


Like a Bullet in the Dark

by Vurdoc



Series: Ain't Going Down Without a Fight [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, I know there are a billion royalty aus but this one is different, M/M, Making Out, Normal Louis, Pining, Prince Harry - Freeform, Prince Harry Styles, Riding, Royalty, Schmoop, Smut, This is awkward, Will and Kate Au, and I mean it, because, closeting, handjobs, harry sort of dates a girl for half a second, many kisses, oh god now i have to write smut tags, prince!harry, that was awkward to type, they kind of share that really, ummm sorry idk, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 99,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vurdoc/pseuds/Vurdoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Harold Edward Styles Lancaster is second in line to the throne of Great Britain. He is also your average Uni student- or he tries to be, anyway. </p><p>With a promise from the press (and his father) that they'll leave him alone for four years, he sets out to be a student at Cambridge, when he meets his very normal, very working class, very handsome suite-mate, Louis Tomlinson. </p><p>Louis makes Harry feel more like a person than he ever has before, which might cause some issues later on- 'cause Harry has a secret that he's only told his sister Gemma about. </p><p>Little does he know though, that Louis has some secrets of his own. </p><p>A Will & Kate Au- with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prince Harold Edward Styles Lancaster takes a deep breath, and smiles prettily for the photographers as he stands with his father, the Prince of Wales, outside the hallowed halls of Cambridge.

His mind wanders as the flashes go off, and he answers their softball questions almost automatically, anxiety brewing in his stomach. He's not anxious about the press- he's obviously used to them by now, he's anxious about meeting his roommate. Or bathroom-mate, rather.

Once the press has been banished, the Chancellor of the University leads Harry and his father through the halls, up to Harry's room. The chancellor prattles on about something or other, but Harry's life so far has been pretending to be interested in things he doesn't care about, so he easily tunes it out. Harry's thoughts turn once again to the man he'd be sharing a bathroom with for the next 8 months. Did he figure out Harry was going to be his suite-mate? Harry'd skipped out on freshers- it was better for all involved if the second in line to the British crown didn't end up covered in god-knows-what going who-knows-where with god-knows-who.

They hadn't even put Harry's name on the door- perhaps to avoid students queuing up outside of it to catch a glimpse of him- but Harry silently thought that students who got accepted into Cambridge University would figure it out eventually.

And back again to Harry's suite-mate. All Harry knew about him was that he'd been successfully screened by their private security or Scotland Yard or Mi-5 or whoever, and was studying drama. Harry wondered if he was warned- or if he is going to have the surprise of his life. Harry doesn't know which he'd prefer.

“-and here's your RA” the chancellor says, breaking Harry out of his thoughts, and Harry smoothes on his royal smile and shakes the girl's hand. She's doing a very good job of not being starstruck- and Harry would think she's titled if it weren't for the fact he's never known any nobility who actually works.

“Lady Perrie Edwards, your highness” she says, smoothly, posh accent like his own. Harry masks his surprise. Must have lost all the money then.

“Enchanted” Harry says “but please, Harry will be fine”

“Alright” she says, and Harry turns to his father.

“Good luck, son” he says, patting Harry on the shoulder, and Harry supposes that's pretty warm for him.

“I'll show you out, your highness” says the chancellor “I look forward to seeing you around, Harry”

“As I you” Harry says, as his father and the chancellor leave.

“I'm sure you've been given the tour before” Perrie says, RA mode in full gear, as she leads him to the common room, where kids he doesn't recognize ignore him. It's much what he expected actually. Those who aren't noble or posh and therefore have never been in a room with him will ignore him, (other than in whispered glances that he can't see, of course) and his passing acquaintances will be all too pleased to flaunt their social status. Such is life at Cambridge. “He's your room agreement” Perrie says, handing over some papers she's picked up, and Harry takes them, before eyeing the coffee table which is covered in magazines- an issue of _Hello!_ is on top, and Harry recognizes his picture, taken when he was on holiday over the summer. It's of him and one of his American friends- an heiress who's as down to earth as an heiress can be. The headline reads; _It's Over- Kendall and Harry's romance dies as he prepares for his Cambridge Debut_. Not the most succinct of headlines, but still. Not quite off to a great start.

Perrie leads him down the hall to a more or less secluded suite; something Harry's grateful for.

“Here's your room” she says, handing him the keys “Your things have already been brought up”

“Thank-you, Perrie” he says and she smiles,

“It's my job”

Harry lets himself into his room and sighs, staring at the blank walls and packed boxes. He'd wanted to unpack himself, though now that he looks at it, wonders how he ever thought that was a good idea. Free from the prying eyes of the press, Harry pulls his cashmere Burberry sweater off and tosses it onto the bed, running his hands through his hair to let some of his curls escape from the photo-op gel. He opens the door to the tiny hallway inbetween the two rooms, eyes flickering to the doors that lead to the shower and toilet- and to the door at the end of it that leads into his suitemate's room. The light's off, so he must not be in- but he left the door ajar, so that has to be a positive sign. Right?

Harry turns and starts unpacking, pulling out his phone to laugh at texts from some of his friends that are attending as well. He got updates from all the things he was missing during freshers from Niall, and to be quite honest, wasn't that put out about it. He's about to text Niall to tell him to come help him unpack- royal orders- when he hears the door open in the adjacent room. He freezes.

“So you've moved in, eh?” asks a voice, loudly, from the other room and Harry goes to answer, but he's interrupted. “Took your sweet time, I'm sure- but freshers was bloody fucking rowdy- too rowdy if you ask me - you should be glad you missed it” the man is shuffling around his room, putting things away by the sound of it, and Harry takes a tentative step toward the hallway.

“I-”

“I'll give you a hand unpacking if you need it” says the voice, coming closer, pushing his door open, rounding the corner- and he's struggling with getting his sweatshirt off from over his head, so he still can't see Harry. “I'm Louis, by the way” he says, muffled “Look, help a mate out and get this bloody thing off me, would you?”

“Uh” Harry says, completely unsure, and that's a new experience for him. “Alright” Harry helps him off with it, and Louis shakes his hair out, and takes the sweater from Harry, barely glancing at him as he holds it up to inspect it.

“Damn thing must've shrunk in the wash” Louis mutters with a frown. “-anyways, like I was saying before-” Louis turns to Harry then, and Harry can see the exact time Louis realizes who he is. First, it's vague familiarity. Then, it's oh dear, I think he's someone important, finally it's- “Holy shit- you're”

“Harry” he says, sticking his hand out “Lovely to meet you”

“Shit and I just ordered you about” Louis says, taking his hand anyways and shaking it

“Going to have to send you to the tower for that” Harry says, solemnly, and Louis stares at him. Bother. Now's not the time for stupid jokes- suddenly Louis' eyes crinkle and he huffs out a surprised laugh.

“Didn't realize you lot could be funny” he says, clapping Harry on the back before moving over to a box “Will I get arrested if I touch your shit?”

“Maybe” Harry says, and Louis shrugs, and opens a box, inspects it, and then carries it over to Harry's desk and starts putting it out.

“What are you doing?” Harry asks, aghast

“Setting up your desk” Louis says “Figured that's the safe option- don't think you want anyone else going through your royal tighty-whities”

“You don't have to-”

“I just offered, didn't I?” Louis asks, and then turns, leaning backward on the desk, and Harry finally gets a good look at him. He's fit. Small, lean, angular- definitely not what Harry would think a drama student would look like- and he's still looking at Harry expectantly.

“Well-”

“And besides, you're probably hopeless at it. I don't want to be kept up by the sound of you putting your shit away all night.”

“Right” Harry says, as Louis turns back to what he's doing and Harry just sort of stares. “That's- that's it?”

“What else is there?” Louis asks, throwing a look over his shoulder, and he cuts quite the profile, scruff smattering along his jaw, hair wispy and all over the place.

“I mean” Harry says “I- I don't know. Aren't you like, weirded out?”

“Why?” Louis asks, and Harry gestures to himself. “You're you” Louis says, like it's that simple. “There's nothing I can do about it, so I don't give a shit. Sorry mate, but that's the way it is”

“You're not a republican, are you?” Harry asks, warily, but then blanches “I mean, if you are, I do understand your points-” Louis starts laughing then, and Harry figures he's safe.

“Nah” Louis says, “I just don't give a shit about the whole thing, you know?”

“What do you give a shit about?” Harry asks, and that just makes Louis laugh harder "What?”

“That was a really weird thing for me to hear” Louis grins “I mean, when you _are_ on the telly, you don't speak, and then I hear you speak, and then you say 'shit', I mean-” Louis shrugs “Jus' weird”

“I suppose” Harry says, sitting down on his bed “So. What do you care about then?”

“Footie” Louis says, scrubbing at his beard “My family. Drama, I suppose, seeing as that's what I'm reading”

“You suppose” Harry grins and Louis nods

“I mean, it is just my course” he says and Harry starts laughing hysterically, his stress bubble popping as Louis watches him warily. “Don't kill yourself, mate” Louis says “I don't fancy getting thrown in jail for the murder of the prince of wales” Harry only laughs harder.

 

“He's so normal” Harry says at breakfast the next morning, and he would feel distinctly like another famous Harry- Harry Potter- for all the whispers and staring, except he's used to it.

“I'm normal” Niall says, stabbing at a sausage, and Harry scoffs.

“Hilarious, Niall”

“I am!” Niall inists, and Harry raises an eyebrow at his fellow Etonian, who is in fact, an Irish Earl.

“Alright” Harry says, slowly, and goes back to his breakfast

“He's right you know” Oliver pipes up, another one of Harry's Eton friends “None of us are exactly normal”

“I don't care about things like class-” Niall says, indignantly

“That's not what I mean” Harry says “You may be down to Earth, Niall, but Louis is extremely _normal_ ”

“I still don't understand you, Old boy” Stanley says, turning away from the girl he was looking at

“I mean” Harry pauses “He couldn't be more middle class if he tried- there he is”

The five of them turn to look at Louis, who's entered the dining hall, looking like he just rolled out of bed, ipod in.

“He's not posh at all?”

“No” Harry says “Not at all”

“He's alright though?”

“Yes” Harry says, slowly “Honestly, he-” Harry doesn't quite know how to articulate how at ease he immediately felt around Louis. It's like- it's like he's a _person_ first, not a prince, which doesn't happen very often, if at all.

“So you don't think he hasn't already sold pictures of you to the Mail?” Max drawls and Harry frowns at him

“No, I don't” Harry says “And I don't think he will”

“Anyway” Stanley says “We are going to have an excellent time this year, lads”

“We are?” Harry repeats, amused

“You heard that the female applications to Cambridge skyrocketed when it was announced you were going to attend” Stan repeats and Harry rolls his eyes.

“Now, Stan, don't be crude-” Niall starts

“But Harry can't possibly date them all” Stan says “Leaving those who wish to be royal adjacent to us”

“That's rather awful, Stan” Harry says, uncomfortably

“He has a point” says Max and Harry frowns

“Unless you're still seeing that Heiress” Oliver says and Harry sighs

“We were only friends-”

“Right, of course” Oliver says, with a grin, and Harry almost wishes Oliver's insinuation was true. He looks up and sees Louis leave the hall, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

 

Harry's first week of classes is extremely uneventful. He gets stares around the campus, but that's par for the course. He gets a couple of jabs from his professors that he doesn't appreciate; such as 'these borders may have been set by some of your relatives', and Harry has had to make unpleasant conversations with posh acquaintances, but other than that, it's fine. The only odd thing, and perhaps it's not so odd, is that he keeps running into Louis. They do live in the same room, sort of, but that's not where he sees him the most. He usually runs into him between classes, where Louis is going to his next, or heading to the gym. Louis grins and waves, but doesn't stop to make conversation, but he is going somewhere, so Harry's just probably being paranoid about thinking Louis doesn't like him. Harry doesn't even know why he cares that Louis might not like him either.

His fears are quelled, however, one morning as he gets ready to go for his run.

“Where the hell are you going?” Louis asks, pulling open his door into their little bathroom hallway, crossing his arms, and Harry jealously makes note of the tattoos he has littered over his arms and peeking out from his baggy tank before answering.

“Going for a run” Harry says “Is that illegal?”

“Where are you running?” Louis asks “Just around campus?”

“Well, no, seeing as I would have to loop around to make my distance- sorry, do you want to come with me or-?”

“Hell no” Louis says “I'd never”

“What are you doing up then?” Harry asks, still confused about Louis' bizarre questions

“I- well I was asleep before you started banging about” Louis says, and oh, that explains the hostility.

“I'm so sorry” Harry says “I was trying to be quiet”

“Light sleeper” Louis says, waving him off, “Don't worry about it. Just tell me the mornings when you and your nutter friends are gonna go work out together and I'll put in earplugs”

“Will do” Harry says, with a grin “but I'm the lone nutter I'm afraid”

“You're going by yourself?” Louis asks, incredulously. Harry almost laughs. Louis must expect him to have a court or something.

“Yep” Harry says, picking up his water bottle, and turning to go, but Louis interrupts.

“Why can't you just go run on a treadmill or something” Louis asks, rather frantically, in Harry's opinion “Cambridge has state of the art training facilities-”

“I don't like treadmills?” Harry questions “Why does it matter?”

“Time out” Louis says, making his hand in the shape of a T “Are you, or are you not, the Prince of Wales, because I was operating under the impression you were”

“Is this a trick question?”

“So you're going to go running, outside, off campus, _by yourself_ ”

“That was the plan-” Harry says, taking in Louis' face “Hold on, are you _mad_ at me-”

“You're gonna get yourself killed!” Louis says, waving his arms about “I can't believe you'd be stupid enough to go out by yourself-” Harry starts to laugh

“Please, Louis, you can't be serious”

“Dead” Louis says “Like you'll be”

“Louis, no one will know-”

“Right, it's not like you made a press release stating your University of choice- oh wait”

“No one is going to kill me” Harry says then, at a loss and Louis purses his lips

“Still. It's not safe!”

“Why do you care?”

“I'm your suitemate!”

“So?”

“It's like- dorm code” Louis flounders “Like, I'm the one who's supposed to report you missing? And I refuse, so.”

“Um” Harry says “I think it's my decision anyway-”

“Have you ever gone without a bodyguard before?”

“Well, no-”

“There!”

“Louis, no one-”

“I will physically restrain you” Louis says, then, taking a step into the hallway. Harry looks him up and down, and through he might technically smaller- Harry takes in his tendons flexing in his arms, the way he holds himself, and Harry has no doubt he could.

“Come with me then” Harry says, because he has no other response to that “If you're dead set against me going

“I can't run” Louis says “And even if I could I wouldn't”

“What do you mean-”

“I tore a tendon” Louis says and Harry blinks at him “Just go to the gym, Harry-”

“I don't like-”

“Look, I know you're used to getting your way-” Louis says and Harry stiffens, “but can't you think of something else to do, then?”

“I-” Harry thinks a moment “I could go swimming”

“Excellent” Louis grins, and he looses his confrontational stance, and it's like he's a new person. Harry was alittle frightened of the Louis yelling at him, but this one- he can't help smiling too.

“How do you know I won't just go running anyway?”

“You're going to make me go with you”

“I can't make you do anything” says Harry, seriously “My power is only metaphorical”

“Oh, fuck off” Louis says and huffs “Alright, I'll go with you”

“You should swim too” says Harry “Might help your tendon”

“I'll just watch, thanks” Louis sighs, disappearing into his room, and coming back with a sweat shirt and his usual adidas gym bag he carries everywhere.

“Louis, please?” Harry asks, finding he sort of wants to see Louis in the water-

“I don't have any shorts” Louis says

“I'd offer you some of mine” Harry says, thinking about Louis' retreating figure “But I don't think they'd fit” Harry freezes as he says it, but thankfully, Louis doesn't seem to recognize what he's said.

“Let's get this over with” Louis says, shoving a beanie over his head, and Harry grins as they leave their room.

 

Harry pulls himself out of the pool, dripping, and looks up at the stands, where Louis is sitting, asleep. He grins and walks over.

“For someone so obsessed with my safety, you'd make a terrible body guard” Harry says, and grins when Louis startles awake, looking over Harry's dripping body. His eyes snap to Harry's drying curls.

“I didn't know you had curly hair” Louis frowns

“Yeah well” Harry says “Best if I wear it a certain way”

“Best?” Louis says, as he clambers off the bench and follows Harry to the change rooms “Don't you get tired of styling it?”

“I suppose” Harry says “but it looks better this way-”

“You like it better?” Louis asks, and if Harry weren't well trained in hiding his surprise, he'd stop dead in his tracks. No one's asked him if he likes his own hair before

“I- I don't know”

“You should” Louis says “it's your hair”

“I suppose” Harry says

“And” Louis says “I'm not obsessed”

“You're following me to the change rooms” Harry points out, still unsettled by Louis' question

“I'm sorry, I was continuing a conversation with your eminence, but if you had no intention on continuing, I can leave your exalted presence-”

“Louis, that's not what I meant-” Harry says, and finds Louis grinning at him and huffs

“You're awful”

“Oh, ho, ho- 'awful'” Louis teases

“And I'm not the Pope”

“You're pretty self-righteous”

“I am not” Harry says, ducking into a stall to dry off and get changed.

“'No one would ever have a motive to cause _me_ harm, Louis'” Louis mocks, “I am invincible and beloved by all-”

“Shut it” Harry says, emerging from the stall

“You still won't admit what a bad idea that was!”

“It wasn't”

“It was” Louis says, staring Harry down, and there's silence for a bit.

“Alright” Harry admits “It might have been a bit misguided”

“ _Thank you_ ” Louis says, standing, grinning again, all hostility lost

“Were you stewing over that the whole time”

“Not the whole time” Louis says, as they make their way back up to their room “I was asleep for awhile”

“Well, thanks” Harry says, dropping his bag off and picking up his books. He pauses. “You going to breakfast?”

“Seeing as I was rudely awoken _before_ dawn and have not yet had a cuppa, I think so”

“I am too” Harry says, suddenly feeling self-conscious, and that's- that's new.

“Funny that” Louis says, walking with him “Us both eating a universally eaten meal”

“I-”Harry says, and sees Louis smirking at him “you know what, I'm not going with you after all”

“I don't get an audience?” Louis sighs “Well, I'll just have to go on- somehow”

“Are you like this 'cause you're still mad at me?”

“Of course not” Louis says “That would be childish” he pauses “I'm just making fun of you for making everything so goddamn formal”

“That's sort of my life” Harry says, as they enter the hall together “so you're making fun of my fundamental upbringing”

“Yes” Louis says, unrepentant, and Harry does gape at him that time. He then watches Louis pull a tea bag out of his adidas bag, rather than using one of the ones provided.

“What are you-”

“They don't have Yorkshire” Louis says, shrugging, and for the second time, Harry barks out a laugh and starts giggling uncontrollably, much to the interest of everyone around him. “What?”

“You- you're just a very surprising person, Louis Tomlinson”

“I don't remember telling you my last name” Louis says, sitting down, as Harry sits across from him, Niall and Oliver beside them.

“You really don't think they didn't do a background check on you before they allowed me to room with you?” Harry asks, and sees Niall look between them questioningly.

“Is that a threat?” Louis asks, taking a bite of his cereal and Harry tries to look serious for all of two seconds, but then giggles.

“Louis, this is Niall and Oliver, friends of mine from Eton”

“Charmed, I'm sure” Louis says, exaggeratedly, and Harry has to cover his mouth

“Nice to meet you” Niall says “I take it you guys are getting on”

“Barely” Harry says “We spent the whole morning arguing”

“Harry started it” Louis says, turning back to his breakfast, and Harry grins wider. He doesn't know what's gotten into him. It's true, he and Louis spent the whole morning arguing, but he's never felt happier.

 

It's like Louis has been his friend forever, Harry finds, and they've started leaving their hallway doors open and just yelling at each other, or 'study' together (Louis once lobbed a paper ball at Harry because 'he could') or just hang out.

“This must be what normal is like” as they sit on Louis' cot, surrounded by his mess, watching Netflix.

“What?” Louis asks “What are you on about?” and oops, Harry hadn't meant to say that. “You can't watch Netflix on the palace wifi?”

“No, it's just- nevermind” Harry says, and Louis just shakes his head and turns back to their movie. (“Don't worry, I won't put any historical dramas on, mate, I know it must be weird to watch great great great great granddad get it on” Harry threw a pillow at him)

 

“Geeze” Louis says as he walks with Harry to a class they inexplicably share together '”Don't you get weirded out by all the staring?” He looks around, distastefully

“It's not that bad” Harry says “I've had worse”

“Oi!” Louis calls to a group of students actually whispering and pointing “There's plenty of pictures on 'im on the Daily Fail!”

“Louis!” Harry hisses

“Go look there if you wanna gawk at him, for fuck's sake” Louis says, turning back to Harry, who's started walking faster. Harry frowns at him. “What? You're not a circus animal”

“It's _fine_ , Louis-”

“No it's not” Louis huffs “Everywhere we go, it's like people congregate at your classes to get a glimpse”

“Well-”

“It's shitty” Louis says “and I'm not proper enough to ignore it, so deal”

“Always ordering me about” Harry sighs “You sure you're not royalty too?”

“Plenty” Louis snorts. Harry grins.

 

Harry stands, with a drink inside the Pitt Club, the most prestigious dining club at Cambridge. He'd been initially wary of joining, but he knows everyone- they either went to Eton or Harrow, and Harry figured that the familiarity would be comforting. Instead, he finds himself wishing to be elsewhere.

“Have you started planning your 21st?” Stanley asks someone, and Harry tries to look interested.

“Oh yes. I've decided the dress code to be 'summer corporate drinks'”

“Excellent idea” says Stan, and Harry almost laughs, imagining what Louis would think of that idea.

“You heard Lord Ellerby's ex-girlfriend is now dating Ken Alistair”

“Who's he, again?”

“His father is quite high up in de Beers, and his mother is Lord Townsend's niece”

“Oh right, I think I was at a cocktail party of theirs last season”

“When are you going to get yourself a girlfriend?” someone asks, and it takes Harry a couple seconds to realize they're talking to him.

“I'm not too fussed about it” Harry says “and I doubt many girls want to be front page on the mail talking about how we're engaged”

“I highly doubt _that_ ” says Max

“It's not like you've had much chance to meet an appropriate mate, either” says Stanley “You've barely been out”

“I'm social” Harry says, frowning

“Nah, it's true, mate” says Niall, sipping on some champagne “You've just been around, haven't been much out”

“Haven't much felt like it” Harry says, honestly, as he realizes he wishes he was somewhere with Louis.

 

“Look what I have for you!” Harry sing songs, coming up from the mailboxes, striding into Louis' room, waving a parcel

“It's Saturday” Louis says, rather randomly

“I know” Harry says, placing the box in front of Louis

“What is it?”

“Open it” Harry grins, and Louis looks at him dubiously, before opening the box, pulling out a pair of red swim shorts. “They're Adidas, to keep with your aesthetic” Harry's sure he looks inordinately pleased with himself, and doesn't care. It's been over a month since Louis has been accompanying him on his morning swims, and he's still only been watching. Harry's not quite sure why he does, but he enjoys the company, even if Louis is asleep most of the time.

“I was hoping you'd forget” Louis sighs, “Thanks, though. Even if technically, I bought them myself”

“How do you figure that?” Harry laughs and Louis raises an eyebrow.

“I pay sales tax” he says and Harry freezes. “Oh shit” Louis says, immediately “I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't-” Harry breaks into a grin though, and Louis exhales “Wanker”

“I can't believe you made that joke” Harry grins

“Yeah well” Louis says “I don't know how to keep me mouth shut, do I?”

“Nope” Harry says, sitting down beside him, taking in Louis' computer where he's watching a footie game. “Don't you have a paper due?”

“I dunno” Louis says, moving his computer aside. He looks at Harry. “Can I ask you a serious question?”

“Sure” Harry says, starting to feel a tad anxious

“Please answer honestly”

“Alright” Harry answers, swallowing nervously

“Do you own a t-shirt?”

“What?”

“A T-shirt. Do you own one? I'm wearing one right now for reference”

“Do you only wear Adidas?” Harry shoots back, laughing

“This is serious, Harry” says Louis, indignantly “and no, I own Calvin Klein boxers, actually, so technically it's not all Adidas”

“Of course I own a t-shirt” Harry laughs, reddening slightly at imagining Louis in Calvins.

“What about sweatpants?”

“Yes? What-”

“Then why are you not wearing them currently?”

“I- what?”

“It's Saturday, Harry” says Louis, and Harry's starting to understand “Why are you dressed like you're going to pose for a Waitrose advert?”

“I- well, I'll have to go to the dining hall”

“So?”

“I should look presentable-”

“Why?”

“Because, I don't know-”

“Don't you have a thing with the press where they can't photograph you or whatever? Why do you-”

“I thought you didn't give a shit about me prior to our room arrangement” Harry asks, poking him

“I didn't, but it's hard to miss when you open the paper for the sports section and see “'Prince Harry and Press come to agreement that the press won't treat him like a side show for four whole years' pasted across the front of the Guardian”

“Well” Harry says, “I guess”

“So please, Harold, you went to Uni to be a normal student, right?”

“Right”

“So start acting like one!”

“I would if some people weren't afraid of me getting shot going on a run in the morning”

“Look” Louis says, sounding fed up “It's dark out at that time, and I was nervous about getting in trouble with your palace mercenaries or whatever. Now I don't give a damn if you get yourself shot if it'll get your annoying arse out of my hair”

“You don't mean that” Harry says, grinning, moving closer to him

“Sure I do”

“Then I'll go for a run first thing by myself tomorrow”

“Don't you dare!” Louis says, frowning and Harry grins

“You do give a damn”

“Frankly my dear, I _don't_ give a damn” Louis says “but I still don't want to be blamed for your death, so I won't let you”

“Okay” Harry says, heart pounding, feeling- odd at that endearment. “I'll see you at dinner”

“Where are you going?”

“Not out by myself, if that's what you're worried about” Harry says, rolling his eyes “I'm going out for the polo team” Louis stares at Harry. Harry stares at Louis. Louis stars laughing, Harry rolls his eyes.

“I'm good at polo” Harry says,

“Of course you are sir” Louis says, putting on airs “I love a spot of polo this time of year, it's quite lovely-”

“Look” Harry says, hands on his hips “You can make fun of me for being posh all you want, but I am literally the Prince of Wales, so it is impossible for me to get any posher”

“Explains the Waitrose outfit” is all Louis says, and Harry snorts and leaves him to his laughter.

  
  


“Alright” Louis says, as he straightens up and leans on his pool cue “The point at which we use the modern nation-state to define borders is?”

“The treaty of Westphalia” Harry answers, leaning over the pool table and hitting the 5 ball. It misses. Louis snickers. Harry hasn't sunk a ball yet. “Is that right?” Harry asks, sighing, and Louis shrugs.

“I dunno your flashcards are over there”

“Louis, I thought my agreement on playing pool with you was contingent on my studying for my midterm?”

“Alright, alright, no need to get huffy, your grace” Louis says, and Harry smiles. Louis calls him every style of nobility except his proper one. Harry's sure it's on purpose. “You're right” Louis says and Harry does a small fist pump. Louis rolls his eyes. “What year then, genius?”

“16-” Harry ponders “48?”

“Correct” Louis says “Same year as great great great Granddaddy Charlie was loosing the crown and his head, tsk tsk”

“Oh, shut it” Harry says, as Louis lines up a shot, and sinks it

“I'm surprised you're not the one with your head cut-off” Louis says “you'd make the same number of shots either way”

“How come you never study?” Harry asks instead, ignoring the slight

“I don't need to study” Louis says, and Harry believes him.

“How come you know so much about English history?”

“I dunno, was in one of me classes I think”

“You think?”

“And I mean, since I can't stalk your family on facebook, I have to do it on wikipedia” Louis grins

“You're insufferable” Harry says, as Louis sinks his next shot. Honestly. Harry suddenly realizes something.

“You don't talk about your family”

“No I don't” Louis says, and Harry watches as Louis suddenly ages ten years in front of him.

“I'm sorry” Harry says, because he knows that look. He's seen it on himself.

“S'fine” Louis says “At least none of my family has been beheaded”

“That was _one-_ ”

“Or beheaded anyone else”

“You got me there” Harry sighs, and Louis cackles. Harry's glad to see him smile again.

  
  


“There's a party tonight” says Niall, as Harry sits down next to him

“Oh, I don't know-”

“You haven't gone out once” Niall complains

“It's at that bar we were talking about the other week” Oli adds, helpfully “Samuel Everton's hosting it”

“I'm not sure-” Harry says

“You can bring your roommate if you want” Niall adds

“Um, what?”

“You're obviously still into the whole 'being normal' thing, which I don't blame you for, so, bring him if you want” says Oli and Harry frowns

“That's- that's not why I'm friends with Louis”

“Oh really?” asks Max “because you have _so_ much in common”

“I-” Harry pauses “We- we're friends” Harry repeats “I'll ask him if he wants to come”

  
  


“You're boring” Louis says, as a greeting when Harry walks into his room

“Thanks?” Harry says, as Louis points to a passage circled in Harry's copy of _the Times_ that he gets delivered- Louis himself is reading the sports section. Harry's not surprised to see him on his bed.

“The truth is” Louis reads, in a mocking voice “according to a student at Cambridge, the Prince is developing a reputation for being rather aloof and a touch boring”

“I've been called worse” Harry laughs and Louis scoffs.

“Like it's any of their fucking business” Louis mutters, but then turns back to his bit of the paper.

“I was erm- wondering something?”

“Oh?” Louis asks, closing his paper “Wondering what?”

“There's a party on Friday-”

“I am not going to one of your posh things, Harold”

“Could you shoot me down any quicker?” Harry asks and Louis shakes his head

“You've gotta be quick with the beheadings. They're just inhumane, otherwise”

“Quite” Harry laughs, going over to his desk, disappointment thrumming through him.

  
  


“I've definitely lapped you” Harry says, as he passes Louis during one of their early morning swims “at least twice now”

“Well, it's not my fault your limbs are unusually long” Louis shoots “and you've got paddles for hands”

“That was rude”

“It's not rude if it's the truth” Louis says, pushing his hair back off his face, water dripping down his torso. Harry swims closer

“I think you owe me an apology” he says, poking Louis in the shoulder, right on his 78 tattoo.

“I think you owe me approximately 100 hours of sleep” Louis answers “I guess we're both going to be disappointed”

“How am I supposed to give you sleep?” Harry says, running his hands through his wet hair, smirking

“You figure it out” Louis says “And until you do, I'm not apologizing”

“I don't know if you're my kind of pal, then” Harry says, poking Louis again, because he can

“Tough” Louis shrugs, and makes his way to the edge of the pool, and effortlessly pushing himself out. Harry watches his biceps flex. “What?” Louis asks, and Harry reddens

“I erm- your tattoos” Harry says “They're a little odd”

“And who's being rude now?”

“No, no- they're- they're nice” Harry says, following Louis, as he grabs a towel and starts rubbing himself down. Harry watches the towel move across his body.

“You don't have any, I suppose”

“No” Harry says, wistfully

“You should get one”

“And wear my hair down, and wear t-shirts when I want, I got it, Louis, thanks” Harry says, shortly, walking quickly to the change rooms, Louis hot on his heels

“What's up with you all of a sudden?”

“I get enough of the Palace telling me how to live my life, I don't need you doing it too” Harry says, harsher than he means, and he doesn't quite know where this burst of anger's come from, but he doesn't stop it from happening

“I'll stop _suggesting_ things for you to do once you start living like you want”

“I can't live like I want, Louis” Harry says, angrily digging through his bag, resisting the urge to look at Louis “Just because you have no responsibility except to yourself, doesn't mean you can slag me off for keeping mine”

“I just want what's best for you” Louis says, and Harry spins around

“Why?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don't understand you, Louis” Harry frowns “You don't know me”

“We're standing here talking, I think-”

“I'm serious” Harry says “We've known each other for a little more than a month and a half and it's like-” Harry doesn't know how to explain it. “I don't know why you care so much”

“You're my friend” Louis says, simply, like that explains it. It doesn't. “I'm all in when it comes to friendships”

“Louis-” Harry says sharply, then deflates “Sorry, I- I don't know what came over me”

“It's fine, Harry” Louis says, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, and Harry can count the freckles on his nose, see himself in the reflection of Louis' bright blue eyes. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah” Harry says, suddenly realizing where his frustration is coming from, as Louis looks at him concerned, Louis' hand feeling like it's burning a hole in his skin. Fuck. He thought- he thought he had this under control. “I just- you know”

“Yeah” Louis answers, eloquently, not moving when Harry moves past him, brushing their shoulders together. Shit.

  
  


“Hi Dad” Harry says into his phone, as his father calls him. This is the last thing he needs. He's been in a mood all day, revelations from his fight with Louis this morning echoing in his head all day. Maybe the worst bit is that Louis didn't even get mad back, or call him out over the shitty things he said. If it were anyone else, Harry would think they were sucking up- but Louis is the most genuine person he's ever met. He hears Louis enter into his room- and they haven't closed their doors since they've opened them, and Louis still has his, so Harry breathes a sigh of relief

“How're you doing, son?” his father asks, and Harry gives the usual vague but upbeat answers for awhile, and waits to hear what his father is actually calling about.

“I heard Lord Everton's son invited you to a get together”

“He did” Harry says “I'm not going”

“Do you have something due?”

“No”

“Then why not?”

“I- just don't feel like it”

“Harry, people are going to talk. They already are”

“Is that what this is about?” Harry asks, voice slightly rising “me not being the perfect socialite prince?”

“Harry, you must admit it seems odd you're just ignoring everyone”

“I just- I'm just me, father for the first time in a long time”

“Are you not happy?”

“No, I am” Harry says, glancing over to the hallway

“I don't see why you can't go to this”

“Why does it matter?”

“Harry-”

“Fine” Harry says “I'll go. But I thought I wasn't due for all the duties for another four years”

“Try to enjoy yourself, son” says the Prince of Wales, and Harry hangs up, with a frown. Harry hears a knock, and he knows it's Louis, leaning on the door frame into Harry's room.

“What do you want, Louis?”

“Some advice” Louis says and Harry turns to him with an eyebrow raised

“Oh?”

“If one's going to a super posh party that the Prince of Wales is in attendance at, does one have to shave?” Louis asks, and Harry breaks out into a grin, unconcerned that Louis was eavesdropping.

“Not if the Prince of Wales approves of said beard” Harry says, and Louis rubs his chin, where his scruff is coming in quite nicely, in Harry's opinion

“You like my beard?”

“Facial hair envy” Harry shrugs, and Louis chortles. “Do you have a proper outfit?”

“No” Louis answers “But I don't need one, so don't get any ideas”

“Louis, you might feel-”

“I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb anyway” Louis says “I might as well do it properly”

  
  


Louis does stick out, that's the thing. He sticks out worse than a sore thumb, but he keeps making comments to Harry as they mingle and Harry introduces him to people. Louis is repentantly himself, and Harry enjoys every minute.

“My estate is just north of Herefordshire” says a boy who was a year ahead of Harry at Eton “The hunting has been quite good lately-”

“You lot still hunt?” Louis asks, and the already comical look on his face was made even funnier by the fact he was about to take a sip of his pint.

“Of course-”

“I thought that shit was only on Downtown Abbey”

“Downton, Louis” says Harry, barely hiding his smile

“No, we still hunt”

“That's ridiculous” Louis says, taking a gulp of his pint “You can't go to Tesco like everyone else?” Harry snorts into his wine. “Next thing you're going to tell me is that the season is still a thing” Louis looks at Harry's pursed lips. “You're not serious”

“I think I see someone over there” says the guy “Nice to see you, Harry. Lovely to meet you, Lewis”

“Not lovely to meet you” Louis mutters, taking another drink

“I could take you hunting, Lewis” Harry grins leaning into him, and Louis rolls his eyes

“No thanks. I don't see much sport in killing something” Louis mutters and Harry smiles

“Me neither” he says “I think it's dreadful, but I've been forced along. Well, shooting pheasant isn't so bad, but other than that”

“Not for me” Louis says “But that was the ultimate passive aggressive insult right there”

“Oh?”

“Calling me Lewis. Like, he remembered my name, but not enough to get it right. I'd almost be impressed, if he weren't such a git” Louis says and Harry giggles

“Aren't you two cozy” Max says, coming up to them, and Harry freezes. “What could Lewis be saying that's so amusing?” Despite the anxiety creeping up on him, Harry catches Louis' eye and starts to laugh

“Don't mind me” Louis says “I'm just the novelty peasant. Go, Harold. Mingle with your subjects. I'm fine on me own”

“You're not just a novelty” Harry says, turning serious.

“Court jester then” Louis grins, “go on”

“Can't wait to be rid of me” Harry says, as he walks way, and Louis snorts.

“Got that right”

“Harry!” Niall says, as Harry reaches him as he makes his rounds “I'd like you to meet someone”

“Oh?” Harry asks, and looks at the girl who is definitely _not_ Niall's girlfriend. Or so Harry thinks. Not like he's been around much.

“Harry, Nadine. Nadine, Harry”

“Lovely to meet you” she says, shaking Harry's hand, and Harry supposes she's pretty in that English Rose sort of way.

“She plays polo too” Niall says “Ridiculous sport, but you both have it in common- oh look, there's Babs, see you” Harry watches him scramble off and turns back to Nadine.

“Do you get to play often?”

“Not as much as I'd like” she says “my father owns a club, so I used to be able go practically whenever I wanted”

“I just joined the Cambridge team” says Harry

“Good luck” she says, and then hesitates “Is everything alright with your friend?” she asks and Harry whitens.

“Erm, what do you mean?”

“Well you keep glancing over at him, is everything alright?”

“I- um” Harry swallows “He's quite the fish out of water right now, so I'm just making sure he's alright”

“Well, lets introduce him to some people” Nadine smiles brilliantly, and within two minutes sequesters a booth, and brings Harry and Louis into it, as they're joined by a couple friends of hers. Louis throws an amused smirk at Harry.

“So, Louis, what are you reading?” asks one of Nadine's friends

“Drama” Louis says, and Harry can sense the surprise on their faces. Harry knows the feeling.

“Do you have a favourite playrwight then?” the girl asks, and Louis' face is comically blank.

“Um. Yes, of course I do. Favourite playwright. Um. Well, it's hard to choose.”

“I feel the same way about Lit” she says, batting her eyelashes, and Harry clenches his teeth. “Who are some of your favourites, then?”

“Shakespeare.” Louis says “Gotta love the bard”

“Oh of course” she says “Have you been to many RSC productions?”

“RSC productions?” Louis repeats, looking confused “Um, no, unfortunately”

“That's too bad” the girl says, but then turns to Nadine “I was at a Midsummer's Night Dream themed birthday over the summer, it was really well done”

“Ooo” says Nadine “I was thinking of going with Roaring 20s but I might have to rethink that”

“What about you, Harry?” the girl asks “You have any major plans for your 20th?”

“Not as of yet” Harry says “I don't know if I'm going to throw a party”

“Oh, you must!” says the girl “Mustn't he, Louis?”

“If he wants” Louis says, shrugging

“What, don't tell me you won't have a 20th party either? It's a major milestone!”

“I'm past 20, actually” Louis says, taking a sip of his pint “So I've missed my chance anyway”

“You didn't tell me that” Harry says, surprised “How old are you then?”

“What?” Louis smirks “Didn't come up on that background check?” Harry admires the way the club's lighting dances across Louis' jaw- and for all Louis say about Harry not needing hairgel, he's styled his own up looking way more dapper than he has any right to be. Harry could lean over and- Harry straightens up from where he was leaning over.

“Can I refresh anyone's drink?” Harry asks, standing out of the booth

“What a gentleman” Nadine says “I'll help you”

He and Nadine make their way over to the bar to put in the order.

“You know, it might be fun to play Polo together sometime” Nadine says, and Harry shrugs noncommittally. “That is, if you won't mind being beat by me”

“That's some big talk” Harry grins, glancing over to their booth, where one of Nadine's friends has her hand on Louis' arm, and Harry feels himself start to get mad- he exhales. “You know what? Give me your number and we'll see about it”

“Sound fair” Nadine grins, and Harry hopes his father will be appeased.

  
  


“I'll talk to you soon” Harry says to Nadine as they leave the party, cold night air swirling, as Louis waves down a cab

“Sounds great” she says, when Louis grabs his arm suddenly and starts tugging him down an alley

“Louis, what-”

“There was a photographer on the other side of the street”

“What?” Harry scoffs “I didn't see any-”

“'Cause they were hiding, obviously”

“But Louis, we have that agreement-”

“We're not around Cambridge, technically” Louis says “They could say they got hired to takes pictures of the pub”

“You're being paranoid” Harry says, stopping, and then turning to go back

“I saw-”

“And how did you see it?”

“I- just did”

“Well, I've been around pictures my whole life, and didn't notice so. And if they _do_ get a picture of me, well, at least they weren't being intrusive”

“That is the most bullshit thing I have ever heard and I've spent the last two months around you”

“Thanks” Harry snorts, as they leave the alley, getting into an idling cab “You made me look like a nutter, running off like that”

“You don't need me to make you look like a nutter, you do that well enough yourself”

“Thanks” Harry snorts “Did you have fun?”

“No” Louis says “If I hear you start talking about how the Yacht needs some repairs come summer, I'm going to request room transfer” Harry chortles

“I don't need to worry about repairs” Harry says “the staff makes sure all the Royal yachts are well maintained”

“Thank God for staff” Louis says, mockingly, rolling his eyes

“It can't've been _that_ bad-”

“Harry, I have never met so many fake people in my life and I barely talked to anyone! Like, don't you get tired of it? I had half a mind to tell them all to fuck off but I couldn't be bothered”

“I'm used to it I suppose” Harry says, not surprised that Louis has no patience for fakery- Harry has never known him to say anything he didn't me “whereas you are used to telling women that their babies are ugly and look the same, I suppose”

“There is no such thing as an ugly baby, Harold!” Louis says, aghast “even if they do look similar they all are tiny humans, so therefore must be cute”

“Haha-” Harry starts to say, but Louis looks sincere “You're serious?”

“My mother was a delivery nurse” Louis says “I love kids”

“That's- I-”

“Not all of us had nannies, Harold” Louis says “some of us did it ourselves” Harry's not quite sure what to do with this information, but he's certain he's better off with and without it.

“You looked like you got on with Nadine's friend” Harry says, ignoring the image of Louis with children,

“Not a fan of hers?” Louis asks, amused

“No! I mean, she seemed very nice-”

“You can't even be bothered to remember her name”

“I-”

“Too distracted by Nadine, I guess” Louis smirks and Harry frowns

“I dunno” Harry says, uncomfortably “did you get her number?”

“Harry, even if I thought she wasn't into me due to my friendship with you, she's not my type”

“Oh?” Harry asks “not a fan of brunettes?”

“Oh I like brunettes” Louis says, deadpan “Just not the female ones”

“Oh” Harry says, heart hammering.

“That's not going to be weird with you, is it?” Louis asks, warily and Harry quickly shakes his head.

“No, no- no of course not- I um, just didn't figure-”

“Way to be stereotypical, your lordship” Louis says, rolling his eyes “Anyway, I do read drama, don't I?”

“I- I'm not quite sure I believe that either” Harry says, and Louis starts laughing, just as the cab pulls up to the University.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you ever been inside a Tesco before?" Louis asks, mildly, as he and Harry mill about said store. Harry is dressed to the nines as usual and Louis is the opposite. Harry thinks they make quite the odd couple. Like- the tv show. Not like a couple-couple. Right.

"Yes" Harry says

"Was it a ribbon cutting type event?" Louis asks, as he picks out some sugary cereal, and Harry rolls his eyes at Louis' choice.

"It might've been" Harry says

"Then it doesn't count" Louis says, eyeing the end of the aisle.

"You ready to pay?" Harry asks, heading towards the cash, but then Louis grabs the back of his collar, and Harry chokes and stumbles a bit. "Louis, what are you-"

"I want some bread now" Louis says, dragging Harry over to the bakery

"You can get bread in the dining hall, Louis-"

"Not at 3 in the morning"

"What are you doing up at 3 in the morning?" Harry asks, as Louis peruses the bread and pulls Harry down an aisle.

"You know, pulling an all nighter"

"You don't study"

"I might start one day" Louis says, stuffing a loaf of bread into his basket and then grabbing Harry's wrist and dragging him to the cash.

"What are you doing?"

"Saw an empty line"

"From the back of the store?" Harry asks, as they get into the queue. Louis shifts his weight between his feet and Harry puts his hand on Louis' shoulder. "Relax, Louis. What's up with you?"

"Nothing" Louis says, looking upwards and Harry follows his gaze to the circular security mirror mounted in the store. "Forgot something" Louis says, breaking away, "stay in line for me"

"What- Louis-" Harry says and shakes his head. He pays for Louis' groceries and decides to wait outside for him, tapping at his phone as he holds the bags.

"There you are" Louis says, putting a hand on his shoulder and Harry jumps.

"Shit, you snuck up on me"

"I wasn't the one who ran off" Louis says, a little harsher than strictly necessary, in Harry's opinion.

"Well you sort of did-" Harry says, looking past Louis into the Tesco, where it looks like people are rushing about "What's going on in there?"

"Dunno, let's get back, shall we?" Louis says, pulling Harry away, and Harry almost stumbles trying to keep up. "What did you get?" Harry asks, when he remembers, looking over Louis- who has no bags with him.

"Oh- um a pack of cigs" Louis says and Harry huffs.

"Louis, those'll kill you! I didn't know you smoked!"

"Only when I'm stressed" Louis says "so since meeting you I've been on 3 packs a day"

"Louis" Harry says "that's not funny"

"You're right, you're right" Louis says, though the look on his face suggests he thinks it's very funny, indeed. "Oh, here" he pulls out a tenner and tries to hand it to Harry who rolls his eyes.

"Louis I'm not taking your money"

"Well-"

"If you make one more joke about taxes-" Harry says and Louis steps in front of him, with a wry grin

"Whatchu gonna do, send me to the tower?"

"You never know" Harry says, grinning, leaning closer "you might have to watch your head"

"Careful" Louis says, as he starts walking again "or I'm gonna lead a rebellion"

"You could never throw tea in the harbour" Harry says "you nearly killed me when I didn't steep yours long enough"

"You got me there, Harold" Louis says, as cars and sirens whizz by them on their walk back to Cambridge.

  
  


“I hope you had a nice time” Harry says, leaning on the cab, dropping Nadine off at her place, and she smiles.

“I did, thanks” she says, tucking a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear, looking up from her eyelashes “Did you want to come up?” Harry freezes, not sure how to respond correctly.

“I wish I could” he says, forcing a put upon smile “but I have something important tomorrow morning, I can't miss it”

“Alright” Nadine says “Maybe next time” she leans up to kiss him on the cheek and waves as he gets back into the cab, anxiety swirling around him.

"- yeah, just in there- how am I supposed to know?" Harry hears Louis ask, from the other side of the door. He must be on the phone. "I'll send you it later, Zayn" Harry's reaching for the knob- but freezes. Zayn? Who's Zayn? Louis has never mentioned a Zayn before- but then again, Louis hasn't mentioned much of anyone before. "-yeah, yeah." Louis says, and Harry can hear the fondness in Louis' voice. Does Louis have a boyfriend? Harry feels a spike of anger course through him. Not that he’s jealous, or anything. But it would be nice if Louis trusted him with something for once. "-ok. I know. Bye Zayn" Louis says, and he must hang up. As nonchalantly as he can, Harry opens his door.

“Back already?” Louis asks, as Harry walks in, shrugging off his trench.

“What do you mean, already?” Harry asks, frowning, walking into Louis' room, where he's flipping through one of Harry's issues of GQ. The question of who Zayn is is on the tip of his tongue, but there's no way to ask without revealing he was eavesdropping. 

“Nevermind then” Louis shrugs, looking back at the mag. Harry's thankful Louis knows him well enough not to ask about his date\- and that's sort of hypocritical of Harry, isn't it? He sighs internally and takes a look around Louis' room.

“Have you ever opened those books?” Harry asks looking at the shiny textbooks on Louis' desk.

“I flipped through them waiting in line” Louis grins and Harry rolls his eyes.

“Well, I'm off to bed”

“Congratulations”

“Maybe you wouldn't be so cranky for the morning swims if you went to bed earlier”

“There is no sun outside” Louis says “It doesn't matter what time I go to bed”

“Look, just try, and you'll see the difference when I wake you up tomorrow morning to go”

“You wanna bet on it?”

“What would be the point?” Harry asks, before turning back to go to his room “Since you'd only be gambling with your own money.” Louis' laughter can be heard even when Harry closes his door.

  
  


“Are you sure you go to school?” Harry asks, still thinking about the unopen textbooks on Louis' desk, as he and Louis walk out of class together “because I have never seen you do one iota of homework and you barely take notes”

“Photographic memory” Louis shrugs and Harry is about to retort when someone bumps into him.

“I am so sorry” she says “I didn't see you”

“That's quite alright” Harry says, amused “I can be rather clumsy too”

“It's just that I'm a bit lost” she says “Do you know where the geography office is?”

“Oh, it's simple, really” Harry says, giving her directions, and this goes on for a minute or so, her not understanding.

“Maybe if you just walked me in the right direction for a bit-” she says and Louis scoffs

“Oh, knock it the fuck off, will you?”

“Louis” Harry hisses

“Look, standing here and stalking him isn't going to him to go out with you, so why don't you fuck off and leave the poor kid alone?”

“Louis” Harry says, again, and the girl looks indignant

“As if I would ever do that, I take offense” she says, in her posh accent, eyeing Louis with distaste

“Don't bullshit me” Louis says “I saw you there behind the pillar, waiting for us to come out. I've also seen you doing the same thing for the past 3 weeks, so cut the crap. Tell all your other stalker friends to leave him alone” with that pronouncement, Louis grabs Harry by the expensive trench sleeve and drags him away. It's awkward.

“You didn't have to do that” Harry says, quietly

“Of fucking course I did” Louis says “I see them around, watching your every move, dressed to the nines to be your queen, stalking you.”

“I mean, I sort of expected-”

“Harry, you have to put a stop to it”

“Louis-”

“it's dangerous!”

“What, are they going to do? Strangle me with one of their pashminas?”

“No doubt they're all texting eachother, updating on your whereabouts, where you've been spotted, posting it on a tweet- you're going to get into real trouble, Harry”

“Louis, you're overreacting” Harry says, and trying to quell the tension, he tacks on “You jealous?” Harry does not hold his breath for the answer. Not that it matters, 'cause all that happens is all Louis does is glare at him.

  
  


“How did your date with Nadine go?” Oli asks at dinner, and Harry shrugs.

“It was fine. She was nice. Is nice.” Harry says, and Louis looks up from his plate at him, raising a concerned eyebrow. Harry smiles minutely. Louis turns back to his plate.

“She certainly has a nice ass” says Max, and the others jeer in agreement. Harry frowns, wanting to chastise him, but doesn't find it in himself. Luckily, Louis has no such qualms.

“Keeping it classy, like usual, Max” says Louis and Max looks at him.

“I guess you know all about asses, Tomlinson” he says, and Harry stiffens. He hadn't told anyone about what Louis told him- “I mean, with all the diapers and bed pans your mother has had to change?” Harry exhales, and looks at Louis with apprehension. Louis, if anything, just looks amused.

“Ok” Louis says, snorting, and goes back to his meal. Max, obviously not used to being ignored gapes at him, and then continues.

“Do you think she has the best ass on campus?” Max asks “It looks like it was sculpted by the gods”

“Some friendly advice, Max” Louis says “I think you'd have more luck with women if you treated them like people rather than objects, I hear they like that a lot.”

“I have plenty of luck with women”

“Yeah, the women who settle for you to be close to Harry” Louis says “but then again, you can't even get one of them to like you, can you?”

“I won't sit here and be insulted!” Max says and Louis shrugs

“Fine with me. Go and sit over there if you want, you just won't be able to hear me shit talking about you” Max stands up abruptly and stalks off, just as Niall comes over to sit down, looking a little worse for wear.

“What's his problem?”

“What's yours?” Louis asks “You look like shit”

“Had too much fun the other night” Niall grins “You don't mince words, do you, Tommo?”

“Definitely not” Harry says as he and Louis share a grin.

  
  


Harry dismounts from his pony and grins as his team celebrates the win. He high fives a couple of them, complimenting their playing, and leads his horse off the field. He looks up into the stands and gives Louis a thumbs up- Louis looks very out of place in the posh crowd, but he gives Harry a crinkly eyed smile.

“You did so well!” Nadine says, meeting him just as he comes off the field, and she'd been cheering him on the whole game, seated in the front row.

“Thanks” Harry says, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

“My father has invited you to dinner” she says, wincing a little "you totally don't have to go, I told him we've only seen each other a handful of times-"

"I'd love to" Harry says, grinning "Let me know when and where"

"Alright" Nadine says, eyeing his hand like she wants to take it. Harry thinks it's a little soon to basically confirm their- well, whatever it is, so he takes a step away.

"Let me take you to dinner tonight" Harry says and Nadine grins. As Harry walks into the changerooms, he wonders whether he should be more excited.

  
  


_Prince Harry's College Romance_ blares the headline on on the Daily Fail. It's got pictures of Harry and Nadine from people's instagrams from the polo match, instagrams of them together at the party, pictures of them leaving the club together. Damning evidence.

"You were right" Harry says, as Louis walks into his room, scowl on his face "there  _was_ a photographer on the other side of the street"

"I fucking told you" Louis says "vultures"

"I have a phone call with the palace later" Harry says "just to go over options"

"What options? Telling them to fuck off?"

"Almost" Harry laughs "whether I say something publicly about my privacy being violated or a rep says something" Harry clicks through the pictures and grins "You're not in any of these"

"So? I'm not famous"

"Yeah, but usually they have a photo of all of my friends and their respective pedigrees"

"That's so fucked up"

"Sorry" Harry says and Louis shakes his head

"You have nothing to apologize for, Harry, never say sorry to me again"

"Louis-"

"I'm serious" Louis says, looking at Harry, softly, rage gone. Harry stares at him and wants to reach out-

"Alright" Harry says, turning back to the screen "I'll never apologize for lapping you again"

"Oh, fuck off" Louis says, intense moment vanishing.

"Oh, here you are!" Harry says, looking through the gallery "except- your face is turned from the camera"

"What's best for the lens, really" Louis says and Harry spins around in his chair

"Louis, you can't seriously believe that"

"Why not?"

"Because- because" Harry's eyes trail over Louis' strong angles, his soft hair and his bright eyes "You're-" Harry reddens "You're not bad to look at, you know"

"I know" Louis says "What I just said, innit? The lens wouldn’t be able to handle this face- you can't capture perfection" Louis grins devilishly, and Harry snorts, heart hammering. He doesn’t disagree.

  
  


"It would have been nice if you had told us, Harry" says his father, over the phone

"There's nothing to tell" Harry says "we've been out very few times"

"It's not as if I would disapprove, son, she's very well connected and from a great family-"

"'Cause that's all that matters" Harry says, bitterly and his father huffs

"Why are you being like this Harry, we're supporting you"

"Maybe I'd just like to see someone for it's own sake" Harry says "Not for royal approval" (Harry resolutely ignores the fact that he started to see Nadine to prove something to himself, seeing as he's mad at his father)

"Like it or not, Harry, any date of yours has the potential to be your future Queen and we have to mitigate the narrative"

"What happened to being normal for a few years?"

"You'll never be normal, Harry" his father says "like it or not, you're a Prince before you're anything else"

"Right" Harry says, flatly "Goodbye, Dad" he hangs up abruptly and ignores the phone as it rings again.

  
  


"Westminster or St Pauls?" Oli asks Harry over breakfast

"What?" Harry asks and Oli grins

"For the Royal Wedding of course! I want to get my tails ready"

"We're not engaged" Harry sputters

"Who do you think you're going to get to play at the reception" asks Max "I reckon Coldplay would do it if you asked"

"Would you two be quiet? That's all I need- someone to tell the Sun we've booked the reception band"

"Reception for what?" Louis asks, as he sits down.

"Harry's Royal wedding" Oli says "we're getting our top hats ready"

"Why?" Louis asks, scrolling through his phone "It's not like he'd want to invite either of you even if he was getting married"

"Fuck off Tommo" says Oli, half laughing

"Harry’s too polite to say anything" Louis says and Harry catches his eye for a grateful smile. Louis smirks and then goes back to his dinner. Harry eyes his plate.

"Have you ever eaten a vegetable?"

"Once, I think- do vegetable chips count?"

"You're ridiculous" Harry laughs, finally feeling at ease.

  
  


Harry drops his swim bag into his room and goes to head into the bathroom, chattering with Louis about nothing, like usual. He opens the cabinet and stares at the empty space where his hair gel usually is. He sighs.

"Louis?" Harry calls "you wouldn’t happen to know where my hair gel is, would you?"

"Nope" Louis says, coming into the bathroom, "but I know how you can find it"

"Do you now?" Harry asks, half amused, half exasperated "and how would that be?"

"Put this on" Louis says, shoving a beanie at Harry

"Louis, I thought we talked about my desire to look presentable-"

"No one will see you" Louis says

"Yes they will, Louis, I sit in the same place every class, you've said that people follow me-"

"I see what you're saying, Harry, but the thing is, you're not going to class"

"What."

"You're coming with me" Louis grins brilliantly

"Where?" Harry says and Louis' eyes twinkle like he’s won. He hasn't.

"I dunno. Somewhere"

"I don't have security-"

" _Now_ you give a shit about security" Louis mutters "Look, you've just gotta blend in- let the curls loose, dress like you're not a Burberry model, and you're all set"

"I don't know-"

"C'mon, Harry, everyone skips class at least once"

"Louis, I have-"

"Haz, I'm not going to pretend I haven't noticed you all moody and ignoring your constantly ringing phone. Can you do something for yourself, please?"

"What if I want to do something for myself but it doesn't involve you?" Harry shoots back

"Like what?"

"Um-" Harry says

"Exactly" Louis says "you don't have to be a prince all the time" he adds, softly and Harry wants to tell him that's not true- but figures it might be nice to pretend.

  
  


"Where did you even find out about this place?" Harry asks, as they stroll through the brightly coloured market in the small country side town that he's never heard of. Louis shrugs.

"I didn't. I just saw it" he says, as Harry runs his fingers along some scarves

"So you just started to drive and not look back?" Harry asks, incredulously

"That's about the size of it" Louis says and Harry shakes his head.

"It's hard for me to not be on an itinerary" he sighs and Louis nods.

"Know what you mean" he says, and Harry scoffs

"When have  _you_ ever been on a tight schedule?" he asks, kicking along the ground and Louis snorts

"You'd be surprised" Louis says, wistfully, and Harry frowns at him

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid if I told you, dear Harold, you wouldn't like me much"

"That's impossible" Harry says, meaning it, looking at Louis imploringly.

"Alright then" Louis says "when I was in jeuvie we had quite the regimented schedule"

"You were in jeuvie?" Harry asks, aghast

"Yep" Louis says "petty theft, larceny, car jacking- though they never charged me with that last one"

"I- you're- this is just another prank" Harry says, unable to wrap his mind around it

"Nope" Louis says, shoving his hands in his pockets "wish I was"

"Is that why you’re older?" Harry asks, tentatively "because you were in jail?"

"Pretty much" Louis says, and Harry doesn't know what to say

"I can't believe they let me room with you" he says, bewildered. Louis snorts

"Me record's sealed"

"That shouldn't be a problem for my security" Harry says

"Dunno what to tell you, Haz"

"I'm so-" Harry doesn’t know what to say, as they stop walking atop a hill, looking down at the rolling English countryside- Autumn colours brilliantly glinting in the sun. "I wish I could be like you"

"An ex-con?" Louis asks, incredulously, laughing

"I'm sure your life seemed out of your own reach for awhile" Harry says, as they take a seat on a bench "but you were able to grab it, control it and do what you want with it"

"I don't know about that" Louis murmurs "more like forced to get my act together or end up in a ditch"

"You still did it" Harry says, looking over at Louis, who's smiling softly

"Thanks for not automatically hating me"

"I couldn’t hate you if I tried" Harry says, swallowing, as he and Louis share an intense look. It would be pretty awful of Harry to think of Louis as an ex-con first and Louis second, when Louis is one of the only people who treats Harry like a person rather than a prince.

Harry tries to find the words to articulate this- but finds he can't- as all he wants to do is pull Louis close- Harry looks away from him before he can do anything something he shouldn't.

"Enough feelings" Louis laughs, and Harry could swear he hears a tremor in Louis' voice. "Let's do something stupid" Louis' eyes sparkle.

"Ok" Harry says, and Louis grins brilliantly and tugs him back down the hill.

  
  


"Maybe this is _too_ stupid" Harry balks, as they stand in front of the tattoo parlor

"Or maybe it's just stupid enough" Louis counters

"I don't know-"

"It's your body, Harry, do what you want with it" Louis sings the last bit like Lady Gaga's song and Harry's mouth twitches.

"They’ll send me to the tower if they find out"

"They wont" Louis says "I'll make sure of it"

"How?"

"Well, for one, you don't look like you right now, and just keep your head down- angled downwards so any cameras can't pick it up"

"You really are an ex-con"

"I told you" Louis says, as he opens the door for Harry.

  
  


“You doing ok?” Louis asks, an amused lilt to his voice as Harry lays on his side, the tattoo artist working on his ribcage.

“Don't- don't say a word” Harry says, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to not think about his, er- _problem._

“It's perfectly normal-”

“ _Louis”_

“ _-_ to feel uncomfortable while getting one” 

“You can still be executed for killing one of the Queen's swans on the Thames” Harry says “One more peep out of you and I'll frame you for it”

“You, do a frame job? Please”

“It will be easy” Harry says “Who's word are they going to believe? Mine or yours?”

“I regret all my life decisions that led me to this point” Louis says and Harry snorts

“Aren't you going to get one too?”

“Trying to decide” Louis says

“You made me-”

“-on a design, you knobhead”

“Oh. Well.”

“You're done” says the artist and Harry sits up, and looks in the mirror at the cage he's got inked on his torso. Instead of making fun of him (like he expected), when Harry explained in his slow, posh voice what he wanted, Louis just nodded like it was a good idea.

“I know what I want now, Harry” says Louis, suddenly, “why don't you go with this nice gentleman so he can tell you what you need to do to not get an infection, and I'll get started on mine”

“Alright” says Harry, glancing at the artist to see if that plan's ok- it's not Louis' shop, afterall. He's not surprised when the artist agrees though. Louis can be very persuasive.

It takes about 10 minutes for the artist to patch Harry up and tell him all he needs to know- Harry's got a lot of questions. By the time he comes out, Louis is already there waiting, bandage applied to the inside of his forearm, close to the wrist.

“What did you get?” Harry asks

“Show you later” Louis says, and as they walk out of the parlour, the sun is setting. “How do you feel now?” Louis asks, and it's a serious question.

“Like-” Harry takes a deep breath “Like myself”

“Good” Louis grins, and Harry wonders if that wasn't Louis' plan all along.

  
  


They're not talking about it. Like, why would they, first of all. And it's nothing. Just a shared experience. There's no reason to talk about it. It's just like, a friend thing, obviously. Obviously. Still, there's a voice in the back of Harry's head that tells him they should talk about the fact that Louis got flying birds tattooed on his arm right after Harry got an empty bird cage. Harry couldn't speak when Louis showed him. 'To remind him of their day' is what he said. Harry- Harry doesn't know what to think, or feel right now- and it's a problem, 'cause he's got another date with Nadine.

They're at a lowkey pub in town, and it's nice. But Harry's mind keeps wandering over to his day with Louis, and how easy it was. Not as if Nadine's terrible, obviously. Harry would just like five minutes, maybe, without talking about something royal or royal adjacent.

“I've got boutiques offering me bridal wear” Nadine laughs “I've gotten so many requests to see the ring on twitter- but I didn't want to say anything, ignoring is the way to go, right?”

“Yeah” Harry says “I'm sorry about that”

“Oh, I don't mind” Nadine admits “It's kind of fun, actually. All those people wanting to listen to what I have to say- you must find that pretty cool”

“Cool” Harry echoes, thinking of the bird cage he just got tattooed, and how it's the opposite of what he wants, really.

  
  


“Yer goin' to the fashion show, right, H?” Niall says and Harry nods.

“Nadine's walking in it”

“So's Babs” Niall grins “I'm gonna spring in for the front row table, you guys in?”

“Obviously” says Oli

“Is there a question?” asks Max

“Excellent” Niall says “What about you, Lou?”

“Mate” Louis says “I don't have 200 pounds to spend on anything, let alone a fashion show I fundamentally disagree with”

“Fundamentally-?” Oli asks

“Look, if women wanna walk in it-”

“All power to them” Louis says “but there's no blokes in it. How's that for inclusivity?”

“You do pay attention in class!” Harry grins “I was beginning to wonder”

“I already told you, Harry, photographic memory” Louis says, reaching for the salt.

“Hey, is that a new tat, Tommo?” Niall asks, pointing to the birds just under Louis' wrist.

“You're very observant, Niall, good show”

“Ya gotta be, playin' rugby- sometimes those bastards can come out of no where- what's it mean?”

“Freedom” Louis says, simply, and he and Harry lock gazes.

“Like the George Michael song” says Niall and Louis laughs

“Yeah, Niall. Like the George Michael song” he says, and Harry swallows, running through the lyrics in his mind, as they hit a little too close to home.

  
  


The lights are dim, the drinks are flowing and the girls are walking down the runway for the charity fashion show. It's all fine and dandy- Niall whoops as Babs comes down the aisle in a ballgown that Harry is 100% sure he'd kill himself in if he tried to wear it- but then it comes to the lingerie part of the show, and Harry feels distinctly uncomfortable. There's whistles and applause and everything else- and then Nadine walks down wearing little more than a bikini with a lace kimono over it- and Harry feels nothing. His almost girlfriend is strutting sexily down a catwalk, and all Harry feels is uncomfortable as Oli elbows him. Harry felt way more when he saw the birds inked on the inside of Louis' wrist- and well, Harry can't pretend anymore, can he? Despite his best efforts, he's totally gone for Louis Tomlison, and he can't do a thing about it. 

  
  


“You're not celebrating Nadine's modeling debut?” Louis asks, as Harry lets himself in to their room, and Louis is really the last person he wants to see right now. And the first. At the same time. How fucked up is that?

“I, um, don't feel well” Harry says, and that's not a lie, he feels like he's coming apart at the scenes, straining through the bars of his cage.

“Do you need anything?” Louis asks and Harry shakes his head

“Some sleep, probably”

“Alright” Louis says, softly, and Harry gets ready for bed, but finding he can't sleep as he stares at the ceiling. Harry likes Louis. Harry is the Prince of Wales and Louis probably has a boyfriend. This can't end- or begin for that matter- well.

  
  


“Hey Harry” Gemma says, as she picks up her phone “What's up?”

“Not a lot” Harry grins, already feeling better at the sound of her voice “Staying in trouble?”

“You know me” Gemma grins, and Harry can picture the mischievous look on her face whenever she hears the press call her 'the party princess'.

“How's Mum?” Harry asks

“Good” Gemma says “Missing you”

“Next time I'm in the Riviera I'll try to see if I can sneak out to visit”

“Dad won't like that”

“Well, he shouldn't have cheated on her then” Harry mutters, bitterly and Gemma sighs.

“Yeah, well, you didn't call to open old wounds, Harry. What is it?”

“I- I might be in the midst of an almost quarter life crisis”

“Uh oh” says Gemma “called the expert on rebellion, did you?”

“I got a tattoo” Harry admits

“You what?!” Gemma says, and Harry can hear the grin in her voice “That's amazing, Harry, didn't know you had it in you. What is it?”

“A gilded cage”

“Well, that's subtle” Gemma snorts “I thought you were happy there.”

“I am” Harry says “On occasion”

“Oh?”

“Remember how Dad said he'd lay off for a couple years?”

“I take it that hasn't happened”

“Not really” Harry sighs

“I guess having the press not keeping up their end of the bargain either isn't helping”

“it used to not bother me” Harry says “but then- then someone started treating me like a person, rather than a prince, and I'm afraid I've gotten used to it”

“Bother” Gemma says “Who?”

“Remember what I told you over the summer?”

“of course” Gemma says softly

“I- I'm sure, now”

“Oh, darling” Gemma says “I'm sorry.”

“And I've kinda messed things up” Harry sighs “I started dating Nadine, to, I don't know, prove to myself that I could be happy with a girl, but-”

“It's not working out”

“No” Harry sighs

“And let me guess” Gemma says, “your friend who treats you like a person-”

“He's my suite-mate, actually” Harry says “Louis. And I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him”

“Oh, Harry-”

“And it would be one thing if he was straight” Harry says “but he's not, so I'm going to have to see him everyday and think of what could have been if I weren't who I was”

“I don't know, Harry. It is 2016. I'll probably pop out an heir or two for you-”

“Father would never approve” Harry sighs “even if I weren't sure he wouldn't kill me on the spot for telling him my preferences”

“The Queen of Sweden married her gym trainer”

“He went to jeuvie” Harry says “He got me to get the tattoo. He's studying drama.”

“Nevermind then” Gemma sighs “I don't know what to tell you, love”

“I know” Harry says “Still, it was nice to talk to someone about it”

“Take care of yourself Harry” Gemma says

“Say hi to Mum”

“Will do” Gemma says, hanging up, and Harry misses her already.

  
  


“Isn't this place lovely?” Nadine says, as they sit down in the little boutique tea shop, ignoring the curious glances.

“Very” Harry says, picking up the menu, perusing the list.

“There's a charity ball on during the break” Nadine continues “I was wondering if you'd like to go with me”

“Of course” Harry says “I can get the tickets, if you like, might as well use my name”

“Thank you” Nadine says, and then reaches over to Harry's hand. “Harry, can I ask you something?”

“Sure” Harry says, and he's uncomfortably reminded of Louis' tshirt inquiry.

“Do you still have feelings for your ex-girlfriend?”

“Um, I'm sorry?”

“The girl you spent all summer on a yacht with” Nadine says, frowning, leaning back.

“I- we weren't-”

“Whatever you were” Nadine says “You obviously still have feelings for her, because I can't see any feelings you might have for me”

“I never- I never felt anything for her, Nadine-”

“Well, you want someone” Nadine says “and it's not me.” They both stare at each other for a bit, and Harry sighs.

“No, I don't have any feelings for you Nadine, I'm sorry”

“Then why are we doing this?” Nadine asks, frustrated “It's not even like you ever- tried anything.”

“I- it's expected of me” Harry answers and Nadine frowns.

“I;m not quite sure what that means”

“Neither am I, sometimes, but it's the truth” Harry says “I'm sorry”

“It's- it's fine, really” Nadine says “You never promised me anything or expected anything. Why should I complain?”

“Will you let me buy you this tea, for a last hurrah?”

“Okay” she smiles, and Harry doesn't feel as guilty as he probably should.

  
  


“The end of term formal is fast approaching” says Max “and I can't decide whether I want to go stag or get a date”

“Not sure you'll have much choice in the matter” Louis mutters, and Harry coughs to cover up his laugh.

“Well, we can't all be paired up like Niall and Harry” laughs Oli and Harry grimaces.

“Well, er- that's the thing” Harry says “Nadine and I aren't seeing eachother anymore” Variations of surprise come from around the table.

“Geeze, sorry mate” says Niall

“Why not?” asks Max

“Maybe mind your own fucking business, Max” Louis says, raising an eyebrow

“We just- didn't connect” says Harry, placing a hand on Louis' shoulder

“Sex was bad?” Max asks, sympathetically and Harry reddens

“That's not, I mean- we”

“Shut the hell up and mind your own fucking business” Louis says and Max goes to say something- but Louis glowers at him, so he turns away. Maybe he's learning his lesson after-all.

Exams finally come around, and Harry can hardly believe his first term is almost at a close. It has been a wild ride from start to finish, to put it colloquially, and the thing is, Harry's not sure he wants to stay on. Despite all promises to the contrary, he hasn't been left alone. Yes, he does enjoy being with his friends- but sitting here and pining over Louis isn't doing him any favours. The whole Nadine fiasco has put a damper on things as well- especially now that the press has gotten a hold of it. It's not like he even has his classes to fall back on- he finds geography dull and tedious, and if he never has to draw or label another map by memory again it'll be too many.

“I just realized summat” Louis says, while they're studying- well, Harry's studying, Louis is reading a biography on David Beckham.

“What did you realize?” Harry asks, grinning alittle, putting down his highlighter

“You go to tutorials” Louis says and Harry snorts

“And you don't, I assume”

“Nope” Louis grins and Harry rolls his eyes

“I wonder how you're still in school”

“I'm brilliant, Harold, that's how. Anyways. I mean, imagine walking into tutorial and seeing the Prince of Wales sitting there! That must've been quite the shock”

“I know” Harry deadpans “I saw it on their faces”

“Or imagine being the TA” Louis is chortling “having to grade your assignments, do you fail the future king?”

“They might not have to worry about that next semester” Harry mutters, not thinking and Louis frowns

“What are you talking about, H?”

“Nothing”

“Harry” Louis gets up and sits beside him “What're you on about? Your bloody father isn't-”

“No, no” Harry says, “It's just- I don't know if I want to stay on”

“You're not happy” Louis says, looking at Harry intently, and Harry can't look at him.

“I mean, I am, most of the time- but a lot of the time I feel- I don't know. Like I don't belong and I was stupid for thinking I could”

“You know yourself the best” Louis says “Like I keep telling you, you need to do what's best for you”

“So you're telling me I should leave?” Harry asks, running his fingers through his hair, upsetting the gel.

“I'm not telling you to do anything” Louis says “but you know how I feel anyway”

“Do I?” Harry asks, looking up at him, uncomfortable with the way Louis can see right into him.

“Of course you should move back into the Palace” Louis says “that way I won't have to keep you from constantly almost getting yourself killed” Harry laughs.

“You'll rest a lot easier I suppose”

“I will” Louis says “But I'll also miss you a great deal.” Louis frowns after he's said it, like he can't believe it came out of his mouth. Harry smiles softly.

“I'll- I'd miss you too”

“But of course the amount of sleep I'll be getting might offset that a bit too, you never know.”

“Shut it” Harry laughs, hitting Louis with a pillow, which leads to not much more studying getting done.

  
  


“I'll be so happy to start me next semester classes” says Niall “I picked them all meself- not like these ridiculous prerequisites. How 'bout you Harry, bet you'll be glad to get out of GEO105”

“Yeah” Harry says, pushing his food around on his plate, ignoring Louis' concerned glance. “but I might not come back next semester though, so.”

“You might what?!” Niall asks, loudly, as everyone turns to look at them. Harry frowns.

“Niall!”

“Sorry” Niall says “why?”

“I don't know” Harry shrugs “I just don't feel at home here, really. I mean, I don't even particularly like my classes”

“You can't just quit” Niall says and Oli and Max nod in agreement

“It's not like I'll be out of a job in the future” Harry says, stabbing his pasta with a little more force than necessary.

“Who knows, Harry” pipes up Louis “Charles I never thought he'd be out of a job either, but he was out of employment _and_ his head”

“Thank you for that, Louis” Harry says, though he's smiling

“You're welcome” Louis says “You really don't like your classes?”

“No”

“Then why are you still in them?” Louis asks incredulously “Why do you go?”

“Because-” Harry just trails off, not knowing how to answer that

“Why don't you change what you're studying then?”

“I- I guess. I don't know what to, though”

“I'll think of something” Louis says, with a grin and Harry just scoffs and shakes his head.

  
  


“Please tell me the rumours of you not returning to school aren't true” says his father, over the phone, and Harry _knew_ he shouldn't have picked it up.

“What rumours?” Harry asks

“The front page of the Sun?” his father says “not to mention a couple of royal watching blogs online”

“Why are you even reading those?”

“I'm not, Harry. Some advisers brought the information to me wondering if it could be true- it came up too frequently not to be dismissed. Is it true?”

“I'm thinking about it” Harry says, and his father inhales sharply.

“Harold” his father says, and it's with none of the warmth that Louis has in his voice when he uses his name. “You cannot be serious. Imagine what that would look like! _Spoiled Prince can't handle University work_. The press would have a field day!”

“Well it's not spoiled prince can't handle monogamy, is it?” Harry snips and there's silence.

“Think about what you're doing” Harry's father says, before hanging up.

“That sounded like a pleasant conversation” Louis says, standing in Harry's doorway, and Harry runs his hand down his face.

“It was” Harry sighs “Just like I predicted he threatened to send me to the tower. 'Think of what it'll do to our image, Harry'” Harry says, mockingly “'It's not hypocritical at all that he married someone ten years younger and couldn't even keep it in his pants for half a year and had his sexy voicemails all over the rags for my mother to read” Harry frowns “maybe I should just quit and fuck off to France like her. She's got the right idea”

“You could” says Louis “Or you could take art history”

“Hmm?”

“I just thought” says Louis, sitting down beside him “You're always nattering on about artists and like, you spent ten minutes talking about each print you've got up on your walls” Louis gestures to each of the posters adorning Harry's dorm. “Why don't you take that instead? Surprised you didn't start with that, really”

“I don't know” Harry says “I mean, I wanted to- but it didn't seem like a- _practical_ option”

“'Cause you're going to have a practical career” Louis snorts “Why don't you just say you want to curate the Royal collection one day?” Harry stares at him.

“That- that's brilliant!” Harry grins,

“I thought so” Louis says “Do a semester of it, and if you're still not liking it here, then 'take a year off' to go so some charity work or summat.”

“I can't believe I didn't think of that!”

“One of us has to be the brains of this operation” Louis grins, leaning back, pleased.

“And what operation's that?” Harry asks

“Save the monarchy, of course” Louis says, with an eye-roll, and Harry knows he's still in deep trouble.

  
  


Of course, when Harry meets with the dean to talk about changing programs, they couldn't be any more accommodating. Harry supposes it would be a PR nightmare for the University if he quit after one semester, but it would hardly be the university's fault.

So while feeling rather hopeful, much like his first day at Cambridge, Harry goes into the common room and finds himself on the latest issue of _Hello!-_ _Harry Bored in Cambridge_ says the headline, and Harry frowns, as _Hello!_ Is usually more or less positive, so he picks it up and brings it back to his room to read.

It's article details how he's unhappy in Cambridge- missing the night clubs he used to frequent and he's missing his summer girlfriend, Kendall, whom Nadine broke up with him over. And here's why his father was so angry- a 'source close to the Prince' says he's thinking of dropping out. Harry's almost impressed at the vague accuracy of the article and sees why his father was so worried. If _Hello!_ Is being negative, things must be dire.

“It's a good thing they didn't find out about the tattoo” says Harry, lightly, as Louis walks into his room “Or else I'd be a womanizing, tattooed, spoiled drop-out, and that wouldn't be good for the monarchy”

“Why are you reading that, Harry” says Louis, disapproval dripping through his tone, as he takes it from Harry.

“They're usually positive” Harry shrugs “I couldn't quite believe it”

“You realize Max sold you out, right” Louis says, tossing the magazine in the trash

“That's quite the accusation”

“How else would they have known about the break up or that you were thinking about not coming back?”

“We usually have those discussions in the dining hall, Louis” Harry says, patiently “Anyone could have overheard”

“It was Max” Louis says, firmly and Harry sighs.

“Look, I know you two don't get along, but I've known him all my life, and he's never said anything” Harry says “and besides, I've told him things in confidence before and they haven't ended up in the rags”

'”Maybe they were too boring” Louis says

“Not these” Harry grins “I used to tell people fake things about me and if they come up I know who not to trust”

“Harold” says Louis, startled “That's brilliant, I'm proud of you”

“Thanks” Harry says, and looks at Louis leadingly. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Aren't you going to ask me if I've told anything fake to you?”

“No”

“Why not?”

“Then if I was planning to sell you out, you wouldn't know if I did- you can't trust anyone, Harry”

“I trust you” Harry says

“Well, that's perhaps a bit foolish”

“I know” Harry says, and Harry wants to kiss him more than ever, but he tells a joke instead. “I mean, you've seen way worse things than I could ever come up with, so, I'm screwed I think”

“Maybe” Louis laughs, lightly, and Harry puts his hand on Louis' shoulder.

“Thank you” he says, imploringly and the corner of Louis' mouth twitches.

“Don't thank me”

“No thanks, no apologies? You're going to make me look like an asshole Prince, Louis” Harry says and Louis' eyes flick down to Harry's lips. Harry swallows.

“What, you're not one already?” Louis says, instead and Harry pushes him off the bed.

  
  


“Well, goodbye, I guess” Harry says, standing in his room, rucksack over his shoulder “I hope you have a nice holiday”

“You too” says Louis, standing awkwardly.

“I'll, um, miss you” Harry says and Louis laughs.

“Come on now, Harold. It's only three weeks. And we've got these things called telephones. I know you royals are used to communicating by decrees, but- oof” Harry's dropped his bag and wrapped Louis in a hug. And- wow. Louis is surprised at first, and then he hugs him back. It's a cliche, but Harry feels sparks- like- like he belongs in Louis' arms. Well. That's just wonderful, now, isn't it?

“Okay, okay, Harold, don't need to get clingy” Louis says, pulling away, patting him on the back. “I'll see you in the New Year, yeah?”

“Yeah” Harry says, flushing, making his way out of his room, where his driver awaits.

  
  


Harry lasts a whole day before he needs to call Louis. If Uni felt like a bit of a prison, the palace definitely does- and it's taking Harry some getting used to being waited on for everything again.

“Calling so soon?” Louis answers as he picks up “Bored?”

“I wish” Harry says “It's like, every time I turn around, someone has something for me to do or someone to meet. At least we're leaving for Sandringham tomorrow, and Gemma will be there”

“Oh yes, I forgot that the family winters at a different estate, how common of me”

“Shut it”

“Will you video-bomb your grannie's Christmas day speech, I'd like to see you”

“Louis!” Harry laughs “I most certainly will not”

“Pity” Louis snorts “Listen to me, spending all this time with you toffs has made me speak posh. Gonna have to take a stroll 'round town to start talking like a real Manc again”

“Pardon?” Harry asks “I didn't understand a word of that”

“Shove off” Louis laughs and then pauses “What do you even get for Christmas?”

“Pardon?”

“Like, what can they possibly give you? You already have enough cashmere sweaters, khakis, dress shirts and hair gel to last a lifetime”

“Depends” Harry says

“You didn't tell me you wore diapers, Harold, you needn't be ashamed-” Louis says and Harry makes a very embarrassing noise just as a maid comes into his room.

“Oh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize-”

“That's quite alright” Harry says, reddening as the maid exits.

“What's alright?”

“Oh, just the fact that the Mail's going to have a story about how I'm turning into a Donkey like Bottom from a Mid-Summer's Night's Dream”

“I read drama, Harry, I know who Bottom is”

“You'd never know it with the amount of studying you do”

“I told you Harry-”

“I don't need to study, I know, I know” Harry says, as there's a knock on his door. He sighs. “I'm being summoned”

“I'll auction off your stuff if you get beheaded”

“Thanks” Harry snorts “Talk to you soon?”

“Please” Louis says, hanging up and Harry smiles at his phone.

  
  


“So lets see this tattoo of yours” Gemma says, barging into his room at Sandringham, and Harry rolls his eyes.

“It's so lovely to see you too, Gemma, I know, it's been ages-”

“Shut up, loser” she says, going over to hug him. “I miss you loads”

“Me too” Harry says, grinning

“Now let's see it” she says and Harry rolls his eyes, before lifting up his t-shirt (he sent Louis a picture of him wearing it, and Louis answered that it's probably photoshop) to reveal the cage.

“Wow” Gemma says “I almost didn't believe you”

“Thanks” Harry says, as they sit cross legged on Harry's bed like they did when they were little- before things got really bad and Gemma left to live with Anne.

“So tell me about the boy-”

“Gemma!” Harry hisses “Someone could hear us”

“Sorry. I forget what it's like living here”

“S'fine” Harry says, but picks up his phone and pulls up a photo of him and Louis. Gemma whistles.

“You have good taste, I'll give you that”

“Gems” Harry laughs, and then looks around conspiratorially. “He went to jeuvie, you know”

“You told me” says Gemma, grinning

“Yeah, and he regularly tells Max to fuck off, yelled at some girls for following me, got me to skip class _and_ it was his idea for the tattoos”

“And they call _me_ the rebel royal” Gemma laughs. “I'm happy for you”

“Why?” Harry laughs, good humour gone “It's not like- it's not like any of it matters, in the long run”

“You seem so happy when you talk about him, though” Gemma says “it's nice you've found someone who makes you feel that way”

“Really?” Harry asks “Is it? Then how come when I read those articles talking about how Nadine and I broke up, I felt guilty about being such a failure”

“Failure at what?”

“Failure at being happy with a girl” Harry says “Failure at being the responsible prince”

“I think you're being a bit too angsty, Harry” Gemma says “I mean really, you were born like this. You can't be a failure at it because you are it”

“Tell that to father” Harry says, and Gemma sighs, giving up. She doesn't have a response to that.

  
  


“What was prison like?” Harry asks, softly, talking to Louis late at night

“Why?” Louis asks “Fancy a trip?”

“I just want to know if it's anything similar to what it's like here, that's all”

“I highly doubt it” Louis scoffs “Look, Harry, I know some of your Prince stuff is cruel and shitty, but you can't go comparing it to life in an actual prison where men get starved, and beaten and-”

“I know, I'm sorry” Harry says, immediately feeling guilty “I'm sorry”

“That's fine” Louis says “I know it's hard for you to imagine, but it was pretty shitty”

“How old were you?”

“17” Louis says “and you know, I was a small 17”

“That was really shitty of me to say” Harry sighs “I'm sorry I'm such-”

“A naive toff? Yeah, you are” Louis says “but you don't mean to be, so don't feel guilty for too long, alright?”

“Alright” Harry says, smiling alittle.

“It wasn't all bad, either” Louis muses “Met my best mate there”

“I thought I was your best mate”

“Fine” Louis says, and Harry can hear his smile “My commoner best mate”

“You've never mentioned him” Harry says, cautiously, as Louis rarely ever talks about anything regarding his personal life, ever. For someone who's so loud, brash and speaks his mind, he's very secretive.

“Zayn” Louis says “We were kind of stuck at the hip. Watched each other's backs. Like me, he's not secretive with what he thinks. Didn't put up with my shit. We've got matching tattoos, actually” Harry hears the smile through the phone, and feels the jealousy start to over take him.

“If he's your boyfriend” Harry says, trying to sound casual, but he knows he's failing, “You could just tell me, you know.”

“Boyfriend, Zayn?” Louis repeats, but then bursts out laughing. “Oh, that's rich. You've made my night, Harold. Really.”

“It sounds like you're really fond of him!” Harry says, defensively

“Yeah, but putting aside the fact that I am very much not Zayn's type- he likes them bulky and sweet, not small and acerbic- and you know I'm not- I mean, the whole love thing is pretty fucked up for me, you know.”

“No, I don't”

“Well, you must know I don't talk about my family for a reason” Louis says, exasperated “and like, I've been- I've never been in a state of mind where I could have a boyfriend, you know?”

“Sort of, yeah” Harry says

“And besides, Zayn's happily and disgustingly in love and married”

“Oh”

“Really, Harry” Louis laughs

“Gemma wants to meet you” Harry says “She says she's going to visit me next term”

“So you're going back?”

“Yeah” Harry says “I am”

“Can't say I'm not alittle glad” Louis says “Even if it means more sleepless nights”

“You could always just take your chances and let me go by myself”

“When Hell freezes over” Louis scoffs and Harry smiles wider.

“You'd think you were a member of my security team” Harry laughs

“You bloody need a better one” Louis says “You're not going to get killed on my watch, your grace”

“Ok” Harry smiles, feeling giddy at Louis' concern for him, though it's nothing new “but in the meantime, I think protection command has us covered”

“They better” Louis says, before he hangs up, and Harry misses him already.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful support! Fyi, it is going to be longer than I originally thought. 
> 
> vurdoc.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

“Louis?” Harry calls, into his room, looking around for him- but he's not there. Patting down the disappointment, he starts taking off his coat.

“Where should we put these, sir?” asks one of his servants and Harry spins around quickly, embarrassed that he forgot about them so quickly.

“Er, just anywhere's fine” Harry says, as the men put down his suitcases

“Would you like help unpacking, sir?” one of them asks and Harry shakes his head.

“No, that'll be all. Thank you.”

“Good bye, sir” one of them says, and they bow slightly, before turing and leaving the room.

“I hope you don't expect me to do that” says a voice, behind him, and Harry spins around, grinning madly, drinking in the sight of Louis leaning on his doorframe. “'Cause there's no way in hell it's happening”

“Lou!” Harry says, practically tackling him, and Harry feels Louis pat his pack.

“There, there” he says, pushing at Harry's shoulders “You can't've missed me that much”

“You have no idea” Harry says “How was your break?”

“Uneventful” Louis grins “Got a lot of sleep, all ready to get back onto making sure you don't get yourself killed” Harry laughs, and it is _so_ good to see him again.

“I'm very glad to be back” Harry says “I'm glad you convinced me to stay”

“ _Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_ ” Louis sings, with a smirk “C'Mon, Haz, you're literally living in a palace, it can't be all bad”

“Well, the privacy is dismal-”

“Priv-a-cee” Louis mocks and Harry rolls his eyes

“But seriously, you always have to watch what you say, there are servants everywhere”

“Oh, ho ho, I do say, how simply dreadful, being waited on hand and foot all day long” Louis says, smiling from ear to ear and Harry really wants to kiss him.

“Shut it” Harry says, though he's still laughing “You really did nothing of note on your break?”

“Well, I did see your Gran”

“The whole country saw my gran” Harry shoots back, though he's grinning “I mean, so you just sat around the whole time?”

“I- um” Louis looks pensive

“Lou?” Harry asks, sitting beside him

“I-um” Louis swallows “I spoke to my Mum for the first time in awhile”

“That's- that was good?”

“Yeah” Louis says “I um, I miss her loads, you know, it was nice to hear from her”

“You don't- you don't speak with her?” Harry asks, tentatively, wanting to know everything there is about Louis.

“Well, I mean, it's not as if we had a falling out” Louis says “It's just- with the jeuvie and everything, um. She's started a new family with a great guy and, I don't really belong” Louis runs a hand down his face “I don't even know why I'm telling you this”

“Why wouldn't you tell me?”

“Well, Harold, I'm not exactly accustomed to sharing my inner demons with a Prince”

“What about a friend?” Harry asks “Do you talk with, erm, Zayn?”

“No” Louis snorts “We're mates, but like, both have our own way with keeping the real stuff to ourselves., though I suppose he has Liam now”

“Well, I think you're being obtuse and shortsighted” Harry pronounces and Louis looks at him impressed.

“Good for you, Harold, that was a great insult, if not a bit posh-”

“Louis, you should talk about stuff” Harry says “If not with me, than with a therapist”

“I had a court ordered therapist” Louis says “Not fun”

“It's not supposed to be” Harry tentatively takes his hand “You're always there for me- more than there for me- let me do the same for you?”

“Bit shit at feelings, Haz”

“Like I haven't noticed?” Harry laughs “Like I'm not the prime example of a stiff upper lip and just dealing with it?”

“You have a point”

“Maybe we can be introverts together”

“ _Lets be alone together_ _”_ Louis sings to himself

“Exactly” Harry says “Now. I'm tired. How about we put off any more deep stuff until later? I _will_ get it out of you, though”

“I know a thing or two about anti-interrogation” Louis says, with a smirk

“We'll see” Harry grins, pleased with how Louis flushes a bit.

  
  


Harry is inordinately pleased with his progress with Louis, and he seriously can't believe he ever contemplated not coming back. It seems too, that the novelty of having him on campus is slowly but surely waning- although that could be that the weather is not conducive to stalking.

“Ah, can't wait for winterfest, mate” Niall says, slinging an arm over Harry's shoulder

“Oh?”

“The student union's rented out a sick place for the club night at the end of the week”

“And how would you know this?” Harry asks “They haven't started advertising” Niall laughs, but then realizes Harry's serious.

“Mate, I'm on the Student Union”

“You're what?”

“Yeah, halfway through last semester they had a guy drop out and I said I'd do it and they let me have at it”

“I am so sorry Niall” Harry says “I didn't-”

“Nah, it's fine, Harry” says Niall “You were stewin' in yer own angst, gettin' used to not bein' at the palace, distracted by your Nadine/Louis thing, I get it-”

“Nadine/Louis thing” Harry says, stopping in his tracks “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Oh you know” Niall says “You were dating Nadine even though you're inta Louis, I know why you tried, mate, but I really think we're ready for a Gay king, I don't care-”

“You know?” Harry hisses, looking around, frantically “Since when?”

“Since ever?” Niall frowns “Was I not supposed to?”

“I haven't told you!”

“Oh, well, yeah, but you're making moon eyes at Louis so often I thought it was a you know, wink-wink, nudge-nudge thing. Honestly, I had suspicions at Eton, but then Lou came along, and it was like, obviously”

“Do Oli and Max and Stan-”

“Nah, those three are as unobservant as a deaf bat. I thought you knew I knew?”

“You didn't let me know! You introduced me to Nadine!”

“Yeah, because you both like polo” Niall says “If I'd known you'd try to date her I'd never done it”

“Well, you never let me know you knew” Harry huffs, crossing his arms

“You never told me so I never mentioned- but really, I mentioned that George Michael song when I asked you two about your tattoos-”

“You know about that too?!”

“You smiled down at your plate when I mentioned them and then stared at Louis when I made the really obvious Gay comparison”

“Oh my god” Harry says, despairingly

“Don't worry about it, mate” Naill says, clapping him on his shoulder “everyone thinks yer some womanizer thanks ta the press, yer safe. I only saw 'cause yer my mate, you know?”

“I'm sorry I've been a shit friend” Harry sighs

“Nah, yer fine” Niall grins “You and Lou are a cute couple though, I'll give you that”

“We-we're not together” Harry says and Niall snorts

“Okay”

“Really” Harry pauses “You don't think he knows how I feel about him, do you?”

“Um. You're serious”

“Of course I am” Harry says, burying his face in his hands “holy shit”

“There there” Niall says, patting his back “He feels the same way, you know”

“How could he possibly?” Harry moans “I'm the fucking Prince, Niall”

“Got that”

“We could never be together- shit, he probably thinks I'm Tobias level repressed- I'm such an idiot, Niall!”

“Well, just go sleep with him, then” Niall says, and Harry reddens

“ _Niall”_ he sputters “I- I mean”

“Then he knows you know what you want, and then tell him how you feel, presto! Relationship”

“I- Niall- I-”

“It's not like you haven't been dancing around eachother for ages” Niall says, rolling his eyes

“But nothing can come of it!” Harry says “if by some miracle, he likes me too-”

“You're the only thing he ever talks about, mate” Niall says and then pauses “Well, that's not true, he and I had a conversation about footie once- but other than that, all he cares about is whether or not you're ok”

“He said he's an older brother” Harry says “Maybe he just feels the need to protect me”

“Oh for fuck's sake” Niall says “It's too early in the term for this” he shakes his head. “If you don't sort your shit out by spring break, I'm stepping in” and with that pronouncement, Niall leaves Harry alone with his thoughts.

And Harry has a lot of them. Namely, whether or not Niall's correct in his assertion that Louis is interested in Harry. Harry's not quite sure. Like, there's different aspects of interest, right? Harry's at least 70% sure that Louis is physically attracted to him- he's noticed Louis' eyes lingering, but he knows what he looks like. Louis doesn't seem to like his posh prince aesthetic, so maybe he's not his type. And yes, Harry's noticed that he's Louis' only friend besides Niall, but like, being Harry's friend is a full time job. Harry doesn't know what to think about anything anymore, and the next time he faces Louis, he wonders if this is what Henry V felt like before Agincourt.

“How's your week back been so far?” Harry asks, as Louis is reading- _a play_ for once! Harry sees the familiar Shakespeare logo on the spine. “You're doing homework!”

“Yeah, sort of” Louis says “Saw clips of Hiddleston's Henry V in class, figured I should read it again.”

“You went to class?” Harry asks, aghast. He's shocked at that, and also that Louis is reading the exact same thing he was just thinking two seconds ago. Harry takes it as a sign. A sign of what, he isn't certain.

“I go to most of them” Louis says, putting the play down “It's to bad you're Harold and not Henry.”

“Too many of them” Harry says, taking a seat beside him

“What does it say about you that you're named after the guy who got ousted by the Normans” Louis asks, squinting.

“Let's not think about that” Harry says and Louis laughs

“What should we think about, then?”

“Your Mum, maybe?”

“Okay, Freud” Louis snorts and Harry hits him with a pillow

“Not like that! Lou, you're one of the best people I've ever met- why do you think she won't want you in her life?”

“Harry, look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I really don't want to talk about it. I never should have said anything.”

“If you really didn't want to talk about it, you wouldn't have mentioned it”

“Why can't you just leave it?” Louis snaps “Look. My family and I barely talk, it's for the best, we're still fond of each other. Leave it alone.”

“Fine” Harry says “If that's what you want”

“It is”

“Ok”

“Ok” they stare at each other.

“I have a chapter reading” Harry says, standing

“Cool” Louis says, looking back down at his play, as Harry retreats to his room. _That was a disaster._

It's not like Harry _avoid_ s after that, or anything. It's just, he stays in his room instead of migrating over to Louis' like he has every night, enthusiastically makes conversation with the other boys during meals, and maybe lies about his back bothering him to take the week off swimming. Louis seems to buy it, though, as he makes no protest, and maybe it's for the best. Maybe they have spent too much time in each other's pockets, and like, Harry's making new friends. Sort of.

Despite things with Louis being a little rocky, he's loving art history. It's interesting, cool, and like, design is so _fascinating_. Harry realizes how lucky he is that some of the paintings in his textbook he ran past when he was a child. And it's also lucky that he's so 'distracted' by his new classes that he can use that as an excuse for whatever with Louis.

It's not like Louis is trying too hard either, so far all he's done is wonder if Harry wanted to watch some Breaking Bad with him, and Harry declined and that was that.

“I'll see you all tonight, I suppose” says Oli “except Tommo, of course, sorry mate”

“Don't worry about it” Louis says “That dining club of yours is the last place I'd wanna go, no offense”

“None taken” he laughs “Though you could probably get Harry to get you in, they wouldn't say no to him”

“I'm not going tonight either” Harry says “I have a study group- a couple of mates from my tutorial are going to help me catch up on some theories they were taught- I mean, I'm going to learn them eventually, but everyone else already knows them, so-” Harry's rambling. He knows he's rambling. But he's also trying to not make eye-contact with Louis. So.

“Alright, mate, chill” says Stan “So. Are any of your mates who just _really_ wanna help you out girls?”

“I'm sure they're just being nice” Harry says, trailing off, breaking and looking over at Louis, who is tapping away at his phone.

“Nice” Stan and Oli exchange grins, and Harry chances a look over at Niall, who is just looking at them incredulously, shaking his head.

“You going off campus?” Louis asks, suddenly and it's the first direct contact they've had other than a 'hi' since the argument.

“Um, no-”

“Good” Louis says, and then turns back to his phone. Harry feels a bit better at that- at least Louis is still looking out for him, in his weird, entirely unfounded way. Niall coughs and Harry looks at him- and Niall raises an eyebrow. Harry frowns.

  
  


Louis knocks on Harry's door- which wasn't closed, for the record- and Harry looks up from his book to see him. He looks- tentative- and Harry's gut clenches.

“So ManU's going to crush your stupid Aston Villa tonight” Louis says, and then tension between them can't even stop Louis from insulting Harry's football team of choice “you gonna watch it with me?”

“Um, I don't know” Harry says “I have a study group tonight-”

“The same study group from two days ago?” Louis asks, raising a perfect brow and Harry shrugs. “Ok, fine” Louis says, shortly, turning to leave, but then he stops and spins back around. “Look, just because you're not used to privacy and personal space, it doesn't mean that I'm not!”

“What the hell are you talking about, Louis?” Harry says, taken aback

“Just because I won't share every little detail of my life you're giving me the cold shoulder” Louis says “Which, fine. Whatever.”

“That's not what I'm doing, first of all” Harry says, angrily “Secondly, I'm supposed to your best mate, I just want to be there for you and get to know you better!”

“Why?” Louis snaps “Why does it matter to you so much that you have to know all the shitty things that have happened to me? I'm fine now. What, am I just some sort of freak show to you? Look at the peasant and his non posh life? Or am I a charity case?”

“That's- no- Louis-” Harry clenches his teeth and looks up, furious. “How could you possibly think that?” Harry asks, voice slowing down to a crawl “You, of all people, who I thought saw _me_. And first you're angry that I'm asking, and then you're angry because I'm not. Maybe that's what I'm trying to give you. The space and 'privacy' which is so important to you.”

“What so it's no boundaries at all or _only_ boundaries?” Louis sneers “Cool”

“I told you, that's not what I'm doing”

“So you're not avoiding me” Louis says, crossing his arms

“No” Harry says, as truthfully as he can and Louis snorts.

“Ok then” he says, and turns to go back to his room- and Harry winces as he hears Louis' door slam. That went well.

  
  


“Where's Louis?” Niall asks, as they sat down to the third dinner in a row without him. “Did he go home or summat?”

“No” says Harry, uncomfortably, “He's just- busy with school I guess”

“Him? Busy with school?” Niall asks, and Harry shrugs. “Oh for fuck's sake” Niall mutters under his breath, and Harry ignores him.

  
  


Harry looks around the venue that Niall booked while he waits for his drink- and has to admit, it looks pretty great. He had no clue Niall was so proficient a setting up events- or finding other people to set up events for him- but he's impressed. He's not surprised that the music's great, though- Niall's got great taste. He turns to Louis to talk about, as he's noticed Louis' big into music to- but then he remembers. Louis and him aren't speaking. He takes a sip of his drink and heads back to the booth. He turns a corner and sees Louis and Max.

“- it was you, Max” says Louis, angrily, and Harry presses himself against the wall and strains to hear over the music.

“Besides the fact that I am insulted your insinuation” Max says “You have no proof”

“What insinuation?” Louis asks “Don't sell shit about him to the press again, or you'll be sorry”

“Is that a threat? Please, Tomlinson, I could go to the Police with that and get you kicked out of here- who do you think they're going to favour? Me? Or _you_?”

“I don't give a fuck” Louis says “He got shit about the thinking of quitting thing, and if you gave a shit about him you wouldn't sell shit to the press that you think is 'harmless', I don't care if your family's practically bankrupt-”

“How do you know about that?” Max hisses, and wow, _that_ came out of nowhere

“It's not hard to find out” Louis says

“You don't scare me, Tomlinson” says Max, and Harry assumes they both stalk off, as the argument ends. He emerges from his hiding spot, and doesn't even have to fake his grin. Louis still cares about him enough to threaten Max. He has an alright time, sitting in the booth with the boys and some of their female friends, some of whom Harry knows from society parties over the years. It's pleasant and familiar, the kind of harmless keeping up appearances society chatter that he's known for so long.

“Everyone enjoyin' themselves?” Niall asks grandly, when he comes over to the booth, Harry looks up and is about to compliment Niall on his organizational capabilities, but then he sees Louis loitering behind him. “Look who I found!” Niall adds, gleefully, shoving Louis into the booth, and then sitting on the end himself so Louis can't escape. It's a great plan.

“You really did a wonderful job, Niall” Harry says, as he's re-found his voice. Louis takes a sip of the pint he's brought.

“Thanks, mate” Niall grins, as a man in a suit comes over to the table.

“Everything alright, Mr. Horan?” he asks and Niall beams at him

“Excellent, thanks- guys, this is our generous host” Niall introduces and the owner bows his head slightly

“Let me bring a couple bottles of champagne for the table, yes?” he asks, and obviously, that's met with enthusiasm. It's not as awkward as Harry thought it would be, having Louis there, as he seems content just to sit there and talk to Niall, which is more than Harry could've asked for really. He's also pretending to not know Max exists, which Harry finds infinitely amusing. He feels squicky though, when he hears Louis' laughter at something Niall's said, so he resolves to apologize later. The owner brings over what must be the fifth bottle of champagne, and Louis looks at it dubiously.

“All these bottles are going to cost a fortune, you realize”

“Nah, mate” says Niall, “They're on the house”

“You must've made quite the impression” Louis says and Niall snorts.

“Not me, mate. It's the royal discount” Niall says, and Harry flushes

“Why?” Louis says, looking at Harry incredulously “It's not like you can't afford it” Harry just gapes at him, while the rest of the table awkwardly watches on.

“I'll be right back” Harry says, standing, and the girls let him out of the booth.

“Louis”Harry hears Niall say as he pushes through the crowd, pushing the back door open, and breathing in the cold night air.

“Oh, fuck” Harry says, pacing a bit. He's not mad at Louis, and he's not offended. He's just- after all that schmoozing, and Louis passive-agressively ignoring him, Harry kind of slipped back into Prince mode, and that's fine. But then Louis has to go and treat him like- like anyone, and Harry remembers why he fell for Louis in the first place. The door opens behind him, and Harry doesn't have to turn around to know who it is.

“I'm sorry-” Louis begins, but Harry turns around to face him

“Don't be, I'm not mad”

“So you just ran out of there because you're all fine and dandy?”

“No” Harry says, trying to remain calm “I ran out of here because it was funny, and true, and something my best friend would say, and we're not really on speaking terms are we?”

“So you thought it better to avoid me than speak to me?” Louis asks, and no, that's not it, Harry ran out here to avoid spilling his undying devotion.

“I didn't want to have this conversation in there” Harry murmurs and Louis scoffs.

“Yeah, I counted at least 15 stalker photos of you taken tonight, but I suppose that's on the low side”

“You're always worried about me” Harry says and Louis smiles sadly

“Someone has to be”

“I'm glad you are” Harry admits, looking up at Louis, from where he's been staring at his feet.

“And I'm glad you're concerned about me” Louis says, though it looks like it pains him to do so “but can't you just be happy with what I tell you on me own?”

“I guess I'm going to have to be” Harry says, and it's not an apology, and neither was Louis', but they both grin brilliantly.

“Alright then, best friend” Louis says “let's get more of your discount champagne”

“Sounds like a plan, best friend” replies Harry, dorkily, still grinning, as Louis opens the door for him.

“Can I ask you something?” Louis asks

“Of course”

“What's the difference between champagne and sparking wine, because frankly, they taste the fucking same” Louis asks, and Harry laughs all the way back to the booth.

  
  


“I don't even know why you like this team” Louis says, “They're the absolute worst, and I'm not exaggerating” Tottenham just scored against Harry's Aston Villa, and though Louis hates both teams, he watches it with Harry, complaining all through and pointing out how bad they are. It's wonderful.

“Better than liking them just because they're the best team” Harry shoots back and Louis makes a scandalized noise.

“You take that back! I've been a Devils fan my whole life! I came out of the womb wearing Red and Gold!”

“You know, that explains a lot” Harry says “Surgically removed the horns and tail early on, did they?”

“You asked for it” Louis says, tackling Harry, mussing his hair.

“Lou- Louis, stop!” Harry laughs, and Louis breaks away, grinning, not before tugging on a curl.

“You called me the Devil”

“If the hoof-cover fits” Harry says and Louis grins wider

“You're getting better at comebacks, I'm so proud”

“You've been a terrible influence on me” Harry says, and Louis winks at him before turning back to the screen. Harry flushes. See, that's the problem with being back on speaking terms. Harry's constantly reminded of how much he wants, but can't have.

 _Party Prince_ reads the headline on the Sun, and Harry scoffs at the originality. It's a picture from the club night, obviously, and they captured him leaning into a girl, smiling, while another's on his other side with a hand on his shoulder, and a bunch of the champagne bottles on the table.

“Phone cameras aren't even bloody blurry anymore” Louis huffs, as he walks into Harry's room and sees what he's reading on his screen “Anyone's a bloody pap”

“You're not in these pictures again” says Harry, not bothered “Niall's already messaged me to apologize. But there's nothing he could have done, really”

“Max sold that picture” Louis says “He was the only one with a clear shot, I think he pretended to take a selfie-”

“Louis, come on” Harry says “Why would he when he hasn't before?”

“His father's bankrupt”

“Well, then, glad I could help”

“Harry!” Louis says “Do you realize what you just said?”

“It's nothing I haven't seen or heard before, Louis” Harry says “And even if there weren't pictures, they would have written something similar”

“Sometimes I think I'm the only person who treats you like a human being” Louis says “including yourself”

Harry doesn't tell him how right he is.

  
  


“Loooouuuisss” Harry sings, “wake up!”

“I bloody fucking hate fucking swimming” Louis mutters, as he sits up, rubbing his eyes. They've resumed their morning swims, and though that makes Harry happy, it's not why he's giddy. It's the first of February, and his birthday. Harry's hasn't been planning anything, but he knows Niall's going to 'surprise' him by taking him out on Friday, even though the club night was like a week ago (Louis let him know what was happening, since he knows Harry hates surprises. Harry's so gone it's not funny). He doesn't really expect anything, other than a “happy birthday, wanker” and maybe a jab like 'what do you get for the Prince who has everything', but he's still looking forward to it.

“You said fucking twice” Harry says, looking at Louis expectantly.

“What? I'm getting up” Louis says, and Louis hasn't had tea yet, so he can't be blamed for forgetting the day.

“Here” Harry says, shoving a tea thermos at Louis, after he comes out ready to go.

“Thanks, mate” Louis says, gratefully, and takes a sip. Harry stands there, expectantly.

“Well, lets go” Louis says, and Harry does _not_ pout.

He also does not pout throughout their work out, which doesn't prompt Louis to ask;

“What's with you?” as he pushes himself out of the pool, and Harry can't even admire him because he forgot.

“Nothing” Harry says

“You seem like you're mad at me”

“I'm not” Harry says as they go into the change rooms,

“Oh, well then. I'll have to give you this another day then, 'cause it's obviously not your birthday today, since you're not put out that I forgot”

“Oh, fuck off!” Harry says, turning around, trying very hard to tame the smile on his face.

“It _is_ your birthday?” Louis questions “You could have just said something”

“Give it here, you bastard”

“Just because my parents weren't married on national television or otherwise-” Louis says, stepping out of Harry's reach

“Fine, don't give it to me” Harry says, crossing his arms, just as happy with that tidbit about Louis' family then anything Louis could give him.

“Reverse psychology, good for you, Harold” Louis says “You've earned it” he tosses the box over to Harry, and it's wrapped atrociously and Harry snickers. “It's post-modern wrapping paper” Louis sniffs as Harry opens the box “Some art historian you are-”

“Oh, Louis” Harry says, holding up the paper airplane necklace, like the tattoo that's on Louis' arm. Bro-pals give each other friendship stuff right? Totally.

“Figured we needed a happier friendship thing” Louis says, self consciously and Harry doesn't know what else to do but hug him. Which is a huge mistake, obviously, because Harry forgot they were shirtless.

With all of the cliche electricity running through his veins, Harry makes the hard decision to pull away first, hands trailing across Louis' skin. His fingers brush over Louis and the only reason Harry notices is because his senses are on full alert, but the texture of the skin under Louis's tattoos is not smooth. It's bumpy, like pock marks or something, but Harry doesn't ask.

“Thank you” Harry says, almost breathlessly, and what a loser. The only consolation is Louis looks as stunned as Harry feels, and he clears his throat.

“You're welcome” Louis says “Though I told you not to do that”

“It's my birthday” Harry says “I can do what I want”

“Don't you always?”

“Shut it” Harry says “You're making this hard to top for your birthday, you know”

“You don't even know when my birthday is, pal” Louis laughs, and the tension between them is broken (at least a little) as they get changed back into their clothes.

“I bet I could guess” Harry says

“Haz, believe me when I say you couldn't possibly” Louis says, with a smirk.

“I'll take that as a challenge”

“Alright” Louis snorts “You do that”

“I bet you're a taurus”

“For fuck's sake” Louis says, disbeliving “Don't tell me you're into astrology”

“Sort of” Harry says “You're not”

“No!” Louis says, still shocked at Harry “The stars can mind their won bloody business. _And_ they're all like, dead anyway and we're only seeing their light so. No.”

“Way to be a downer on my birthday” Harry says and Louis shrugs unapologetically. “I still bet you're a taurus”

“Nope” Louis says

“Oh, come on” Harry says “There's no way you're not!”

“Not even close” Louis says “See? It's all bullshit” Louis grins at that, and it takes Harry a couple of seconds, but then he busts out into laughter that lasts all the way to their room. (He gets a lot of odd glances)

  
  


“Scorpio, then” Harry says, as he and Louis put their trays down beside Niall and Stan

“Nope” Louis says and Harry frowns.

“Happy Birthday!” Niall says, enthusiastically and Harry grins at him before turning back to Louis “You'd tell me, wouldn't you, if I guessed?”

“You only have 8 more to go”

“Louis, there's 12 signs and I've only guessed 2”

“Oh, well, ten then”

“Do you even know what you are?”

“Of course” Louis says “I was in jeuvie, not living under a rock”

“You went to jeuvie?” Niall blurts,

“Yep” Louis says, nonchalantly, and goes back to his eggs.

“He won't tell me when _his_ birthday is” Harry frowns

“I will if you guess it” Louis says “but you never will”

“Aries then” Harry says and Louis shakes his head.

“This website says Aquarius is th' most stubborn sign” Niall says, with his phone out

“My criteria too” Harry says and Louis looks between them and shakes his head.

“You're losers” he takes a bite of toast “and I'm not an Aquarius”

“Happy Birthday Harry!” says Max and Oli, joining them, and that effectively derails that conversation.

  
  


Harry guesses practically all of the signs over the course of the day when he sees Louis (well, in the short amount of time he sees him between classes), but he's always wrong. A couple of girls come up to him and give him birthday cards, which is nice (some of them have their numbers in it, which is, well.) It's not until the end of the day Harry knows for sure which sign Louis is because he's left it for last. He left it for last, because it was the most recent one, and that means he missed Louis' birthday, and Louis didn't say a thing, which is pretty disappointing. But. It's Louis' birthday and maybe he has bad memories or summat.

“You're a capricorn” Harry says as he and Louis retreat into their room, after dinner (Harry had threatened them all not to sing happy birthday, and they all agreed, but Harry knows it's only because they're dragging him out on Friday)

“Yep” Louis says, putting down his adidas bag “got there eventually” he's grinning, though, and Harry purses his lips. “Aw, don't look like that, Haz, it's your birthday”

“I missed yours”

“Which is not your fault seeing as I didn't tell you”

“When is it?” Harry asks

“December 24th” Louis answers and Harry scoffs, but then sees Louis' amused, but serious face (he has that look on a lot when he's chastising Harry about something). “You're serious!”

“Yep”

“Wow” Harry says “You're right, I'd've never guessed”

“You were off in Sandringham, H” Louis says “It's fine- look” he goes into his room, and then brings out a box.

“You already-”

“Cupcakes” Louis says, brightly “I'll eat them all if you want, but-”

“Shut it” Harry grins, sitting on the bed, pulling out his laptop.

“Happy Birthday” Louis says and Harry grins, but then falters when he remembers that he really wants to kiss him.

“You're getting crumbs every where” Harry says instead and Louis snorts, and Harry thinks it's the best birthday he's had in awhile.

  
  


Harry watches Gemma and Louis chat amiably a few feet away, and is worried beyond belief. At first, he thought Gemma showing up to his 'surprise' party was actually a _good_ surprise- (Turns out, it wasn't _actually_ a surprise. Niall had told Louis to tell Harry that he wanted to keep it a surprise when the real surprise was Gemma- scheming bastards) but now, watching the two of them get along like a house on fire, Harry is a little apprehensive. He tries to have a good time though, and lets himself be dragged to the dancefloor, it _was_ his birthday. He and Gemma embarrass themselves quite well, as Louis says he doesn't dance, which is really not a surprise, and doesn't allow himself to care about the videos that will probably be on instagram later.

He takes a breather, and does his rounds, thanking people he recognizes for coming, takes a few pictures with the club photographer, goes into the photobooth a couple times- and it's not until later that things go to shit.

“Thanks for coming” he says to a girl he *thinks* is a friend of Kendall's- he vaguely remembers her from the yacht over the summer

“Of course” she says “You come with anyone?”

“Erm” Harry says “Um, no-”

“You can come to mine, if you like” she says, putting her hand on his arm and Harry refrains from blanching.

“That's- that's alright” Harry says

“Oh I get it” she says “You like doing the asking”

“Um” Harry

“I'll be around if you want to ask me later” she says, walking away. Harry waits for the guilt to creep up on him. The guilt he usually gets whenever he sees articles about how much of a womanizer he is, and wishes he _was_ like that. It doesn't come. At first he thinks it's good- but then he realizes why. He turns and looks over to Louis, who's laughing, talking to Stan- and Harry didn't realize they were friends. But like, obviously they are. Harry's good mood instantly vanishes.

“Happy Birthday, Harry” someone says, and he nods tersely, and pulls away, shaking her off. He makes a beeline for the exit, and waves down a cab, ignoring the people in line to get into the club calling out to him.

“Cambridge, please” he says to the cabbie

“Sure- ah, yes sir” he says, and Harry slumps down into the back seat, arms crossed. He drives for about ten minutes, when his phone starts to ring. It's Louis, because who else would it be?”

“Hey” Harry says, sullenly, into the phone

“Oh, thank God” Louis says “Where the hell are you?”

“Going back to the dorm” Harry says, picking at his expensive jacket “I didn't- I wasn't feeling it anymore”

“You alright?”

“It's not your job to take care of me” Harry snips and Louis exhales.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack”

“Yeah, well” Harry says

“I'll be right there” Louis says

“Louis, I'm literally in a cab going to the dorm, I'll be _fine_ -”

“I know” Louis says “I came to this for you, though”

“You were enjoying yourself” Harry says “Don't leave because I did”

“I- alright” Louis says

“Have fun, Lou” Harry says, trying to sound chipper “tell Gem I'll see her tomorrow”

“Ok” Louis says, resigned, and he hangs up.

“Sir?” the cabbie asks, and Harry jolts, not paying attention, to caught up in his revelation.

“Sorry, what?”

“We're here, sir?”

“Oh” Harry pays him, and walks up into the dorms, and lets himself into his room, sighing as he does so. Louis makes him want to be himself. Louis has single-handedly erased his Gay guilt. Louis makes him want to go live out the George Michael song.

“I'm just going to have to tell him” Harry sighs, falling back onto this bed. He hears Louis' key in his lock. Of course.

“Haz?” Louis says, shrugging off the jacket he was wearing, and Harry eyes him from the loose quiff to the stubble on his chin to the black sabbath shirt and Harry just _knows_. “What's up? Why'd you leave?”

“I thought you were going to stay” Harry says, instead and Louis shrugs, and runs a hand through his hair.

“I was- I tried, but- I don't know, I was too worried about you. Did something happen?” Harry just sits there, and admires what Louis is like. “You don't have to tell me, Harry, I'm sorry-”

“A girl propositioned me” Harry says and Louis doesn't move from where he's standing. “and you know, whenever that happens, which is a lot, unsurprisingly, I just have to figure out the best way to turn her down without revealing I'm not interested.” Harry takes a deep breath. “And then, I'd feel guilty.” He looks up at Louis imploringly. “And then I'd wish that I was the guy I they say I am because then I could do my duty. But ever since I met you-” Harry shakes his head “You make me feel like _me_ Louis, for the first time in my life, I feel like Harry, not HRH Harold Lancaster. And on top of that-” Harry takes a deep breath “you make me want to be me and I- I just don't know what to do, 'cause now I know how to be happy” Harry's standing now, and he lets his arms flop to his side- and Louis' face is unreadable. “I guess, Louis, what I'm trying to say is that I love you” Louis just looks down at the floor, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Say something” Harry pleads and Louis huffs.

“I don't know what to say” he admits, looking up and Harry's heart stutters.

“Oh. Um. I'm sorry. I- just forget I said anything.”

“You had to know nothing would happen-” Louis says, and Harry could swear he's a hair way from being distraught.

“It was stupid- I shouldn't have assumed that just because- because you like guys you'd have feelings for me-”

“It's not that, Harry” Louis sighs, “You know it isn't” Harry looks up, heart re-starting.

“Do I?”

“Harry- we just- we just _can't_ ”

“Why?”

“Because of-” Louis gestures between them “this”

“The royalty thing” Harry laughs humourlessly “I can't blame you, all the shit you'd go through- 'course that's how it works” Harry can't get over the irony that Louis loves Harry as a friend, but hates Prince Harry as a boyfriend. He can't even be mad though.

“I don't care about the royalty thing, and you know it” Louis says “Just- I mean, I'd face every pap in Britain if I knew this would end well” He takes a step forward “But Harry, you know this can't end well” All Harry really heard was Louis basically saying he'd do anything for him.

“Why not?” Harry asks, meeting Louis in the middle of the room, “and besides, it's the journey, not the destination, right?” Louis laughs, and throws his head back, looking up at the ceiling. When he looks back at him, Harry can count the freckles on his nose.

“I can't lose you” Louis admits, and that's all it takes. Harry grabs the sides of Louis' face and kisses him. It's better than he could ever have imagined, really, as Louis wraps his arms around Harry's waist, and tilts his head into Harry's grip.

"Haz" Louis murmurs, between kisses "Haz- maybe-" 

"Lou" Harry whines, instead, and slowly moves his hands down Louis' neck, to his chest, as Louis' hands start to roam around his back 

"You can take it off, you know" Harry murmurs against Louis' lips 

"Harry-" 

"Please" Harry says and Louis takes a deep breath before grabbing the hem of Harry's t-shirt and pulling it off him. Harry dives back at Louis once it's off, kissing him again.  

"Bloody hell" Louis murmurs, as Harry shoves lightly at Louis' chest- pushing him back toward the bed- not leaving his lips, though.  

Louis sits on the edge of the bed, and Harry straddles his thighs, needing to get as close as possible. 

"Harry" Louis says, pushing him away- but not far enough away that Harry can no longer feel his breath on his face "don't you think this is a little fast?" 

"No" Harry says, kissing him again "I don't"  

"You're impossible" Louis says, fondly, but pulls his shirt over his head.  

Harry can't get enough of Louis' newly exposed skin, his hands feeling every bump, every tattoo that he can reach as he kisses Louis. He's so distracted that he doesn’t notice Louis pull them up farther onto the bed until Louis flips them over, and puts a soft hand on Harry's cheek.  

"Darling, do you even know what you want?" he asks, lowly and Harry didn't know pet names could turn people on more, but that certainly did. 

"You" Harry says, leaning up to kiss Louis again "always you" 

"I- you're going to kill me, one day" Louis murmurs as he carefully slots one of his legs between Harry's, and kissed his neck as their bodies became flush.  

"Ahh," Harry hisses, as he feels Louis' denim clad leg press against his length- clad only in his cotton pajamas. Unconsciously, he rolls his hips, once, against Louis. 

"Fuck" Louis says- as Harry props himself up on his elbows to chase Louis' lips with his own. One of Louis' hands starts roaming Harry's chest, and Harry arches into his touch- inadvertently rolling his hips against Louis again. 

"Lou, please," Harry whimpers, closing his eyes. Louis takes a shuddering breath and starts to move back and forth with rocking motions, Harry arching his body against Louis, hands roaming his back, pulling him as close as possible. Harry moans and Louis kisses him quiet, nosing along his chin when he breaks away for air.  "Lou, I need-" Harry murmurs- and moving his hips again, thrusting against Louis.  

"You're so" Louis says and Harry's eyes flutter open, and the sight of Louis' dark eyes, swollen lips and mussed hair almost do him in. 

"I'm so what" Harry says, into Louis' neck, but Louis doesn't get to answer right away 'cause Harry rocks forward, taking a shuddering breath. 

"I was going to say beautiful" Louis says, kissing Harry's forehead "but that doesn't quite describe how you look right now" Louis grinds slowly down onto Harry then, and Harry tosses his head to the side, moaning so loud he's thankful the man he's sleeping with is his suite-mate. Louis attaches his mouth to Harry's exposed neck as he grinds down more, and Harry can see stars. "C'mon, love" Louis says onto his skin "just let go"  

"Louis" Harry whines as he lifts his hips up to meet Louis'- he gasps as Louis reaches down to press on him through his bottoms. "Lou" says Harry, more frantically  "I- I'm-" 

"Go on-"  

"But I want-" 

"What"  

"Um-" Harry swallows, somehow turning redder 

"Harry" Louis says softly, though his voice is trembling  

"I want to feel you better" he whispers into Louis' neck, and it takes Louis a second before he stands up- Harry moaning at the loss of contact- and pulls off his jeans before hovering back over Harry, kissing him softly. Harry’s hands return to his back, as Louis lowers himself onto Harry- the only thing between them the thin material of their boxers.  

"This better?" Louis asks as he slowly drags his hips over Harry's, and apparently takes Harry's moan for a yes as he starts to move faster.  

"Oh, Louis" Harry keens, already feeling filthy as Louis drags his erection over Harry's- Harry's sure Louis' back is going to have dents in it tomorrow. He rolls his hips up again, kissing Louis as he does, as Louis pushes back- soon it's not movement anymore, just constant pressure. "Louis- _Louis_ "  and that's all Harry feels capable of saying, as he brings a leg up to wrap behind Louis- 

"Mmm, Harry, love" Louis murmurs and suddenly Harry is shuddering with his whole body, gasping as Louis continues to press down on him- and then Louis is groaning too- until he drops down beside Harry, pulling him close, kissing his hair. "I love you so much" Louis says quietly, and Harry can feel his heartbeat "I don't know what to do with myself, sometimes" he pauses "we're going to have to talk this through" he murmurs, and there he goes- worried again. Harry smiles into Louis' chest. 

"Tomorrow" Harry grins, and Louis looks at him so fondly, Harry doesn't know how he ever doubted Louis' feelings.  

"As if I could ever argue with those curls" Louis sighs "if you hadn’t changed and brushed out your hair I might've stood a chance" Harry grins  

"Is that why you’re always telling me to ditch the hairgel?"  

"Maybe" Louis says, "what can I say, I was slowly seduced by your curls"  

"Good" Harry says, stealing another kiss "you'll still be here in the morning?" 

"Baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way" Louis says, and Harry believes him. He's the same way.  

 

Harry blinks awake, feeling a tad groggy, and the pressure of an arm around his waist. The memories from last night come back like a freight train, and Harry is simultaneously flushed and giddy. He sits up abruptly, and turns to face Louis.

“Loouiss” Harry says “C'mon, get up” Harry pokes him “It's time for our swim”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me” Louis replies, throwing an arm over his face

“Nope” Harry says, taking initiative and straddling him, trying to project confidence when everything is still so new.

“And it is _not_ time for our swim” Louis says “It's Saturday”

“is it?” Harry asks, a little uncomfortable in his briefs from last night “Oh, well, we'll have to figure out something else to do”

“Go back to sleep” Louis says

“Lou” Harry says, leaning down too quickly and falling on him.

“Oof” Louis grunts and Harry reddens

“Oops” Harry says, not feeling particularly sorry, spread out over Louis

“Hi” Louis says “I'm not going to get any more sleep, am I?”

“No” Harry says, leaning forward and kissing him, because he can.

“What are we going to do, Haz?” Louis asks, softly, bringing his arms around him.

“Be together” Harry says, “That's all we really can do, isn't it?”

“I suppose you're right”

“I'm sorry about the hiding”

“Don't be” Louis says “I don't mind.”

“Really?”

“No” Louis grins “You know I don't like sharing personal stuff”

“Mhmm” Harry says, laying his head on Louis' chest and feeling happier than he has in awhile. “What do you love the most about me?” Harry asks, and Louis snorts.

“What, so I can give you a bigger ego?”

“ _Got a big ego, such a huge ego_ ” Harry sings, in what he thinks is quite the clever role reversal

“You dork” Louis mutters, kissing his head. “Your curls and your smell” Louis says, after a few seconds.

“The curls I figured” Harry says “but the smell? Love, that's just 100 pound cologne”

“How come I like it when you're not wearing any, hmm?” Louis says

“If you say so” Harry says as Louis glances toward the clock.

“Lets get some breakfast, alright? I feel like if I don't get any tea in me I might die”

“What a way to go though” Harry says “In the arms of the Prince of Wales”

“ _Got a big ego_ , _such a huge ego_ ” Louis sings, back to him, and Harry kisses him quiet.

“I um, need to take a shower, though” Harry says, suddenly nervous and Louis nods.

“Be quick, I need one too-”

“Um, maybe you could-”

“We need to talk first, Harry” Louis says, and Harry's disappointed, but agrees.

“Ok” he says, stealing one more kiss, before getting into the shower. He leaves his hair un-gelled.

  
  


“Going for a new look, H?” Niall says, as Harry sits down, and Niall looks the inverse of what Harry feels.

“Just didn't feel like doing it this morning” Harry shrugs, as Louis takes a seat beside him, smirking. Niall looks between the two of them, and the scarf Harry's wearing.

“Fucking finally!” Niall exclaims and Harry halfheartedly tells him to be quiet.

“Finally what?” Stan asks, looking just as bad as Niall, and honestly it was Harry's birthday party- but Harry doesn't care.

“Some people came to their senses” Niall says, as Harry locks his pinky with Louis' under the table.

  
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry doesn't know when he's felt more alive, really, than he has in the past couple days since getting together with Louis. It's like there was a barrier between them before, like they were both holding back some of themselves, and it's like they've finally come together. They haven't really discussed the whole Harry's going to be king thing' other than their brief mentions of it in bed- but what is there to talk about? All they can do right now is just be Harry and Louis, and Harry is going to take as much advantage of that as he can.

“How was class?” Louis asks, as Harry walks in, and Harry shrugs, dropping his bags, and then climbs right on top of him. “Oh, hel-lo-” Louis says, but then he's cut off by Harry kissing him, running his fingers through the back of Louis' hair, keening when Louis wraps his arms around him.

“I missed you” Harry says, as they break apart, and Louis raises an eyebrow.

“Really? I couldn't tell.”

“I guess I'll have to make a better point of it, then” Harry says, smirking, cutting off Louis' muttered _cheeky bastard._ Harry's hands move down Louis' chest in order to stick them under his shirt, and Louis pulls back and raises an eyebrow.

“I thought we had this conversation?” Louis asks and Harry rolls his eyes.

“Yes, we did, and I begrudgingly agreed.” Harry is referring to the conversation he and Louis had establishing Harry's lack of experience and they'd eventually get around to slowly, carefully remedying that (which, come on, sounds like they're diffusing a bomb) upon Louis' insistence they don't go too fast. Harry had put upon a 'you're being ridiculous I'm fine' vibe, but in reality, he's pretty nervous. However. Louis is more than protective enough for the both of them, so Harry can tease with little consequence.“This is just innocent groping”

“Innocent groping” Louis huffs, shaking his head, and leans up to kiss him again.

  
  


“You know, just sitting up on the corner of the pool is not going to get you a very good workout” Harry says, coming up for air, and Louis smirks at him.

“My eyes are getting quite the workout, actually.”

“Louis” Harry says, grinning, holding a hand to his heart “are you saying I'm attractive?”

“I dunno. Am I?”

“I think you are” Harry says, pushing himself out of the pool and sitting beside Louis

“We'll have to see, won't we?” Louis shrugs and Harry grins before leaning in to kiss him- Louis pushes him away abruptly.

“Harry!” Louis hisses, looking around “What are you doing?”

“Kissing you” Harry says, leaning in again, but Louis holds a hand to Harry's chest, effectively stopping him. “Or trying to”

“We're in public” Louis reminds him and Harry raises an eyebrow.

“When has there ever been anyone swimming at the same time as us?”

“Well, who knows, someone could suddenly develop the urge-”

“Louis” Harry says “the pool technically isn't open”

“I know but- wait, what?”

“They only opened it” Harry grins, wrapping his arms around Louis' shoulders “because I asked them too. We're fine”

“If you say so” Louis says dubiously, but leans into the kiss anyway.

  
  


Harry shifts around nervously, tugging at his outfit. He's tried to be as un-Waitrosey as possible, but not shabby, since after all, this is his and Louis' first 'official' date. (Louis had laughed at the suggestion, originally, but when Harry said it'd be the first date he'd be on with someone he actually liked, Louis went along with it)

“Don't you look understatedly handsome” Louis says, smirking, as he enters Harry's room, looking effortlessly gorgeous as usual.

“Shut it” Harry says, kissing him, but then puts an American ball-cap on, as they make their way out of the dorms, walking to the pub. It was amazing how significantly less recognition he got when he dressed (and slouched) like everyone else.

“So, a date. We can't snog in the back booth, obviously”

“The games on, though” Harry says “Everyone will be crowded at the bar, and won't be paying attention to us”

“I might not be paying attention to us depending on who's playing” Louis says, and Harry knocks into him, laughing.

Louis holds the door open for him, bowing slightly and Harry chortles before glancing around. It's not like they'd be doing anything incriminating, exactly, and like, most of the patrons of this bar should be just bro enough to leave him alone, but- he doesn't want to take any chances. They find an open booth in the back corner of the pub, and since the TV screens are blocked from view, Harry thinks they're safe.

“I'll go grab us a couple pints and put a food order in” Louis says, hanging up his jacket

“What, you're going to order for me?” Harry asks, batting his eyelashes exaggeratedly and Louis snorts.

“Yeah, because I don't want any bloody vegetables” he says, and leaves. Harry begins to think about ways in which he can subtly add more greens into Louis' diet when his phone rings.

“Gems?” Harry asks, putting the phone to his ear after reading the caller-id “What's up?”

“We haven't really spoke since your party, brother-dear, when you left in a hurry and it's been a week”

“Oh, well, can I talk to you later?” Harry says, seeing Louis maneuver around some guys with their pints, “I'm kinda busy at the moment”

“Oh? Doing what?” she asks and Harry darts his eyes around before answering quietly.

“I'm on a date” he pauses “with Louis” Harry hold the phone away from his ear as Gemma squeals into it. Louis slides into the booth, amused.

“Someone getting rebelled against?” Louis asks

“Let me talk to him” Gemma demands, and Harry dutifully hands the phone over, watching anxiously. Louis takes it and listens, and laughs.

“I understand, your highness” Louis says, winking at Harry, but then he turns solemn. “I promise” he hands the phone back to Harry.

“Gem?”

“Have fun on your date” she says, just before hanging up “and be safe!”

“Ugh” Harry says, putting his phone away “what did she say to you?”

“That she'd get her body guard to kill me if I hurt you” Louis grins and Harry frowns, but then Louis' hand finds his under the table while his face softens “and to look after you”

“You already do that too much” Harry mumbles, feeling warmth creep over him as he reddens, but still can't look away from Louis' eyes.

“Yeah, and I wouldn't have to if you had a bodyguard or summat!”

“Louis” Harry says “I'm fine, campus security is more than enough-”

“Sure it is” Louis says, leaning toward him “You only say that 'cause there hasn't been any incidents” Louis pokes him in the chest, and Harry leans closer too.

“There hasn't been any incidents because there _will_ be no incidents. People don't care”

“I care” Louis says, and Harry runs his thumb over the back of Louis' hand.

“What happened to not give a shit?”

“You” Louis says, and Harry's warm feeling is back again.

“Here's your nachos” says the waitress, putting them down, as Harry and Louis straighten up- Harry looking down at the table sheepishly, Louis looking like he _isn't_ holding the future king's hand under the table.

“Thanks, love” Louis says, and _that_ makes Harry's head snap up, and he frowns at Louis. Love? Harry's grip tightens around Louis' hand.

“No problem” she says, smiling, and Harry can't believe it. She's flirting with _his_ boyfriend! And she's not even paying any attention to him, which is like, super weird, but not the issue.

“What's the score?” Harry asks, and the waitress looks over at him, like she forgot he was there.

“Tied up, I think” she answers, but then her brows wrinkle- and there it is. She recognizes him. “Enjoy” she says, reddening, and walks away. Louis bursts out laughing.

“What?” Harry asks, as Louis chortles

“Good thing I'm not one for the spotlight, Harold, you should have seen your face!”

“What do you mean, good thing you're not one for the spotlight”

“I mean” Louis grins “You couldn't _stand_ not being the centre of attention, which is understandable, being conditioned-”

“That's not true!” Harry pouts

“What was that interruption then?”

“What, I can't be pissed that my-” Harry lowers his voice “ _date_ is flirting with someone else?” Louis stares at him, blinking for a couple of seconds- and then has the audacity to giggle, letting go of Harry's hands and burying his face in them, shoulders heaving. “It's not funny.” Harry pouts

“ _Flirting._ You drama prince, my word” Louis shakes his head and re-takes Harry's hand. “I was being nice and not treating the waitstaff like shit” Louis rolls his eyes “That death grip on me hand makes more sense now. Jealous. I can't believe you.”

“Why?” Harry asks “You know what you look like”

“Harry” Louis says, patiently “What part of homosexual do you not understand?” Harry debates making a quip about 'a lot' since Louis' preferred pace is slower than molasses in January in Canada, but he shrugs.

“I dunno, people are flexible”

“Would I buy vegetables for you if I didn't love you?” Louis asks and Harry's confused, and Louis nods at the nachos that the waitress delivered.

“What vegetables?”

“Salsa and olives count as vegetables” Louis says, stubbornly, and Harry goes to protest, but then realizes it _is_ the closest thing to vegetables he's seen Louis eat. Harry's smile is blinding.

“You _do_ love me”

“Doubt the stars doth shine, doubt the truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love” Louis says, sarcastically, and Harry swoons a bit in spite of the tone.

“And you called _me_ the drama prince”

“Hey, it _is_ my course” Louis says, taking a sip of his pint, and Harry feels as bubbly as the foam on top.

It's late. Like, almost closing, late. The game is far over, late. Harry's pleasantly buzzed, eyeing the empty pint glasses and empty pub food trays with fondness. He feels rather clever. On the surface, it looks like they were a couple of bro-pals going on a bro-pal outing, but no one could see their intertwined hands under the table. It's great.

“I guess I better go settle up” Louis says, pulling out his wallet and Harry frowns

“Louis, you paid for all the beer, I can pay for the food” Harry says and Louis rolls his eyes.

“Alright, but only because I know you'll be a stubborn bastard about it”

“Also who asked who out?” Harry says, pulling a couple of notes out of his wallet “I don't need change”

“Very generous to your subjects, your excellency” Louis says, taking the notes, humming to himself and snorting.

“What?” Harry asks, and Louis holds a bank note up beside him

“I definitely see the family resemblance” he grins and Harry rolls his eyes “You got her nose, I think”

“Fuck off”

“Touchy” Louis grins and saunters off to the counter. Harry shakes his head, and pulls out his phone to text Gemma- he knows she'll find that hilarious

“It is you!” says an inebriated voice and Harry looks up, and there's a man standing there, smiling “I heard you was studyin' here, never expected ta see ya in a dump like this”

“It's not a dump” Harry says, reflexively and the man takes that as an invitation to sit down

“You're really something, you know that” the man says “all those girlfriends, you might wanna lock one down for an heir you know”

“I'll keep that in mind” Harry says, dryly

“Don't get me wrong” the man says “You come by it honestly, with your Dad and all-” Harry's teeth clench.

“Oi, mate, what do you think you're doing?” comes Louis' voice, and Harry looks up, grateful- but a little scared, honestly. Louis looks intimidating- and Harry's never quite seen him like this.

“Jus' havin a chat with me future king, mate, no need ta get yer panties in a twist-”

“It's fine, Louis” says Harry, not wanting to cause a scene

“Harry-” Louis says, dangerously

“Speakin of yer Dad, no one wants 'im to be King, we all know it's you who should take the throne next- hey!” Louis has pulled the man up by the back of his collar, and shoved him away.

“Nice talk” he says, coldly, as Harry scrambles out of the booth, suddenly sober.

“Now, wait just a second-” says the man, and Louis steps in front of Harry

“Don't follow us” he says, and there's something in his tone that makes Harry shiver before they even reach the cold night air.

It's silent, the walk home, as Harry's got his hands shoved in his pockets, thinking about what the man said.

“You alright?” Louis asks and Harry nods.

“Yeah, just- thinking”

“Did that asshole insult you-”

“No, Lou. The opposite, really” Harry sighs “He said that most people want me to be King instead of my father”

“Oh?” Louis says, sounding unsure, and Harry can't blame him

“And what a thing to say” Harry says “Lets throw kingship on top of your gran dying. Not to mention that if I get named king over my father it will be-” Harry trails off “not conducive to family unity”

“Your father would hold it against you that you got picked for a metaphorical position over him?”

“I don't know” Harry says “All I know is that it would probably cause unneeded stress, and my relationship with my father is already stressed enough.”

“I've noticed” Louis says “I'm sorry”

“I mean” Harry continues “it's not that I am particularly fond of him, but it would still be bad if we stopped talking-I mean, I suppose I love him, but-” Harry trails off “I just can't forgive him, you know?”

“I understand”

“It's just-” Harry struggles to vocalize what he's been feeling for the past 10 years “I know it's between them, but it caused me and Gemma so much harm too, and it wasn't fair on Mum and it made her leave the UK 'cause she couldn't deal with the circus- and I'm worried” Harry quiets “I'm worried that I'm going to turn out like him”

“You're afraid you're going to turn into a serial cheater?” Louis asks, and maybe your new boyfriend isn't the best person to be having this conversation with, but Harry feels like he can tell Louis anything.

“Yes and no” Harry says “I mean, cheating would be a zero sum thing for me, and I would never- but I'm afraid I'll never settle down, or if I do, somehow I'll ruin my family.”

“I highly doubt that” Louis says “And you might be your father's son, but you're not your father”

“I suppose” Harry sighs, as Cambridge comes into view.

“I suppose this means no more dates” Louis says, and Harry gapes at him

“What?”

“No, no” Louis says, looking around quickly before leaning up for a minuscule kiss “I mean, no dates if we're going to have to worry about being approached since we don't have your courtiers to form a protective circle.”

“I guess” Harry sighs, “I'm sorry”

“What did I tell you about that?” Louis laughs as they make their way up to their dorm

“I just want to be normal” Harry says, sitting on his bed, kicking off his shoes as Louis sits beside him.

“My dad left when I was 2 weeks” Louis says, and Harry looks at him, frowning “So my mum had to raise me alone, until she met her second husband, who she had my sisters with” Louis sighs “Money was tight, but we were happy, until _they_ got divorced too” Louis shrugs “Then my birth dad came back into the picture. Not wanting anything to do with my mother, but with me. For a 15 year old who just lost the only father figure he'd ever known, and was wondering if his step-dad ever loved him or just humored him for his mother, this was great, for all of two seconds”

“What happened?”

“Well, my father wanted someone he could trust to help with- jobs.”

“Jobs?”

“You know, average father-son jobs like breaking and entering, robbery, car-jacking”

“Oh Louis” Harry says

“and to top it all off” Louis says “My mother started to beg me not to see him and I blew up at her. Blamed her for him leaving in the first place, blamed her for my step-father leaving. Nasty stuff.”

“Oh, Louis-”

“And then” Louis laughs humourlessly “Next job we pull, I'm mad enough to try anything, just to get back at her, you know- normally, when he'd suggest the type of job we went on, I'd raise doubts or suggest something different- I was the brains of operation, unsurprisingly- we get arrested.” Louis shrugs “So that's the story all about how my life got flipped turned up-side down” Louis grins “Normal's not all what it's cracked up to be, you know”

“Oh, Louis-” Harry says, holding out his arms, and Louis pulls him in close.

“You don't have to worry, Haz” Louis says “You're your own man.”

“Thank you for telling me” Harry breathes and Louis kisses his forehead

“I should have told you awhile ago” Louis says “I'm sorry”

“Don't be sorry” Harry says, cupping Louis' face in his hands “You're telling me now, that's all that matters”

“I guess” Louis says, leaning into Harry's kiss, opening his mouth when Harry's tongue traces the seam of his lips- “Harry” Louis says, leaning back “I'm a lot older than you”

“Ok?” Harry says, rubbing his thumb under Louis' ear

“You should know before we- I should tell you”

“Okay” Harry says again, kissing Louis, reveling in the feeling of Louis pulling him closer.

“It took me awhile to get my life back together” Louis says, and Harry feels him tighten his grip on the shirt Harry's wearing

“That's fine” Harry says, swinging a leg over Louis' so he can sit on his lap.

“I'm 27” Louis says, stilling, and Harry pulls back to see Louis watching him, dubiously, like he's afraid Harry is going to pull away. Harry just kisses him again, fingers pulling at the tendrils of hair at the back of Louis' neck.

Harry feels the warmth from Louis' palm as it skims over his shoulder. Harry pushes him onto his back, and pulls his own shirt over his head.

In the next instant, Harry is above him, moving his body so their hips and ribcages line up. Louis's hands are warm against Harry's shoulders, and Harry bends his head slightly, his nose nuzzling against the side of Louis' neck.

"What are you, a cat?" Louis muses, raising a hand to run his fingers through Harry's curls.

Harry's lips brush across Louis' collar bones- something Harry has been dreaming of for a long time- made worse whenever Louis wears scoopneck t-shirts.

Harry braces his hands on Louis' shoulders for balance, mouth hovering over his as he whispers, "I certainly hope not"

"Cheeky bastard" He flicks the tip of his tongue over Harry's bottom lip slowly.

Harry keens, and he whimpers softly as Louis's tongue runs over his lip again. He feels Louis' hand tangled further in his hair, before Louis nips at his lips, his tongue slipping past the slight opening of Harry's mouth.

Somehow, Louis manages to roll them, so they're on their side, and Louis runs his knuckles down the side of his face.

"I don't want to hurt you," Louis says

Harry rolls his eyes, and surges over to capture Louis' lips in a searing kiss. "You could never," he says, before he tugs at Louis' shirt.

Harry fidgets in an effort to get their bodies into better alignment, Louis groans beside him, arching up slightly to help Harry get his shirt off. Harry shudders as their hips bump.

"You sure?" Louis' fingers dance over the the button on Harry's trousers.

"Please" Harry breathes, and Louis swallows as he undoes Harry's trousers, and tugs them down. Harry manages to shuffle them off, while Louis discards his own. He surges forward to kiss Harry, and they look at each other as Louis trails his fingers down Harry's side, and Harry shivers as they hover over the elastic waistband of Harry's Calvins. He hooks his fingers over the edge and drags them down over Harry's hips, and Harry manages to kick them off, blushing as Louis eyes his exposed body.

Louis's hands slide down his body, his palms curve around Harry's hips, holding him steady, as Harry's hands run down Louis's back and don't stop, pulling his boxers down over the swell of his ass. Somehow, Louis manages to shimmy them off, and Harry gasps, muttering Louis's name as Louis pulls him close again, their cocks brushing. Louis rolls his hips, and Harry's body gives a toe-curling shudder.

They slowly grind their hips together, and this is nothing rubbing off in their pants like they have before- this is slow and sensual and Harry can't believe something can feel like this. Harry can't figure out what he wants next, so he settles for kissing Louis. He circles his hips against Louis, earning him a groan, and digs his nails into Louis' back. He doesn't dare break their kiss, afraid he may miss something. He doesn't realize Louis' hand has maneuvered its way between their bodies until he's gripping Harry tightly in his hand, and Harry sees stars.

Louis's palm is sweaty as he runs his hand up and down Harry's shaft, the shudders raking Harry's body make him dig his nails in more, as their foreheads touch, panting into each other's mouths.

"Close … I'm … so … fuck, Louis … I'm so fucking close," Harry whines

"Come for me then, love," Louis whispers, as Harry pulses against his palm.

"Shit," Harry groans, before he shudders his release.

As Harry tumbles over the edge, he's faintly aware of Louis pressing himself against Harry's hip, as he keeps his hand on Harry's length- and Harry reaches down and runs his hand over him, fingers ghosting over his tip- causing Louis to thrust into Harry's hand as he tightens it around him. Louis comes- and Harry's able to watch the ecstasy play across his face this time- and it's not a sight he's going to soon forget.

  
  


“I really wish I could be there” Louis says, gleefully, watching as Harry gels his hair perfectly.

“I am just posing for a dedication” Harry says, raising a brow “I don't know what you're so antsy about”

“It's going to be fantastic”

“I guess old people _do_ like pointless ceremonies” Harry says, thoughtfully and Louis flips him off.

“You are going to regret that” Louis says, standing, making his way into the hallway, and Harry giggles.

“Am I?” Harry asks, breathlessly, as Louis corners him against the counter

“Mhmmm” Louis says leaning up, and kissing him firmly- there's a knock on the door. Harry and Louis jump apart, and Harry smoothes down the front of his shirt as he answers it.

“It's time to go down, sir” says the palace PR person “Do you have your remarks?”

“Yes, in my jacket pocket” Harry says, turning around to see Louis there, handing it to him.

“Good luck, Haz” he says, formally, but Harry can spy a hint of a smirk on his face.

“Thank-you, Louis” Harry says, taking the jacket and shrugging it on, following his PR guy out into the hall.

  
  


“- and since Cambridge has become a second home to me” Harry finishes, standing at the podium “it is my honour to dedicate this new residence building, in the hopes it will become home for many more students, in many more years to come.” Harry smiles as he steps off the podium, blinking at the flashes of the camera lights that he's managed to avoid for so long. He shakes hands with the dean, posing as the flashes go off, donning a hard hat for the ceremonial first shovel as it were, smiling as he pushes the shovel into the ground.

“Thank you, everyone” says his PR agent, whom, truth be told, he's rather fond of. He sends the photographers off and starts walking Harry back to his dorm. “So how're you doing in school, sir?”

“Excellent” Harry says “Sorry to give you that scare earlier in the year about leaving-”

“Don't worry about it, it's our job-”

“Hey Harry” says someone behind them, and Harry stops to turn around, but sees a photographer from the ceremony- obviously having snuck away from the security escort and followed Harry.

“I'm sorry, but the Prince won't be answering any questions” says his PR agent stepping inbetween them

“Nadine's got a new boyfriend” the photographer says

“What publication are you with” demands the PR agent

“I'm glad for her” Harry says, turning back to leave, but the photographer follows them

“Someone call security” says the PR agent, “Where's security?” he asks, as he pulls out his phone,

“So you're seeing someone then? Or are you hung up on Kendall?” Harry ignores him, striding across the quad, as other students gawk at the spectacle. _Gee thanks_ Harry thinks. “Did Nadine just not do it for you? Or was it that these college girls can't get enough of you”

“Don't be vulgar” Harry says

“Who's being vulgar? I'm not the one who told a woman he wanted to live in one of her orifices” the photog chuckles

“How dare you” Harry says

“I can't be the first one to tell you about your Daddy's naughty voicemails”

“Please leave me alone”

“So are seeing someone?”

“I don't know how that's any of your business” Harry says, stopping, crossing his arms, not wanting to give away which building he's in.

“You're my future king, mate I'm interested in your Queen” says the photog

“Harry, stop talking to him” says the PR agent “This is against the agreement!”

“We're having a civil conversation” says the photog- just as a football comes sailing and hits him on the head. “Bloody hell” he says

“Sorry!” says the kicker, running up to them- it's Louis, of course “I don't know me own strength sometimes”

“I think I've got a broken nose” says the photog, wiping it, looking at the blood

“Oh I don't know” Louis says, walking up to him- “but this'll give you a black eye” The photog looks up to see Louis' fist colliding with his face, and he falls down. “C'mon” Louis says, grabbing Harry's wrist, pulling him along, ducking behind various student groups as the photog gets up, yelling curses. Louis weaves them around trees and behind planters, as they hear the photog coming after them.

“Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stop right there” says the PR agent

“I don't care about your bloody prince- where's the wanker that assaulted me?! You seen 'em?” the photog yells, as Louis pulls him along, crouching.

“Now's our chance” Louis says as he spies a building door open, and he and Harry make a dash for it, surprising the students coming out of it, crouch-running into the building, but then straightening up, not stopping until they're safe inside a stairwell, heaving.

“You shouldn't have done that” Harry frowns “he could charge you for assault”

“He doesn't know who I am” Louis says

“Yeah, but other people do-”

“People who know my name aren't going to turn me in, and people who don't weren't looking at me, they were looking at you and the photog. And besides” Louis grins “not like I haven't been to jail before.” Harry takes in the confident smirk on Louis face, and he can't resist. He surges forward and kisses Louis soundly, melting into Louis' arms as they wrap around him.

“That was really-” Harry says against Louis' lips, “-hot”

“Hmm” Louis says, tugging a curl out of Harry's gelled hair “Glad you think so” his hands move down Harry's back, to just about the belt area- and then he steps back.

“It's bound to happen more often, seeing as you refuse proper security!”

“It wasn't my fault this time” Harry says, petulantly, as they hear a stairwell door open, Harry straightens himself out.

“Of course it wasn't” Louis says, rolling his eyes, as Harry's phone rings.

“Hello?” Harry says as he answers and winces as his PR guys starts yelling at him.

“Serves you right” Louis shrugs, but puts a bro-pal-y hand on his shoulder as they walk up to their room.

  
  


“- and so then” Niall says, waving his hands around, “-three security agents tackle him, 'cause he's running around the quad, looking fer Harry and Louis”

“No way” says Oli

“Yeah, his black eye was right nasty too” says Niall “all puffed up”

“Good one, mate” says Stan, fist bumping Louis, who shrugs

“Bastard deserved it” he says taking a bite out of his lasagna.

“Oh dear” Harry says “Lou, you should be more worried”

“I tripped and my fist went right into his face” Louis says “Couldn't be helped” they boys snicker. “Did you get into a lot of trouble, though?”

“No, not really” Harry says “They were more worried that I disappeared, and frankly, the palace has done a pretty good job of hushing the whole thing up”

“I told you no one would see anything”

“Well, no, people did, but most of the tweets were about me being accosted” Harry frowns “which I don't understand, I think I'd remember a punch being thrown more”

“Yeah, but I'm nobody” Louis says and raises an eyebrow when Harry goes to protest.

“Heard about that sick arc you got that footie to do” Niall says “Why didn't you try out for the team?”

“Tore a tendon” Louis says “Can't run faster than a jog”

“That's too bad, mate”

“Tell me about it” Louis says “But, everyone's over looking the best thing about the day”

“What's that?” Niall asks as Harry groans and buries his face in his hands.

“This picture!” Louis exclaims, holding up his phone- it's Harry, in his suit, and a hard hat, apparently in mid dig with his foot on the shovel, but smiling widely at the camera, beside the dean who's doing the same thing. “It's the best bloody thing I've ever seen.” the rest of the table laughs and Harry frowns.

“It's your lockscreen now?”

“And my home screen” Louis says, giddily “I think I'm going to get a poster made of it too”

“Oi, fuck off, the lot of you” Harry says, as the table continues giggling “It's your standard fluffy photo-op”

“You do look ridiculous, H” Niall says, calming down enough to take a bite of his lasagna. “Thank fuck it's lasagna night” Niall says “It's one of the better meals, I am getting so fucking sick of this dining hall food, it's no joke”

“Me too” says Harry

“Yeah, but lookit what you were used to” Louis says, and Harry sticks his tongue out at him.

“What are you guys doing for housing next year?” Niall asks “'Cause fuck all if I'm going to spend another year eating this crap”

“Max and me are getting a flat” says Oli “his cousin's letting him use it, asked me if I wanted the second bedroom”

“And you said yes?” Louis asks, and Harry elbows him

“What?” Louis asks and Harry raises an eyebrow “That wasn't an insult.”

“We should get a flat then” Niall says “The four of us”

“I dunno” Louis says, as Stan eagerly voices his approval.

“What about you, H?” Niall asks

“I dunno- the palace might throw up a stink at it-” Harry grins “but I could always threaten to abdicate”

“Hold up” Louis says “You want to move off campus, with _less_ security?”

“Maybe it'd be a bad idea sharing with these two” Niall says

“Why?” Stan asks, as Louis and Harry glare at Niall

“'Cause you've seen 'em, ganging up on everyone else together-”

“Who would cook?” Louis asks “Or clean, or-”

“I can cook” Harry interjects “my chef at Clarence house taught me one summer”

“You're joking”

“Nope” Harry grins “C'mon, Lou, it's a great idea. I mean, we live together _now_.” Louis purses his lips.

“I'll think about it”

  
  


Spring break comes around faster than Harry ever thought it could. He's almost done first year- and that's pretty insane, when he thinks about it. Using the excuse of wanting to get work done, Harry manages to stay at Cambridge for it- not that his Dad put up much of a fight. Harry's actually pretty much caught up on school work (even with _distractions_ ), but Louis is staying in Cambridge for the break, so Harry's not going to let this opportunity pass them by. Louis hasn't said anything about his decision to move in with them in the fall- and Harry hopes it's not just because he's worried about moving to fast. Like, they'd have separate rooms! Not that they'd used them, probably, seeing as Harry or Louis rarely sleep by themselves anymore.

“I thought spring break was supposed to be a week of wild partying and drunkenness” Harry grins

“What, scrabble isn't wild enough for you? _You_ picked it” Louis says, placing a tile on the board. Harry chortles.

“I know, but I was just thinking”

“Don't strain yourself” Louis says, leaning back on his elbows. Harry admires the lines of his body before flipping him the V

“But like- so far we've been biking, watched netflix, gone to the pool- as usual- and played scrabble.”

“Sounds like a vacation to me”

“Yeah, for old people-” Harry pauses “You _are_ 27”

“Fuck off. You dress like an old man with your sweaters and khakis.”

“But like” Harry says, thoughtfully, putting down tiles, ignoring the slight “I like it.”

“You like spending time with your boyfriend? I'd hope so” Louis says, staring at his pieces. Harry feels like he's glowing- it's the first time they've said it out loud. Maybe not to jinx it, Harry supposes, but he thinks it's more that their understanding runs deeper. That's cliche and stupid, isn't it? Harry admires Louis scrunch up his nose as he concentrates, and maybe it's not.

“The first day we really clicked we argued like an old married couple” Harry comments, and Louis looks up and raises an eyebrow.

“Well. Hopefully we won't have to start buying viagara for awhile, yet” he says, and Harry makes a sort of choking sound, convering his mouth with his hands, feeling tears of laughter form at the corner of his eyes. “It really wasn't that funny-” Louis says, halfheartedly, as Harry dives over to him, from his spot on the floor, upsetting the scrabble board, and presses kisses all over his face. “Alright, alright” Louis says, grinning, pulling Harry into his lap. “Look what you've done”

“Look what _you've_ done” Harry grins

“What?”

“To _me_ ” Harry says, “I've never made such an undignified noise in my life”

“You're ridiculous” Louis says, and the scrabble board remains forgotten for the rest of the afternoon.

 

Harry lays awake, unable to sleep, even as Louis lays behind him, breathing deeply. This week has been- well Harry thinks it's a contender for the best week of his life. It's been nice to pretend that they're a normal couple for a whole week- but he can't shake the feeling that once they go back to normal it'll never be like this again. He sits up slowly, smiling down at Lou, before going over to his athletic bag and pulling on his swim shorts. He creeps into Louis' room, and after a sort search through all of Louis' mess, he manages to find Louis' swim shorts. Grinning, he makes his way back to his room, and unable to resist, he falls on top of Louis, tossing his swim shorts on his face.

"C'mon, Lou, get up" he grins as Louis curses

"Bloody hell" Louis says, pulling the shorts off his face "you tryna smother me? I thought you lot had assassins for this"

"Put'em on, get up" Harry says, bounding off him, pulling on a long sleeve t-shirt

"It's 2am" Louis says, irritably, but does as he's told

"Here" Harry says, throwing him a t-shirt like his and Louis raises a brow but pulls it on too "Go get your vans"

"You're being needlessly cryptic, ordering me about" Louis says, as he disappears into his room, he comes back out, arms crossed. "What's going on, Haz?"

"You'll see" Harry says, brightly, taking Louis' hand and pulling him out the door, quietly creeping out of the dorms and into the cold March air.

"The smothering didn't work so you're giving me hypothermia?" Louis asks and Harry giggles

"Ssshh" he says and Louis rolls his eyes

"You'd make a terrible spy"

"Damn" Harry retorts "there goes my career in Mi-6" Louis scoffs as they go off campus, and through the back field.

"You have got to be joking" Louis says, as he realizes where they're going "what is this, Chariots of Fire?"

"If you can catch me, maybe" Harry grins, dropping Louis' hand and racing towards the beach, looking behind him as Louis just gapes at him. "And that was a beach-Hurry up, old man" he calls behind him, and that sets Louis off, chasing after Harry as Harry kicks his shoes off and pulls his shirt off and Louis catches up to him, grabbing him around the middle and pulling him away from the water's edge.

"Are you as mad as your great great grandad?!" Louis says, though he's laughing. He lifts Harry, who's half-heartedly struggling against his grip, giggling

"Who?"

"Mad King George" Louis says, impatiently, as Harry spins around in his arms and leans down to kiss him "Distractions aren't going to work" Louis says

"Oh really?" Harry taunts, ducking out of Louis' grip and jumping into the river. He comes up, gasping and chattering. "Shit, that's cold"

"Nutty as a fruitcake" Louis says, shaking his head, standing on the edge of the water, hands on his hips

"Louuiiieee" Harry says "this is me being crazy and spontaneous"

"I can see that"

"I thought you wanted me to be more like myself" Harry says, though he's still chattering, looking up from under his lashes, hair plastered to his forehead. Louis sighs.

"What is my life?" Louis wonders, absently, and then strips off his shirt and kicks off his vans, jumping into the water, immediately pushing Harry under.

"Heeyyy" Harry grins, as Louis splashes him, and tries to swim away, but Louis overtakes him easily. Louis kisses him, then, probably trying to get him to keep still. Harry laughs a bit.

“What now?”

“ _Now_ it's like _Chariots of Fire_. Two of those guys _had_ to be gay for eachother I mean, some of those longing gazes-” Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"You. Are. The. Most." Louis says, each word punctuated with a kiss

The most what?"

"The most everything" Louis says, and Harry's heart beats in double time, as one of Louis' arms starts to trail down his side "-especially" Louis says, against his lips "-the most gullible"

"What?" Harry asks, as Louis hoists him up, bridal style and tosses him into the river. Harry comes up sputtering.

 

"I'm going to have you beheaded for that!"

Harry's going to be the first to say that the next few minutes are not very regal, as they play fight in the water. Finally, Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders from behind, pressing a kiss to his ear and Harry brings his arms around Louis' thighs and hoists him up on his back, much to Louis' protest. Harry then topples them over sideways, and when they both come back up Louis grabs the sides of his face and kisses him deeply.

"I'm 27" Louis murmurs, shaking his head "I shouldn't be acting like this"

" _You're 27 you're just being you_ " Harry sings and Louis looks at him, impressed.

"I didn't think you were the Drizzy type, your lordship" Louis says and Harry laughs

"I'm full of surprises" Harry grins "and besides, Louis, you really didn't get much of a chance to be a kid, did you?"

"Suppose I didn't" Louis says, tangling his fingers in Harry's wet curls and kissing him soundly, pulling him as close as possible. Harry is more than happy to kiss him back, hands exploring Louis' lower back, itching to just go down a little further-

"Oh shit" Louis says, breaking away suddenly, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him over to the river bank

"Lou-"

"Sssh" Louis says, pulling Harry down into the grass, putting his hand over Harry's mouth "Stay still" Harry waits for a few seconds and then hears the scrunch of tires over the bridge and sees a light cross it. A minute or so passes by and Louis lets out a breathy laugh, releasing Harry and kissing him.

"That was close- at least I can rest a little easier knowing campus police _is_ doing their job"

"I told you!"

"You're shivering" Louis says, kissing Harry's knuckles "I could go for a cuppa"

"Ok" Harry grins "and maybe a hot shower"

"And maybe a hot shower" Louis grins, eyes sparkling. Harry takes his hand once they pull their shirts and shoes back on, almost wishing someone would catch the prince of Wales soaking wet, holding hands with his boyfriend on the way back to their dorm.

  
  


“So, have ya decided yet?” Niall asks, at breakfast the Monday he gets back and Louis shrugs.

“I mean, I could start with my eggs first, because they get cold the fastest, but the toat might get soggy if I leave the jam on it for too long-”

“Not your breakfast, you wanker” Niall says, in exasperation, as Harry giggles to himself. “You know, not every sentence that comes out of Louis' mouth is hilarious, Harry” Niall reminds him

“I beg to differ, Niall” Louis says, going with the eggs after all.

“I'm going to regret living with you two next year” Niall says, taking a sip of his tea

“I haven't said yes yet!” Louis says, and Niall levels him a look over the rim of his mug. “I might've” Louis mutters, taking another forkful of eggs and Harry lights up.

“It's going to be great!” Harry says, gleefully, really wanting to kiss Louis, so he just takes out his phone and sends him a bunch of kissy emojis. Louis eyes his phone lighting up at the table, and raises a mocking eyebrow.

“Famous last words” Niall says and Harry pokes him

“It was your idea”

“And I'm already regretting it, aren't I?”

  
  


“If you're gelling your hair to go out on St. Patrick's day, I'm going to have to break up with you” Louis says, standing in the doorway of their bathroom hallway, eyeing Harry who's at the sink.

“I'm not” Harry says “I'm just looking at the length. I'm going to need to cut it soon”

“Why” Louis asks, standing behind him, hooking his chin over Harry's shoulder “I like it”

“I know _you_ like it” Harry says “but-”

“If you say 'the palace doesn't' I _will_ pinch you”

“I'm wearing green” Harry says “You don't get to”

“I know you are” Louis says, and Harry flushes under his gaze “You look very handsome in it”

“Thanks” Harry says, biting his lip.

“Do you want to cut it?”

“No” Harry sighs “Truth be told, I've always sort of-”

“Always sort of what?”

“Wanted it to be like, shoulder length” Harry looks down at the sink, as Louis giggles.

“My very own Prince Charming” Louis pauses “Or Rapunzel. Either way, I'm all for maximum curls” to punctuate that, he runs his hand through Harry's hair.

“Firstly, I thought I was your Prince Charming in any event, secondly, maybe I should be worried about this thing you have about my hair” Harry says dryly, “But you really think it'd look ok?”

“Absolutely” Louis says “You should do it”

“You're quite the enabler, you know” Harry says, turning around to kiss him- and they hear banging on the door

“C'mon, Losers!” Niall calls through it “It's only St. Patty's day once a year!”

“Not when you're his room-mate in Eton” Harry mutter and Louis chortles, as they go out into the chaos.

  
  


Harry's drunk. It's St. Patrick's day and he's drunk, so he's just like everyone else.

“You've been nursing that one pint for awhile, Lou, have more” Harry says, and he really wants to sit on Louis' lap, but Louis isn't letting him, for some stupid reason that Harry can't remember.

“It's me third” Louis says “You _are_ sloshed”

“It's St. Patty's day!” Harry says “You're supposed to be drunk. We should drunkenly make-out and then confess our feelings to each other the morning after.”

“Already confessed our feelings, mate” Louis reminds him, as the sounds of a remixed Irish jig wash over him

“Oh good” Harry says “That's a relief”

“C'mon you toffs!” Niall says, taking a shot and pulling them out of the booth “Let's dance!”

“I don't know-” Louis says

“Lets!” Harry exclaims, tripping, and Louis catches him

“On second thought, don't want to miss out” Louis sighs, following Harry and Niall to the dancefloor, where they start doing (well, failing) an Irish Dance that Niall taught Harry at Eton. They're dancing to a song about acting their age, and Harry's thoughts immediately turn to Louis, and he spins around (wobbles) and collapses on him, grinning

“You should be this song, Lou”

“Be the song?”

“You know, _won't act my age, no I'll still feel the same about yooou”_ Harry sings, and he thinks Louis gets the message, as Louis' eyes crinkle.

“Good advice, Haz” Louis says, fondly, straightening him up and pulling him over to Niall, who slings his arms around the both of them, and starts singing along obnoxiously.

  
  


“Harry, please, drink the water” Louis says

“No, Lou” Harry says, pushing it way for the fifth time “I keep telling you, I'm not thirsty”

“Harry, I will pour it down your throat.”

“Fine, fine” Harry says, and makes a show of chugging the whole thing, watching Louis watch him swallow. Maybe _that'll_ get the ball rolling- but, still no dice, as all Louis does is take the glass and refill it.

“Lou-”

“Harry, you will thank me in the morning”

“Where's your water” Harry pouts, taking another sip

“Already had mine”

“Oh.” Harry looks at the glass, but then turns to Louis “Did you have fun?”

“Loads” Louis says, and even in Harry's inebriated state, he can tell he's being genuine.

“Even though you're 27?”

“Even though I'm 27, but I don't see what that has to do with it”

“'Cause” Harry says, flopping backward onto his bed “Sometimes I think I'm too immature for you”

“What?”

“Like, don't you want to be with someone who's mature and wise like you?”

“I don't know if I'm wise” Louis says to himself “And I'm only mature because I was forced to grow up too fast” Louis smoothes the hair off Harry's forehead “Just like you”

“Maybe” Harry admits

“Any other drunken revelations I should know about?” Louis muses

“I think Niall hates me”

“Ok, that's ridiculous”

“He's Irish!”

“So-”

“Some Irish guys tried to killed my great-uncle”

“Harry” Louis says “They're just a small portion-”

“But lots of people hate us, Louis” Harry says “and with good reason. What if I make them hate us even more?”

“You couldn't possibly” Louis murmurs

“Hopefully I won't get the chance” Harry says “They'll probably be rid of us before I have to become king, and then I can live happily ever after with you”

“Yeah” Louis murmurs, weaving his finger's through Harry's “Wouldn't that be nice”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry frantically knocks at the door, and paces a bit. He's been stewing over something the whole day, and he needs another opinion, like, last week. There's no answer, so he knocks again.

“For fuck's sake” says Niall, as he wrenches the door open “there better be a bloody fire-”

“There _is_ ” Harry says, pushing past him, biting his nails “my love life might be up in flames!”

“Lookit you English Royalty, invading Irishmen's personal space _again_ ”

“You're from Northern Ireland” Harry says, amused

“And me family is all Irish all the way back- unlike you German-”

“My mother's a descendant of William the Conqueror” Harry says “That doesn't apply any more”

“Too bad” Niall says, flopping down on his bed “So what's up?”

“I may or may not've implied to Louis that I want to marry him last night” Harry says, wringing his hands, and Niall just blinks at him. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“We've only been going out for a month and a half, Niall” Harry says, and Niall gives him an unimpressed look.

“You two have been going out for 7 months, don't lie”

“Wha- Niall, no we weren't-”

“Don't get all huffy” Niall says “You mightn't've been _officially_ going out, but you two have lived in eachother's pockets for the whole damn year”

“Oh. Well.”

“And so? Did Louis say something about it?”

“No” Harry says “I think he thinks I can't remember”

“What's the problem, then?”

“Don't you think it's weird?” Harry frowns “I mean, I just- I mean-”

“You said that already” Niall deadpans “You're getting commitment phobic?”

“No!” Harry says “Just the opposite, actually”

“And you're scared about what it means”

“Yeah” Harry says and Niall shrugs

“Well, obviously you're in sort of an odd position when it comes to your future significant other-”

“No shit”

“But mate, no one gets married until they're 30 anyway, so I don't think you need to be worrying-”

“Louis is almost 30” Harry says

“What.”

“Oh, um- don't tell him I told you, but he's 27”

“No shit!” Niall says “Doesn't look it at all!”

“That's all you have to say?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“He's to old for me? That I'm a shit person for being with him despite my life?”

“Look mate, your parents-”

“Look how _that_ ended”

“Alright, bad example. You're well within the half your age plus 7, so.”

“I guess- I just- I feel like I'm leading him on”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“When we first- _really_ got together-”

“TMI, mate, please” Niall says and Harry rolls his eyes

“- we both agreed that it probably wouldn't end well-” Harry sighs “I wonder if I should just end it before either of us can get too hurt”

“That's the shittiest thing I've ever heard” Niall says and Harry goes to speak, but Niall holds up a hand. “Nope. Imma speak. Firstly, I think it's a bit too late for either of you not getting hurt. Secondly, Louis knows what he's getting into. He's 27! And thirdly, why the hell are you telling _me_ this? You should be talking to Louis about it”

“I know” Harry sighs “I just-”

“The way I see it, mate” Niall says “you have 3 more years here before you have to start doing your Royal duty, whatever that is, which is ample time to figure it out and figure out what you and Louis want. Besides, he's your first real relationship, isn't he?”

“Yeah” Harry says, mulling that over

“So don't over think it” Niall shakes his head “you're in Uni! Start acting like it”

“Thanks Niall” says Harry

“No problem” Niall grins “What's a good vassal for?”

“Shut up” Harry says, grinning, “I'll see you later”

“Later, loser” Niall grins and Harry laughs, shutting the door behind him, passing the common room, where copies of the Fail are displayed prominently. As expected, he sees himself on the front of it, and laughs, picking up a copy as he makes his way back to his room.

“I'm not quite sure how you manage it” Harry says, kicking the door closed. There's pictures of Louis dragging Harry out of the pub they were at and shoving him in the car- but Louis' face isn't in the picture. In every frame it's somehow obscured. The captions even read ' _Inebriated Prince Harry led out by a Friend'_. Friend! Not even Louis' name. “Maybe you can give me tips- um, what?” Harry's looked up from the paper, and there's Louis, having moved his (and Harry's) nightstand to sit in front of his bed- surrounded by beer and pub food, with the game paused on his laptop. “What's all this?”

“Thought we'd have a re-do of the other night” Louis shrugs “Since I can't take you anywhere” he rolls his eyes, but Harry can see his smirk.

“Oh, Louis” Harry says, glowing, “- but what about your sheets?”

“What about them?”

“What if we get beer on them?”

“I can wash them” Louis says, grin over-taking his face “and besides, I sleep with you”

“Yeah well” Harry grins “Speaking of which, I don't think we necessarily need a re-do of the er- _at home_ activities, but I'm ready to do so if you feel we must”

“I bet you are” Louis laughs, patting the space on the bed beside him, and Harry clamors up, settling close into Louis' arms, deciding to take Niall's advice, and just Let It Be.

 

It's April. Like, Harry can _not_ believe it. It's the first day of April and exams are in two weeks. He's suddenly overcome with a sense of dread. He's returning to the palace- and realizes he doesn't want to go. Jolting up in bed, he turns and looks down at Louis, who's running a hand down his face, frowning.

“I thought we agreed no swimming on Friday-”

“We're going to see each other over the break, right?”

“No” Louis says “We won't”

“Lou-” Harry says, his sense of dread starting to overwhelm him-

“In fact, we'll never see each other ever again- I'll look on the front of the fail and see a picture captioned that it's you- but there's a blank space. My mug shot will come up on TV- but it'll just be the 5'9 line-”

“Looooouuu” Harry says, falling on him “I'm being serious”

“April Fools” Louis says “Can I go back to sleep?”

“You have to come visit me”

“I live in London too, you know” Louis says and Harry grins

“I didn't” Harry says, and maybe he should be concerned that he knows so little about Louis, but he knows what he needs to, so.

“So, we'll be fine.” Louis says, and Harry grins at the thought of him sitting in Clarence House's gardens. He goes to say something, but then blanches.

“I-um- you're going to laugh”

“I laugh at you all the time”

“Oh, well, er- I always sort of fancied bringing someone for 'tea in the garden'” Harry reddens “Our housekeeper would tell Gemma and I growing up that if we ever proper fancied someone, we needed to take tea in the garden like all the other royals and-”

“Wait, wait, wait” Louis says “Visit you at the palace? Are you mad?”

“Why not?” Harry asks

“Firstly, I am not posh”

“So?”

“So! Well, besides the fact someone's going to think I'm in service, I highly doubt I'll be welcome”

“But you'll be with meee” Harry says “And tourists visit-”

“Lovely”

“Lou” Harry says, pouting “Please”

“You're probably not even going to be around” says Louis “You're going to be off on posh holidays-”

“Not all the time” says Harry “Please”

“Fine” Louis says and Harry preens.

 

Harry freaks out a little over final exams. Not that he had any year long courses, obviously, but he cares about these ones so much more. He knows he's probably driving Louis insane, but Louis doesn't say a word, and clicks the powerpoint buttons for the next painting for Harry to identify without a complaint. As usual, Louis seems to have no interest in studying, but stays up with Harry during his all nighters to make him coffee.

“Here's your coffee, your clumsiness” he says, putting it down beside Harry “Don't spill this one”

“Thank you” Harry says, grabbing his shirt and tugging him down for a kiss.

“I hope you don't thank all your servants that way” Louis muses and Harry snorts

“Only the fit ones”

“You're ridiculous” Louis says, ruffling Harry's- now just hitting his earlobe- curls.

“I think you're going to miss my hair more than me” Harry says and Louis grins.

“I can neither confirm nor deny”

“You sound like the palace spokesperson”

“That might be a good job for me” Louis muses “telling everyone nothing with a lot of words”

“Are you kidding?” Harry snorts “You'd just tell everyone to fuck off with their questions”

“... you're correct, dear Harold” Louis grins “That I would”

“And you say I'm ridiculous” Harry says, taking a sip of his coffee

“I'll leave you to it, love” Louis says, kissing his head, and Harry grins to himself, looking back at his book, trying not to think about what life will be like without Louis.

 

“Aint this place the craic?!” Niall says, enthusiastically, as they tour what's going to be their apartment next year. It's basically on campus- a spacious 4 bedroom Victorian townhouse, completely updated, and frankly, fit for a prince. It's quite pricey- but Louis signed the agreement without a second thought, so Harry supposes he's alright financially. A thought strikes him. How much of Louis' gains are ill-gotten? Harry immediately feels guilty at that, and turns to find him- but he's not there.

“Where's Louis?”

“Still in the living room I think” Niall says and Harry goes to find him. Indeed, there Louis is- inspecting the windows with a frown.

“What are you doing?” Harry asks, incredulously, as Louis is measuring the window sill depth.

“Measuring” Louis says

“I see that” Harry laughs “for what? Curtains are vertical, love” Harry pauses at the endearment, but the realtor is still with Niall and Stan, so he's fine for now. Louis taps the glass with his knuckles

“This isn't bulletproof”

“I don't think they get a lot of gunfire in this area” Harry snorts “Why does it matter?” Louis gives him a look. “What?”

“Oh for- _Harry_ ” Louis says, gesturing towards Harry's being

“No one's going to _shoot_ at me-”

“You should get someone from the palace to inspect the place” Louis frowns “There's probably more issues”

“Like what?” Harry asks

“Well, the front door should be bomb proof, for starters” Louis says, like this is casual conversation.

“For sure” Harry says, mockingly

“Security system needs to be upgraded” Louis says, as he walks out to inspect the security pad in the hallway

“Of course” Harry nods, but then rolls his eyes “Louis, would you listen to yourself?”

“ _You_ should be listening to me” Louis says impatiently “I could by-pass all this crap and break in here easy as pie. That's not good!”

“But Louis, I'm in no danger-”

“And how would you know?”

“Lou-”

“Harry, please. For me?” Louis says, taking a step closer to him “get your guys to do an upgrade. I'll sleep better.”

“Alright” Harry sighs “But only because they're planning on it anyway”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Louis says, crossing his arms

“Because you're being ridiculous” Harry says “You're not my bodyguard”

“Someone's gotta do it” Louis mutters, looking very put-out and Harry can't help but grin at him

“You're lucky I like your obsessive worrying” Harry says, leaning down to kiss him gently

“It's not obsessive” Louis says, breaking away “It's practical”

“Practical” Harry says, seriously, but with a gleam in his eye

“I wish you'd start taking your safety seriously, Harry” Louis says, sounding legitimately pissed off “You're going back to the Palace next week and I won't be around to make sure you don't do anything stupid”

“Well I'll just have to send you hourly updates, then” Harry says, feeling confused, annoyed and touched all at the same time.

“You fucking better” Louis mutters, before reaching up to kiss him back.

“It's a deal” Harry says, grinning brilliantly, though Louis' reminder of their little remaining time together is gnawing at him.

“-I'm glad you gentlemen approve-” the real estate agent says, leading the other two boys into the front hall and Harry and Louis take a step back from each other. They don't fool Niall though, who wags his eyebrows at the both of them. Harry flips him off.

“I think Harry and Louis should have the rooms on the top floor” Niall says

“Why?” Stan asks “That one room has the sick view-”

“Well 'cause all them stairs, mate” Niall says “Louis' gotta keep his rear in shape and H's gotta get one” Louis and Stan burst out laughing at Niall's statement, and Harry crosses his arms and frowns, reddening as he glances toward the Realtor.

“You can figure out room arrangements later, gentlemen” says the realtor “Any questions?” Louis asks something about traffic and he and the Realtor start talking about how many people typically walk through this street, but then Niall catches Harry's eye.

“How thick are the walls?” Niall mutters. Harry glares at him.

 

“How was it?” Louis asks, as Harry comes into his room, fresh from his last exam. Harry just turns around, and falls into Louis' arms. “That bad, huh?”

“No” Harry says, running his fingers through his hair to loosen the curls from the gel- for Louis' benefit, obviously “it's just-” Harry looks around his half packed room and down at Louis and then pulls him up for a kiss “I don't want this year to be over, you know?”

“Hmm” Louis says, running his hands up and down Harry's arms.

“This is our last night together” Harry says,

“-and you need to pack” Louis sighs, going to stand “I know, love, but it's only noon, and we've got the rest of the day-”

“Louis” Harry says, swallowing, tugging him back “-um I thought that tonight- we might-”

“you want me to _love you good-bye_?” Louis teases, quoting a song on the radio, not quite understanding Harry's meaning

“Yes” Harry says, seriously, and Louis looks confused for a moment- but then he blanches. Harry tries not to be insulted.

“Harry- you- shouldn't we wait for-”

“For what?” Harry says “It's our last night together”

“I don't have anything” Louis says, awkwardly “And I still have to pack too, and-”

“I- um” Harry says, and Louis raises an eyebrow at him

“When did you-”

“I have like, lotion-”

“Harry-”

“You really don't want to?”

“It's not that, Haz-”

“Well, what then?”

“You've never-”

“Been with anyone” Harry says, but then reddens slightly when he remembers his experimenting from when he first figured out he wasn't straight. “but I'm not _completely_ new-”

“That's an image that probably isn't the best for my health” Louis mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose and Harry grins, though he's flushing.

“So?” Harry asks, nosing Louis

“Well, Niall might get you too drunk” Louis says “So. Maybe. Now, I'm going to go pack and blast some metal to get my mind out of the gutter”

“Do you need some help?” Harry asks, purposefully flirtatiously, and Louis rolls his eyes before stalking off to his room, and indeed, putting on some pretty hardcore music. Harry snorts to himself, butterflies having taken over his insides.

 

“You've barely had anything to drink, mate!” Niall says, pushing a shot glass into Harry's hand, interrupting the conversation Harry was having with Paige, one of his society friends. Her father went to Eton with his, and he's seen her once or twice a year his whole life.

“Not quite wanting to have a hangover when the palace comes to pick me up tomorrow” Harry grins and Niall shakes his head

“We're free mate!” Niall downs one, and looks at Harry expectantly. Harry's been trying to stay as sober as possible, for obvious reasons, but he downs the shot anyways, wincing at it.

“You should be dancing!” Niall exclaims, dragging them both over to the dance floor, and Harry goes, laughing. Some Rihanna song comes on, and Harry dances- though he's terrible- and as he moves around, he catches sight of Louis- who's wingmaning for Stan. Louis catches his eye and winks, so Harry runs his hand through his hair to let loose some curls. It's worth it to see Louis try and suppress his smirk- though he turns back to Stan and the two girls, taking a swig of his pint. Harry's eyes narrow as he leans toward the friend of Stan's object of affection, not liking the way Louis grins and laughs at something she says. Harry _knows_ it's stupid to be jealous, and he _knows_ that he's probably going to regret this, but Beyonce has just come on, and, well. It's _Beyonce._ Harry dances a tad closer to his friend. She laughs as he starts dancing _slightly_ more enthusiastically- and he undoes an extra button on his shirt. He glances over at Louis- and oh shit. His plan has backfired _spectacularly_ , as the girl Louis was talking to is now leading him out to the dancefloor. Louis catches Harry's glare, and just raises an eyebrow, with a bit of a smirk. Harry turns back to his partner, and dances even closer. Harry feels the adrenaline thrumming under his skin as Louis slowly inch toward them, dancing as they go- it takes everything Harry has not to stare at him as he moves. The song transitions into something else, as Harry's arm brushes against Louis' from dancing so close together- they share a loaded glance. _If this room was burnin' I wouldn't even notice_ the song plays, and Harry knows the feeling. It's excruciating minute after excruciating mintue, as Louis is so close Harry could reach out and grab him- he can't take another minute.

“Look at the time!” Harry says, glancing at his Rolex, “I have to be at a photocall early tomorrow”

“Alright” Paige laughs “See you at Ascot, probably”

“Yeah” Harry says, turning around, putting a hand on Louis' shoulder, pressing his body against Louis' back, purposefully brushing Louis' ear with his lips “I'm going to go”

“Oh, right, you have that photocall tomorrow” Louis says, easily, like he's not affected at all by Harry. Harry swallows back the jealousy. “Duty calls” Louis says, to the girl, taking a step away and she laughs “We better sneak out the back, your grace” Louis says, turning putting a hand on Harry's shoulder and steering him away- and even though Harry's all wound up, Louis' touch still feels anchoring.

“Wait-” says the girl, but Louis keeps going like he can't hear her, as he weaves through the crowd.

“Your new friend's calling you” Harry says, lowly, vaguely aware that the girl tried to follow them, but Louis' maneuvers made that impossible

“I know” Louis says, hand trailing down Harry's back from his shoulder, and Harry feels warmth spread through him. Louis pushes open the back door to the club and steps out into the cold night air- but Harry still feels hot. Louis glances around the alley, and then suddenly pulls Harry down into a bruising kiss, tangling his fingers in his curls. Louis breaks away all too soon. “We better get a cab” Louis says, taking a step away, but Harry wraps his arms around him.

“Glad to know I _do_ have an effect on you” Harry says and Louis snorts, detangling himself, but then turns around and looks at Harry darkly.

“You have no idea” he says, and Harry swallows, before following him out onto a different street, as he hails down a cab.

It takes everything Harry has, really, to not jump Louis, so he leans against the car window, jiggling his leg, and watches the street lights pass over Louis' face, anticipation building in his gut.

They finally get back. 

Harry pulls Louis into their dorm, kissing him in the stairwell before hurrying him through the door and pulling them both towards the bed, singular goal in mind.

“Alright?” Louis asks, soft and careful; in direct contrast to the way he was kissing Harry back, and his voice stokes a small thrill of anticipation low in Harry.

“Yes, yes,” Harry replies, touching every bit of Louis he can "-Lou, please"

"You sure you're-"

"Louis, you're not listening" Harry mutters between kisses "I'm ready, willing and able!"

"Okay, okay" Louis asks, kissing Harry through his laughter "I just want to be sure you'll be alright"

Louis being so concerned and gentle with him somehow turns Harry on even more- so it's not really helping the problem.

"Lou" Harry moans grinding against him "please"

“Don’t worry,” he says, broad hands framing Harry’ face, trying to reassure with touch as well as with words. “I’ve got you.”

Louis slides one hand around Harry’ back, under his button down, and presses him closer, the pressure already almost too much. Harry moans lowly, and it only encourages Louis to push his groin against him harder.

He slides a hand into Harry’ hair and gently tugs it back until his neck is bared, kisses up from the hollow of his throat to his ear along a well-travelled line that has Harry moaning again. Louis and his hair, honestly.

“Hurry up” Harry says, in a voice roughening with desire; hands fisting in Louis’ shirt, while Louis moves his own hands to Harry’ belt, unbuckling it before shoving Harry's slacks to the floor.

“Alright, but first I want to see you,” Louis murmurs as he shoves down his own trousers, leaning in to press gentle kisses along Harry's jaw, “Take our time”

“Louis” Harry says, his voice strained as Louis slides Harry's button down from his shoulders, rather sensually, in Harry's opinion

“Harry” Louis says back, fondly; and warmth laces through Harry as Louis pulls his own shirt off his head

Harry shivers as the chilly air hits his bare skin, and Louis rubs his arms for a few moments to get his blood moving, kissing his lips. Harry can't believe the way he's already wound tight, muscles tensed, though he’s still barely even been touched.

Louis kisses back down the taut line of his neck, hands sweeping across his back and pulling him close again, as he mouths at the salt of Harry’ collarbone, and Harry’ hands settle on Louis' arse

"And you tease me about the hair thing" Louis says, leading Harry to the bed, laying him down gently, leaning over him, kissing him softly before he looks at him imploringly

"Harry-"

"If you're going to ask me if I'm sure one more time, I swear-"

"I was only going to say that I love you, but if you're not interested-" Louis says, teasing, but Harry reaches up around the back of Louis' neck and pulls him down into a rough kiss

"I love you too. Now. Make love to me"

"Someone's bossy" Louis murmurs "who do you think you are? The King of England?"

Harry laughs openly as Louis reaches down to Harry's briefs, and his laughter turns to a gasp as Louis palms him, before pushing them down and helping Harry wriggle them off.

“Gorgeous,” Louis murmurs, stroking down Harry’s chest, shuffling down a bit to kiss Harry's tattoo

Harry presses back into his touch, arching his back and baring his neck in pleasure, Louis reaches out for Harry’ hips and thumbs at his hip bones

"You're not so bad yourself" Harry says, and although he's been begging to hurry up- this slow reverence- well, when Louis takes Harry's outstretched handand presses it to his own jaw, looking up into Harry’ eyes with undisguised joy, Harry finds he doesn't mind the wait.

That sentiment goes out the window, though, when Louis' hand drops down between Harry's legs; just coming to rest there against his inner thigh, not quite brushing his cock, still insistently hard.

Harry moans as Louis finally grasps the base of his cock, leaning back and biting his lip, as Louis strokes his inner thigh with his thumb, the beginnings of the coarse hair there, as he slides his hand up and down the shaft of Harry's cock, liquid already beading at the tip.

Harry barely notices when Louis stops rubbing his thigh and reaches for the lotion, deftly pouring the liquid into his one hand, while the other thumbs across Harry's slit, making Harry jerk with want.

“Please…”

“Eager for it” Louis grins

"Not exactly news" Harry groans, leaning forward to put his arms around Louis’ neck and kissing him furiously as Louis moves his hand from Harry’ cock, touching back between his legs. Harry’ entire body tenses as Louis’ slick finger presses against his entrance, hands gripping Louis’ shoulders hard enough to bruise. Louis curls his fingers around into his palm, rolling his knuckles back and forth along the sensitive skin there. Harry's already seeing stars, and this is nothing like what it felt like when he fingered himself- and then Louis eases the first finger inside. Harry almost comes then, as Louis' fingers stroking over Harry’ side, down to his thigh

"You alright"

"More than" Harry gasps, something like awe in his voice, unable to stop himself clenching around Louis’ finger as he pushes it fully inside. He crooks his finger to rub over the spot- Harry suddenly feels like he's sparking. Like, what? A sharp gasp falls from Harry’ lips, as Louis works around in him.

"Good?" Louis asks, unable to help his triumphant grin as he pushes in the tip of a second finger alongside the first.

"Could be better" Harry answers, cheekily. He should have known that Louis would take that as a challenge. He stretches, scissors with his fingers, and a ragged “Please!” tumbles from Harry’ mouth; he is almost, almost there, and it's maddening "I'm ready, I'm ready" he says, looking at Louis- and he almost comes- Louis' eyes are heavy-lidded and looking down Harry's body with want, and Louis must've discarded his briefs himself- his cock full and leaking against his belly.

"Tell me how you feel" Louis murmurs, kneeling over Harry as he slicks up his cock, and leans forward over Harry’ coiled body to kiss his lips

“Yes. Alright" Harry says as Louis slips a pillow under him, palms feeling like fire on Harry's thighs- before pushing into him bracing himself either side of Harry’ shoulders, close enough to almost count as an embrace; and he makes himself still once he’s fully sheathed, lifts a hand to Harry’ cheek and asks,

“How’s that, then?”

Harry can't come up with a coherent response, so he just moans. This is Louis being able to wind him up and break him down to the point where he is purely himself, no crowns, titles, responsibilities- just HarryandLouis. Harry doesn't know how this could get any better. Then, of course, Louis starts to move.

“Louis,” Harry gasps, grasping at Louis’ shoulders as if he can pull him even further inside. Louis starts slowly, but then gradually gains speed as Harry's moans become louder. Louis leans back up on his hands in search of a deeper angle, Harry screws his face up in pleasure, his body buffeted back and forth on the mattress by the force of Louis’ movements, his fingers digging into Louis’ hips to feel his rhythm, to move with it.

“More – please – don’t stop –” Harry gasps, as if Louis has any intention of stopping, the steady thrusts seemingly enough to push all of the air from his lungs.

“I won’t,” Louis manages, brushing firmly over that bright spot inside Harry with every thrust.

Harry feels dizzy; he’s lost in want, groaning with every push of Louis’ cock over that special place inside of him, gasping- and it's starting to become too much, and Harry desperately needs to come- Harry's eyes have snapped back open and he’s gripping Louis’ hipbones hard enough to bruise. “Please – I need to –”

Louis changes the angle again, hiking Harry's leg higher, leaning down till their chests are touching, so Louis can barely move- but their cocks are pressed together, moving as Louis grinds into Harry. Louis leans up to kiss him, swiveling his hips just so- And then he stiffens and shouts and clenches round Louis’ cock, orgasm intensifying as he feels Louis spill into Harry with a harsh groan.

They pant together and Harry can't help but kiss Louis.

"I love you" he says and Louis grins dorkily at him

"Love you too" he says, pulling out of him, sending a fresh round of moans bubbling up out of Harry; and Louis gets up and come back to bed with a damp cloth to wipe them both clean. 

“That was amazing” Harry comments, stretching his arms out above his head as Louis wipes Harry down “Thank you.”

“It was no hardship,” Louis replies with a snort

"We should have been doing it sooner" Harry says, as Louis gets back into bed, pulling blankets arounf them

"Maybe" Louis murmurs, pressing a kiss behind his ear

"I'm going to miss you terribly" Harry sighs

"Me too, love" Louis says

"I'll even miss your obsessing over my safety" Harry muses

"If you were just responsible-" Louis replies, hand coming up instinctively to smooth over Harry’ ever-unruly hair, "I wouldn't be so obsessed"

“Louis, my great protector,” Harry teases, pressing his own hand over Louis’ heart – but there’s real warmth in his tone.

"What am I going to do with myself?" Louis muses "I'll have to find another prince to watch out for"

"Don't you dare" Harry says, quickly "Or I'll be forced to lock you up in the tower"

"and you think I'm overbearing"

"You're all mine" Harry says, sternly, but then his voice softens "please don't forget that"

"I'd never" Louis says and Harry grins, shifting up and pressing a sweet kiss to Louis' cheek.

"Thanks"

“You're welcome" Louis says, as they settle in to sleep, and Harry almost hopes he never wakes.

 

Harry stands in front of the bathroom mirror, checking his hair for the 1000th time, smoothing the strands together. His staff has been up, having cleared all of the boxes away, and he stands in the bathroom hallway, feigning a cosmetic check, not wanting to step away.

"Sir?" asks the Clarence House press secretary "We're ready when you are"

"Alright" Harry says, reluctantly- eying his reflection in the mirror. He looks just like he did when he started this 8 months ago- except he feels so different.

"I'll be right out" Harry says "I um, just want to check to make sure Louis doesn't have any of my stuff still. And then I just want to, um-" Harry gestures to the toliet

"Alright sir" says his staffer "I'll go down to let security know you're coming out"

"Thanks" Harry says, closing the door to his room, but instead of going to the toilet, he heads straight into Louis' room. It's sad, seeing Louis' walls stripped bare. Harry eyes Louis' suitcases and boxes- so many less than he has.

"You're off, then?" Louis asks, standing- the sheets still on his bed since he still has one last exam.

"Yeah" Harry says, sticking his hands into the pockets of his khakis, "I'm off"

"Good luck with the crowds, then"

"Thanks" Harry says, looking down at his feet. They stand in silence for a moment- before Louis huffs and pulls Harry into a hug. Harry to buries his face in Louis' neck, and pulls him close.

"I'll see you soon, alright?" Louis says, leaning back a little "Dunno why you’re so sad"

Harry wants to tell him that as soon as he steps out that door, everything's going to change. Wants to tell him that it’s only going to get harder, that he doesn't know how they’re going to get through it.

"'m gonna miss you" Harry says, instead, and Louis' face softens, and he carefully pulls Harry down into a soft kiss, thumbing across Harry's cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too" Louis says, taking a step back, as he brushes Harry's shoulder off.

"Well" Harry sighs "back to work for the firm" Louis laughs, and Harry admires the crinkles by his eyes, and leans down for one last lingering kiss before turning around and walking back to where his staffer is waiting.

"I'm ready" Harry says, though he's far from it

"Very good, sir" says the staffer, as he leads Harry out of his room- away from the place where he's felt most like himself- and out to the waiting crowds. He shakes the dean's hand- a congratulations for a sucessful first year completed, and poses for the photographers, ignoring the screaming girls behind the security fence. It’s so much like his first day here, that Harry wonders whether the whole thing was just a dream. It certainly feels like it. Harry does his best Royal wave as he gets into the waiting black sedan, and doesn't let his smile waver until the photographers are in the rear view mirror. He drops the act as soon as he can no longer see the university in the rearview mirror, and slumps down slightly, ignoring the concerned look of his staffer in the front seat beside the driver. His phone buzzes in his pocket and

Harry debates on ignoring whoever it is- his father or Clarence house, maybe- but pulls it out anyway. His face lights up when he sees it.

finally got rid of my arse of a room-mate!!! says the text and Harry smiles down at it before replying:

oh excellent- I just escaped the terrible human being that was mine

Louis sends him a thumbs up emoji and Harry clicks his phone closed, feeling slightly better as they make the drive back to London.

 

One of the busiest times in the Firm's calendar is the beginning of summer. There's countless events to go to, and the Oxford vs Cambridge boat race is first on the docket.

Harry's been before, but this time he (supposedly- he's not really that fussed about it, to be honest) takes pride in wearing his Cambridge colours- anticipates the joke-y comments from radio hosts about Harry's allegiances. It's a good day, all things considered- Cambridge won both men's and women's- Harry got to congratulate the teams and give them the cups, which would have been awkward if Oxford won, now that he thinks about it. He also recognized some of the people on the teams and that was nice. It made the walk about small talk that much easier.

Harry mingles at the garden party afterwards, his phone burning a hole in his pocket. Louis moved back to London the other day after apparently visiting his Mum for a couple days (Louis isn't going to tell his Mother about Harry, for obvious reasons. Harry would be sad about it if it didn't mean that Louis' mum knows exactly the same amount of things about Harry as Harry know about her- namely that she exists and not much else) and has been settling in at work- and so their correspondence has been lacking. A part of Harry is afraid that this is how it'll end- it'll fizzle out and it will be like it never happened at all. Shaking off the morbid thoughts, Harry shoots him off a text-

Cambridge won!!

He pockets it, and accepts a glass of champagne from one of the roving waiters.

"Hello Harry" says someone behind him, and Harry turns to see Lady Caroline Flack- and swallows his rage. She has no right to be calling him that- not when she's one of the women Harry saw sneaking into and out of the palace when his parent's marriage was falling apart. Of course, she managed to escape the whole debacle unscathed- Harry's father's affairs were plentiful enough that she was a relatively small part of them. The press hadn't even caught on, and Harry suspected that she thought he hadn’t either.

"Hello Caroline" Harry says, smoothly, pasting on his best royal face "How are you?"

"Grand" she grins "I went to Cambridge too"

"Oh?" Harry asks "isn't that- lovely" Harry didn't think the word lovely.

"I loved being at Cambridge" Caroline continues, and Harry seriously considers throwing himself into the Thames, when his phone buzzes.

"Excuse me" Harry says, pulling his phone out

Of fucking course it did reads Louis' text won what?

The boat race! Harry types, grinning

You mean that fucking pretentious rowing thing?? Louis' text says, and Harry bites his lip to keep from smiling too hard.

Yep

Fuck that then Louis types and Harry laughs to himself quietly, typing a quick 'xoxo' before pocketing his phone.

"Got some good news?" Caroline asks, and Harry refrains from snapping at her that it’s none of her goddamn business.

"Just a mate celebrating our win" Harry says as his phone buzzes again- this time with the thumbs up emoji.

Harry, try as he might, can't stop grinning.

 

Harry shuts the door to his room, tearing off his tails and pulling on his sweats before digging out the phone that's been burning a hole in his pocket for most of the day.

It was the first day of Ascot, which, horse racing is fun and, really, if he has to get dressed up in tails, then at least he should have some fun doing it. His cousins were there, and though it's nice to see them, he can't help but feel envious that they have all the perks of being royalty- but none of the responsibility. He tries not to let his bitterness show. He saw Paige too, which was fine, but he's afraid that his father is trying to nudge the two of them together, which obviously won't work. He was in the middle of the reception though, mingling with some royals from Greece, when he got a text from Louis that said;

Call me!!!

Harry has been stewing about it all evening, right through dinner and drinks and now is finally alone in his room. He dials Louis, holding his breath.

"Took you long enough" says Louis, when he answers- and he sounds- fine. Casual even. Harry hears the rustling of a crisp bag and he frowns.

"Have you eaten at least one vegetable in the past couple of weeks?"

"Probably" Louis says

"You're ridiculous" Harry murmurs, relaxing and Louis snorts

"I'm ridiculous? I'm not the one who rode into a racetrack in a carriage wearing a fucking top hat" Louis says, with the utmost derision "what do you wear to the casino? A tuxedo?"

"Yes" Harry grins, laying back on his bed "so does James Bond"

"We've already established you'd make a terrible spy, Harold" Louis says, ignoring Harry's clever come back, much to Harry's chagrin.

"You calling just to make fun of me?"

"Yep" Louis says "I get on the tube, after work, get one of those free papers shoved at me, and what do I see? You and your Gran riding a fucking carriage onto a race track, smiling like it's completely normal to wear a fucking top hat! You looked ridiculous!"

"You should have seen my cousin's hat" Harry says "fascinators are much more odd than top hats"

"We both know you'd wear a fascinator if you got the chance" Louis says

"Maybe" Harry says "I bet you'd look quite fetching in a top hat"

"Oh please" Louis says "the only hats I wear are ball caps, toques and maybe I'd consider a Captain's hat, Harold, as if I'd ever-"

"Toques?"

"You know, beanies-"

"I know, didn't realize you were so posh that you called-"

"Shut it" Louis says, "I worked with some Canadians for awhile, never got rid of the habit"

"When did you-"

"And if we're talking about the posh scale, you can't talk, your top-hattiness" Louis says and Harry snorts and starts laughing hysterically

"That's the best one yet"

"Best what?"

"Fake title you've come up with"

"Excuse you, those are all your official titles, thank you very much. Seriously, what kind of Prince are you?"

"The very much in love kind" Harry says, soberly, his laughter reminding him how much he misses Louis "when can I see you?"

"You're a sap" Louis says, though Harry detects a slight waver in his voice "and I dunno, when's your next top-hat event?"

"Not for awhile" Harry laughs, softly "but I think I have other non top hat duties to attend to"

"Non top hat duties?" Louis echoes "didn't realize those were possible!"

"Sometimes the occasion calls for a casual three piece suit" Harry says, solemnly and Louis snorts "You should come over after work one time" Harry says

"Ah yes, just a quick jaunt over to the palace, tally ho-"

"Lou!" Harry laughs "I'm serious!"

"I dunno Haz-"

"You promised!"

"I think I promised that under duress"

"Fine, I'll come to yours-"

"Hell no" Louis says and Harry huffs

"Why not?"

"If I told you where I live you'd sneak out to see me which is something I cannot in good sanity condone"

"Louieee"

"I'm serious, Harry! If you bring one of your bodyguards, fine, but-"

"I can't bring a bodyguard to see you and you know it"

"Well then"

"Which means you need to come to me!"

"Is that really a good idea?" Louis asks, softly and Harry sighs

"Yes" Harry says, petulant "It's a great idea"

"Hmm" Louis says "If you say so"

"So?" Harry says "come over!"

"I can't tonight, Haz" Louis sighs

"When can you?"

"I'm not sure-"

"If you don't want to see me, just say so" Harry snaps, fed up

"That's not it at all" Louis says, voice rising a little "I just don't think it's smart for me to visit you in a place which very famously has not kept one scandal secret"

"We'll be careful" Harry says

"Will we?" Louis sighs "I dunno if I'll be able to keep my hands to myself if the opportunity arises" Normally Harry would preen at that, but all it does is make him upset.

"Maybe you're right" Harry breathes

"I'm always right"

"Yeah, no" Harry scoffs

"How would you know? Last I checked, you were only the top-hat expert"

"I'd like to think I'm the Louis Tomlinson expert" Harry says, cheekily, ignoring the clench in his stomach that he gets when he realizes that is far from being the case.

"You're certainly the expert in giving me heart attacks" Louis says, and Harry's about to retort when Louis adds "-both good and bad"

"Mmm" Harry says "last time it was a particularly good heart attack as I recall-"

"No way" Louis says "there is no way I am having phone sex with you"

Harry laughs openly.

"The thought didn't even cross my mind" Harry says, smile stuck in place

"Of course not" Louis says, fondly and Harry misses him so, so much.

"I'll let you go" Harry sighs, "I know you have to work"

"Yeah" Louis says "Talk to you soon"

"Talk to you soon" Harry says, about to hang up-

"Love you" Louis says and Harry's heart stutters- Louis doesn't say it often.

"Love you too" Harry says, smiling- despite the lump in his throat.

 

"So Louis is settling into his new job ok?" Niall asks as he lines up his shot- during a charity golf tournament that he organized with Justin Rose- Niall knows him somehow, Harry's not sure. Over the course of their friendship, Harry's come to learn that Niall perhaps has more connections than anyone on this planet.

"Yeah" Harry says, watching displeased as Niall aces the shot "he has pretty long and irregular hours though"

"Only time for quick trysts then, eh?" Niall grins lowly, stepping aside so Harry can take his shot

"I wouldn't know" he says as he goes to take Niall’s place- but Niall puts a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"What do you mean, you wouldn't know?" Niall says, and Harry shrugs and goes over to the tee. "Don't tell me you haven't seen him since the end of the year?"

"If you wouldn’t mind, Niall?" Harry asks, pointedly, and Niall takes a step back and crosses his arms while Harry swings.

"Why haven't you-" begins Niall, but he's interrupted.

"Great shot, sir!" says Harry’s caddy, and Harry hands him the golf club back and strides towards the ball, Niall close behind him

"What's going on?" Niall hisses and Harry refrains from knocking that ridiculous golf cap off Niall’s head.

"We just haven't had the chance" Harry mutters, as he and Niall head to Niall’s ball in the middle of the fairway

"Neither of you could spare one second?" Niall asks, incredulously

"He won’t let me go over to his by myself" Harry sighs, after Niall’s put it on the green "and him coming to the palace might be- complicated"

"Yer stance is way off"

"Niall, if my father was found out before social media-"

"Nah, mate, I mean yer golf stance" Niall taps Harry's legs with the handle of his nine-iron "your knees need to be bent more"

"You know what, Niall" Harry says, bending over to take his swing- but then misses the green "-don't say a word"

"Me?" Niall says, and then cackles "-but honestly though, mate, I'm sorry about the whole thing"

"Well it's not your fault, obviously" as Harry chips his ball out of the sand trap and it rolls onto the green. Niall lines up for his put

"You both are gonna come to me estate fer a week" Niall says "proper lads holiday- fishin' and target shooting and all that. Too bad I'm such a diva that I won't sleep on the lumpy beds out in the hunting lodge so you two'll be on yer own"

"You're a brilliant man, Niall" Harry beams, and doesn't complain when Niall rubs his win in at the end of the day.

Harry mingles with the other celebrities at the charity cocktail hour, letting Niall be the star of the show and do his thing.

He's talking to one of his distant relatives- Harry's Gran and his Grand-dad are cousins- and once again he's struck by how different their lives are. The only people who know who he is are other London socialites. He went to a different posh school than Harry, but still goes to Royal events, invited to debutant balls, and even has a job at a London art gallery- that he certainly only got because he’s royal. So. No duties, and all of the perks. It's absolutely unfair.

"Heard you moved on quickly from Nadine" he says and Harry blinks. Wait, what?

"Wait, what?" Harry asks, heart hammering

"Don't bother being coy, Harry" his cousin laughs "you can tell me- Lady Caroline is quite fit, and you know what they say about older ladies-"

"Wait what?!" Harry says, fear replaced by anger

"You and her got quite cosy-"

"We had one conversation" Harry says, coldly "I'm not seeing her" he pauses "Nor will I ever"

"Ok then" laughs his cousin, and Harry angrily takes a drink of his cocktail, before smiling prettily for the photographer.

 

"Why didn’t anyone tell me about this?" Harry asks, brandishing a couple papers as he storms into the press secretary's office. There's pictures of him at Ascot where he and Caroline happen to be in the same shot- but coupled with the pictures of him talking to her at the Boat Race while's he's grinning like a loon- (they've conveniently cropped his phone out of the frame) it means they're together.

"If we told you about every woman you were linked to, sir, then I'd be emailing you every half hour"

"Deny it" Harry says "I don't even want to be mentioned in the same in the same sentence as that woman!"

"Sir, it's not a situation that warrants a comment"

"You-you know who she is!" Harry says, furiously and the press secretary raises an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware you knew who she was, sir"

"Well I do" Harry says and the press secretary just looks at him.

"If you were perhaps seen with another Lady, sir, the rumours would move in a different direction."

"Got any suitable suggestions" Harry sneers, still livid "Good candidates for Queen?"

"I'm not suggesting you date someone, sir, merely be seen-"

"So just use one of my friends, then?" Harry says "Fine, don't do your goddamn job" He turns and storms out, running up to his room, pulling out his phone, hands shaking.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up" Harry mutters, as his phone dials, and Harry's about to throw his phone across the room in frustration when the line clicks on.

"Haz?" Louis asks "What's up?"

"Oh, Louis" Harry says into the phone, half sobbing

"Hey, hey, hey" Louis murmurs "What's wrong, darling?"

"I- I miss you like terrible" Harry says "And-and you know not to read the Mirror-"

"You know I don't" Louis says, firmly "Harry, what's all this about-"

"That woman" Harry says "My latest fling" Harry snorts "She slept with my father while he was still married to my mother. I saw her sneaking out. She was the one who was over ten years younger, that time"

"Come full circle, eh?" Louis says, darkly and Harry shakily laughs

"You could say that. I saw her, and then those rumours- and it was like that night again" Harry sighs "I couldn't bear the thought of her ruining another relationship of mine"

"I love you" Louis says, firmly "the only person who can ruin this relationship is you, I'm afraid. You won't be rid of me any time soon"

"Darn" Harry laughs, shakily. Louis has never really said anything similar before- Harry had always hoped he did feel that way- he just preferred to show it by obsessively worrying about Harry getting shot, or something equally as ridiculous. But now Harry has verbal proof that Louis feels just as intensely as Harry- and it's wonderful.

"You alright now?"

"Yeah" Harry says, swallowing thickly "I think so"

"Ok" Louis murmurs "You know Niall’s come up with an absurd plan to abscond with the both of us to his estate"

"Yeah" Harry grins "he came up with it at the golf tournament"

"Not a big fan of golf" Louis says "big fan of you in those pants though" Harry snorts, both amused and wary that Louis keeps track of his life in the paper.

"Thanks"

"I'm not shooting anything" Louis says "I'll fish, I'll hike, but I'm not shooting anything"

"You- you mean you'll go?"

"Of course" Louis says "wouldn't miss the opportunity to make fun of your posh ridiculousness"

"I- ok" Harry says, not trusting himself not to cry, so he focuses on something else "No shooting" Harry pauses "not even clay pigeons?

"I dunno-"

"I'll teach you"

"What? You're gonna lean behind me and help me pull my trigger?" Louis snickers and Harry grins widely

"You bet"

"I'll think about it"

"I'll be able to convince you" Harry says and Louis laughs, but then sighs

"I don't doubt it"

 

There's a knock on his door a few days later, and Harry looks up from the brief he's reading about a charity he's scheduled to visit in a couple days.

"Come in"

"Hard at work or hardly working?" says Gemma, as she pokes her head in, and Harry grins brilliantly, jumping up from his desk and pulling her into a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm in town to see a couple mates of mine" Gemma grins "thought I'd stop by"

"You're taking quite the risk coming in here" Harry says "didn't you say you were afraid that they'd never let you out if you came back?"

"They let you go off to Cambridge, so I think I'm safe"

"Does that mean you'll be in town more often?"

"Maybe" Gemma says "you've been busy lately"

"Yeah" Harry sighs "we're experiencing very high approval ratings, they want to keep the momentum going"

"That's-" Gemma says, the revulsion on her face evident. Harry just looks at her, silently pleading with her not to say anything. He's heard it all from her before, after all. "-all the more reason to come with me tonight"

"Come where?" Harry asks, not really feeling up to going clubbing

"The Coldplay concert tonight" Gemma beams "my mate- you know Matty Healey"

"Don't you mean Matthew, Earl Sutherland?" Harry mimics, mocking the Earl's standard greeting

"Yeah, he's a right toff, so what. Anyway, he's got a whole box, and I've already asked if my poor little baby brother can join us"

"Oh Gems!" Harry grins, leaping up, a thought occurring to him "do I get a plus one?"

"Don't see why not" Gemma says, and Harry throws his arms around her and then leans back

"Be nice to Louis please" he says, and Gemma’s eyes light up

"Oh I will be, dear brother"

 

Harry paces in anticipation as they wait for the concert to start. He smiles at Gemma’s friends- various socialites who are either noble or filthy rich- sometimes both. Unlike him, Gemma doesn't mind hanging out with the social climbers. She says they're all great fun at parties. A little too much fun in Harry's opinion, but Gemma gets enough flack from the palace, so he doesn't share his concerns.

"Enjoying yourself at Cambridge then, Harry?" asks Matthew, Earl Sutherland- whose mother, a Duchess, is great friends with Harry's mother. He hasn't seen him much since Anne moved to the Riviera. He's a year older than Gemma, so Harry never really got to know him that well.

"Very much" Harry says

"So the wanting to leave thing is another story?"

"No" Harry says "I was feeling overwhelmed for awhile"

"Overwhelmed by all the female attention?" Matthew scoffs "I don't see why you wouldn’t have the time of your life"

"Well, it's true-"

"We need to teach you to party this summer, Harry" he says "some of my friends at Cambridge say that you barely went out"

"I was studying-"

"You're a Prince of Wales" he says "you should take advantage of that" he places a hand on Harry's shoulder "Don't worry, we'll get you sorted"

"I wasn't worried" Harry says, thankful when his phone buzzes

They don't think I'm posh enough to know you, Harold says the text come get me

"Oh no!" Harry laughs and looks up at Matty "they won't let Louis in, I'm going to go get him"

"Oh, I apologize- I forgot to add his name to the list"

"That's- that's alright" Harry says, expression hardening. He knows Matty didn't forget. He should have figured. It's a tactic to make Louis feel unwelcome, like he literally doesn't belong. "Louis is pretty chill"

"Pretty chill" Matty repeats, distastefully and Harry spins around and marches out of the box, mouth set in a hard line. He passes by some girls on the way to the security gate, and ignores their gasp and tittering. He's fuming so much, he's practically forgotten that he's about to see Louis. He turns the corner- and his breath is knocked of him. When he originally thought about seeing Louis for the first time in about a month and a bit, he didn't know what he was expecting. Certainly not this- Louis grinning, eyes crinkled, chatting to the security guard, whom- for the record- Harry had initially thought was pretty intimidating, and he's been around security his whole life.

"-in Afghanistan in '07" the guard's saying and Harry feels his heart speed up

"Louis" Harry says, rather breathlessly (he kicks himself internally) and Louis turns around, and they just sort of stare at eachother for a few seconds

"Lookit that ridiculous hair of yours- those curls look like they're ready to burst out of their gel" Louis says, finally, and Harry's ready to burst out of his skin.

"Nevermind, then" Harry says, unable to keep the grin off his face "I actually don't know this person, now that I think about it"

"That's cool" Louis says "I'll just hang out with my new mate here-"

"Suit yourself" Harry says, and why is he jealous when it's literally just a joke- friendly banter-

"Hey, you're the one who doesn't know me"

"Maybe I can be persuaded to remember" Harry says, unconsciously running his fingers through his hair, like being around Louis makes him want to let the curls free.

"And how would I do that?" Louis says, stepping forward, holding his arms out a bit. Harry just wants to step into them, and he looks at Louis, who shrugs a bit. Harry surges forward and pulls him close, patting his back to portray 'bros' as much as possible, but he doesn't know how squashing his face into Louis' neck achieves the effect. Louis takes a step back all too soon, and Harry gets a good look at him.

He's gorgeous. He's been working outside, obviously, as his skin is a deep gold- his stubble is gorgeous, his hair is side swept, and he's wearing cuffed skinny jeans with his vans and a Adidas jumper. If Harry didn't already know he was in love, he'd know it now.

"C'mon" Harry says, a tad strangled "we're over here"

"So you do know me, then"

"I don't go around hugging random strangers"

"I'm pretty sure that's in the benevolent prince job description, mate" Louis says, following Harry to the box "-kissing babies, shaking hands, hugging strangers-"

"Shut it" Harry grins "what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You seemed to make pretty quick friends with that security guard"

"Ah, I was just commiserating with him"

"About what?"

"Keeping ridiculous famous people who have no regards for their personal safety out of trouble"

"Fuck off" Harry laughs, as they enter the box, Harry ignoring the curious glances the others send their way

"It's a major part of my life-" Louis continues, but he's interrupted by Gemma,

"You must be Louis" she says and Louis smiles

"Guilty as charged, your highness"

"I've heard so much about you" she says

"Gems!" Harry hisses, reddening,

"All terrible, I'm sure" Louis says, smirking wickedly and Harry takes him in and suddenly realizes something.

"This was a bad idea" he says, aching to kiss the smirk off Louis' face.

"Oh I know" Louis says "soon as I heard it I knew how terrible it was"

"Why did you agree then?!" Harry asks, quietly alarmed

"I had to see you" Louis murmurs and Harry takes a deep breath

"I've seen enough of this, boys" Gemma says, looking between the two of them "Good luck" she walks over to one of her friends

"Want a drink?" Harry asks, a tad desperate for something to distract him, and Louis shakes his head

"Another bad idea"

"You're right" Harry says, just as Matty comes over. Saved by the Bell. Sort of.

"You must be Lewis" says Matty and Harry huffs, but Louis grins

"Louis, actually. And you are-?"

"Matthew, Earl Sutherland-" Harry refrains from scoffing "-but please just call me Matty"

"Sure" Louis says, "thanks for inviting me"

"You're welcome- sorry about the mix-up at the door"

"No harm done" Louis says and Harry looks between them noting their differences- they're around the same height, but Matty has the air of a pompous windbag- Harry's pissed at him, so what- (his expensive clothes are almost in direct contrast to Louis') and Louis looks confident, sharp and uncaring.

"So you're Harry's room-mate"

"Yep" Louis says, and doesn't elaborate further- not partaking in any niceties.

"Our mothers have been friends for awhile" says Matty "running around in society together, you know"

"No I don't, actually" Louis says and Harry coughs to cover up his snort

"Tell me then, what does your mother do?"

"She’s a nurse" Louis says

"Oh. How nice" Matty says and Harry's about to pipe up with how essential nurses are- when the lights dim and the concert starts.

Haven't I just got all the luck Harry thinks, as the opening chorus of Viva la Vida start and Louis grins at him brilliantly- and Harry looses a bit of his sarcasm.

The concert is going brilliantly- Harry's met Chris Martin at charity stuff before, and Coldplay's brilliant, but here he is, watching Louis hum along with the songs, light dancing across his cheekbones- and Harry wants, really badly. He's standing slightly behind Louis, still in the box rather than out in the stands where he'd be easily spotted- and leans down to brush his lips against Louis' ear.

"Come with me" he whispers and Louis turns to look at him, eyebrows raised, eyes dark. Harry smirks and turns around, and Louis follows him out of the suite into the hallway- before ducking into the toilets.

"Hello?" Harry calls, as Louis crouches down to look under (the admittedly posh) stalls

"Thank God" Louis says, straightening up, basically throwing himself at Harry and snogging the living daylights out of him. Harry responds back eagerly, hands sliding down Louis' back to his arse, allowing Louis to press him up against the door.

"I missed you" Harry murmurs, breathing Louis in, revelling being able to hold him close

"I missed you too" Louis says, kissing Harry again, tongue tracing the seam of his lips, and Harry slips his hands underneath Louis' jumper, savouring the feel of Louis' skin underneath his. Louis' hands move from Harry's neck down to his chest and he gently pushes away. Harry whines, chasing Louis' lips, and Louis laughs; giving him a quick peck and then stepping back. "We better get back"

"Or get out of here" Harry murmurs, stepping forward to grab Louis' hips, but Louis just sidesteps him and laughs.

"C'mon, Haz" Louis snorts "I came to see Chris Martin, not you"

"Oi" Harry says, but then pauses "I can't really blame you" Louis laughs.

 

Harry tries to focus on the music, he really does, but Louis is just too much. He's singing along, dancing slightly, and glancing adoringly at Harry every few seconds. Harry's the happiest he's been all summer. He's suddenly struck with the memory of Oli and Stan teasing Harry about Coldplay being his wedding band- Harry looks over at Louis, and the thing is- he wouldn't mind being married to him. In fact, marriage to Louis- he smiles as he pictures he and Louis being at the Altar of Westminster or St. Paul's and laughs to himself a bit. There's no way that could ever happen, but it's nice to imagine. Like, really. The Anglican Church still doesn’t perform same-sex marriages, only blesses them upon individual church discretion. Harry's going to be head of the Church one day, though, so it would be quite the sticky mess if his union wasn't even considered a union. Like, one of the reasons his father is his father- is that he couldn't marry the woman he wanted 'cause she's divorced. Harry feels a sort of impending doom when he thinks about it. But he looks over at Louis, and forgets about the whole thing.

You make me feel like I'm alive again sings Chris Martin, and Harry knows exactly how he feels.

 

Harry's not impressed with the Mail's attempt at a witty headline when it ran the article about him and Gemma being at the Coldplay concert. They got to go backstage after and Louis- Louis was fine. He shook Chris' hand, said he was a fan, nbd. Harry wonders if anything can impress Louis. He also wonders how Louis is simultaneously the most chill and the most passionate person he's ever met. Louis still isn't in any of the pictures taken from blurry snapchats, or the instagrams posted by Gemma’s friends, or in the background of the professional photos taken backstage. Harry wishes he had Louis' luck. However since Caroline wasn't there, the Mail speculates that Harry's already dropped her because he is such a womanizer, can't commit, is just like his father, etc etc. Harry counts the night as a win, even if Louis didn't fall for Harry's 'tell me where you live so I can give you a ride' scheme. It was especially hard to say good-bye to him. But. Harry's not dwelling on that. So, Harry turns happily away from the mail, and idly flips through the latest issue of GQ. He texted Louis good morning and that he missed him like mad already- but he's working today, apparently, so no response as of yet. As soon as he thinks that, though, his phone buzzes and he picks it up greedily. There's a snapchat and Harry grins, opening it- and there's

Louis, looking very fluffy and handsome- in front of a painting Harry vaugely recognizes- wait. Harry knows that painting. Not from his art history courses, either. Harry bolts up, and skids out into the hall and runs down the stair case, out into the downstairs foyer- where he runs right into a tour group.

"And this painting is contemporary to the reign of George V- oh, your highness" says the flabbergasted tour guide, making a hasty bow. Harry reddens as he waves a bit, putting on his best royal smile, fully aware that he's in a Cambridge sweater, sweats and barefoot- hair all over the place.

"It's lovely to see you all" Harry says, graciously, scanning the group for Louis. There's the painting, but Louis is nowhere to be seen. "Thank you for visiting us" Harry adds, eyeing the cameras of the group as they just stand there, staring at him. "Don't let me keep you" Harry adds, trying to subtly prompt the tour guide to get a move on.

"Ah, yes, thank you for saying hello sir" says the guide "now if we would all move into this next room-" Harry watches as the tour guide leads the reluctant group away, and eyes the tourists as they snap a last few pictures of him in his state as they round the corner. Harry puts his hands on his hips, and goes to head back upstairs to send some angry emojis Louis' way- when he hears snickering coming from behind a suit of armour.

"Thanks to you there's going to be pictures of me in my skivvies in the fail tomorrow!" Harry says, as Louis emerges from behind the statue, crinkly grin out in full force, wearing the stupid tour badge "It costs like, ten quid to get in here!"

"It was worth it" Louis grins and Harry wants to kiss that grin off his face, so he grabs Louis' sleeve and drags him back into the restricted part of the palace- looking both ways before pressing him into a wall and kissing him soundly.

"Thought you were mad at me?" Louis asks and Harry rolls his eyes

"I try to be" Harry puts a sort of respectable distance between them "what are you doing here?"

"After last night- I just couldn't keep away from you anymore" Louis says, with a shrug and Harry grins brilliantly, as he brings him up to his room

"Thought it would be larger" Louis says, as they step into Harry's bedroom at Clarence house, which, is actually a sitting room, his bedroom, a bathroom and a large walk in closet.

"Fuck off" Harry grins, kicking the door closed and kissing Louis again

"What the hell's that?" Louis asks, pointing to a pink ottoman, and Harry thinks this isn't quite the time for furniture inquiries.

"It's an ottoman" Harry says, taking Louis' hand and pulling him over to it. Harry sits down on it and tugs Louis down to straddle his thighs- which is admittedly an easy task, as Louis offers no resistance.

"Your hair is so long" Louis says, kissing Harry's forehead as he runs his fingers through it

"Hair grows" Harry grins

"Cheeky bastard" Louis says

"My parents were married on live tv-"

"I'm pretty sure you've already made that joke" Louis says, kissing Harry's neck, pushing at his shoulders, and Harry lays back on the Ottoman, Louis leaning over him, slowly leaning down to kiss him softly-

There's a knock at the door.

Louis scrambles off Harry, and takes a seat on the other side of the room. Harry sits up, tries to make himself sort of presentable.

"Come in"

"Sir" says his under-butler "the tour group is missing one of the tourists, if you could please stay in your room-"

Harry can't help it, he starts snickering.

"I know" Harry says "he's right over there" Harry points to Louis, who waves.

"Hey Jeeves" Louis says and Harry rolls his eyes

"I'm sure he's heard that ten thousand times, Lou-"

"Sir?" the butler asks, cautiously

"He's my roommate from Cambridge" Harry says brightly, "he's living with me next year"

"Oh" says the butler, still eyeing Louis warily "Well, I apologize sir, you're still going to have to submit to security for a search-"

"He's with me" Harry says, angrily "I'm vouching for him-"

"I could be forcing you to say that, Haz" Louis says, standing "they don't know who I am"

"But-"

"There's no pictures of you and me around here, I'm not an easily recognizable aristocrat, and I didn't come in with you" Louis says, pulling off his jumper "They're just doing their job"

"If you'd come with me, sir" the butler says

"I'm coming too" Harry says and Louis rolls his eyes

"Harry, I'll be back-"

"Too bad" Harry says, as he follows Louis and the butler to a couple of the palace security "he was already scanned for metal when he came in-"

"I could have a ceramic knife, Haz" Louis says, as he spreads his arms for being patted down "You know, you should probably have more than one guide per group" Louis says "All I did was duck behind a suit of armour- also, there's no alarm for when the doors to the restricted part of the palace open- at the very least you should have a notification-"

"You're all clear, sir" says the security officer, looking annoyed at being told how to do his job, as he hands Louis back his wallet.

"When was the last time you replaced the windows-"

"Come on, Louis" Harry says, tugging him away

"Bullet proof glass deteriorates-" Louis says over his shoulder as Harry pulls him out of the room

"Really, Louis?" Harry asks and Louis frowns

"They should check-"

"Louisn honestly" Harry says, spinning around "Can't you just chill for like, ten minutes? We're in the building, there's an armed guard and a big fence. Please?"

"Alright" Louis sighs, but then smiles "Now, I believe I was promised tea in the garden upon arrival..?" Harry smiles

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for after hours" Harry says "or else we might be set upon by a bunch of tourists"

"Too bad" Louis grins "we'll just have to figure out something else to do"

"Too bad" echoes Harry, heading back up to his room.

 

"How was your visit to your mum?" Harry asks, head on Louis' lap as Louis runs his fingers through Harry's hair. Not wanting to push their luck, all they did was make-out alittle, much to Harry's chagrin.

"Fine" Louis says, "the kids are big"

"How many siblings do you have?" Harry asks, and Louis pauses, like he’s considering how to answer

"6"

"6?" Harry says, sitting up "That's a lot!"

"I suppose" Louis says, mouth twitching

"I wish I could meet them"

"Unfortunately none of us would be invited to any society gatherings" Louis grins "Can't hob nob with Matthew, Earl Sutherland"

"Ugh, I don't understand why Gemma hangs out with him" says Harry, accepting Louis' change of conversation "he's been a pompous arse his whole life"

"Probably reminds her of your Mum"

"Maybe" Harry says "but she lives most of the year with Mum, so I don't know"

"Are you going to see your Mum soon?"

"Yeah, I think" Harry says "I usually spend the end of the summer with her." Harry pauses "you should come"

"You're not serious"

"I'm always serious" Harry says

"I don't think I can get much time off" Louis says

"When does your term end?"

"August 30"

"Perfect!" Harry says "we have a week and a bit before classes start, and-"

"Harry, I'm not going to the south of France with you"

"Why not?"

"I'm not letting you whisk me away on dramatic vacations, that's why"

"Why not?" Harry pouts

"I- I don't want you to think I'm with you for the wrong reasons"

"I know you're not" Harry says, sitting up, and seating himself on Louis' lap "you didn't even want to do this. Please come with me-"

"I'm not used to the whole Prince thing either" Louis says "I'm still adjusting to your world"

"It's my Mum" says Harry, "It's not like she's some stuck up posh-"

"I know, I know" Louis says, "it's just- I wouldn't feel comfortable there, Harry- and it's just one of those things"

"Alright" Harry says, heart sinking, as he mentally tallies all of the things stacked against them.

There's another knock on the door and the way Harry and Louis dive away from each other would be comical if it weren't so terrifying. The door opens, and Harry’s father enters the room, dressed in a double breasted suit, and closes the door behind him. Louis stands, as if to attention, and Harry's never seen him have better posture.

"Well, Harry, security informed me you had a friend over, this must be him"

"Dad, this is my roommate from last year, Louis Tomlinson" Harry says and Louis bows slightly

"It's nice to meet you, young man. Harry's spoken highly of you"

"The pleasure's all mine, your highness"

"It's always nice to meet Harry's friends" Des says "I hope my son has extended a dinner invitation"

"I'm afraid I don't have anything to wear, sir" Louis says

"That's fine, Louis" says Des "If Harry wears his current ensemble, then you'll fit right in"

"Quite so, sir" says Louis

"See you at dinner then" says Des, and he turns around and closes the door behind him. Louis and Harry gape at eachother for a bit.

"Where did you learn proper address?" is all Harry can say and Louis scoffs.

"Please Harry, we've already been over that- I am excellent with forms of address" he says and Harry just laughs "I'm not sure I'll know the right spoons to use though" Louis says, thoughtfully

"I'll let you know" Harry snorts

"Fun fact" Louis says, lighting up "you know my mate, Zayn, who I was in jeuvie with-"

"Please refrain from bringing that up at the table" Harry says, interupting him

"You embarrassed to be dating an ex-con?" Louis asks, though it's teasingly

"No, but my father probably would have you arrested again on a made up charge"

"It's not my fault his background checks weren't more extensive" Louis pauses "I might want to have a word with your head of security about that, actually"

"Louis, that's incredibly hypocritical, you realize that?"

"Don't care" Louis shrugs and Harry rolls his eyes.

"What were you saying about Zayn?"

"Oh, right. Well, you know that I told you he's happily married?"

"Yes-?"

"Well his husband is terrified of spoons, so he wouldn't be able to handle a swanky dinner party"

"He's afraid of spoons?" Harry repeats, dubiously "You're being a shit"

"Nope" Louis says, popping the 'p' "he's an inspector for Scotland Yard, but when he was still a constable he was first on the scene to a murder where this guy got his eyeballs gouged out with a spoon" Louis grins brilliantly while Harry winces "poor lad"

"That's an understatement" Harry says, shuddering "wait- he's a Scotland Yard inspector married to an ex-con?"

"You're a Prince dating one" Louis says "it's not that strange in comparison"

"I guess that's true" Harry says "I won't be able to get that out of my head now, thanks"

"You're welcome" Louis says, eyes crinkling so Harry snogs him.

 

"So, Louis" says Des as Harry, Louis, Des, and Des'- well, consort? Girlfriend? Harry doesn't know what she is exactly, other than she's the woman his father should have married. "Harry tells us you read drama"

"Yes sir, I do" Louis says, sort of pushing his appetizer salad around his plate and Harry hides his smirk.

"And what do you plan to do with that?" Des asks, and Harry stills. He doesn't know. He's never asked Louis what he wants to do.

"Always fancied I might be a teacher" Louis shrugs "got a lot of experience wrangling them at home"

"A teacher? Well, there's quite the shortage of them right now, you're guaranteed a job"

"I suppose" Louis says, "though I'm doing it for the kids"

"You're a family man?"

"I try to be" Louis says and Harry tries not to swoon. He succeeds, as he’s too busy feeling guilty over not knowing those things about the man he loves.

 

"I think that went well" Louis says, as they get back into Harry's rooms. "It was a close call earlier, but-"

"Why do you even like me" Harry blurts and Louis blinks at him.

"Your title, of course" Louis says, deadpan

"Louis I'm being serious"

"What do you mean, why do I like you?"

"I didn't know you wanted to be a teacher" Harry says "I didn't know you had a big family" Harry huffs "I know next to nothing about you, and it's mostly because I don't bother to ask"

"Well, Harold, if you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly the most forthcoming person" Louis sighs "me keeping to myself isn't your fault"

"All I do is ask you to do stuff for me though" Harry says "you just- go along with me"

"Because I want to do that, darling" Louis says, stepping toward him "and that's not totally true. I've dragged you places- and you put up with me obsessing over your safety"

"That's hardly the same"

"And why do I love you? Let me count the ways" Louis says smiling gently, and Harry's stomach flutters. "You're kind to everyone, even if they don’t deserve it. You're incredibly optimistic, somewhat down to earth" Louis goads, "a huge goof, very charming and just lovely- an overall good lad" Louis kisses him softly, but then grins a bit "-nice little body"

"So that’s it" Harry snorts and then gives Louis a watery grin "I'm sorry i'm so-" Harry waves a hand around "it's- it's just- I'm not used to people liking me for me, you know? I'm so used to being Prince Harry, and not just 'Harry', you know?" a string of emotions run across Louis' face, but it settles on a frown

"Niall and Stan-"

"Are both society boys who have grown up with me" Harry says "they might see me, but it's though the veil of me being the prince, you know? They can't help it, if you're born with a title it's how you define yourself- with you-" Harry trails off "it's like it's a hobby of mine, that I have to be a prince from time to time"

"Well-" Louis shrugs "Neither of us can help who our parents are" Louis exhales "now, enough of the soul searching, alright, and kiss me good-bye, please"

Harry doesn't need to be told twice.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"30-love" says the announcer, and Harry politely applauds as the player sets up his next shot. He's sitting in the Royal box at Wimbledon, and Harry has to admit that this is a perk he likes a lot.

"Louis didn't want to come?" Niall asks, adjusting the glasses that he's taken to wearing now. Harry would tease him, but he looks good in them, and Harry's kind of bitter about it.

"He says if he wanted to watch a yellow ball bounce back and forth he'd go watch some kindergarteners play tether ball"

"Got a way with words, that one" Niall grins, as the ball is fouled.

"He does, doesn't he?" Harry smiles and Niall pretends to gag "Shut it"

"That reminds me! I've got a date for our lads staycation at me estate"

"Oh my word" Harry laughs, and Niall rolls his eyes

"It's a thing!"

"I know it's a thing" Harry says "Just never thought I'd hear you use it"

"Is Louis coming out tonight, at least?"

"I think so" Harry says, smiling. After agreeing that staying away from each other wasn't ideal, Louis has been seeing Harry at least once a week- either going out with him and his London friends, or popping by Clarence House after work. They're careful, and they might not get as much alone time as they'd like, but it's better than not seeing him.

"There's something I've been wondering about Louis, Harry-" Niall starts to ask, and Harry frowns, wondering if he'd even be able to answer the question "why is he- FUCKING ACES!" Niall exclaims as Murray scores, and Harry leaps to his feet with the crowd, Niall’s question forgotten.

 

"Harry, you're a national embarrassment" Louis says, dribbling the ball between his feet, hands in his pockets no less- while Harry is a sweaty mess. "You're the Prince! You should be able to play our national sport"

"My knowledge of the sport vastly outstrips my playing ability-"

"That's not saying anything" Louis says, as the crisp late summer evening breeze ruffles his hair. They were playing a bit of footie out in the Clarence house gardens, and Louis was showing off.

"Fuck off" Harry says, catching his breath "I'm a good polo player-"

"The horse does all the work for that one" Louis says and Harry flips him off.

"I can swim-"

"We've already established your hand-paddles, Harold-"

"You know what?" Harry says, standing and putting his hands on his hips, "maybe I'll set my guards you're so disparaging of on you after all"

"I'm not scared of blokes who can't do their jobs properly" Louis says, defiantly and Harry laughs and charges at him, trying to pinch him, but Louis deftly side steps him and puts him in a headlock. Louis starts ruffling his hair, and Harry futilely tries to wriggle away, until someone clears their throat.

"Sir?" their houskeeper asks, and Harry straightens up, embarrassed

"Um, yes Sarah?" he asks, and he watches her eyes dart between them.

"I was wondering whether I could offer you and Mr Tomlinson tea in the entertainment room, but I wonder if you'd perhaps like to take it in the garden." Harry fish mouths at her, but isn't really that surprised she figured it out.

"Um, thanks Sarah- that'd be lovely"

"Right away sir" she says, and when Harry turns back to Louis, he sees the confusion on his face.

"Did what I think happen just happen?" Louis asks, warily

"Yeah" says Harry "don't worry, Sarah won't tell a soul"

"It's not me I'm worried about" Louis says, as Harry leads him over to sit at a small patio set that dates from the Victorian period.

"Sarah was always on my mother's side" Harry says, looking out over the garden as the sun starts to set "she looked after us when we'd run away from our governesses, which was a lot"

"Why am I not surprised" Louis says, fondly, and Harry looks over at him, taken by the way the orange light reflects in Louis' eyes.

"I doubt you were the perfect kid either" Harry says, grinning

"I'll have you know, Harold" says Louis, leaning forward "I was a model child" Harry wants to lean forward and kiss the crooked grin off his face, but thankfully, is saved from doing anything rash by Sarah, who brings the tea.

 

"What does one bring to go shooting?" Louis asks, absently, as Harry tries valiantly to beat him at Fifa. He's failing miserably.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks, as he tries to get his Messi to overtake Louis' Rooney, but it's not happening.

"Well, do I have to bring a cravat? A tweed jacket? One of those stupid hats Niall always wears?"

"I dunno" Harry says "Niall might be formal about it" Harry pauses the game. "Maybe we should go get you some just in case"

"Go get me some what?"

"Shooting clothes" Harry grins brilliantly, but Louis looks at him, unimpressed.

"You just don't want to get beat anymore"

"Partly" Harry says, standing "c'mon"

"Where?"

"Well, Saville Row" Harry says, thoughtfully "You're not going to find shooting attire on High Street"

"I'm not going to Saville row with you-"

"I'll bring my body guard-"

"Still, Harry. It's full of tourists right now-"

"You're right, I guess" Harry sighs, but then lights up "I know!" Harry brings out his laptop, and pulls up Harrod's.

"Bit out of my price range, Harold" says Louis

"I'll buy it for you" Harry says, and Louis raises an eyebrow "think of it as a belated birthday present"

"Haz-"

"You got me one!"

"Yeah, yeah" Louis sighs, giving in "I'm not wearing those below the knee pants" Harry snorts

"Those pants are water proof, but just buy a proper jacket and a hat then"

"I told you, I'm not wearing one of those stupid caps"

"You can wear one with a brim, then"

"This is ridiculous" says Louis, clicking through the website "I have spill resistant khakis, they'll work as well as these stupid pants"

"Okay" Harry laughs

"I'm not going to wear a hat" Louis says

"Louieeee"

"I'll wear a cravat" Louis sighs and Harry beams.

"Just put your apartment in the shipping details section" says Harry

"So you can pop by?" Louis says and Harry scoffs.

"Of course not" Harry huffs

"You're not a very good liar, love" Louis says patting his hand "but how about we make a deal."

"Oh?"

"I bring you to my apartment, and you bring your security to clear it, and then you can come over"

"I- Ok" Harry says, happily surprised "You mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it" Louis grins "we've had too many close calls, I fear- I don't have any servants to eavesdrop on us"

"I can't wait" Harry says, trying to sound seductive, but apparently failing, as Louis laughs at him.

 

Harry doesn't get a chance to go visit Louis before their trip to Niall’s, but that doesn't matter.

"Being on a plane with you sure makes things easier" Louis says, as they step off the commercial flight. Harry had insisted on taking it- and his security agreed- since they'd be taking the flight with them, and it was pretty short. They get to leave the plane first though, and Louis shoulders his adidas bag as they make their way through the terminal, pretty incognito, in Harry's opinion.

"Lads!" waves Niall, standing in front of his Land Rover, and Harry watches as both Paul and Louis roll their eyes at the same time. The ride over to the airport was not very fun for Harry- he had to listen to Paul and Louis commiserate about him.

"Way to be incognito, Niall" Louis says, as he opens the back door for Harry to climb into.

"Ah, mate, this is Ireland" Niall laughs "we'll be fine"

Louis looks dubious.

"See you in a week, Paul" Harry grins

"Keep out of trouble, sir" says Paul, frowning

"We will" Louis pipes up "I'll keep him in line"

"Thanks Louis" says Paul, who shuts the Land Rover door and steps away, as Niall starts to drive off.

"I should've known you two would get along" Harry mutters

"I like him" Louis says "Why wasn't he at Cambridge with us?"

"Because I'd like my own life" Harry says, rolling his eyes. Louis knows his reasoning.

"Why can't you have your own life and your own body guard? Why are they mutually exclusive?"

"Louis"

"Harry"

"Would you two stop your old married couple bickering?" Niall says "I'm trying to drive"

"Harry started it" Louis says

"You know what, Louis-" Harry says, though he's grinning "anyway, Niall, what are we doing first?"

"Dunno. We could fish, or me pool's pretty great, we just finished the game room, there's shooting, obviously-"

"Louis bought a cravat!" Harry suddenly remembers "Let's go shooting first"

"Shit" Niall laughs "Harry, you didn't actually bring your pretentious as fuck shooting wear and con Louis into buying some?"

"What?!" Louis asks, turning to Harry, frowning "I didn't have to buy the cravat?"

"I thought you wouldn’t abandon our traditions so easily, Niall" says Harry

"I never wear that shit unless it's a formal party"

"But it's cold and wet-"

"In the middle of summer? Kinda stupid to dress up when it's just us three"

"And your staff-" Harry says

"I am not wearing the cravat now"

"And no staff" Niall says "I told 'em we wanted to be left alone out in the grounds- can't do anything in the house, unfortunately"

"Thanks Niall" Harry grins

"No problem" Niall says, and Harry inches his hand across the seat to take Louis'.

 

"Nice digs, Niall" says Louis, as he steps into the grand foyer of Niall’s castle. And it _is_ a castle- it's almost as nice as Windsor, in Harry's opinion, but of course, not quite.

"Thanks" Niall grins as a couple of servants come to greet them.

"Welcome home sir"

"Thanks, mate" Niall says "you've met Harry, this is Louis"

"Pleasure to see you again, your highness" says the butler, bowing slightly and Louis tries to cover up his snort with a cough. Harry shoots a bemused grin his way. "And it is a pleasure to meet you, sir"

"Louis, please mate" Louis says, and Harry doesn't miss the look of surprise on the butler's face when he hears Louis' accent.

"As you wish" says the butler, "let us take your bags upstairs-"

"Nah" Niall says "I told ya mate, this is supposed to be a big lads outdoorsy holiday, they're stayin' out in the gamekeeper's lodge"

"You're not joining us, Niall?" Louis says, feigning surprise

"Nah mate, I am too delicate for that drafty cabin- you two can have at it, though"

"We will" Louis smirks, and Harry snorts, doubling over in laughter and chortles, while Niall rolls his eyes.

"Well, what about meals, sir-"

"Just serve 'em normally, mate" Niall grins "they invented atvs fer a reason"

"Atvs?" Louis asks, lighting up, and Harry's not sure if he’s ever seen him more excited.

"Yeah" Niall grins "Get ready for the best lads holiday ever"

 

"Good shot, old boy, tally ho-" Louis says, leaning back on a chair, as Harry wings a clay pigeon

"I'd like to see _you_ do better" Harry sniffs, as he moves to the machine, as Niall takes his place, and clips his target too.

"I don't want to shoot" Louis says "I told you that"

"Why not, mate?" Niall asks "Once you get the hang of it-"

"It seems like a pretty crappy game" Louis says, distastefully "I don't see the merit in shooting shit"

"They have target shooting in the olympics" Niall says

"They also have dressage at the Olympics" says Louis says, raising an eyebrow

"touche" Niall says, slinging the shotgun over his elbow

"C'mon, Lou" Harry says, looking at him pleadingly "Please?"

"Alright" Louis says, standing. Niall imitates a whipping noise. Harry giggles and Louis snorts.

"As if I don't know that" Louis says, looking at Harry fondly.

"Oh gross" Niall says "please, shoot something"

"Ok, Louis" Harry says, feeling very pleased with himself, as he snaps the shotgun closed "I'm going to show you how to hold it first" he puts his hands over Louis', murmuring instructions.

"This is like watching Ghost, for fuck's sake"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Niall" grins Harry "Ok, Lou, you're going to hold it like this, so you absorb the shot- aim like so"

Harry presses himself right up behind Louis, as Louis mimes lifting the gun and aiming with it. Harry feels that he rather likes this, even if he _is_ the little spoon.

"I think I got it, Haz" Louis laughs, breathily

"Let the man shoot!" Niall says, and Harry snorts and takes the gun away from Louis, loading it.

"I dunno about this, Haz" says Louis, as he takes the gun from Harry

"Just try" says Harry, going to the clay shooter machine "tell me when you're ready"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be" says Louis and Harry hits the button, and watches as Louis tracks the clay disk- and completely misses, shooting a couple seconds too late.

"Try again" says Harry, as Niall re-loads the shotgun for Louis

"I dunno Haz, I did it once-"

"You won't get it right away" says Harry "just a couple more" he quite likes seeing Louis with the gun for some reason- even if Louis is holding it awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable.

"Fine" sighs Louis, and Harry re loads the shooter, and sends the disc flying. This time, Louis shoots too soon.

"Happy now?"

"Just keep going" Harry says "we're going to keep going until you wing one"

"Wh- we're going to be here forever" Louis complains, but lines back up anyways. This goes on for about 5 or 6ix more tries, when -finally- Louis sort of grazes one.

"There!" Louis says "Can I put the damn gun down?"

"You almost got a hit!" Harry says "you can't give up now!"

"You're not even trying, Louis" Niall says, and Louis sighs, long-sufferingly, and hands Harry the gun to reload.

"Ya ready?" Niall asks and Louis answers in the affirmative, and Harry watches as Niall lets the clay pigeon loose- and Louis swiftly brings the gun up and fires- shattering the disc.

"There" Louis says "Can I stop this now?"

"That was a gorgeous shot" Harry says, appreciatively

"I would say beginner's luck, but it took me 50 million shots to get there"

"No man, that was excellent" says Niall "Like that'd be a perfect 10 in competition"

"They have clay pigeon shooting contests?" Louis asks, dryly "you posh people are all nutters" he hands Harry back the gun. "How about some lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan" grins Harry, who looks to Niall, who pulls out his phone.

"I'll just call the kitchen" he says and Louis starts to laugh.

"This is so weird" Louis chortles

"Why?" Niall asks, put out "you hang out at Clarence House"

"It's just- I used to think you were a normal bloke, Ni- but you're just as toff-y as the rest of them" Niall rolls his eyes as Louis continues to chortle, Harry grins at him, but unable to get the distracting, powerful image of Louis firing the shotgun out of his mind.

 

The rest of the week is absolutely lovely, except maybe for finding out that Louis is a speed demon. Some of Harry's favourite moments were when he and Louis would walk back to the lodge alone, holding hands when the main house dipped out of sight.

As they pack, Harry feels a bit of melancholy wash over him. He's going down south when he gets back, so he won't see him for awhile.

"You sure you don't want to come with me?" Harry asks, and Louis rolls his eyes.

"Babe, I already took enough time off for this"

"I know" Harry sighs "I'm going to miss you, though"

"You always miss me" Louis grins

"It's true" Harry pouts, crowding over to Louis to kiss him, and Louis tangles his fingers in Harry's curls.

There's a knock at the door, and they jump apart.

"Hurry up, your highness" says a familiar voice, and Harry grins and strides over to the door to pull it open- and reveal Paul.

"Paul!" Harry grins "What did you get up too?"

"Visited some of me family"

"That's nice" Harry says, genuinely

"Hi Paul"

"Hi Louis" Paul says "thanks for keeping him in one piece"

"I'd say no problem, but it's quite the task"

"Don't I know it" Paul says and he and Louis high five. Harry rolls his eyes.

"I hate you both"

"Fine with me" Louis and Paul say at the same time and Harry stalks out of the cabin.

"Paul," Harry hears Louis say "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

 

"Your hair is getting so long, darling" says Anne, as she and Harry lounge out on a yacht on the Mediterranean.

"Yeah" Harry says, "I think I'm going to keep growing it"

"Really?" Anne asks, skeptically

"You don't like it?"

"No dear, you look very handsome" she says "but won't _they_ make you cut it?"

"Dad hasn't said anything yet" Harry says "I think he's trying to pick his battles. I haven't exactly been silent about how I'm not actually getting time off of official stuff"

"Good for you, Harry" says Anne "I'm very proud of you"

"Thanks, Mum" Harry says, and then pauses "I miss you, you know"

"Oh, Harry-" Anne sucks in a breath "I miss you too" They sit in silence for a bit, sun beating down on the deck- Harry wearing a tank to cover his tattoo. "You're happy at school, though?" Anne asks, turning over to look at him

"Extremely" Harry says "I mean, I thought about leaving, but a friend talked me out of it"

"Oh? Anyone I know?"

"No" Harry says "I mentioned him before though, my room-mate from last year, Louis"

"Oh yes- he's the one that's in drama?"

"Yeah" Harry grins "He wants to be a teacher"

"A teacher?" Anne repeats, looking over her sunglasses at Harry "for public schools, I'd imagine"

"Nope" Harry says "state schools"

"He's not posh, then?"

"Not at all" Harry laughs

"Must've been quite the shock for him when you walked in"

"Not really" Harry says "he's- I think because he has no concept of titles and all that nonsense, he sees me as Harry. It's like being the Prince is a hobby for me, with him"

"I see" says Anne "well, you're lucky to have him to ground you, Harry- that place can go to your head. It went to mine"

"Yeah, I am" Harry says, and pauses. "Was it really all that bad for you? Even- even without the divorce and stuff?"

"Oh, Harry" says Anne "don't you dare feel bad or worry about me, alright? I'm perfectly happy with Robin now"

"- was it that bad?" Harry asks, insistently "I mean, you were used to it, sort of, since granddad was a Earl- but even though you were posh it was bad?"

"Oh Harry" sighs Anne "yes, yes it was. And I might've been used to protocol and all that sort of stuff, but darling, you know what it's like, everyone talking about you- leaving aside the press- it's incredibly isolating. Even you and Gemma couldn't make up for how lonely I felt"

"But if Dad had been more supportive-"

"Well then _maybe_ , darling- but even when your father was pretending that he loved me it was still- not ideal."

"How am I supposed to get married?" Harry laughs, self depreciatingly, "how am I supposed to drag someone else into this mess- someone who I'm supposed to _love,_ no less"

"Oh, Harry" says Anne, "it'll be different for you-"

"Will it?" Harry asks, dryly "it's even worse in terms of paps and stuff than it ever was for you-"

"You're going to marry someone you genuinely love" Anne says "not pretend to love, or convince yourself to love, but you're going to really love them, and they'll be your partner in every sense of the word. And if they love you back, the spotlight will be worth it"

"You say that like you're so sure" Harry frowns "how can you be? With everything that happened"

"Mother's intuition" Anne says, patting Harry on the knee

"If you say so" Harry mutters

"Speaking of Mother's intuition- are you going to tell me why you’re insisting on wearing a tank? Suddenly concerned about melanoma?"

"Muuum!" Harry laughs as Anne reaches over and tries to move the tank to the side "Gemma told you, didn't she?!"

"I will neither confirm or deny" says Anne, letting go of Harry's shirt after she glimpses his tattoo "Gemma was right- very subtle."

"I'm telling her I'm charging her with treason" Harry sniffs, reaching for his phone, smiling when he opens the link that Louis sent him- a Daily Fail article about how Harry flew coach to Ireland. In the article, there's incredulity expressed that he only flew with one body guard, and as usual, Louis doesn't appear in the grainy cell phone pictures. Closing it, and waiting for Gemma’s defense of her treason, he opens a snapchat story from Kendall that shows she too is in the south of France. He hasn't seen her since _last_ summer, so he texts her to tell her he's here too.

"Kendall's got her Uncle's huge yacht out" Harry says to Anne "She wants to know if we want to go over"

"What's wrong with Robin's yacht?" Anne laughs and Harry rolls his eyes

"Nothing, Mum" Harry pauses "hers _does_ have a sauna in it though" Anne puts on her hat.

"What are we waiting for then?" she grins and Harry chortles at her, helping her off the deck chair.

 

Harry steps off the plane, breathing in the familiar English air, Paul at his side, carrying Harry's bags. Harry switches his phone off airplane mode, ignores the messages buzzing in- in favour of taking a snap that he's landed and sending it to Louis.

"Hurry up, lad" Paul says "I don't want to hit traffic"

"It's London, Paul" Harry says, getting into the car, "there's always traffic"

The radio talks about how school is starting soon, and Harry can see the cloud pass over Paul's face.

"You're moving in to your house next week, correct?"

"Like you don't know" Harry laughs, as he adjusts his seatbelt before the car jerks into motion

"I still think you should have a personal escort- especially since you're off campus-"

"Have you been talking to Louis?" Harry laughs, clicking open his phone, but then frowning as he starts to read it. There's various texts from friends needling him about Kendall, which- how would friends from England know he saw her, unless- stomach sinking, Harry types his own name into Google- and sees pictures from his vacation plastered all throughout the various raggy websites. Harry's good mood vanishes instantly, as he clicks through picture after picture- pictures he was unaware of. They must’ve been taken with a telescopic lens- and they're- well they're nothing short of incriminating, are they? Kendall, naturally a touchy-feely person, leans into him when talking, sits on his lap, the whole bit. _Intimate Vacation_ says the Mirror, _Royal Romance Reconciliation_ says the Fail. Harry feels sick. He closes the browser and pulls up Louis' texts- nothing. Louis hasn't opened his snapchat either.

"We need to take a detour" Harry says, desperately

"We can't, sir" Paul says, warily, eyeing the distressed look on Harry's face

"I need to- I need to see- I have to explain-"

"Harry" Paul says, softly, and the last time Harry heard him use that tone was the day his parents announced their separation. Shit, he must look really bad. Harry sniffs- and realizes there's hot, frustrated tears rolling down his face. "Whoever it is, I'm sure they'll understand"

"but I just-"

"Now's not the time, Harry" Paul says, firmly, and Harry pauses. He supposes he's not being very discreet. Running over to Louis' when he's obviously distressed- too many conclusions. Harry eyes Paul- who he's sure would never say anything to the press- but to the firm? Harry has no idea. Maybe. Harry eyes the driver- who he's seen a couple times- but doesn't know at all.

Harry suddenly realizes that this is the loneliness his Mum was talking about.

 

"Ah, your highness" says Harry’s father's assistant, as he walks into Clarence House, "I thought you'd like to know that the upgrades to your house for school are complete"

"Great" Harry says, testily, having somewhat calmed down "where's McGee?"

"In his office, sir-"

"Thanks" Harry says, marching through the house to the office

"Sir-" says the secretary, trying to stop him, but Harry marches past him, and bursts into the room, where his father is discussing something with him. They both look up in surprise at him.

"Harry?" his father questions "what are you doing-"

"What are you going to do about this?" Harry demands

"I'm not sure I follow you, sir-"

"What kind of shitty press secretary are you?" Harry demands "Where are your supposed contacts in the industry? How could you not know those pictures would get published?!"

"I don't understand what you would want me to do" says McGee, calmly, and Harry huffs

"I don't know, release a statement condemning the publication of personal photos? Condemning the fact that my privacy was violated? Something other than nothing!"

"All that would do is paint you as a petulant brat, Harry" says his father, looking him over "when was the last time you cut your hair, son?"

"Does it matter?" Harry asks

"Harry, it covers your ears-"

"It's _my_ hair" Harry says "and I'll do what I want with it, since I'm such a petulant brat"

"Harry" his father says, scandalized "What's gotten into you-" he frowns "did your mother put you up to this-"

"You leave her alone!" Harry says angrily, "you've given her enough _shit_ to deal with-"

"How dare you speak like that to me-"

"Um, sirs?" pipes up a staffer who's just entered the room "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Prince Harry, sir, you have a guest"

"What?" Harry says, harsher than necessary and the staffer flinches

"Mr. Tomlinson, sir- he just went up to your rooms-" with that, Harry spins away and runs upstairs- but takes a deep breath before he enters his room. Louis is in there, inspecting a pair of Harry's cufflinks.

"Hey" Louis grins easily, turning to face him, "I saw in the paper you're nice and tan-" Louis' grin falls right off his face "what's wrong?"

"You saw?" Harry asks, quietly

"Not this again" Louis says, rolling his eyes, striding over to Harry and pulling him in, "I thought we went over this?"

"The pictures-"

"Harry" Louis says, exasperated, leaning back " _did_ you cheat?"

"No, Louis, I swear-"

"Then that's that" Louis says, leaning up to kiss him gently "I don't even know if it would be a deal breaker, to be honest" Louis admits

"Louis" Harry says "You- don't say that- you don't believe me, do you? You're just trying to get me to admit-"

"No, no, Haz" Louis says "I believe you- I just- well, I don't think I could ever leave you"

"Oh, Louis" Harry says, burying his face in Louis' neck "when I saw those pictures- I felt so sick-"

"What's going on, Haz? We already went through this character development-"

"Are you lonely?"

"What?" Louis asks, bewildered "what are you on about?"

"Just- when you're with me- do you feel lonely?"

"What on earth are you talking about, H?" Louis asks and Harry sighs

"Nevermind"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come over tonight" Louis says "help me pack- but maybe it's not a good time-"

"It's a perfect time" Harry says "I just got into a huge row with my Dad- the last place I want to be is here"

"Is that why everyone's in a tizzy?" Louis says

"Suppose so" Harry says, running his hand down his face. There's a knock at his door, and Harry frowns. "Yes?" he asks, tiredly and the door opens to reveal Paul.

"Sir?" Paul asks "Just checking in"

"Thanks" Harry says, and then glances at Louis "I can't be here right now, Paul. I'm going to Louis'."

"Alright" Paul says, warily "should I come to clear-"

"Haven't told anyone I know Harry, mate" Louis says "I think we'll be fine"

"You're going to stay in the building?"

"Yep" Louis says "Won't let 'im out of me sight"

"Okay then" Paul says

"Only one problem" Louis adds "I took the tube here"

"I have cars, Louis-"

"A black Bentley's going to look suspicious on my street, Harry" Louis says, apologetically "not to mention your Royal license plates"

"for fuck's sake" Harry mutters, sinking down onto the chest at the end of his bed.

"You can borrow my car, sir" says Paul and Harry's face lights up

"Really?"

"Wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it" Paul says, digging out his keys and tossing them to Louis. "You get one scratch on it, Tomlinson-"

"They won't find my body" Louis says, sagely, taking Paul's house keys off of his key ring and handing them back.

"Good thing I've already got a bag packed!" Harry says, brightly

"It's not the fucking south of France, Harry, you'll freeze"

"Right" Harry says "I'll be right back" he heads into his closet and shoves some casual clothes into a backpack

"You take care of him" Paul says, obviously under the impression Harry can't hear them

"You know I will" Louis replies back, and all of the anger Harry was feeling earlier is starting to melt away.

 

"I don't know what I expected" Harry says, standing in the door of Louis' apartment, and it's not like it’s dirty- but it's not exactly clean either, and that's how Harry would describe Louis' building too, now that he thinks about it.

After making doubly sure no one noticed where Harry was going- Harry went so far as to sink down into the passenger seat to make it look like Louis was alone in the car, they pulled up to Louis' building, and it just was. It's a one bedroom that's roughly the size of their combined dorms.

"What do you mean?" Louis asks, grinning, turning around as he tosses his keys into a basket by the front door

"It's so- Harry looks around "-normal"

"I'm sorry it's not some villainous lair, Haz" Louis says, putting Harry's bag down

"I didn't think it would be some villainous lair!" Harry says, wandering over to the kitchen area (so like, 3 feet over) and he looks at the fridge- it has pictures of a much younger Louis, grinning, surrounded by children. There's pieces of children's art magneted to the fridge as well, 'to Louis' scribbled on them all.

"Be glad you met me when I was older" Louis says "wasn't as much of a hunk back then" Harry snorts

"Your siblings made these for you?"

"No, Harold, I made them myself. They're avant guard post-modern interpretations of the modern condition. And you call yourself an art history major"

"I'm still learning" Harry grins, turning around to see Louis leaning against the back of his couch.

"So I figured I'd go out and grab us something to eat, and then you can help me pack"

"I've got a better idea" Harry says, sauntering over "you order take away so you can stay here"

"And what would I do instead?" Louis says, smirking up at him

"We'll figure _something_ out" Harry says, leaning down and kissing Louis soundly, reveling in the feeling of Louis' arms pulling him closer.

 

"Your bed's made" Harry says, blankly, as he walks into Louis' room. Dinner had come and gone, and Harry had tried to convince Louis to put the packing off for another day, but Louis said that he wanted to air out his suitcases at the very least. Louis was getting a couple out of the front closet to put out on the balcony, and told Harry that his big ones were in his bedroom closet.

Harry refrained from making a closet joke since it hit too close to home, and walked into Louis' bedroom- and something was off. He looked around at the clothes piled around the room, books haphazardly placed around the desk, at least ten dirty tea mugs, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Your bed's made" Harry says, again, going to inspect it, and it's perfectly made. Folded corners and everything.

"So?" Louis asks, coming into the doorway "even I have to make it sometime-"

"I never ever saw your bed made once" Harry says "and I spent a bit of time in it"

"Self improvement" Louis shrugs, and Harry still has an off feeling- like, why is it so perfect- until Louis starts laughing "can't pull one over on you, can I, Haz? Mum was over and made it for me"

"Oh" Harry says, exhaling "I was so confused, where would _you_ learn how to make a bed that you could bounce a coin off of?"

"You can" Louis says, proudly, taking one out of his pocket and doing just that. "Mum used to make the sheets so tight so I wouldn't go off on nightly adventures as a kid" Harry laughs

"Thought you said you were a perfect child?" Harry says, and Louis flashes him a wicked grin. Harry's knees feel weak

"You know, if you're so upset about me having a made bed-" Louis says, stepping closer "- we can mess it up"

"Good plan" Harry says, letting Louis push him back onto the sheets.

 

"I'm not going to let you go on like this anymore" Harry says, seriously "it's a problem, Louis"

"Don't be ridiculous Harry"

"I refuse to live this way!" says Harry, a tad hysterical "I can't even fathom-"

"Yeah, when you're not royalty, there's some things you just gotta do-"

"Millions of other people don't stoop to this!" Harry says "I can't lose you"

"You're not going to lose me" Louis says, rolling his eyes

"Eventually I will!"

"Harry, I can take care of myself"

"Apparently not!"

"Harry-"

"Louis, I am not letting you live on cereal and toast for the rest of your life" Harry tries to look as threatening as possible over the bowl of fruit loops in front of him

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Teach you to cook"

"Please"

"Anyone can learn, Louis-"

"For the record, I also know how to make pasta and a good fry up, alright?"

"Louis!"

"Ok, Mr Bigshot, what do _you_ know how to make?"

"More than you! Don't give me that look!" Harry is referring to the dubious face Louis is making at him "I _can_ cook better than you!"

"Alright" Louis says, going back to his cereal

"You don't believe me"

"No dear, I believe you" Louis says, airily

"I _will_ send you to the tower, I swear" Harry mutters, though he tries to hide his smile

"You know, you keep saying that, but never do"

"You laugh now- but see if I ever cook for you!"

"Yes dear" Louis says and Harry rolls his eyes.

 

"You know, Louis, if you folded your clothes when they came out of the dryer, they wouldn't get so wrinkled" Harry says, and pauses when he realizes how much of a nag he's being. Oh well. It's for Louis' own good.

"Why would I fold them when i'm just going to wear them anyway?"

"Remind me to never buy you anything that needs to be dry cleaned"

"Speaking of-" Louis says, and reaches under his bed and pulls out a cardboard box "when I ordered my ascot and jacket-"

"That you were wearing yesterday" Harry adds, gleefully. Harry's smug about it.

"-yes Harold, I'm aware- these came too" Louis hands the box to Harry who opens it- and inside are a brightly patterned McQueen shirt and a pair of skinny jeans that he'd been admiring forever, but never had the guts to actually buy. "Must've just been chilling in the cart" Louis says, innocently and Harry doesn't know what to say. He knows they definitely weren't- they were probably his last viewed items or something.

"They’ll never let me out in them" Harry says, sadly

"Well, it's too bad there's no palace officials at school, innit?" Louis says, and Harry looks up, grinning

"Too bad" Harry echoes

"Now, speaking of mail, I gotta go to the post and get them to reroute my mail, get a shirt on"

"I'm coming with you?" Harry asks, blinking

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself" Louis says, rolling his eyes "prefer to keep you in me sight" Harry feels warm all over.

"Alright, but I promise I'm house trained"

Louis throws a hoodie at him.

 

"I haven't even got any looks" Harry says, a tad gleefully, as he and Louis walk back to the apartment, dressed in the sweats and his Cambridge sweater

"You keep talking like that and you will" Louis says "and it's not like it’s the first time you and I have gone out-"

"This is London!" Harry says,

"Really, I had no idea" Louis says and Harry rolls his eyes "But no one knows you have the curls" Louis continues, tugging one that peeks out of the toque "which is a shame"

"They keep getting in my face" Harry laments "I may have to trim-"

"Wear a headband" Louis says "There's other options than cutting it-"

"Oh my god" Harry laughs, and is about to retort when-

"Louis?" says a voice, and Louis spins around, and grins.

"Tom!" he says, as he walks over to the man who's leaning out of a door of a shop that they just past. He gives him a quick hug and pats his shoulder

"Thought it was you!" Tom says

"I'm pretty unmistakable" Louis agrees "How've you been?"

"Great, man- you haven't been around lately, what have you been up to?"

"I'm at school, believe it or not" Louis laughs

"No shit! Where?"

"Cambridge, if you can believe it"

"Fuck off! You're pulling one over on me"

"100% serious"

"Always knew you were clever" Tom says, stepping on a cigarette "-hey, isn't that where the Prince is going? You seen 'im 'round? Imagine that, our Louis hobnobing with royalty"

"Actually" Louis grins and gestures Harry to come forward "Tom, I'd like you to meet me mate, Harry"

"Hi" Harry says, smiling- if Louis trusts Tom, then Harry can too.

"Shit" Tom says "you two better come in for a spot of tea"

"Sounds good" Louis grins "H?"

"Lovely" Harry says, eager to interact with someone whose known Louis longer than he has.

Harry follows Louis and Tom into the tattoo parlour, and looks around at the designs on the wall- and recognizes some of Louis'.

"I like your work" Harry says, appreciatively, as Tom flicks on an electric kettle plugged into the front desk

"You sure do" Louis mutters and Harry elbows him

"Thanks-" says Tom "Harry?" Tom questions and Harry grins

"How's Lux?" Louis asks "Geeze, she must be huge now"

"You can ask her yourself" Tom grins "Lou's dropping her off with me today, so she'll be here any minute"

"Oh excellent" Louis says

"You get any new tats?" Tom asks

"Just these" Louis says, pointing to the birds on his wrist "think I'm running out of room for the ridiculous ones, so I need to think of some serious ones."

"Well, you know who to come too-" says Tom, just as the front bell rings.

"Hey" says a blonde woman, walking in

"Louise!" says Louis, standing "Not too famous for us now, are you- styling that girl group-"

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" Lou says, surprised, as a little kid darts forward, and Louis bends down to catch her and swing her around

"Look at how big you are!" Louis says, grinning "almost to big for me!"

The girl starts chattering at him, as her mother goes over to them and starts talking.

There's about a billion emotions swirling around in Harry, as he watched them interact, and he is very conflicted about how to feel.

"I previously had plans" Louise announces "but if you're here, I need to catch up with you- you always ruin everything" Louis laughs openly

"I don't ruin everything, do I Lux?" he asks, and the little girl shakes her head. Louis turns to Harry "you don't mind, do you? Or do you want to get back?"

"Not at all" Harry laughs "if you're catching up, I think I might get another tattoo- if you'll have me, Tom"

"Of- of course" Tom says, surprised "let me go set up a chair"

"Oh I'm sorry" Louise says "I didn't even notice you, Louis is too annoying not to pay attention too- I'm Louise"

"Harry" he says, and he sees when Louise recognizes him. She then turns accusingly to Louis

"You accuse _me_ of being too famous-" she says and Louis laughs but brings Lux over to Harry

"Lux, this is me mate, Harry"

"Lovely to meet you," Harry grins, as the little girl looks shyly away. Harry doesn't know what to do with himself, seeing Louis gently interact with her. Luckily, before he embarrasses himself, Tom tells him he's ready.

Harry goes behind the curtain and pulls off his sweater and tells Tom what he wants.

"You're sure?" Tom asks skeptically and Harry grins and nods

"I know what I'm doing" he says, as he lays back on the chair

"I can see that" Tom says, taking in Harry's cage "tell you the truth, sir, never imagined the Prince of Wales with a tattoo-"

"Me neither" Harry says, as Tom transfers the design onto him "but I met Louis, so"

"How did you meet 'im, if you don't mind me askin'? He doesn't seem your type of friend- no offense"

"None taken- he was my room-mate"

"No shit"

"Indeed" Harry says, wincing, as Tom starts on the design. Harry listens to the buzz of the needle for a couple of minutes, gathering up his courage. "So- how do you guys know Louis?"

"He's a regular- or was" Tom says "came in a couple times, was great with Lux when she was hanging out- one day he offered to watch her when something came up- and then just stuck around. We've known him for a couple years now. Got the impression he didn't really know many people when he first came in"

"He seems pretty great with her" Harry says "Lux, I mean. She's adorable"

"Thanks" says Tom "and he is, he's her favourite sitter"

"He's got a lot of siblings" Harry says

"They're a great bunch" Tom agrees

"You've met them?" Harry asks, trying not to sound as jealous as he is

"Some of 'em" Tom says "there's just so many" he laughs, and Harry hums in agreement, half envious of the ease with which Tom is free to be with Louis, but also half satisfied that Louis is becoming less of an enigma.

"You're all done" Tom says, awhile later, and Harry stands and admires himself in the mirror "Sick" Harry says, appreciatively "how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing" Tom says "for future King and Country and all that"

"None of that" Harry laughs, pulling out his wallet "You might as well get some of your taxes back"

"Wow" Tom whistles as Harry passes him some notes and a tip "thanks, Harry"

"Don't think anything of it-" Harry pauses "Really, if you wouldn’t mind, don't mention-"

"Your state secret's safe with me" Tom says, as he bandages Harry up, and Harry pulls on his sweater.

"Took you long enough" Louis says, as Harry and Tom walk back out into the parlour "what did you get, Haz, the Mona Lisa?"

"Maybe" Harry says, sticking his tongue out

"Well, it's been great, Tom, Lux- not so much with you, Louise-"

"Oi!"

"But we've gotta go before someone notices this one's missing-"

"He didn't kidnap you, did he, Harry?" says Louise

"Oh yes, he did, I've been trying desperately for ages to get away-"

"You know what" Louis says, standing, poking at him "You're lucky Lux is here, honestly"

Louis hugs them all before he and Harry walk out of the parlour and into the real world.

 

"So do I get to see it or not?" Louis asks, as they walk into his apartment

"You'll see it soon enough" Harry grins, turning around to kiss him. Harry's phone buzzes. Harry sighs. "That's probably Paul, about to send out the calvary"

"I better get you back" Louis agrees, kissing him again "but I'll see you in a couple days"

"Yeah" Harry grins glancing over to Louis' things, move-in ready. "I can't wait."

"Me neither"

 

"I'm so glad I didn’t have to do the pap walk this year!" Harry says, gleefully, as he brings his things up to his room, Louis behind him.

"I don't know how you do it, Haz, honestly" Louis says, following Harry into his room. Louis is already unpacked and all moved in- he and Stan co-ordinated and got down to Cambridge early. On the one hand, Harry's happy for their apparently easy friendship, but on the other, he can't help being a tad jealous of it. They drop the boxes in Harry's room and go back downstairs to get more, and are greeted by an irate Stan.

"Would you bloody look at this thing!" Stan says, holding a thick instruction manual "it's for the bloody security system!"

"Get used to it, mate!" Niall says "Louis is going to be checking us for bombs when we walk in the door"

"Shove it, Horan!" Louis calls, gleefully, as he and Harry carry the last of his boxes upstairs.

"I am maybe regretting the top floor thing" Harry says, but Louis shrugs

"We get our own bathroom" Louis says, wagging his eyebrows and Harry smirks at him. Louis lifts up a box and places it on Harry's desk, and starts setting it up. Harry frowns. He's going to be self sufficient this year- cleaning and the like, and wants Louis to stop doing stuff for him.

"Louis, what are you doing? I thought-"

"Setting up your desk, didn't think you'd want me going through your royal tighty-whities" he says and Harry is struck with a major sense of Deja Vu. Louis is still grinning at him when it clicks for Harry- then Harry throws himself at Louis.

"I can't believe it's been a whole bloody year" Harry murmurs between kisses

"I can" Louis says drily "it's been a long one"

"Has it really?" Harry asks softly

"'Course not" Louis says, before kissing him gently "it's been- well, it's been the best year of my life, darling"

"Same for me" Harry says, pulling him in.

"Oi, losers!" Niall calls from the bottom on the stairs "the pizza's here if you want to check it for poison, Louis"

"Fuck off, Horan!" Louis calls, down the stairs, and kisses Harry again.

 

It's not until at least 1 in the morning that Louis slides into bed behind Harry, and Harry leans back into his touch.

"Sorry for waking you" Louis says, pressing a kiss to Harry's bare shoulder

"Couldn't sleep" Harry says

"Must say" Louis says, this bed is way more convenient than the twins in the dorm"

"You don't say" says Harry, turning to lay on his back, grinning up at Louis, and leans up to kiss him- but Louis puts a hand on his chest and pushes him down, a bewildered look on his face.

"Is that- what- you got a bloody _moth?"_ he says, aghast and Harry flushes

"No, it's a butterfly! Like, you know transformation and stuff and, like- I saw it on the same sheet as your 'it is what it is', so-" Harry looks away in embarrassment.

"You're gorgeous" Louis says, as he shimmies down and presses a kiss to it "I can't even believe you sometimes"

"I know the feeling" Harry says, breathlessly, as Louis makes his way back up to his lips.

 

"Get ready for the best breakfast you will ever eat!" Harry says, triumphantly, brandishing a pot full of scrambled eggs. He insisted on cooking the four of them breakfast 'on their first morning in their new home' (a proclamation that left Louis snickering for a good 15 minutes), and much to Harry's chagrin, they all looked dubious.

"Thanks Harry" says Niall, setting toast on the table

"Smells great" Stan says,

"You sure you used salt and not sugar?" Louis asks, and Harry knows which two flatmates he likes better.

"Thanks for the confidence, Louis"

"It's a valid concern-"

"Like you would care, all you eat is sugar anyway-"

"Not this again-"

"Guys" Niall says, loudly "I would like to eat sometime this century"

"Oh right" says Harry, divvying up the eggs, and watches in satisfaction as Niall and Stan take bites and enthusiastically sing his praises. "Well?" Harry asks Louis, "what are you waiting for?"

"Just want to make sure they don't keel over"

"Louis!"

"I kid, I kid" Louis says, and takes a bite of his. His eyes widen. Harry watches him warily. "Marry me" Louis says, earnestly, and Harry laughs heartily, and sits down at his own place.

"Pretty sure I have to ask you, love, that's the protocol"

"I'll marry these eggs, then, Harry- I'm so sorry I ever doubted you"

"So you want me for my cooking now, then?"

"Yes" Louis says "I never wants to eat anyone else's cooking ever again, darling"

"How romantic" Harry says, deadpan, though he feels the butterfly on his stomach come to life.

"Hold up" Stan says, looking between them incredulously "is there something going on between you two?!"

"Looks like the cat's out of the closet" Niall says, taking a sip of his tea, as Harry feels the blood drain from his face

"But, you- and- you- oh my god" Stan says, looking and sounding like his world finally makes sense "why didn't you tell me?"

"Prince of Wales" Louis says, "obviously"

"Please, Stan, we gotta keep this under wraps-"

"'Course, Harry" Stan says, a tad affronted "who do you think I'd tell-"

"Oli" Louis says, "for starters, and that lad can't keep his mouth shut, and he'd tell Max who _definitely_ doesn't know the meaning of discretion"

"Alright" says Stan easily, but then he pauses "so that's why you insisted on the top floor!" Stan shakes his head "thank god"

Niall laughs uproariously, and Harry grins at Louis, relieved, and angles his chair closer.

Now if he could only be certain that everyone would take the news like Stan.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Seriously, though" Niall says, with papers in front of him, ordering the alcohol for his birthday, "-what's the worst that could happen?"

Harry drums his fingers on the table, trying to adequately explain to Niall what the big deal is.

"At the very least" Harry begins, "- the added pressure on Louis and I could splinter our relationship so bad one of us would have to move-" Harry sighs "-and at the very worst, I could alienate countries from the commonwealth who would reject a gay King." Harry laughs humourlessly "Imagine that, the thing that finally brings down the monarchy is me being in love"

"When you put it like that-" Niall says, biting the end of his pen, "- my party's going to be sick, in any event"

"What does that have to do with-"

"Honey, I'm home!" Louis calls gleefully through the house, and Harry grins, standing

"Keep it in the hallway, please" Niall says and Harry snorts, running over, kissing Louis soundly.

"How was class?"

"Rather brilliant, actually" Louis says

"You're really enjoying it?" Harry asks, mouth twitching

"Who wouldn't?" Louis laughs as he pulls off his hoodie "spilled some tea on this, be right back"

"How about this-" Niall says as Harry goes back into the parlour "you should just start publicly supporting LGBT charities and see how the public takes it"

"Yeah, maybe" Harry says, contemplative

"Didn't know you were a PR person, Niall" Louis says, from behind him

"Geeeeeeeze" Niall says, jumping "Didn't hear ya come up behind me, mate"

"Oh you know me" Louis says, grinning mischievously " _With Cat-Like tread, upon our prey we steal, in silence dread, Our cautious way we feel-_ "

"What are you doing, mate?" Niall asks incredulously, as Louis dances around him, singing boisterously.

" _No sound at all, we never speak a word, a fly's foot-fall, would be distinctly heard- Let's marry piracy with a little burglary!_ "

"Don't mind him" Harry laughs, finally "He's in a class about musicals- they're doing Gilbert and Sullivan right now if you hadn't guessed"

"You gonna preform with one of the student groups, Louis?" Niall asks "probably get a better audience than you are now, standing on the coffee table"

"How could it get any better?" Louis says, jumping down "with my two favourite lads right here"

"Favourite lads" Harry repeats, grinning, Niall rolls his eyes.

"Would you two go make out or something? I'm trying to plan this party"

"Well, you heard the man, Harold" Louis grins, grabbing Harry's hand, and Harry stumbles after him, giggling.

 

"Niall’s starting off the year with a bang, I imagine" Louis says, hands in his pockets, adidas bag slung over his shoulder, as he and Harry walk across campus.

"You have no idea" Harry says "he's got like, a theme and everything"

"Let's hope he doesn't decide to plan the rebellion" Louis grins and Harry laughs and goes to respond, but he's interrupted.

"-Harry?" asks someone, and Harry turns around to see a couple of giggling girls, undoubtedly freshers

"Hi" Harry says, easily, putting a hand on Louis' shoulder before he tears into them

"Would you mind terribly if we got a picture?"

"No, course not" Harry says, automatically going to smooth his hair, but he's forgotten that he's got a headscarf on, which admittedly looks odd with his slacks and button down, oh well. He smiles with them, and turns to them after they've taken the picture.

"Would you mind not posting it for awhile?"

"Of course not" she says "If you want, I won't post it at all"

"Thanks" Harry says, and that's decent of her

"I'll see you around?" she questions "will you be-"

Harry eyes Louis warily, as he looks like he might explode at any moment. It's not Louis who interrupts though.

"Oi, would you two cut it out?" someone says and Harry turns to see Paige come up them "he's being nice- he actually doesn’t like being ambushed, you know"

"Excuse me-" one of the girls says

"You've got to know he sees right through you" Paige says, hands on her hips

"This happens to him a lot" Louis pipes up and the girls redden, and turn away. Harry looks between the two of them.

"You two were a little harsh"

"Maybe it'll stop 'em" Louis says

"That won't happen" Harry sighs, "hi Paige"

"Hi Harry" she grins

"I forgot you were Cambridge bound" he says, even though that's not exactly true- Harry's father had mentioned on more than one occasion that he wants Harry to keep an eye out for the daughter of one of his best friends- but Harry knew Paige probably wouldn't appreciate a chaperon, so didn't follow through.

"Harold!" she grins, scandalized "that's rather rude" she turns to Louis "is he always like this now?"

"'fraid it's my fault" Louis says "I'm a bad influence"

"Oh!" Paige says, eyes lighting up in recognition, "you're N- I mean, Lewis"

"Yeah" Louis says, eyes glimmering with amusement, and Harry looks between them, feeling as if he's missed an inside joke. Paige looks faintly embarrassed.

"It's Louis" Harry corrects, and Paige shifts uncomfortably

"Right, sorry"

"It's fine" Louis says

"Finding everything alright?" Harry says, trying to alleviate the tension

"Yep" she says "Just heading to lunch now"

"You should come home with us!" Harry says, grinning "my food is a lot better than the dining hall"

"You cook?" Paige asks, dubiously and Louis starts laughing hysterically. Harry rolls his eyes.

 

"When will you be home, love?" Harry asks, holding Louis' hands as they stand in the doorway

"In time for dinner, dear" Louis says, "you don't have any classes this afternoon?"

"Nope"

"Polo?"

"Nope"

"So you're staying in?"

"Louis" Harry chides "I'll let you know if I leave the perimeter"

"Good" Louis says, and Harry rolls his eyes and snorts but leans down to kiss him anyway. The kiss lasts a little longer than necessary for a goodbye kiss, but Harry is definitely not complaining. He hears key in the lock in the front door, and pays it no mind-

"A proper house then, is it?" Harry hears Oli ask as the door opens, and he and Louis jumps apart.

"Harry, Louis!" says Oli, coming over shaking Harry's hand "Long time no see-"

"I'm actually just headed out" Louis says, picking up his bag, and manoeuvring out of the front hall, and Harry rolls his eyes as Louis avoids eye contact with Max.

"Why are you two so jumpy-?" Stan starts to say- but then he rolls his eyes. "Be careful" he mutters to Harry as he starts showing Max and Oli around, and Harry wishes his friends would stop lecturing him all the time.

 

"You should go for it" Louis says, and Harry turns around to see Louis leaning on his doorframe, smiling softly. He's all dressed for Niall’s party, hair gelled back, wearing his usual cuffed jeans and dress shoes with no socks. Harry looks back at where he's got his new clothes laid out on the bed, and sighs.

"Will I be able to pull them off though?"

"I think I'll be the one pulling them off, thanks" Louis says, smirking, and Harry laughs, but has to kiss that smirk off of his face.

"Stop snogging and hurry up!" they hear Niall call from the bottom of the stairs, and they break apart, laughing.

"You heard the man, Harold" says Louis, taking a seat at Harry's desk "you don't have time to figure out a new outfit"

"Alright" Harry says, eyeing Louis "You're going to watch me dress?"

"Obviously" Louis says, and Harry flushes "I gotta see how you put these on if I'm going to take them off later". Harry laughs openly, and finds he likes the way Louis' gaze feels.

 

Harry laughs at something vaguely funny and takes a drink of his champagne. The lights of the pap flashes outside the club have finally faded, and he looks around at the Irish themed decorations in the club- for St Niall’s Day, as Niall had dubbed it. He looks around for Louis, as he’s supposed to be just getting a drink- and oh, there he is, weaving his way through the crowd with a pint of Guinness. Harry excuses himself, and walks toward Louis with a grin, but Max and some of his other friends get to Louis first. Louis knows them all from accompanying Harry to various clubs with them in attendance over the summer.

"Oh look who it is" Max says,

"Paging Nurse Tomlinson" sniggers his companion, as the other 3 or 4 lads laugh. Harry blanches and is about to berate them- but Louis smiles good naturedly before Harry can interrupt.

"You know, that gets funnier and more original each time you say it" he says and Harry pushes forward, frowning.

"What the hell, Louis?" he says sharply, suddenly making himself known "what is this?"

"Oh you know, Harry" Louis says, airily "it's a big joke between mates, whenever they see me they greet me like a nurse 'cause they like to remind themselves that my mother actually had to work for a living"

"What?" Harry asks, horrified

"Isn't it hilarious?" Louis continues "I can't believe you haven't caught on yet- imagine around the house! Paging Nurse Tomlinson, why'd you leave your shoes in the middle of the hallway? Paging Nurse Tomlinson, take out the garbage! Paging Nurse Tomlinson, why does ManU always beat Aston Villa? Etc." Louis grins "it makes everything more entertaining"

"Louis" Harry says, horrified, as Louis takes a swig of his pint and looks around at the guilty faces of the others.

"There's the birthday boy!" Louis says, boisterously

"Tommo!" calls Niall as he passes, "good choice of pint, lad, come do some car bombs with me!"

"Careful, there's royalty 'round" Louis laughs as he slings his arm around Niall's shoulder and continues on with him. Harry just stares at the other boys, not knowing what to say.

"Harry, come dance with me" says Paige, from behind him and grateful for the distraction, Harry nods and follows her.

He can't believe this- Harry expected some wariness of Louis, but outright hostility? Why didn’t Louis tell him about it? And something so stupid- and it's obviously not a new thing- He suddenly remembers something, and stops mid song. Paige eyes him warily. "Harry, are you okay-?"

"How long have you guys been calling Louis 'Nurse Tomlinson'?" he demands, and at least Paige has the decency to look embarrassed

"I'm sorry Harry, I thought it was juvenile, but everyone refers to him like that, so it just kind of caught on-"

"Everyone?!" Harry asks, sharply "what are you talking about?"

"Maybe right now's not the best time to have this conversation-" Paige says

"I think it's the perfect time" Harry says, crossing his arms and Paige sighs and brings him over to the side of the room.

"Just like- it was sort of odd you know? You stopped going out during the year and when you did there was this guy with you that no one knew and someone asked who he was and Max said, oh that's just Louis and then someone asked who his parents are and Max said his mother was a nurse" Paige shrugs "-and when you started to bring him out during the summer, all people could remember about him was that his Mum was a nurse, and Matt just started calling him it-"

"Alright, that's enough" Harry sighs and looks over at Louis who's tipping shots into Guinness and chugging them with Niall.

"I'm sorry-"

"No you're not" Harry snaps "you would have kept on doing it with them if I hadn't found out about it"

"He didn't seem to mind-"

"Well I mind!" Harry says "the lot of you, treating my bo-best friend like shit for the hell of it"

"I'm sorry-"

"Shove it, Paige" Harry says, stalking off, going over to Louis and Niall, who grin as he approaches.

"Harold!" Louis greets "have a shot"

"Thanks" Harry says, downing it "I needed that"

"Alright" Louis says, smiling and shaking his head.

 

"-so I saw her first at glorious goodwood" says Matty, as they discuss their summer romances "and then at Cowes-" Harry has had a couple shots and feels marginally better, but still- his friends don't even accept Louis as a friend! Let alone as his boyfriend. "-it's always nice to see a girl that does the rounds, don't you think?" some of the guys murmur their assent "-I particularly liked the regatta this year- did you get a chance to see it, Louis? You seem the boat type"

"I have no idea what you've been talking about for the past 15 minutes, mate" laughs Louis, who turns to Harry "I need you to translate the posh for me, H"

"They're all season events" Harry says, smiling at Louis' mischievous grin.

"Oh well, I wouldn't be at any of those" Louis grins

"I suppose you wouldn’t" Matty sniffs, and Harry turns to snap at him, but Louis just places a hand on his arm and shakes his head.

"'nother round of shots, lads!" Niall calls and Harry takes one wordlessly. He needs it.

 

"Prince of Style!" Louis says, gleefully, slapping a tabloid on the kitchen table, and it's a picture of Harry from last night, celebrating Harry's new look. Harry eyes it, and then goes back to stirring his tea, frowning. "Prince Harry debuted a new look at Earl Horan's birthday bash- taking the monarchy into the 21st Century-What's wrong?" Louis asks, taking a seat beside him "I thought you'd be pleased"

"When did you get this?" Harry asks instead "You're rarely up before 11 on Saturdays"

"Haven't been to bed yet" Louis says "-c'mon Haz, what's up-"

"Did you two know?!" Harry asks, just as Niall and Stan stumble into the kitchen, still worse for wear from the party last night.

"Know what?" Niall asks warily, eyeing between them

"What they call Louis" Harry says, frowning and Louis rolls his eyes

"Is that what this is about? Honestly-"

"What are you on about-?" Niall asks

"The Nurse Tomlinson thing" Louis says, rolling his eyes

"Oh that" Niall says "Didn't know it was a thing"

"Stan?!" Harry says, accusingly, and Stan shrugs awkwardly

"Louis always laughed it off, so I didn't think-"

"I can't believe-"

"Harry, I don't care about it"

"Don't you get it Louis? They're trying to make you feel like crap 'cause they think-"

"I know exactly what they're doing, Harry" Louis says, rolling his eyes "I don't give a shit"

"Louis, don’t pretend for my sake-"

"I'm not, you Royal Pain in the arse" Louis laughs, leaning over to kiss Harry on the cheek softly. "Look, you love me, Niall and Stan are top lads, I don't care about anyone else"

"They don't even want you to be my friend" Harry sighs and Louis frowns slightly.

"Well, we always knew we'd have a low approval rating" he sighs "no use dwelling on it"

"I know, I'm just-" Harry pinches the bridge of his nose "-so mad"

"I know you're mad, love" Louis grins and Harry scoffs at him before leaning in for a kiss.

"Now that breakfast theatre's over" Niall says, clapping his hands together "-time for a fry up, eh?"

Harry looks over at Niall and Stan, the former looking pleased, and the latter looking quite embarrassed.

"Sounds good" Harry laughs, standing up to kiss him.

 

 

"So" Paige says as she sits in their parlour, nursing a cup of tea, while Harry sits disapprovingly off to the side "I liked your outfit the other night"

"Thanks" Harry says "So did the Internet it seems." Harry’s new look had got the attention of pretty much everyone, praising his new sense of style. Louis has taken to calling him by some of the ridiculous headlines- Prince of fashion, King of McQueen, etc etc. Apparently the shirts that Harry wore was immediately sold out- along with the paper airplane necklace that was exposed when he had undone a few buttons.

"Yeah" Paige says awkwardly.

"I could just tell Louis you stopped by" Harry offers

"No, it's fine" Paige says, quickly "I don't mind waiting"

"Right" Harry says, taking a sip of his tea.

"So" Paige says "you- you said Louis is your best friend?"

"Yeah" Harry says "what about it?"

"I was- just surprised, that's all-"

"Why?" Harry sneers "because he’s not posh?"

"Well, you've only known him for a year-" Paige begins and Harry's about to angrily respond but she continues on, quickly "-but honestly, Harry, you can't have much in common"

"So?" Harry asks "since when does that matter?"

"It's just-" Paige shrugs "I'm surprised you get on at all"

"Niall and Stan don't have a problem with him" Harry says "I don't know why you do-"

"I don't" Paige says "I'm just surprised"

"Well, keep your surprise to yourself-" Harry starts to say, but he hears the door open

" _I'm just wild about Harry_ -" Louis sings from the front hall, and Harry snorts as he hears Louis' vans tumble to the floor " _-and Harry's just wild_ \- oh, hi Paige" Louis says, with some surprise as he rounds the corner into the parlour "Excuse the show tunes"

"I didn't know you could sing" Paige offers and Louis shrugs

"That's up for some debate" Louis shoves his hands in his pockets "I'll leave you two to it-"

"Actually Louis" Harry says "Paige is here to see you"

"Oh?" Louis says, raising a brow, taking a seat on the couch

"I wanted to apologize" Paige says quickly "it was quite ghastly what we were doing, I shouldn't've had any part in it"

"I assume you mean the name thing"

"Oh, er, yes"

"Oh, well, no harm done" Louis says, airily "I thought it was pretty funny, to be honest"

"Funny?" Paige repeats

"Whole thing was quite 6th form, wasn't it?"

"Yes" Paige says, looking down at her hands

"And I'm right proud of me Mum, so" Louis shrugs "quite the compliment"

"I am sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Louis says, waving a hand "now, Harold, did you make enough tea for me?"

 

Harry appreciated Paige's gesture, but he can’t help but feel that she wouldn't have done it if he hadn’t gotten so mad. But in any event, Louis was fine, so.

Despite having a home to themselves, Harry is finding that he and Louis rarely have any _time_ to themselves. People are always over, or when Louis is home, Harry's at Polo, or if Harry's at home, Louis is out. Harry's convinced him to join a club- G &S Society, and Louis landed the role of the Modern-Major General in a small production of Pirates of Penzance, and Harry is super proud.

"We need some stuff for dinner tonight" Harry muses, as he towels off his hair, prior to putting a headscarf in it- their morning swims are still intact, thankfully.

"Okay" Louis says "Let me know- make sure you include pictures though, I was right confused about some of that stuff you asked me to get last time"

"Alright" Harry laughs, lips quirking up as he recognizes the tune Louis is humming to himself. "Still with that one?"

" _Oh I'm just wild about Harry_ -" Louis sings, crowding over to him "- _and he's just wild about me_ "

Harry's never agreed more with a song.

 

Harry's still humming it to himself as he walks back from the grocery store. Louis' G&S society was running late, so Harry decided to get the groceries himself. Paige was coming over to dinner tonight, as she's still trying to make a show of hanging out with Louis rather than everyone else- doesn't mean Harry's still not pissed.

Harry steps in the doorway and kicks off his shoes, and makes his way into the kitchen- but then Louis is suddenly in front of him, looking irate.

"Where the hell were you?" he demands, and Harry blinks, taking a step back.

"Where the hell was I? Where do you think?" Harry holds up the groceries

"You didn't answer your phone!" Louis says

"Must've forgotten to turn the sound on after class" Harry says,

"What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"I was gone for like, half an hour-" Harry says, starting to get annoyed "stop fucking yelling at me"

"I can't believe you were so stupid-"

"What the hell, Louis" Harry snaps "can you fucking chill? I was at Tesco!"

"By yourself!"

"So?" Harry says, fed up "why the fuck are you so hung up on me going out? You're worse than the fucking palace-"

"Whoa, whoa- let's all calm down here-" Niall says, coming over to referee

"I'll calm down when Harry stops being so fucking reckless-"

"I'll calm down when my boyfriend stops treating me like a fucking toddler!" Harry says, having had enough "look, Louis, I don't fucking get it, why the hell are you like this? I've put up with it so far, but I'm pretty fed up- what bloody reason could you possibly have for being such a dick about this?!"

Harry stares at Louis, who purses his lips, like he’s mulling over his answer. Harry watches Louis' jaw clench and his eyes narrow.

"Because the last time I let someone be reckless, Harry, someone got killed, that's why"

Harry feels his blood chill.

"What are you-"

"My father killed a bloody cop, Harry" Louis says, anger simmering behind his otherwise calm voice as he turns to Niall "you should know you're living with a felon, Niall. My father and I liked to break and enter together. The job that got us caught? That I knew was reckless to pull but didn't say anything? We didn't make a clean get away, and my father shot and killed a cop. I got accessory to murder. If I wasn't a minor I'd still be inside."

Louis has his arms crossed and has taken a step back from Harry and Niall. Harry- Harry doesn't know what to say.

"So that's why I'm so hung up" Louis continues "because the last time I let someone be reckless, I got someone killed."

"So that's why yer not in pap shots!" Niall exclaims, obviously trying to change the subject "Yer used to dodgin' security cameras and the like-"

"And you're so bloody naive, Harry" Louis continues "you prance around, seeing the good in everyone, when there's bad fucking people out there, Harry, and I know, because I'm one of them"

With that pronouncement, Louis pushes past both of them and stomps upstairs. Harry and Niall wince when they hear Louis' door slam.

"I'll put on dinner" Harry says, tonelessly, and heads to the kitchen, hands shaking.

 

Harry pauses in front of Louis' door, fist raised to knock. What does he say to him? Things make a lot of sense now. Why Louis doesn't keep in touch with old friends, why Louis has alienated himself from his family, why Louis isn't bothered by much- shit, all of Harry's stupid royalty stuff pales in comparison to witnessing your father _murder_ someone- no wonder Louis has a complex about Harry staying safe. Harry sighs, touches his airplane necklace, and then knocks. There's no answer. Harry huffs.

"Louis?" he asks, opening the door, tentatively, peering in- Louis is at his desk, earphones in, working. Louis seems to catch the movement out of the corner of his eye, though, and pulls out his headphones, spinning around in his chair.

"What."

"I left a plate for you in the oven" Harry says, playing with one of his rings, standing awkwardly in the door.

"Thanks" Louis says, and turns back to his computer.

"Lou-" Harry says, frustrated, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "Can we walk?"

"We did a lot of talking earlier" Louis says, turning back around, closing his laptop lid.

"I think that was more yelling" Harry says, taking a seat on the edge of Louis' bed.

"Potato- potahto" Louis says, waving a wrist, and Harry smiles a little before taking a deep breath.

"Louis, you can't blame yourself for what happened-"

"Why not? Her Majesty's government did"

"Leave my gran out of this" Harry says, playfully, before pausing. "You should talk to someone, Louis-"

"I had more than enough shrinks and counsellors in prison, thanks"

"But Lou-" Harry goes to argue, but decides against it. "You can talk to me"

"Please" Louis scoffs

"I know I haven't been through half the things you have, Lou, but I love you and-"

"No, no, that's not what I meant, Haz" Louis says, moving from his desk chair to sit beside Harry, and takes his hands "I- I just- I'm trying to put that part of myself behind me now-"

"Yeah, look how well _that's_ working" Harry says without thinking, befoure he balks, but Louis laughs

"It is, Harry" Louis says "Every day, I'm trying to atone for my sins, trying to be better."

"You don't see how much you've done for me-" Harry says

"And I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Louis says, firmly, and Harry sighs exasperatedly.

"Nothing's going to happen to me-"

"How are you so sure?!"

"How are you so sure that something is?" Harry counters, and Louis purses his lips, looking disgruntled.

"Ha!" Harry says, gleefully, unable to help himself "I finally won an argument!"

"You win arguments all the time" Louis says

"Not serious ones" Harry says

"Doesn't matter" Louis says "I'm still preparing for the worst. I can't lose you, Harry. You're the first good thing that's happened to me in-" Louis pauses "a long time"

"Oh, Lou-" Harry sighs, and for the first time, realizes what it's like to _really_ worry about the man you love. "Come eat your dinner" he says and Louis snorts.

"Yessir" he says, standing, and Harry flushes a bit. Louis raises an eyebrow. "Interesting"

"Shut it" Harry says, taking Louis' hand and bringing him downstairs.

 

"So you're in the G&S society, Louis?" Paige asks as the three of them walk back to class from the house.

"I am" Louis says, amusedly. Paige's frequent appearances at the house and new-found interest in Louis' past-times has started Harry wondering whether or not she has designs on his boyfriend. Harry's monitoring the situation closely.

"He's going to be the Modern-Major General in their production" Harry pipes up, unable to hide his pride.

"Oh sick" Paige says "I didn't know you acted too"

"I haven't done it since-" Louis pauses "- well, since I was 15 or so"

"I didn't know you used to act" Harry frowns

"Barely" Louis laughs "Like school productions of Grease." Louis eyes Harry's pout and snorts. "Don't be so put-out, Haz, the pictures from it are pretty embarrassing"

"I still want to see them"

"Yeah, not happening" Louis says

"You'll have to let me know when you're performing" Paige says, then, and oops, Harry forgot she was there.

"Alright" Louis says, amused and Harry doesn't like this at all.

"Oh, Harry" Paige says "My Dad's having this dinner party for his charity of the week- your father's coming, maybe he told you-"

"No, he didn't" Harry says, shortly and Louis coughs to hide his laugh. Harry elbows him.

"Oh well, I wanted to know if you're coming too"

"Sure" Harry says

"I'd ask you to come, Louis-"

"Don't worry about it Paige" Louis grins "I would probably be bored out of me mind"

"Probably" Paige agrees, grinning at him and Harry doesn't like this one bit.

 

"Looks like it's Gemma's and my turn to do Royal Variety, Lou" Harry says, thumbing through his email on his phone early one Saturday morning "Do you want to go with me?"

"I thought you weren't supposed to be doing duties" Louis mumbles from under the covers "and isn't it ages away?"

"'bout a month away" Harry says "-and Royal Variety is pretty sick, actually"

"Harry." Louis says "What part of secret relationship is not computing this morning?"

"You wouldn’t be sitting in the bloody box with me" Harry says "you'd be sitting with Paul, probably, but then you'd get to schmooze later after I've done the greeting line-"

"I totally fucking forgot about that!" Louis says, excitedly, sitting up abruptly "oooh count me in- I can't fucking wait-"

"You're uninvited" Harry says, sourly, turning away from him

"Oh please, don't be like that, love" Louis says, cuddling up to him "You can't dangle the chance to witness the utter ridiculousness of a receiving line for you and Gemma in front of me and then take it away"

"You're not helping your case" Harry says, as he turns back over, Louis hovering above him

"Just imagine, you going down the line, smiling politely- and then Kylie Minogue curtsies at you-" Louis starts snickering uncontrollably, and flops down beside Harry, hands covering his face.

"I _am_ Royalty" Harry says, faux-stiffly, as Louis continues to laugh to himself

"Surprisingly" Louis says and Harry hits him with a pillow

"Such disrespect for my title" he sniffs and Louis laughs

"Can't respect something I forget about half the time" he says, and Harry's heart swells. That's all he's ever wanted, after all.

"I don't know if I quite believe that, all things considered-"

"Fine. I forget when I have you all to myself"

Harry kisses him.

 

Paige's father's dinner turned out to be as boring as Louis predicted. The only good thing about it was that Harry got to wear another new outfit that he picked out for himself. Harry also enjoyed the look on his father's face when he saw him, brightly colored shirt, slim trousers, hair down to his chin. When he dresses like this- he finally feels more in control of his own life. Even if it is only just an outfit.

However, the usual drivel about how Harry can't have any female friends makes it's presence known soon after, as now Harry's dating Paige.

"I guess we should have taken separate cars" Paige says, sheepishly, as she eyes the paper spread out on their kitchen table.

"It doesn't matter" Harry sighs, as he puts some lunch together "we could have never even looked at each other and they'd still link us together. Frankly, I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner."

"Yeah" Paige says quietly, "maybe we should date for real, just to stir things up"

"Yeah, you might want to have a chat with Nadine about how well that'd work out"

"I'd be willing to try" Paige says, and Harry snorts, but then pauses

"You're not serious"

"I am" Paige says and Harry gawks at her. Well. There goes his theory of her liking Louis.

"Paige" Harry says, blankly "I- I don't know what to say"

"You shouldn't live your life in fear of the press-" Paige says, completely missing his meaning

"No, Paige, that's not it" Harry says, quickly "I don't- I mean, I don't feel that way about you"

"You don't even want to give it a try?" Paige asks, earnestly, "you could just be scared-"

"Paige" Harry says, firmly "I know when I like someone, alright?"

"Okay" she says, quietly, and Harry deflates.

"Paige, look-"

"It's fine, I'm sorry I was being so pushy"

"I know it's not what you want to hear-" Harry sighs "But you are a great friend, Paige"

"I wouldn't mind being a _better_ friend" Paige says, and it takes Harry a second, before he cringes "I'll try not to be insulted" she says, frowning, as she catches his grimace

"Just not my thing" Harry says, faintly and Paige scoffs

"Yeah, okay, Harry, if you say so"

"It's not!" Harry says

"You know girls talk to each other, right?" Paige says

"Yeah, so?" Harry says, before he gets it "girls have told you they've slept with me?!" Harry asks, horrified

"This is news to you?" Paige asks, arching a brow

"Yes!" Harry says fuming "I thought it was just the press spreading shit but-" Harry freezes. What does he do? Deny sleeping with girls? Suddenly stuck between a rock and a gay place, Harry wonders if he should make up a fake girlfriend. But, he doesn't want to lie. "Look, Paige, I'm sorry- I just don't feel that way"

"Or you're afraid if our fathers find out they'd pressure us into setting a date" Paige laughs humourlessly "that's what he cornered you about at the dinner the other night, isn't it?"

No, no its not. Paige's Dad asked him about polo. Harry has so far been unaware of this marriage plot, but a lot of things are starting to make sense, now that he thinks about it. Harry's father's mandate of 'watching out for Paige', for one. Oh well.

"Not in so many words" Harry says and Paige sighs.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Sorry for making this awkward, Harry"

"Not awkward at all" Harry says, half-heartedly

"Let me know if you change your mind" Paige says

"I won't" Harry replies, and that might be unkind, but it is very true.

 

"What's with you?" Louis asks, taking the book out of Harry’s hands and sitting beside him on Harry's bed. "You were on that page when I started my first cup of tea, and I've just finished my 3rd"

"You go through tea like a maniac" Harry says "That's not saying anything"

"Harold" Louis says, imploringly, and Harry stares into his bright blue eyes.

"Paige asked me out today"

"Finally got around to it, did she?"

"Finally got- you knew?!"

"'Course" Louis says, laughing a little "why do you think she went to such great lengths to befriend me?"

"I- I thought she liked you"

"Please, Harold" Louis scoffs "a girl like her'd never go out with a working class Manc like me, even if I was into girls"

"You and _I_ are together" Harry pouts and Louis smiles softly, and leans in to kiss him.

"Firstly, a girl like that needs connections. You obviously don't, love. And in any event- you and I- well, we're different than just 'dating' aren't we?"

"Yeah" Harry says, smile breaking over his face, but then it falls when he remembers the rest of the conversation "apparently there's a bunch of girls who say they've slept with me"

"You're surprised?"

"I guess" Harry pinches the bridge of his nose "I also found out that my father's apparently trying to get me to marry Paige"

"She’d be a good match" Louis says and Harry looks at him, startled

"What the hell, Louis?"

"Well she would" Louis says "politically, socially, logically- but not in the way that really matters"

"And what's the way that matters?" Harry asks, coyly, frustration evaporating

"She’d make a terrible romantic partner" Louis' eyes glitter

"Got any suggestions as to who'd fill that role?" Harry grins, cheekily

"Hmm maybe" Louis says, leaning closer and running his fingers through Harry's hair "Shall I do some preliminary interviews and come up with a shortlist?"

"Looou" Harry complains, trying to get Louis to kiss him "How about this? Stop teasing and do something"

"Of course" Louis grins "Whatever you wish, sir" Harry nearly chokes, and Louis grins wider. "I thought so. You know, that was a joke, originally" he leans up to brush his lips against Harry's ear "but it doesn't have to be, your highness"

"Lou-" Harry says, a tad strangled.

Louis reaches out to Harry, his fingers moving to work on the buttons of his shirt.

"Let me help you with that, sir" he murmurs against Harry's lips, before pressing his mouth against Harry’s softly. Harry’s hands wrap around Louis’s waist and pulls him closer. Louis pulls away from the kiss to tug off Harry’s shirt.

“Louis… Louis,” Harry chants quietly

"How can I be be service?" Louis says teasingly, and Harry is pretty sure he's forgotten how to speak. Louis then proceeds to nibbles along Harry’s jaw and Harry tightens his grip on Louis' waist, and Harry can feel Louis smirk on his skin.

"Tell me what you need me to do, my prince" Louis says, "this, maybe?" Louis clambers onto him, and grinds the growing bulge in his pants against the harder one in Harry's. Louis sucks on a spot on Harry’s collarbone. "Hmm. The press would have a field day if they saw a hickey on you sir- don't worry, I'll be vigilant" Louis rolls his hips against Harry, and Harry can't stand any more teasing.

"Louis-" Harry manages to say, voice hoarse.

"Yes, sir" Louis grins, and discards his own shirt. Louis then grabs the belt loops of Harry’s slacks and pushes him back on the bed. Louis leans over Harry, and palms his erection through his slacks, and Harry almost can't handle it.

"Let me assist you with this, sir"

"Please" Harry mumbles quietly, and Louis smirks. He kicks off his vans, Harry watches, transfixed as Louis shimmies out his tight jeans, and then he’s climbing on top of Harry’s lap wearing nothing but his boxer briefs.

It only takes one slow, deep kiss to get Harry properly worked up, their tongues sliding over each other. Louis cups the sides of Harry’s face, fingers twisting into his curls, Louis runs his tongue over Harry’s lips before he gets swallowed up in another kiss. He pulls back just a little bit, but enough to grind his cock against Harry’s lap.

“Louis, touch me, please-”

Louis pulls his mouth away so that he can lick the side of Harry’s neck he hasn’t touched yet, and Harry holds onto Lou like to lifeline, hands moving around his back to dip into the curve there. “Louis… Louis…” Harry gasps, shifting his hips slightly. Louis isn’t doing anything particularly wonderful, just trailing his tongue over Harry’s neck. He sucks there briefly before shifting lower, nibbling on a collar bone. Harry’s hands shift higher as Louis shifts lower, those hands switching between scratching blunt nails and digging fingertips in. A mouth locks around Harry’s nipple briefly, just long enough for a teasing flicker of tongue, and then Louis is kissing Harry’s sternum.

"You're so wonderful, my prince" Louis says, against his skin "your wish is my command" Louis goes a little lower, kissing and licking Harry’s stomach while Harry’s hands squeeze his shoulders. Louis nips at Harry’s hipbone one last time before pulling back, his feet sliding to reach the floor. “Should I undo your slacks just my mouth, sir?” Louis asks, mouth crooked.

“No,” Harry says, “It would take too long.” Louis smirks, and Harry doesn't know how he's lasted this long honestly. Suddenly, Louis is undoing the button of his slacks, and Harry helps by raising his hips, and Louis' playful, helpful facade falters for a second. Louis reaches to pull off Harry’s underwear before climbing back onto him, and reaches a hand down to grab their cocks, rubbing them together.

"Tell me if I'm doing a good job, sir" Louis says, and all Harry can do is nod. Louis sits up and looks down at Harry, whose mouth is parted as he pants, and then his eyes trail lower so that he can see his fist sliding up and down their hard cocks. Harry moves his hands downward, and finally grabs Louis' ass, and Louis arches an eyebrow.

"As you wish, sir" he says,

"Wh- what-" Harry says as Louis releases them and shifts, momentarily. He lifts his hips so that there’s space to maneuver between them. “Lube up,” Louis says as he glides some lube onto Harry’s dick. Harry's holding onto Louis for dear life as he watches Louis prep himself- and Harry's going to die.

“Louis, uh,” Harry groans, his hands on Louis' ass.

“Imagine if the fail found out the Prince of Wales was such an ass man,” Louis grins into Harry’s ear. "Wonder if they'd be brave enough to write a whole article about it"

"Your ass needs a whole book" Harry manages to groan, and Louis laughs loudly, leaning down to kiss him

"Thanks, love" Louis says, as he pushes back on Harry's fingers, “Ready?”

"You're asking me?" Harry asks, and Louis hums before sitting upright and grabbing Harry’s dick- before he lowers his hips and Harry sees stars.

“You’re tight,” Harry says, hands grabbing Louis’s narrow waist.

“Mmn, you’re big,” Louis counters, and he shifts his weight so that he can raise himself up. Louis starts a steady, easy rhythm, and Harry knows the sounds of his moans egg Louis on to ride harder, faster. "Everything t your liking so far, sir?" Louis asks, and Harry can't believe him

“What the hell do you think?” Harry says, only it comes out in short bursts because Harry is struggling to breath, talk, and gasp at the same time.

The raising and lowering of Louis' hips get faster and sloppier as he abandons rhythm in favor of constant friction.

“Lou… please…” Harry grabs his hips and tries to slow him down. "I'm too close-"

"Isn't that the idea, sir?" Louis counters, “Come on, Harry.”

Harry tries to guide Louis by lifting and lowering. Up and down, seems simple enough, but Harry can’t match the fast pace Louis is setting. Harry’s rhythm is steady and even, and Louis is anything but. He’s just flexing and heaving and falling without thinking. “Louis… Louis…” Louis doesn’t say anything, like he’s trying not to groan but lets out a few grunts.

“Maybe another way would be better,” Louis ponders, before licking his lips and flipping them over. He’s lying on his side facing Harry, his leg propped over the Harry’s waist. Harry swallows, overwhelmed by Louis being everywhere, all over him, all the time.

“Come on, love,” Louis says, dropping the act. He leans in to kiss Harry- and it's a bit difficult, being on his side, but Harry finds he likes the pressure of Louis’ leg atop his hip- until Louis clenches his ass.

"Oh, Louis" Harry murmurs, struggling to keep up with Louis,

“Give it up, Haz.” Louis murmurs into his neck, reaching a hand up to pinch Harry’s nipple, and Harry’s thrusts get even sloppier. Louis hums "Wonder if I'll get that reaction from all four"

Harry feels himself get closer and closer to the edge as Louis' hand roams his chest

"Louis- Lou" Harry says, before he stills into Louis, feeling his face scrunch up in pleasure, finally releasing into him.

“Oh fuck-” Louis says, as Harry pulls him closer, feeling him tense up and release onto their chests.

Harry slumps into Louis's arms, breathing raggedly into his neck, body clenching and humming and slack all at the same time. He feels Louis press a kiss to the side of his head.

"I don't want anyone else" Harry says into Louis' skin

"I know" Louis replies, pausing for a beat "I'll call off the search"

"You're ridiculous" Harry says "I love you"

"Yeah, yeah" Louis grins "now if you'll stop clinging onto me for two seconds, we can get cleaned up"

"I'll never stop" Harry says, as Louis pries himself away, laughing- but the thing is, Harry means it.

He's going to cling onto Louis for dear life.


	8. Chapter 8

"So Louis, you'll be riding in the car behind Harry and Gemma"

"Okay so _I'm_ going to be riding in the car with tinted windows, not the people who are potential targets-" Louis says, exasperatedly, and Harry just smiles fondly at him. Louis is all dressed up to go to Royal Variety, wearing a navy double breasted suit, and Harry will never stop being disappointed about the fact the he has to stay in the palace tonight. 

Harry has also been more forgiving about Louis’ hang up- now that he knows the whole story. He _will_ get Louis to a shrink one day- but for now, he's just humouring him.

"The Rolls' glass is bullet proof at least" Harry offers and Louis sighs 

"I'll take it" 

"Take what?" Gemma asks, coming into the Parlour in Clarence House, dressed to the nines, diamonds glittering. 

"You look lovely, Gemma" 

"Thanks Louis" she grins at him, but then raises an eyebrow at Harry "What, nothing from you?" Harry shrugs. "I like Louis better than I like you" she says, flippantly 

"Same here" Harry says, sticking his tongue out 

"Hey, hey" Louis says, stepping in between them as staffers flutter around them "You two are 3rd and 4th in line for the bloody crown, remember?" 

"It's so nice to finally meet someone who understands my plight" says Paul, coming up to them "Come on, the car's ready" 

"What about Gemma’s guest" Louis asks, looking around the room 

"Don't have one, Tomlinson" she says and Louis glances over at Harry, concerned 

"Aw, Louis, your concern over Gemma's lack of friends is sweet" 

"You know what, Harry-" Gemma says and Harry dodges her as they head toward the limo. 

Louis waves at him before ducking into his limo, straightening out his suit, and Harry can't help but imagine Louis getting into one with him. 

Gemma raises a brow at him when he gets in and they start driving through London. 

"What?" he asks, and Gemma just glances at the driver and Paul in the seats in front of them and shakes her head. 

"Later" 

Harry and Gemma sit in the front row of the Royal Box, having just stood for 'God Save the Queen'. It's a rather odd experience, singing that about your Nan, but it's just one of those things. 

Jack Whitehall strides out onto the stage and starts into his monologue, and it isn't long before he starts making jabs at Gemma. Harry laughs heartily when Jack thanks her for improving international relations with Italy- referring, of course, to the scandalous pictures of her and her then Italian model boyfriend. 

"- and of course, Prince Harry's the future King we all want" Jack says, and Harry braces himself for the usual. "- and not due to his polo prowess, or all the charity work he did on his gap year- but because he's a proper lad" 

Harry stills as the audience laughs, but fights to look amused, knowing that the cameras are on him. 

"The highest praise anyone could say about anybody, really" Jack continues "-But more importantly than any of that…. You're the kind of guy on a night out who doesn't see a shopping trolley, but a ride home." the laughter continues, and Harry starts to get confused. "-Prince Harry is the kind of friend you want with you when another friend has one too many and passes out during a night on the town. He says, stand back, I've got this. You get a Sharpie. You take out a camera phone. You hand me that razor. Those eyebrows are coming with me- yes, ladies and gentleman, he may only be a Prince right now. But when it comes to banter, all hail the King." Jack pauses with a flourish as the hall erupts into laughter. 

Is this really what people think? Harry was aware that he had a womanizer reputation, not a party- 

"And I can't help but notice you came to this event flying solo-" says Jack, and there it is. "I'd like to put in an application to be the Royal Wingman" Harry good naturedly shakes his head, while Gemma pats him on the leg. "- any of the performers- Little Mix, _Kylie_ " more laughter. "Let me know, and I'll put in a good word. We could do this like a live Tinder!" Jack mimes swiping to the left and Harry wonders how all this got so out of hand. "Anyway, I should get on with hosting the show, but I think I can say that we all can't wait for you to be King!" the audience applauds loudly, and Harry wags his finger at Jack, eyeing the camera that's trained to his face. 

The show must go on. 

"I'm not shaking your hand" Harry says to Jack Whitehall, putting on an air of being joking- but he means it. 

"I thought you were hilarious" Gemma says, as they move down the receiving line and Jack laughs and thanks her. Gemma, not usually such a paragon of restraint, hasn't said anything to Harry about the jabs. 

"I'm sending you to the tower when I'm King" Harry says, faux sternly, as he moves onto the next performers. "Hi, you were lovely" he says to the group of girls. They blush and thank him. 

Gemma starts talking to two of them about their dresses, and Harry grins at the others. 

"I voted for you on X Factor" he says, and that _could_ be true, though their season was a couple years ago- and he only started watching it religiously with Louis. 

"Oh, wow" says one of the girls, and Harry is about to say something else when he hears one of the other girls say the name of their stylist when she answers a question of Gemma’s about her make up. 

"Hey, this Louise- she doesn't have a daughter named Lux?" Harry interrupts, excitedly and the girls look at eachother before nodding. 

"Yeah, she does" one of them says, confused- oops 

"Oh, I- um- we have a mutual friend, her and I" Harry attempts to explain "I mean, she knows one of my mates from Cambridge" 

"Oh, that's so cool" says one of them 

"She didn't tell us that!' 

"Well, of course she wouldn't" Harry laughs and Gemma pinches him subtly. Right. 

"Thanks for the lovely performance" Harry says, as he and Gemma move on. 

"Way to be subtle" she says quietly, and Harry rolls his eyes. He glances back at Paul, who's standing a few feet away, and Louis is with him. He catches Louis' glance, and Louis grins at him, subtly bowing, and trying valiantly not to laugh. Harry tries to stop laughing himself, but accidentally chortles when he greets the next performer- an opera singer. Oh well. 

Harry and Gemma finish up their receiving line, and move back into the foyer to mingle with people, and this is their opportunity to talk with and thank staff and organizers. Also, the press has been banished, so they can properly walk about unhindered. 

Harry immediately looks around for Louis, but can't see him. 

"Paul?" 

"Yessir?" Paul answers and Harry's mouth twitches like it always does whenever he sees Paul in a proper suit. 

"You seen Louis?" 

"He went off to get a drink, I don't know where he is now" 

"Ok, thanks" Harry says, as he moves through the room. He, of course, gets stopped every couple seconds, so he grins and bears it. 

In mid conversation with some Lord, he finally sees Louis- and he doesn't like what he sees. 

Louis- Louis is _grinning_ \- laughing his crinkly eyed laugh- the one that usually only Harry can bring out. He's talking to- well, for lack of a better descriptive word, a man who strongly resembles a puppy. A handsome puppy. A handsome _muscular_ puppy. Who has his hand on Louis' shoulder. 

Harry's not amused. He excuses himself rather abruptly from the Lord, and marches over, before pasting on a pleasant demeanor. 

"Louis" he says "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" Louis looks around at him, startled, but grins. 

"Done receiving the peasants, then?" 

"Hilarious" Harry says, turning to Louis' companion "Please forgive Louis' rudeness, it's lovely to meet you-" 

"Liam, your highness" Liam says, enthusiastically, bowing properly. Harry's finding it hard to stay mad. "Don't worry about Tommo, I know how rude he is" 

"It's always nice to meet other friends of Louis'" Harry says, placidly and Louis snorts beside him. Harry ignores him. "Did you enjoy the show?" 

"Oh, I didn't see much of it, sir-" 

"Harry, please, and why not?" 

"Oh, well, because I'm working security, of course. I shouldn't even be talking, but Tommo is always trouble" 

"Security?" Harry questions, ignoring the fond way Liam refers to Louis 

"He left the detective inspector out of his introduction" Louis says, dryly "ever the modest one, our Liam" 

Suddenly, Harry's jealous fog lifts as he remembers what Louis told him. 

"Oh! Are you the policeman who's afraid of spoons?" Harry asks, grinning and Liam pales before spinning around and glaring at Louis. 

"Louis, I cannot believe you told the Prince of Wales that I'm afraid of spoons!" he says, embarrassed and Louis starts chortling 

"It's completely understandable, Liam" Harry says, fighting to keep the smile off his face 

"Thank you sir-" he says and Harry raises a brow, so Liam corrects himself "-Harry" 

"So what sort of trouble has Louis gotten you into, Liam?" Harry asks, and Liam grins and delves into examples. 

Now that Harry's jealously has subsided, he finds he really likes Liam. He's almost painfully earnest, and isn't afraid of taking a jab at Louis. 

"- and then one time" Liam is saying "he, Zayn and I were walking around the west end, rather late, when we ran into someone who had a grudge against Louis, and Zayn, by extension, from when-" Liam suddenly stops and his eyes widen "erm, from, well-" 

"He knows about my stint in prison, Li" Louis says, fondly, rolling his eyes 

"Oh good" Liam says, ploughing on "- from when they were in prison, and of course, he tried to fight Louis-" 

"And I kicked his arse, obviously-" 

"In self defense because you didn't throw the first punch" Liam says, frowning "- I still should have given you a ticket for brawling in public-" 

"Oh please" Louis scoffs 

"He beat up a reporter for me once" Harry grins "after nailing him on the head with a football" 

"Louis!" Liam says, crossly "what happened to all your anger management training?" 

"It was one punch, Li" Louis says, rolling his eyes "-and besides I haven't gotten into a bar brawl for two whole years" 

"Oh well-" Liam says, and he's such an open book that Harry can already tell he's torn between scolding Louis further or congratulating him. "Don't get into any more fights" 

"No promises" Louis grins and Liam just sighs. Harry gets the feeling it's long suffering. 

"You could have just told me who Liam was" Harry says, crossly, as they're back at Clarence House, changing out of their nice clothes, 

"And loose the opportunity to teach you a lesson on jealously?" Louis grins, eyes sparkling "no way" 

"I wasn't-" Harry begins but Louis just starts laughing. "Shut it" 

"Kiss me quiet, then" Louis says, and Harry happily complies. There's a knock on the door. 

"It's me, H" says Gemma on the other side 

"We're both decent" Harry says and Gemma comes in 

"Are we though?" Louis asks and Harry swats at him, but Louis darts out of the way, picking up his bag. "See you back at home, Haz" he says 

"Looouu" Harry says "I can get a guest room made-" 

"Bad idea" Louis says, firmly "Right Gemma?" 

"Right, Louis" she agrees and Harry huffs. 

"See you at home then" 

Louis blows him an exaggerated kiss, as he walks out, which does _not_ make Harry laugh, thank you very much. 

"So" Gemma says, once the door's closed behind Louis "when are you going to tell the firm?" 

"Um, never?" Harry says, flopping back on his bed, rubbing his eyes "I don't know" 

"It looks like it's getting serious, Harry-" 

"It _is_ serious" Harry sighs 

"And I'm sure people are starting to get suspicious" Gemma says, and Harry sits up straight 

"What? Have you heard-" 

"Calm down. I would have told you- but I noticed Paul eye between the two of you, so you might want to watch out for that" 

"Shit" 

"You're going to have to come out sometime, Harry" 

"Why? I can wait out the monarchy since it'll probably be dissolved by the time I get to the throne- or I can abdicate and make you Queen" 

"Don't you dare" Gemma says 

"I'm sure one of our cousins would want it- 

"I'm sure they would, Harry, but you know as well as I do they're not prepared for it" 

"I know" Harry sighs 

"What did you think you'd do?" 

"I don't know" Harry admits "I convinced Louis we shouldn't think about it" 

"Harry." 

"I know, I know" 

"Maybe you should come out to the firm first- and _then_ spring Louis on them" 

"Maybe" Harry says 

"You're going to have to do something eventually" 

"I know" Harry says quietly, trying not to let the gloom envelop him. 

"Louis?" Harry calls as he steps into their house "Baby, darling- reason for-" 

"I think he's at practice Harry" calls Stan, from the living room "nice to see you too, by the way" 

"Sorry Stan" says Harry, kicking off his boots that he bought with Gemma on a pap outing to Zara. She's both proud of Harry's new look and mad that _Tatler_ named him the best dressed royal over her. "-not your fault you're not my b- est friend" Harry stutters, as he takes in Oli and Max sitting in the room with him. He does _not_ like the look on Max's face. 

"What's Louis in practice for?" Oli asks, seemingly oblivious to the tension in the room- well, Harry’s imagined tension anyway- at least he hopes it's imagined. 

"He's in _Pirates of Penzance_ with the G &S society" Harry replies, trying to remain calm and totally normal. "They're performing the first week of December, which I guess is like in a week and a half" 

"That'll be something to see" says Max, and Harry narrows his eyes. 

"Yes, won't it?" he asks, brightly, wondering if he should be offended on Louis' behalf or not. 

The now obvious tension is cut by the sound of the front door opening, and Louis and Niall loudly walking in. 

"-pretty sick, mate" Niall says, enthusiastically 

"Thanks, you too-" 

"Niall got to see your practice?" Harry pouts, as he goes to greet them in the main hall. 

"He's the accompanist" Louis grins, taking a step forward "nice to see me favourite-" Harry reluctantly pushes Louis' kiss away, nodding at the room behind them. "-Prince" Louis finishes, understanding. 

"I'm the only prince you know" Harry laughs and Louis snorts 

"That's not true, I know your Dad" 

"I guess" Harry laughs, keeping a respectable distance between as they walk back into the parlour 

"-and I never qualified that I had to know them" 

"Touche" Harry says, before he frowns "you keep tabs on other Princes?!" 

"Well, that one from Luxembourg is pretty handsome-" 

"He's a terrible person" Harry says immediately and Louis snorts. Harry's about to say something else when he looks over at Max, who seems to be eyeing them with interest. Harry changes the subject. "Since when is Niall your accompanist? 

"Pretty recently" Niall says "Lou mentioned that they were just gonna use a cd for background music, but I couldn't let 'em do Gilbert and Sullivan like that" 

"We're going to miss a lot of dinners in the next couple weeks, Haz" Louis says "we're getting close to the wire" 

"Means I'll only have to cook a 1/4 of what I usually do" Harry laughs "with Niall gone" 

"Hey!" 

"It’s true" Harry grins, eyeing the boys who are still glued to the game. He looks at his watch exaggeratedly. "Well, I have to go work on a paper- nice seeing you, Oli, Max" 

They half-heartedly wave at him and Harry traipses up to his room, but not before sending Louis a meaningful look. 

Once he gets upstairs, he only has to wait about 5 minutes before Louis lets himself into Harry's room, and shuts the door behind him. 

" _Finally_ " Harry says, launching himself at Louis, kissing him hungrily, tumbling on the bed as Louis kisses him back, just as enthusiastically 

"Missed you too" Louis grins, as they break apart, just reveling in sitting together. "The palace approve of you and Gemma’s Royal Variety performance?" Harry snorts 

"Yeah, got a job well done, so that's something, I suppose. Not like there was too much I could have fucked up" 

"You didn't trip over anyone" Louis offers, and Harry pokes him. "I was being genuine!" 

"Sure you were" Harry rolls his eyes and pauses. "It was a good dry run." 

"A good dry run?" Louis questions, and Harry sighs. 

"It's my 21st this year" 

"Don't remind me" Louis groans, and Harry's mouth twitches 

"- and since it's my 21st they're throwing a big do. A 'private family affair' that the press is going to know all about" 

"Oh Haz-" 

"I get to pick the theme at least" Harry sighs "Would it be too subtle if I chose Oliver Cromwell?" 

"A tad" Louis murmurs, rubbing Harry's arm. 

"My gran's making me a proper member of the fold too" Harry muses "Royal emmisary- so I get to do more official events by myself. The Royal Variety was supposed to just be Gemma, but they wanted me there to keep her in line" 

"Oh Haz-" 

"I get to do an interview too" Harry sighs "I'm going to have to get you to give me acting lessons" 

"When did you find out about all this?" Louis asks, distastefully 

"They sprung it on me in a morning meeting after they went over the Royal Variety headlines with Gemma and I" 

"I don't know what to say" 

"There's nothing _to_ say" Hary takes a deep breath before changing the subject "I liked Liam" 

"Yeah, he's a top lad." Louis grins softly "Still pissed at me for telling you about the spoon thing, though and got Zayn to tell me off" 

"it's nice to meet other people in your life, you know" Harry says, quietly 

"I-" Louis pauses and takes a moment before he replies. "I never wanted you to find out any of it, you know" 

"What?" 

"Any of it. My deadbeat dad, the jeuvie, how my family's lower middle class- and most of all, the murder" Louis sighs "I was worried that if you learned much about me, knew my friends and family- you'd find out things you shouldn't" 

"Why didn’t you want-" 

"Harry" Louis says, leveling him a look 

"I guess" 

"I saw you and- I _knew_ that I should keep to myself- but I just couldn't" 

"I'm very glad you didn't" Harry says, leaning up to kiss him- but then Louis jumps away. "Louis- what-" 

The door opens. 

"Hey Harry" Max says, knocking _as_ he opens the door- which, obviously dick move, he _definitely_ suspects. "- Niall was wondering- oh hi Louis, didn't realize you were in here too" 

"Just catching up" Louis says, brow raised 

"Yeah, course" says Max, obviously looking at the space between Harry on the bed and Louis leaning against Harry's desk "-anyway Niall was wondering if you guys wanted to split another pizza with him" 

"I saw like, 3 boxes in the kitchen!" Harry says, shaking his head "I can't believe you ate all of those-" 

"Sure, I will" Louis says 

"Since when does Niall _ask_ about pizza?" Harry says "he usually just _does_ " 

"Um, size I think" 

"He could have texted me" Harry says and Max shrugs 

"I dunno, he's Niall" There's an awkward pause "well, I'll go do that" 

"Yeah" Louis says, as Max turns away. They sit in silence listening to him go down the stairs. 

"He definitely suspects something" Harry frowns 

"Yeah, he's not subtle" Louis scoffs 

"I can't believe you heard him! He must've been creeping up the stairs, the bastard" 

"Barely" Louis rolls his eyes "glad I did" 

"How come you don't hear your alarm in the morning?" Harry grins 

"I suffer from the inability to hear loud annoying beeping that disturbs my sleep" Louis says, airily 

"Mhmm" Harry laughs, as Louis climbs back onto the bed, kissing him- but this time, he made sure the door was locked. 

Harry leaps to his feet, applauding as the curtain closes. Louis' production of Pirates of Penzance was wonderful- in Harry's unbiased opinion. Beside him are Stan and Paige- the latter of whom has kept her promise about not being awkward about anything- though Harry still wonders what she's doing here. 

Harry whistles as Louis takes his bow, which earns him a wink. Harry tries not to flush. 

"You were brilliant!" Harry says to Louis as they've all congregated in the lobby, Louis still half in his costume. "You too, Niall" 

"Thanks, mate" Niall grins, easily "though we all know it was Lou who stole the show" Louis shrugs good naturedly, and Harry admires how the stage makeup make his eyes stand out. 

"I'm gonna go get this stuff off, be right out" Louis says, and Harry tries to subtly watch him as he walks away. He's not sure how well he succeeds. 

"You looked really good in that uniform" Harry says, once they've arrived home, and Harry can't keep his hands to himself 

"Thanks" Louis laughs, breathily "Didn't know you had a thing about it" Louis pauses "should I be worried about the Buckingham Palace guards?" he asks and Harry giggles 

"Maybe" Harry says nosing him "you should get one of those uniforms, sneak in to see me" 

"Please" Louis scoffs "I'd never wear that bloody uniform" 

"Why not?" Harry asks, playfully 

"'Cause I would never be seen wearing the uniform of-" Louis breaks off 

"Of what?" Harry asks, amused "royal nonsense?" 

"No" Louis says "blokes who wear bears on their heads" 

"Nice save" Harry laughs but then pauses "I'm going to have a uniform one day, I'd imagine" 

"Oh?" Louis asks "How's that?" 

"Well, I'm joining the army after Cambridge" Harry says and Louis raises a brow, but then starts laughing hysterically. "What?" Harry questions, crossly 

"You're serious" 

"Of course I am" Harry says "the Royal family has a long history of serving in the military" 

"You wouldn’t last a day!" Louis says, shrilly 

"Thanks for the confidence" Harry frowns "and what would _you_ know about the military anyway?" 

"Prison was probably a lot like it" Louis says "You're not thinking about going into active duty?" 

"I dunno" Harry says "I feel like the press might make that difficult." Harry fiddles with the hem of his shirt "I think I want to fly, though" 

"RAF then?" Louis snorts 

"Maybe" Harry says "but the army has it's own planes and helicopters- I just want to do something _useful_ for once in my life" Harry lays back on the bed, rubbing his eyes 

"It's barely started, love" Louis murmurs, crawling up to him "-I'm sorry for laughing" 

"It's alright" Harry says 

"And you're the kindest person I know, Haz. I'm sure you'll make a difference somewhere" 

"Yeah" Harry pauses "-I am _also_ hoping that it'll make my father proud of me, for once" 

"Oh Harry" 

"Especially since- since I'm thinking of coming out to the firm" 

"You are?" Louis asks, concerned 

"Using my Birthday interview. Don't worry, I'll keep you out of it-" 

"Haz, please, don't worry about me. Are you sure they won't lock you up and throw away the key?" 

"Nope" Harry says, faux cheerily "But Gemma’s right. I can't hide forever" 

"You do what you think is best" Louis says 

"I wish I knew what that was" Harry says "maybe I'll talk to Gemma when I see her at Christmas, which reminds me-" Harry grins "Gemma’s bringing a _boy_ this year" 

"Oh?" Louis grins "do tell" 

"Yeah, means it's pretty serious" 

"Royal wedding on the horizon?" 

"Not that serious" Harry grins "Just serious enough for the Firm not to ignore his existence any more" 

"Ouch" Louis says "What does that say about me?" 

"That's totally-" 

"I know, I know, I kid, darling" 

"You should come" Harry says, a beat later, quieter 

"Now that _would_ be suspicious" Louis says, running his hands through Harry's curls "and I don't think I'm quite ready to meet the Queen" 

"She’d love you" Harry grins "-but you could probably unsuspiciously come to our family ski trip in the new year" Harry says "we always have family friends, I'd invite Niall too-" 

"I'm actually going to my family's for Christmas" Louis confesses 

"Oh wow" Harry says 

"Yeah" Louis sighs "First time since- well, before I went in" 

"Louis that's great" Harry says 

"And it's all thanks to you" Louis says, shaking his head slightly "you say _I_ make you feel more like yourself- you do the same to me, love" 

Harry can't find words, so he kisses Louis soundly instead. 

Harry sneaks away from the hullaballoo that is Sandringham on Christmas Eve, and ducks into his room, and dials Louis. The phone rings a couple times, before it goes to voicemail. 

"I don't appreciate being stood up" Harry says into the answering machine "call me back" he hangs up and settles down on his 4 poster bed, and looks out onto Sandringham's snow dusted lawn, missing Louis. The phone rings a minute later and Harry answers it quickly. 

"Happy Birthday!' 

"Thanks" Louis laughs "and I can't stand anyone up, it's _my_ birthday" 

"Royal privilege" Harry sniffs and Louis snorts 

"Well, I had to duck into a quiet place, lest one of my rambunctious siblings decided to steal my phone. There's a chair in front of my door right now" 

"They _are_ your siblings, afterall" 

"I know" Louis says fondly "and they've turned out a lot better than I did" 

"You didn’t turn out too bad-" 

"Nice try, Haz, it's alright" 

"Lou-" 

"What are you doing today?" Louis asks, and since it's his birthday, Harry humours his subject change 

"Gemma and I always play a game of footie with the local pub league team we sponsor" Harry says, and Louis just starts laughing "tell me how you really feel" Harry says, a tad annoyed, but he misses Louis' laugh. 

"Sorry- just- how can you expect any of them to take you seriously as king once they see you play footie?" 

"I impress them with-" 

"Your knowledge of the game, I know, I know" Louis says, and Harry misses him so much. It's only been like a week, but- Harry's thoughts are interrupted by a shaking of a door. 

"Louis! Louis! What are you doing?!" yell a couple of voices and Harry hears Louis sigh 

"I'm on the phone-" Louis calls 

"Is that your _boyfriend_?!" 

"You told them about me?" Harry grins 

"Yeah" Louis says, after he yells at the kids it's none of their business "they don't know it's you-" 

"I'm glad you told them" Harry says 

"I had to, Mum is starting to get the grandkid itch, trying to set me up with her friends' kids-" 

"What?" Harry asks, frowning 

"I know, right? I'm not even 30 yet-" 

"Pretty close though" Harry adds, trying to ignore the sticky feeling in his gut 

"Shut it" 

"I bought you some denture cleaner for your birthday-" 

"You know what? _You're_ the one who's dating me, smartass" 

"I know" Harry says "I think you look very attractive with your grey hair-" 

"I'm hanging up" 

"Looouu" Harry says, but then glances at the clock "Oh, well, I have to go-" 

"Don't fall flat on your face" Louis says, brightly 

"I'll try not too" Harry says, dryly before pausing "Happy Birthday. I love you" 

"Love you too" Louis says softly, before hanging up. Harry takes a deep breath, and gets ready to play some footie. 

"They won't let me invite Mum!" Harry says into the phone, shrilly, pacing his room, which he's barricaded himself. 

"Oh Harry-" Louis says on the other end of the line 

"PR nightmare, apparently" Harry says, angrily "they think my own _mother_ coming to _my_ birthday's a PR nightmare- what are they going to say when I tell them-" Harry breaks off and sort of chokes 

"Hey, hey Haz, one battle at a time" Louis murmurs "You need them to let you bring your mum. And Robin. You're the bloody future king." 

"How?" Harry asks, bitterly "puppets don't control the strings" 

"Stop being a puppet then!" Louis says, forcefully and Harry's taken aback. "Harry, you know I love you, and please don't take this the wrong way, but you do and don't do things because you're scared of people getting mad at you" 

"I-" 

"Stand up for yourself!" Louis says 

"How am I supposed to do that?!" Harry says, pissed 

"Don't cooperate! Take away something they want to you do" 

"I-" Harry pauses "I could refuse to do the interview" 

"There you go" Louis says, and Harry can hear the pride in his voice 

"I won't do the interview unless my mother and her family are invited" Harry repeats, exhilarated 

"Stick it to the man, Harry" Louis says, proudly. Harry snorts. "Oh please, get your mind out of the gutter- I thought you were supposed to be a proper prince!" 

"You've corrupted me!" Harry says, giddily 

"Didn't take much" Louis muses "but go tell them now, before you change your mind" 

"Alright, I will. Love you" Harry says 

"Love you too" Louis says, and Harry hangs up, ready to take control of his life. 

"Here are your invitations" Harry says to the assembled persons "-Hand delivered by the Prince of Wales himself". It's the first day back from break, and he and Louis haven't had _any_ time to themselves- everyone has congregated at their place. 

That's mostly because Harry asked them too, but come to think of it, Harry's seen a steady uptick in the number of people who are over at theirs at any given time. He can't ask Niall and Stan _not_ to have people over, so. Harry'll think about it later. "Please get your equiries to send an official yes to the palace" "Ah yes, of course I'll just call up old Jeeves and get him to get the seal out, make sure my calligrapher's not on vacation-" 

"I wasn't talking to _you_ " Harry says, rolling his eyes 

"Oh, have I finally achieved peasant invisibility? The help just blends in-" 

"Shut it" Harry tells him, sticking his tongue out, handing Louis his invitation 

"Very regal" 

"As I was saying" Harry playfully shoots a dirty look at Louis "-please rsvp on time" 

"Mr Louis Tomlinson" Louis reads aloud, and then leans over to Niall's "His Lordship Niall James Horan, Marquess- how do you even pronounce that, lad?" 

"I don't make fun of yer name!" 

"My one name!" Louis says, "at least the palace saved some money on ink for me" 

"So you're all coming, right?" Harry asks, earnestly, interrupting. 

There are no dissenters, so Harry grins brightly. Maybe this party won't be so bad after all. 

"Guess I'll have to get the help to polish the good cufflinks" Louis says, as he stands, patting Harry on the shoulder as he goes upstairs. Harry frowns, noting something off. He wonders how long he can wait before following Louis upstairs. 

"Harry?" Paige asks, and he turns to her 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you know if Louis is seeing anyone?" she asks, and it takes all of Harry's Royal training to not choke. 

"Why?" 

"Just curious" Paige says, and Harry raises a brow 

"I'm not sure. You know Louis, keeps his cards pretty close to the chest. He doesn't go out much either" 

"I was wondering if he was seeing that cast mate of his" Paige says, brightly, "but I guess not, you would have noticed" 

"Castmate?" Harry asks, faintly, but before Paige can elaborate, Harry's phone starts buzzing. It's Louis. Harry pretends to sigh. "Duty calls" he says, and goes upstairs and lets himself into Louis' room. 

"You ignored my call" Louis says 

"I prefer face to face contact" Harry grins, leaning down to kiss him but giggling when he breaks away "Literally" 

"You're the worst" Louis says, fondly, before kissing him again. "Hi" 

"Hi" Harry parrots, hands moving up Louis' arms- 

"Louis, have you seen-" says one of their friends, or rather, one of _Niall's_ friends who have been hanging around the house more often. They're all aristocrats, and greet Harry like they're old friends when Harry's maybe met them once or twice. Such is the way of the world. "-oh, there you are, Harry" she says and Louis starts chortling. Harry shoots him a look, but then turns to her. 

"What do you need?" 

"Just wondering- what would you like for your birthday?" 

"There's instructions on what to do in lieu of gifts on the back of the invitation" Harry says, refraining from sighing 

"Ok, thanks" she says awkwardly, obviously hopeful she would get Harry alone. Louis makes a show of sitting down at his desk. "Right, well. See you later" 

"See you later" Harry says, trying to sound friendly. She leaves, and Harry turns around at the sound of Louis' snort. 

"I don't even remember that one's name" Louis comments, spinning around in the chair to face Harry 

"That's because she's got like, six" Harry says, taking a seat on his lap. 

"Why is it you posh people have so many names?" Louis ponders 

"The really posh ones only have the one last name" Harry says "they don't have to amalgamate various ones for social standing, one's enough" Louis snorts and leans up to kiss him. 

"This house is getting more crowded by the day" 

"You noticed too?" Harry sighs, but has an idea. He'll keep it to himself for now. "Paige just asked if you were single" 

"What, is she my mother now?" 

"Maybe she's decided to go for you after all" 

"Definitely not" 

"Why would she ask, then?" 

"Does it really matter?" Louis asks 

"I suppose not" Harry says, and it doesn't, when _he's_ the one seated on Louis' lap. 

Harry surveys his crowded house, smiling genially, but really not happy at all. He _should_ be happy. It is his Birthday. 

"C'mon, Harry, it's your 21st!" Paige had said, when the subject came up. 

"Exactly" Harry replied "it's my 21st. My party at the castle's in a week, I don't know why you've gone and done all this-" 

"But that's not a real party, Harry" she says "you'll be too busy mingling." Harry wonders why they even bother with pretense if everyone knows that Harry's only mingling because he has too. "And besides, you and Louis barely get out as it is" she frowned "you two need to socialize more" 

"In your expert opinion?" Louis asked, skeptically 

"You can't live your life behind closed doors forever, Harry" Paige said 

"I know" Harry replied, sourly, as Paige had unknowingly hit the nail on the head. 

"Ah, don't pester 'im Paige" Niall, had said coming up beside them. "Don't worry, H, we'll keep it lowkey" 

Low key has turned out to be stuffing their house full of their friends for a house party, which Harry's sure will be called the party of the year. Well, except of course for Harry's party at Windsor Castle, but this is an opportunity for those invited to brag about their invitation. 

Also, much to his chagrin, there seems to be more than a few second or third cousins dressed to the nines, anxious to 'say hi'. Louis does a good job of heading off hangers on and pulling Harry through crowds- but he can only do so much. 

"Harry, I know it's your birthday, but stop hogging Louis" Paige says, taking Louis’ arm- and the way Louis' eyebrows shoot up in bemused surprise would be comical in every other situation. She tugs him away, and Harry follows behind. 

"I've been trying to get you to meet someone" Paige says, playfully "but you keep having excuses when I text you to meet up" 

"You two text?" Harry asks incredulously, but Paige continues on 

"I think you two'll get on" Paige continues, but then lights up "There you are" she says to a group of people, and a guy Harry recognizes as being a couple years ahead of him at Eton turns around. Wait. 

"Hi Paige" he says, looking over at Louis on her arm, appraising- wait, _what_

"I'd like you to meet Greg, Louis" she beams and Harry gapes 

"Charmed" Greg says and Harry almost sputters 

"What's going on here?" he asks, trying to sound friendly 

"Oh, hi Harry" Greg says "Happy Birthday" 

"Thanks" Harry says tersely 

"I just thought Greg and Louis should get to know eachother" Paige says 

"Why?" Harry asks, and he should win an Oscar for his pleasant demeanor. Paige frowns, but then her eyebrows shoot up. She recovers, and smiles at Greg. 

"Have fun, boys" she says, and comically pulls Harry away. "Oh, Harry" she says, sympathetically "Did you not know?" 

"Know what?" 

"Louis is gay, H" she says, patting his hand and Harry would start laughing, if he weren't concerned about the guy flirting with _his_ boyfriend. 

"I should-" 

"Let him be, Harry" Paige says "he's always hanging out with you- you should let him do stuff on his own for once." 

Harry frowns, but doesn't argue. 

The party's still going on upstairs, and has Harry absconded up to his room. It's not the type of party where he'd have to worry about people going up to his room, since everyone wants to be seen. 

He'd excused himself from Paige to 'mingle', kept up the pretense for a bit, and then snuck away. They already did the singing- with a tasteful cupcake tower, obviously- so they don't have any more excuses to drag him back down to the party. 

There's a soft knock on his door, and Harry sits up, ready to say he's not going back down, armed with an arsenal of excuses- but it's Louis, letting himself in with a small smile, locking the door behind him. 

"You look miserable" 

"I'm not" Harry says, "I had a very nice time-" 

"Harry" Louis says, exasperated "you don't have to be the perfect prince for me, you know that" 

"You don't have to follow me around all the time, Louis" Harry says "I don't expect you to be at my beck and call all the time- go enjoy yourself" 

"Alright then" Louis says, rolling his eyes- but instead of going back down to the party, he climbs into Harry's bed with him. Harry gives him a look. "What? You told me to enjoy myself" Harry laughs. 

"Was Greg nice?" Harry asks and Louis groans 

"Haz, how many times-" 

"How come you didn't tell me Paige has been trying to set you up?" 

"Because I knew this would be the reaction" Louis says, exasperated "sooner or later I won' be able to console you 'cause I'll've run out of sweet nothings" 

"You had some to begin with?" Harry deadpans and Louis snorts and shakes his head. 

"What have I created?" 

"I know right?" Harry grins "It's all your fault my conversation with my father today was all of two minutes since I won't tolerate any of his bullshit now" 

"Good for you, babe" Louis grins, and Harry leans in to kiss him. 

"Harry?" calls someone from the other side of the door, jiggling it- and Harry just leans into Louis more, silently giggling into the kiss as Louis flips the door off. 

They hear footsteps down the stairs, and Harry's phone buzzes, asking where he is. 

"Can't they let you be for five seconds?" 

"No" Harry answers "-and now they're especially pissed at you for taking me away from them" 

"And trying to distract me" Louis notes, amused "you gotta admit though, Haz, her divide and conquer plan was pretty clever" 

"Who Paige? Conquer me?" 

"Obviously. I'm sure she thinks that if she spent more time with you, you'd come 'round. But _I'm_ always around. So. Divide and conquer." 

"It's too bad I like Greg" Harry sighs "at Eton, he wasn't one of the ones who tried to get in my periphery all the time. Now that I think about it, he might actively dislike me" Harry grins "as you'd say, good lad" 

Louis snorts as he wraps his arms around Harry, as they hear _Louis'_ phone ring. 

"Should I tell 'em we've run off to Australia?" 

"Wouldn't work" Harry says "It's a commonwealth nation" 

"Canada's a no go then either" Louis ponders "Mexico, maybe" 

"Maybe Mexico" Harry agrees 

"Happy Birthday, Babe" Louis murmurs into Harry's ear, and it finally is. 

"Can this wait, Niall?" Harry asks, impatiently, foolishly having agreed to go to the shops with Niall on his _Anniversary_ of all days. Harry is especially looking forward to it- seeing as tomorrow morning they set off for Windsor- and a weekend of Birthday events. Harry's been ignoring his growing sense of dread. 

But in any event, Harry's being extra nice to Niall and Stan because of what they will probably have to put up with later. However, Niall has been looking at the same driver for almost an hour, and Harry would like to go home to his boyfriend. 

They've been together for a full year- Harry can't believe it. It's too bad in the back of his head he's got the feeling they're living on borrowed time. 

"You can't rush a _driver_ purchase, Harry" Niall says, now taking a _level_ out from somewhere and looking at the angle of the club head. 

"Well maybe it's a decision better put off until you have a full day" Harry says, rolling his eyes. Niall looks at his watch. 

"You know what, I already have a driver" Niall says, unceremoniously putting the driver back in the display, grabbing Harry, and pulling him out of the store, and all but shoving him in his Range Rover. 

"Niall, what?" Harry asks, bewildered as they drive back to their house. 

"It's pretty close to dinner" Niall says "I can't make an important decision like that on an empty stomach" 

"I thought you just said you already had a driver-" Harry says, as Niall parks in their driveway. 

"See, crazy talk" Niall says, and Harry shakes his head, and gets out of the car- only to be greeted by Stan, standing there. 

"Um, hi Stan?" Harry says, as Stan gets into the seat Harry just vacated. 

"Bye Harry" Stan says 

"Where are you two going?" 

"You think we'd stay around for this?" Niall calls before pulling out of the driveway. Harry grins, recognizing Louis' machinations when he sees them, and all but bursts into the house calling out for him. 

"In the kitchen" Louis calls and Harry turns into it to find him- pulling two plates out of the oven, with a bottle of wine on the table. 

"You made this?" Harry asks, flabbergasted 

"Don't sound so dubious-" Louis pauses "maybe be a little dubious" 

"What is it?" 

"Chicken Parma ham" Louis says "I followed the recipe to a t" Louis waves Harry's Jamie Oliver cookbook around a bit. 

"First time for everything" Harry grins before going over to kiss his boyfriend. 

"Eh" Louis pronounces, as he follows Harry into Windsor Castle's foyer, as servants rush about, putting up the finishing touches. 

"What do you mean, 'eh'?" Harry laughs, as their bags as taken away from them, seamlessly. 

"I mean it's nice-" Louis says "but that Bavarian prince's digs had a bit more warmth-" 

"I'll have you know" Harry says, haughtily, jealously bubbling in spite of knowing Louis is joking, "-this castle is centuries older than any _German_ castle, and has never changed hands since it was built." Louis snickers as an aide rushes up to Harry. 

"Sir, here's the questions for tomorrow's interview" the servant says, handing Harry a glossy plastic pamphlet with Harry’s new coat of arms on it. 

"Thank you" Harry says, and the servant bows quickly before retreating. "What do you think?" Harry says, showing Louis the coat of arms as they continue up the stairs "Present from me Gran" 

"Interview questions?" Louis asks 

"My very own coat of arms" Harry says and Louis inspects it. 

"Dunno. Could use some more flourishes, I reckon" 

"Shut up" Harry laughs 

"So what's the tally now? A house party, a thousand pound gold coin with your face on it, the poet laureate creating two poems for you- and a big bash. I dunno if you're doing enough for your birthday, Haz-" Louis says as Harry closes the door to his chambers ('cause what else are you going to call a room in a medieval fortress?) "-On that Bavarian Prince's birthday-" 

"Shut _up_ " Harry says, again, kissing Louis soundly. 

"You two are really lucky I'm me" Gemma says, and Harry jumps, swearing a bit. 

"Gems! You scared the shit out of me? Were you just lying in wait?" 

"Not on purpose!" Gemma says 

"You two say that exactly the same way" Louis pipes in "and don't worry Gem, I saw your reflection in the mirror" 

"At least one of you thinks" Gemma says 

"Where's my room?" Louis asks "I might as well get settled while you two bicker" 

"You'll never find it" Harry sighs "it's on another floor and in a different wing" 

"Well, at least they didn't put me in the servants quarters" Louis laughs "probably for the best. What did you tell them about me staying here, anyway?" 

"That you're my best friend and I want you here, and there's no way you would have been able to afford to come if I hadn't put you up" 

"And that worked?" 

"They didn’t want to argue with any more of my reasonable demands I suppose, after the fuss I put up about Mum" 

"Uncle's coming after all" Gemma says, suddenly 

"Good" Harry says, firmly 

"Good?" Gemma questions "I mean, I love him, and I understand his points, but he might cause trouble for the sake of it-" 

"That's what I'm counting on" Harry says 

"What?" Louis asks, looking between them 

"I forget you were-" 

" _Servants_ Harry" Gemma hisses "the noise reverberates through the stone easier" 

"-Not about" Harry corrects "-yeah. Well, in the midst of my parent's divorce, they were trying to spin the 'amicable, fell out of love' angle' but my Uncle basically revealed that it was all bullshit and the palace treated my mother terribly. There's a rumour that he's the one who told the _News of the World_ which mistresses' phones to hack, but no one can prove it." 

"You know, I've always thought I had the lock on family drama" Louis says "But you Styles-Lancasters are giving me a run for my money." 

Harry laughs 

"Help me rehearse for my interview" he says "It'll be like running lines" 

"My cue to leave" Gemma sighs "Be careful" she says, looking at them meaningfully, before closing the door behind her. 

"Don't servants have confidentiality agreements?" 

"Yeah" Harry says "and most people go into service because they think it's an honour to be here for whatever reason, so they wouldn't say anything to the press. Doesn't mean they wouldn’t say anything to the top brass though." 

"Fortress indeed" Louis murmurs "Well, let's get to it, shall we?" 

Harry sighs, and settles into his chair as Louis opens the pamphlet of questions. 

Harry stands in the passage to the drawing room they're having the interview in, arms crossed. He looks artfully un-styled, and it took him a good 45 minutes to look this way. 

"This is your introduction to the world as an adult" said one of his PR guys, and Louis had artfully covered up a snort with a cough. 

Harry had originally wanted Louis to sit in the interview with him, but Louis pointed out that it would raise too many questions, so Harry had to settle for stealthily undoing one button too many on his printed Burberry shirt to expose the paper airplane necklace. 

"Your highness, Happy Birthday" says Tom Bradby, whom Harry doesn't mind too much. 

"Thank you very much- but call me Harry, please" Harry says, his smile pasted on, feeling his expression smooth over. It's supposed to sound like a casual conversation between pals- public opinion says he's too closed off. 

"How are you liking things at school?" 

"Oh, very well" Harry says, turning on the charm "I have especially liked my courses this semester" 

"Art history, right?" 

"Yes" Harry grins "I don't know if you're aware, my family has a bit of art, I look forward to curating it" 

"I had some idea" laughs Tom "but aside from academics, are you enjoying yourself? It must be hard when everyone knows who you are" 

"Oh, I'm not that interesting" Harry laughs "People got bored of me quite quickly. No, everyone's been lovely, and I'm lucky to live with my best mates" 

"Affectionately known as Harry's boys, or so I'm told" 

"Are you? News to me. I certainly don't call them that" Harry laughs- feigning total ignorance of the press' ridiculous nicknames for him and his friends is supposed to show he's not self absorbed. 

"Now, being a Prince in the 21st century must be especially hard, with people photographing your every move" 

"Like I said, most people are bored of me" Harry says "and most people are very polite-" 

"But Instagram broke the news of your girlfriend, Nadine" the interviewer insists "it must be hard to have your relationship under a microscope" 

"But it isn't really" Harry lies, because admitting the truth would sound 'selfish'- "they don't really know our relationship, try as they might" 

"But you and Nadine broke up" he prompts 

"Over a year ago" Harry says, airily "and for completely different reasons" 

"Oh?" 

"We were more friends than anything else" Harry says "that's what dating is, isn't is? Finding a person you connect with? Her and I didn't connect" 

"We're all very interested in the woman you _do_ connect with" says the interviewer "are you seeing anyone now?" 

"Now, now Tom-" 

"Oh, do tell, sir-" 

"I can definitely say I do _not_ have a girlfriend at the moment" 

"Fine, no girlfriend- a special lady in your life?" 

"My Mummy" Harry says, punctuating that with a cheeky grin. 

"You're still close with your mother?" 

"Of course" Harry says, trying not to roll his eyes "I might not see her as much as I'd like, but I'm looking forward to seeing her at my party tomorrow" 

"She’s coming?" the surprise on Tom's face is almost comical. 

"Of course, she's my _mother_ " Harry says 

"Well." Tom looks flabbergasted and moves on. "You're almost halfway done school- I don't suppose you need to think about the future" the interviewer laughs and Harry frowns 

"That's not true at all, actually" Harry says "hopefully I won't ascend to the throne for a very long time. It's important to me that I do something useful in the meantime" 

"But I'm sure you don't have to decide that-" 

"I wouldn't have to, no" Harry says, almost fiercely "but I like to be in control of my life. I have so many people around me, I can get pulled in one direction and then the other. If I don't have any say in it, then I end up just losing complete control and I don't like the idea of that. I could actually lose my identity." Harry takes a second to pause and get control of himself before he says something he shouldn't. "There are hundreds of charities that I'd like to support and one day I'd like to follow in my father's footsteps and join the military" 

"Indeed?" asks Tom "your father's a large influence on you?" 

"Of course" Harry says, gathering his complicated thoughts about his father "He does so many amazing things, I only wish people would see that more because he's had a very hard time and yet he's stuck it out and he's still very positive about the work he's doing, especially with sustainability." 

No matter how much Harry and his father disagree over PR, Harry has to begrudgingly admit that his father _does_ do important work. And Harry can complain about the press all he wants, but he does recognize that his father's a favourite mud slinging target. 

"Enough with the serious talk" laughs the interviewer "are you looking forward to your party? I hear it's got a special theme" 

"Mhmmn" Harry grins broadly "the Sea" 

"Sorry?" 

"It's nautical themed" Harry says "I mean, we have enough stuffy events, I thought it would be quite fun to see the family out of black tie and get everyone to dress up. My grandmother may be slightly apprehensive as to what she's going to wear, and what's going to happen, but she's very much looking forward to it. She's very positive toward the whole thing." 

"I'm sure we're all looking forward to the official portraits" 

"I'm sure" Harry repeats, dryly. 

"That's all, sir" an aide says, coming up, and Harry stands and shakes Tom's hand, thanking him, before he's led back out of the room. 

Louis is waiting for him in the corridor, and raises an eyebrow when he sees him. 

"Well? How was the interrogation?" 

"Good" Harry says "I had a brilliant acting coach" 

"I hope you're gonna thank them properly" Louis grins and Harry puts his hand on his shoulder. 

"I plan too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! Xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Harry walks through the crowd, greeting all the guests as he makes his way to the head table. The party had already gotten started with the cocktail hour, which gets everyone ready and in order before his official entrance with his father, Gemma and his grandparents. 

The room glitters and is almost as opulent as a State dinner, in spite of the theme. Harry thinks it's pretty comical. Over the usual glitzy decorations, they've thrown things like fishnets, put a ship in a bottle at every table, the flowers all look like coral- Harry thinks he spies the actual wheel from Nelson's ship on display, but he can’t be too sure as he's mingling. 300 'close friends and family' means a lot of patrons of charities, as it turns out. Some people have just turned up nice, but Harry spotted a couple people in full out sailor suits. He himself is just wearing a yachting hat on top of his curls, but his YSL shirt has a nautical print. 

He ends up beside Cara (who's dressed as a mermaid), which he's conflicted about. They've been friends forever- she's yet another daughter of his father's Eton friends. However, she has the lone distinction of being a member of the gentry who earns her own money. Harry sighs internally. He recognizes this for the PR fodder as it is. No doubt this is to start rumours about him and Cara. 

Cara fills him in on her glamorous life as a model/actress, and Harry's happy for her, but he doesn't understand people who actively seek fame. Paige is sitting two seats down from her, and is eyeing between the two of them. His Dad isn't subtle. It's like he's saying 'choose one'. Imagine! A super-model as a Queen. Harry wonders what their end game is. Obviously there would be an outcry of people against him with Cara- even though she is noble- Harry resolves not to think about it. 

His Mum is at the head table too, at least, though she's all the way at the end- though Gemma’s there too, upsetting the seating plan. She's not hard to miss- she's dressed as coral, and has dyed her hair to match. All of his friends are seated at a different table, and as usual, he searches out Louis. 

Harry eyes the glint of the watch on Louis' wrist- Harry's anniversary gift to him. Louis had tried to say he couldn't accept it, but Harry had prepared for that. He got it engraved. 

Niall sits beside Louis, chatting with him, and Harry recognizes the look on his face as incredulous bemusement. Oh dear. Niall's gesturing to cutlery, so he's probably giving him an etiquette lesson. Harry represses the urge to laugh. 

Louis looks up at the head table then, and catches Harry looking. Harry can see a quirk of a smile- but it's quickly gone as Louis turns back to Niall. Harry's father is calling for a toast then, and Harry's pulled to his feet, unable to think about it anymore. 

There's actual dancing after dinner, and before the older crowd clears out, there's an actual mini orchestra playing the music. Harry's been mingling- of course he has, thanking people for their donations and birthday wishes. "Small" "gathering" of 300 of his "closest friends" and relatives indeed. 

"Mum" Harry greets, finally getting a chance to say hi to her. 

"Hello Darling" she greets, hugging him, looking as elegant as ever- her flowing dress looks like water, and she's wearing earrings that look like starfish. 

"Thanks for coming" he says, quietly, knowing how hard this must be for her. 

"Harry" she says, frowning a little "of course I came" 

"Yeah, well- hi Robin" Harry says, shaking his hand. 

"I like your theme" Robin says, knowingly, and Harry grins. Harry admitted to him one time that his yacht was one of his favourite places- it was his safe haven before he had one in Louis. Speaking of. 

"Stay here, I'll be right back" Harry says, ducking behind a Baron and Baroness to hide from his father, and makes his way over to his friends. 

Paige seems to be interrogating Louis. Normally, that would be amusing, but Harry doesn't like the look on Louis' face. 

"-he really liked you, Louis" Paige is saying "you should at least give him a chance" 

"I don't see why it's any of your business, Paige" Louis says, tersely. He's crossed his arms, and Harry admires his outfit. He and Niall dressed up as pirates- flowy shirts, tight pants, tall boots- Harry looks away to compose himself. 

"Having a good time?" Harry asks, half heartedly, and Niall snorts into his beer. 

"Harry, tell Louis that he should give Greg a chance- you two went to Eton together, didn't you?" 

"I think it's up to Louis" Harry says and Paige sighs 

"You still haven't given me a good reason, Louis-" 

"Maybe he already has a boyfriend" Max pipes up and Harry nonchalantly snags a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, trying to be cool. Paige looks contemplatively at Louis, and Niall laughs. 

"Oh, c'mon Max, if Louis had a boyfriend we'd've noticed by now" 

"First of all, it's none of your business whether I have a boyfriend or not" Louis says, calculatingly, and Harry doesn't like his tone. "And in any event, I doubt Greg would be interested in someone who went to jeuvie" 

Paige and Max blink at Louis, while Niall and Stan exchange glances. Harry feels like he's watching a trainwreck. 

"Ah, Louis, mate, we like ya" Niall says, patting him on the shoulder. Louis' face twists into a cruel smile. 

"Thanks Niall" Louis says, looking at Paige and Max, challengingly. 

Harry, for once in his life, doesn't have a pleasantry to remedy the situation. He has no idea what to do. 

"I need to borrow Louis for a second" Harry says "We'll be right back" 

Instead of asking questions, like she normally would, Paige just nods dumbly, and Max looks away to wave at Oli- so Harry pulls Louis away rather easily. 

"Where are we going?" Louis asks, "was I summoned to the kitchens?" 

The usual playfulness is missing in Louis' voice. 

"Not quite" Harry murmurs as he leads Louis through the crowd. Much to his pleasure, people don't go up to him when they see him with Louis. Probably because they don't know who Louis is. 

They come up behind Anne and Robin, and Harry wonders if he’s breaking some kind of meet the parents protocol. Oh well. 

"Mum?" he asks, and Anne turns around, looking at Harry curiously. "I'd like you to meet Louis" 

"It's a pleasure, Ma'am" Louis says, formally, though he looks slightly taken aback, glancing at Harry out of the corner of his eye. 

"Oh none of that!" Anne says, immediately hugging him, and then pulling back to look at him. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Louis!" 

"Finally?" Louis questions 

"Harry talks about you all the time" Anne beams "thanks for taking such good care of him" 

"Mum?" Harry questions, wondering if she could have possibly figured it out. He wouldn't be surprised, honestly. 

"He's entirely too trusting" Anne continues, and Harry relaxes a bit. 

"I do what I can" Louis offers and Anne grins wider and starts to introduce Robin. 

"You guys get to know eachother!" Harry says, "I have to continue to do the rounds" 

"What, you're not worried about me embarrassing you?" Anne grins and Harry shrugs 

"Louis teases me easily enough now, there's no way you could make it any worse" Harry sighs and Louis snorts before turning back to Anne. 

Harry leaves them, and after talking to a couple barons, he seeks out Gemma. 

"Did you tell Mum about me and Louis?" he asks lowly, but with a pleasant facade, as to not arouse any suspicions. 

"No" Gemma says, eyeing Louis and Anne laugh together "but you should tell her. She's got to be suspicious now" 

"I feel like it'll worry her if I do" Harry says "otherwise- I think I want her to know" 

"It would worry her" Gemma says, pausing "I don't know, H. Your call." 

"Nice to have some choice in my life for once" Harry scoffs and Gemma pokes him, looking over her shoulder. 

"Put your game face on, here comes Dad." 

"Thanks Gems" Harry says, just before he gets back into character. 

"Harry, son, there you are" Des says, tersely, and Harry can see the urge to scold him on Des' tongue. "I think it's time you start to do some dancing, don't you?" 

"Gems?" Harry says, turning to her, with a grin, offering his arm, and she smiles, taking it. He leads her out onto the dancefloor, and the small orchestra starts playing a waltz. He spies Louis still talking to Anne, and wishes it was Louis' feet he was stepping on instead of Gemma’s. 

Harry manages to excuse himself from the dancing to do some more mingling- but not after he's danced with both Cara and Paige- he sighs, thinking about the rumour mill. He spots his Uncle, standing off to the side. Harry grins, and goes over to see him. 

"Hello, Uncle" Harry says brightly "thanks for coming" 

"You're welcome, but I didn't come for _you_ " 

"Uncle, I-" Harry is stunned speechless, trying to think of what on Earth he could have done to inspire such vitriol. 

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing" his uncle says, coldly, though he looks passive "dragging your mother out in the open to make the lot of you look like the good guys- feeding her to the sharks, more like" 

"That's- that's not true at all" Harry says, stomach plummeting "I had to fight for her to be here, I _want_ " 

"Of course you did" Harry’s Uncle scoffs "you're developing in your mold quite well, Harry, that almost sounded genuine. Next time you want good PR, keep your mother out of it" 

"How about we let Anne decide what's best for Anne" says a third voice, and Harry swallows back the tears threatening to form, and feels Louis' comforting grip on his arm "-and how about _you_ refrain from assuming shit about Harry when you don't even bother to speak to him more than once every other year" 

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that-" 

"How dare _you_ speak to Harry like that" 

"I am his Uncle and the Earl of-" 

"And he's the bloody Prince of Wales, if we're so intent on pulling rank" 

Harry looks between the staring contest that's arisen between the two of them, and decides he doesn't like the fire in Louis' eyes, even when it's in his defense. 

"Who's this, Harry? Your new handler?" 

"Do I look like a palace lackey?" Louis scoffs "Harry’s my best mate, if you must know- a detail you might have picked up from him if you gave a shit about his well being. You don't know the shit Harry had to go through to get his mother an invitation to be here- an invitation she was free to decline, by the way. Get off your own high horse, _your lordship_ before you go telling anyone else to dismount" 

Harry's uncle looks stunned, and Louis continues to stare him down. 

"Well. In any event, Harry, in the future it would be better to visit your mother than-" 

"That's what I already _do_ " Harry says, angrily, finally finding his voice "I didn't think that wanting my own mother at my 21st birthday would have caused the amount of unrest it has" 

"Everything you do causes a stir, Harry. Remember that." says his Uncle, and he just walks away. 

"Wanker" Louis mutters, turning to Harry "You alright?" 

"Yeah-" Harry says, and his lips quirk at Louis' skeptical eyebrow "-you know what I mean" 

"Yeah, I do" Louis says and sighs "you better go, I can see that press secretary of yours scanning the crowd" 

"I know." Harry pauses "Thank you. You didn't have to-" 

"Of course I did" Louis says, touching Harry briefly on the back of his hand. 

The rest of the evening can only go up from there, obviously, and it sort of does. After all the older guests leave, Harry and everyone under 30 get to dance again- this time to modern music. Harry has a good time, finally able to breathe- although it takes everything he has not to just stare at Louis the entire time. Louis, it seems, has the same affliction- and Harry finds it's never hurt this bad. 

"Have you seen Louis?" Harry asks, the next day, to a member of staff who's changing Louis' sheets- that look like they haven't been slept in. 

"I believe he went down for breakfast, sir" she says, dropping into a curtsy. 

Harry has a bad taste in his mouth. The walk back up to their rooms last night had been excruciating, and usually, Louis would wait for him to go to breakfast. 

"Thanks" Harry says, heading down the stone stairwell into the dining room- and it takes ten more minutes and four more staff members before he finds him, a good five minute walk out onto the grounds, standing in the early morning mist, smoking. 

"You're up early" Harry says, standing beside him as Louis puts out the cigarette with his foot 

"Suppose so" Louis says. 

Harry hates the silence. They looks out onto the vast grounds, and he has never felt more suffocated as he thinks about his responsibilities. He can practically hear Louis itching to say something- and he's just about to ask what's going on, when Louis beats him to it. 

"I have something to tell you" Louis says, and for once, Louis looks- well, Louis looks old. Usually, Louis' got a vibrant aura around him, making Harry constantly forget that he's older. He looks his age now, world weary, and Harry doesn't like it. 

"What" 

"I realized something, sitting there." Louis pauses "I mean, I've been thinking it for awhile, but sitting there in that room- meeting your Mum-" Louis looks at Harry imploringly "I don't know what i'm doing anymore" 

"What do you mean?" Harry says, quietly 

"How am I fooling _anyone_ \- let alone myself? About- about this lie I'm living" 

"What are you talking about" 

"I don't belong in your world, Harry" Louis says, resigned "sitting there, watching you play host with Cara-" 

"Louis, she's-" 

"I know, Harry, but it doesn't matter. I'm an _ex-con_ , not a celebrity or a debutante or nobility. I didn't belong in that room, and I've been fooling myself for a long time. I-I-" Louis pauses, like he’s struggling to find the words to say something. "Harry, I'm-" 

"-breaking up with me?" Harry says, dully, crossing his arms and looking away. Louis scoffs. 

"No, of course not." Louis runs his hand down his face "I just finally accepted that we're going nowhere and there's no way this works out" Louis exhales "I just want to make sure you're not under any delusions either." 

"Louis-" 

"Say it" Louis demands "Admit to me you know this won't end well" 

"Of course I know" Harry snaps "How could I not?" 

"As long as you know how this ends" Louis says- and he sounds _relieved_. 

"Getting me to admit it won't break my heart any less when it happens" Harry says, sourly. 

"Well, it was worth a try" Louis says 

"It's why I gave you the watch, you know" Harry says, frowning "so you'd have something that'd last" 

Louis looks down at the watch, and looks utterly sad. 

"So you're just going to stay with me anyway, after all that?" Harry asks, frustrated. 

" _If ever I would leave you_ " Louis sings quietly " _it wouldn't be in springtime_ " 

Harry scoffs. 

"Camelot is suddenly feeling very appropriate right now" 

"- _No, never could I leave you at all_ " Louis says, reaching Harry's hand. 

He'll take it while he can. 

_Waity Paigy_ screams the Fail on Monday, and Harry wants to throw something. According to the Fail, Paige is the safe bet, the back up plan, in case any of Harry's 'bevy of beauties' don't agree to be Queen. Other papers say that Paige's heart is broken, other papers say _she_ dumped _him_ or Cara broke them up, and Harry is just so tired. 

The only saving grace about it is that no one's talking about Anne being there, which is fine. 

The week or so they're back at school before spring break is awful. Harry and Louis barely look at eachother, let alone touch, and even Niall knows enough to let them have their space. 

Harry doesn't even get a chance to say a proper goodbye to Louis- in honour of his birthday, he's going on a tour of Wales with his father. They're going to farms and rural areas, seeing local farming techniques, attending a country fair and opening a new homeless shelter. Harry doesn't mind, surprisingly. Putting on his Prince face will be a good distraction. 

He and his father walk back up the dirt road with the farmer, smiling politely, and Harry concentrates on the squelching his Hunter boots make in the mud. 

Harry smiles as he works the crowd, exchanging pleasantries with his future subjects. 

_Would you still like me if you knew who I loved?_ Harry wants to ask, but instead re-iterates how much he likes the countryside. He takes a few more selfies before he's herded into the Range Rover, and ignores Paul's worried glances. 

"You do look awful" says a voice, coming into his chambers and Harry looks up to see Gemma. Harry grins and hugs her. 

"What are you doing here?” he asks 

"Dad called me in" 

"What?" 

"He's worried about you. He's never seen you so upset, and I have to agree with him." 

"I-" Harry is very conflicted. 

"He thought me being here would cheer you up” 

"you being here would only make me worse" Harry needles and Gemma sighs 

"That wasn't even half convincing. What's up, H?" 

"Louis" Harry sighs, sitting down "what else" 

"What I thought" Gemma says, standing "c'mon, let's go take a ride through the Welsh countryside" 

By the time they get far enough out onto the grounds where they won't be heard, Harry has more or less collected his thoughts- and none of them are good. 

"So? Did you break up? I saw all the nonsense in the papers-" 

"No" Harry sighs "but he might as well have. He made me admit that we'll never make it and that I know we're going to end badly. And like, I always knew that, but like- everything we do feels so hollow, now." 

Gemma blinks at him. 

"So the two of you are just giving up." 

"Well, Gem, what else-" 

"Fight for him!" Gemma says "Man up! Don't just _give up_ for fuck's sake. What's the worst that could happen? You break up anyway? At least you'll go down swinging" 

"Don't give me hope, Gems-" 

"Well, then you're both cowards" Gemma sniffs "and you deserve eachother" 

Harry thinks about what Gemma said for the rest of the tour, and as the flashes go off during the ribbon cutting, he wonders if she may be right. 

Harry trudges up to his room after Paul drops him off. Niall’s car isn't in the driveway, which is nice, Harry doesn't know if he could face Niall's joviality or his sympathy. 

His window is open, and his heart drops when he hears Louis' voice coming up from the garden. Louis is also smoking, and Harry gets a flash of annoyance. 

"It's just complicated Lots, that's what I've been saying-" Louis pauses and Harry stills, debating on whether he should listen. "Of course I love him, that's not the- I told you, his family- look Lottie, it's not like his family are grocers or summat, they have means-" 

Harry hears Louis snort 

"If you _must_ know, yes, he's super posh- believe me Lottie, I'm not his dirty little secret just to save face- yes I _know_ what it sounds like, but he literally can't- yes, he even knows about that. He does!" 

Harry gets a a small sense of satisfaction listening to Louis' righteous indignation directed at someone else. 

"-but none of that matters anyway because we can never be together for real" Louis pauses "I _called_ you, dear sister, because I thought one of my own brood would maybe be of some sympathy, but apparently I was mistaken" Louis laughs. "Yeah. Well. Thanks for listening anyway. See you at Easter, probably. Tell the babies I love them." 

Harry retreats from the window when he hears Louis open the back door and runs a hand through his curls. 

"Harry?" Louis calls 

"I'm upstairs, Lou" Harry responds, and he hears the soft padding of Louis' gait go up the stairs, and Louis tentatively steps into Harry's room. 

"How was Wales?" 

"Wet. But lovely" 

"Dunno how you spent all day in those bloody rubber boots-" 

"Oh, they're super comfortable, Louis-" 

"You and that sheep looked cozy" Louis grins and Harry snorts. Louis is referring to the sheep that decided to follow Harry around for an entire day they spent on a farm, prompting the Fail to dub it 'Harry's most Loyal subject'. 

"Did you have a nice break?" Harry asks and Louis shrugs. 

"Didn't get up to much" Louis says "saw a specialist for my tendon, though, I might be able to run again." 

"Louis!" Harry grins "that's wonderful! I didn't know you were looking into it" 

"Just got the ball rolling" Louis says, shoving his hands in his pockets "was thinking about... options" 

"Right" Harry sighs and it is silent for a moment. "What do you want for dinner?" 

For whatever reason, this causes Louis to start hysterically laughing. Harry balks at him. 

"Louis? Are you alright?" 

"I- I" Louis just shakes his head with a sad smile "-just laughing at the absurdity of the whole thing, you know?" Harry's heart sinks. 

"Yeah, I guess so" Harry concedes, crossing his arms 

"And Haz- it's- you're all I want, so much it's _hurting_. I never- I never expected to want anything so much, let alone anyone" 

"You already know it's the same for me" Harry says, before stepping forward and pulling Louis in for a kiss. "Now. Do you know what you want for dinner?" 

Louis' ensuing laughter is definitely not sad. 

After that conversation, Harry and Louis are more or less back to normal- except every kiss or touch seems like it could be the last. It prompts Harry to wonder when it will finally end. 

Despite Gemma’s rallying speech, Harry knows that pesky little things like sexual orientation don't get in the way of Royal Duty. Harry has his money on the breakup happening once they graduate. After that, Harry's going to go to Sandhurst to join the army, and unless Louis joins with him, they're going to be separated. Harry has a funny feeling that the army won't let in a crippled ex-con, even if the physio that Louis' been getting has been helping. Harry wonders if he could pull some strings. 

Harry's of the mindset now that if he and Louis are on a countdown, they should take as much advantage of it as they can. Which brings Harry up to Louis' room mid-April, holding a packet. 

"What's all this?" Louis asks, eyeing the papers in Harry's hand. 

"I-erm- have an idea" 

"Do you?" 

"Don't say anything until I finish, alright?" 

"You sure? Because me talking to you usually helps-" 

"Oh, shut up" Harry grins "this is serious" 

"Alright, Harold, I'm listening" Louis makes a show of folding his hands on his lap. 

"So, I was thinking-" 

"You mentioned" 

"Louis. Please." Harry rolls his eyes "so like, this is a great house and all, but like, as we've both mentioned, it's a tad crowded-" 

"And close to an urban centre" Louis frowns "You know how I feel about that" 

"Right" Harry grins "So I was thinking, we could move here!" Harry hands the pamphlet to Louis, who raises an eyebrow and looks it over. 

"It's very nice-" 

"It's a nice cottage, surrounded by grounds, there's a stables, it's surrounded by a 6 foot stone wall-" 

"Sounds lovely, Haz" Louis says "have you asked the lads yet?" 

"That's the thing" Harry says "I'm not going to ask the lads" 

Harry and Louis look at eachother for a moment. 

"This is such a bad idea, Harry-" 

"Please think about it-" 

"You know I'm going to say yes" Louis says, rolling his eyes "I always say yes" 

"Really?" 

"When have I ever said no?" 

"I'm so excited!" Harry says, launching himself at Louis, kissing him 

"Yeah, yeah" Louis says, fondly, looking up at Harry, who's seated on his lap. 

"I'll teach you to ride!" 

"I already know how" 

"Looouuiiss-" Harry grins "I mean for real" 

"And _I_ mean for real" Louis grins "what? You think I'm the type to make a crude joke? How very dare you, your eminence-" 

Harry kisses him quiet. 

"Harry?" says Stan from the other couch, and he's eyeing out the front window. Harry is very regally sprawled back on Louis' lap as they watch trashy tv. 

"What?" Harry laughs, as he throws a piece of popcorn at Louis' face. Louis is oddly invested in Celebrity Big Brother. Harry thinks it's because, somehow, the show's drama outweighs their own. 

"I think your father just pulled up" 

"I'm sorry" Harry says, sitting up, half laughing "For a second there I thought you said my father's here" 

"Not a joke mate" says Stan, "I'm looking at him now" 

Harry considers the popcorn on the floor, the popcorn in his hair, him sitting in Louis' lap, and his wardrobe, which consists of Cambridge sweats and one of Louis' Donny Rovers t-shirts- that's just a bit snug on him. 

"Oh shit" Harry says, as the doorbell rings, and he scrambles off Louis, and starts shoving the popcorn under cushions. "Louis! Help me!" Harry says frantically, as Stan goes to the door. Louis snorts, turns off the telly, stands and picks a piece of popcorn out of Harry's hair. 

"Calm down" he says, softly 

"He's in here, sir" Harry hears Stan say louder than necessary, and Harry takes a step away from Louis as his father rounds the corner, security in tow. 

"Hello, son, sorry to barge in unannounced" says Des, and he looks- unsure. Harry immediately assumes the worst. 

"Is Gemma alright? What's happened-" 

"Nothing, Harry, she's fine" says Des, and he looks at Louis and Stan. "Boys, would you mind giving Harry and me a bit of privacy, please" "Course, sir" says Stan, immediately. Louis looks dubious, and eyes Harry. Harry nods at him and he follows Stan out without a word. 

"He's very loyal" Des says, casually, and Harry doesn't like this one bit. 

"He is" 

"I heard about your argument with your Uncle. I was very impressed with how he defended you. I'm glad you have a friend like that. Loyal friends are hard to come by for us" 

"He's great" Harry says, suspiciously, crossing his arms. "Father, what's this all about?" 

Des sighs and Harry braces himself- 

"I'm getting married." 

Wait, what? 

"Wait, what?" Harry asks incredulously 

"I'm engaged. The story will come out in a week or so." 

"Dad- I-" Harry shakes his head. He momentarily feels bad that he didn't even know his father and his old girlfriend, Priscilla, had broken up. That was quick too- can't be more than a month or so, maybe the new one's pregnant. "Dad! I thought something horrible had happened like, Gran had passed or Parliament had finally proposed a referendum on keeping us on-" 

"I'm engaged to Priscilla" Des says and Harry's mouth drops. 

"What" Harry's mind's swirling "But- you- you _can't_ marry her. She's divorced!" 

"We've spoken to the church" Des says "We're going to have a civil ceremony and then the Church will just bless the union" 

"And all the bishops are fine with the future head of the Anglican Church being married to a divorced woman" Harry says "they just agreed" 

"Not without some convincing" 

Harry lets this information wash over him. 

"What does Gran think?" 

"Better than living in sin- or so she told me" says Des, wryly and Harry snorts. "What do _you_ think, son?" 

Harry mulls it over, and just laughs incredulously, shaking his head. 

"It's alright if you're cross, Harry-" 

"Cross?!" Harry says, wildly, emotions washing over him, and he's feeling tears prick at the corner of his eyes- and he needs a moment alone, but he's gotta get rid of his Dad, so he gathers himself and puts the Prince on. "I'm very happy for you, Dad, honestly." 

"I'm so relieved to hear" Des says, hugging him, and that's- nice. "PR will be in contact with you when you and Gemma need to make your statements." 

"Ok" 

"Love you, son" says Des, and Harry just watches him leave, hands shaking. 

"Harry?" Louis says, immediately stepping into the living room as the front door closes. "Oh no, Harry, are you alright?" Louis says, rushing over and it's then that Harry notices his own tears. He laughs jovially. 

"More than!" he says, taking both of Louis hands and spinning him around a bit. "Dad's getting married! To Priscilla!" 

"The woman who was the main reason he and your mother didn't work?" 

"The woman why he's the way he is!" Harry says shrilly "he loved her, but she wasn't- well- a virgin so he couldn't marry her when he wanted to, so she stopped waiting for him and got married and divorced so he can't even marry her now- or so I thought!" 

"You're happy?" Louis asks, looking at him warily 

"Louis! Don't you know what this means?!" 

"No?" 

"It was impossible!" Harry says, throwing his hands in the air "Literally a second before he told me, I thought that him marrying her was impossible. But it's not!" Harry grins "it means, darling, that all of a sudden, _we're_ not so impossible anymore!" 

Louis blinks at him. 

"It's hardly the same-" 

"Not really! The Anglican Church doesn't recognize divorcee marriages, just like gay ones- and the PR fall out from this is going to be awful-" Harry winces "Probably the worst it's ever been, honestly" 

Louis looks- well, he looks like he has no idea what to say. 

"Why would it be bad" is what he finally settles on, and Harry can see the conflicted emotions on his face. 

"Because it makes my father a hypocrite" Harry says "He's getting his happy ending even with what he did to my mother- marrying the woman he should've in the first place, no less" Harry pauses "shit" 

"What" 

"That's probably why they allowed Mum to come to my birthday. Make it look like things were smoothed over" Harry clenches his jaw "I _thought_ they gave in too easily" Harry huffs "Fuck it. I don't give a shit anymore- Louis!" Harry hugs him "I'm not giving up. I've given up too much, and I'm not giving up you." 

"Harry" Louis says, flatly "I- I don't know what to say" 

Harry’s slightly disappointed that Louis isn't more excited, but it's to be expected, really. 

"Dad likes you" Harry grins "or pretended to like you to soften the blow, but whatever it was, we're a step closer." 

"Harry" Louis says again "I- look- um" Louis huffs "I- I don't-" 

"You don't want to tell them" Harry says, flatly, excitement leeching out of him. 

"No! No, it's not that- it's just- I wouldn't get our hopes up" Louis looks at him pleadingly "I'm so happy to see you so happy, love, but-" 

"You don't understand!" Harry says "I'm going to fight for us. I'm going to tell them. I'm going to give them a chance to sort their PR shit out and spin it however they want. But I'm telling them, one way or another, and if I have to abdicate, so be it." 

"Harry" Louis says, blinking "you- are you _sure_?" 

"One hundred percent" 

"I- okay" Louis shakes his head 

"I'm finally being myself" Harry says 

"I wish I were as brave as you" Louis murmurs, pulling Harry in for a kiss and Harry can't wait for the day he does this with Louis on the balcony of Buckingham Palace. 

The giddy feeling he got at the image of him and Louis on the balcony gets him through a very rough couple days. He's just finished reading through the PR package his handlers sent him, when the news breaks. It's not pretty. 

The conservative institutions, like the BBC, announce the engagement with little fanfare and treat it like the weather. Some of the tabs, though, well. 

"An insult to my mother's memory" Harry reads, "it's not like she's dead, for crying out loud. The divorce probably did her good, to be honest" 

"How many more days are you on house arrest?" Louis asks 

"The rest of the week" 

"What about your Dada and social movements exam?" 

"I've postponed it" Harry grins "Question, do you know what Dada is?" 

"No, why would I need to?" 

"Good point" Harry grins, before getting distracted by something else "Prince Harry was floored by the announcement and threatens abdication?" Harry huffs "well, they're not wrong I suppose, but for different reasons" Harry purses his lips " _Prissy will Never be Queen! Insists Prince Harry_ " Harry rolls his eyes "I don't call her Prissy. I don't really call her anything, now that I think about it. Hmm" 

"Is Gemma ok?" 

"Yeah, I think so, I mean, she's even better than me with hiding her feelings, but I don't see why she'd be mad. I mean, it's not like either of us expected or wanted our parents to get back together" 

"Have you told the Palace about the move yet?" 

"Not yet" Harry grins "I'm going to be the perfect PR vehicle with this first." Harry lights up "Maybe, if we pace things right, you can be my date to the wedding!" 

Louis balks at him. 

"It won't be as big of a deal" Harry says "I mean, it's the second marriage for both of them" 

"I think we should deal with one thing at a time, Harry" 

"You're right, I guess" Harry deflates, but grins brilliantly "it would be something though, wouldn't it?" 

"Something" Louis repeats, as Harry turns back to the tabloids. 

The swanky London pub is thrumming with life, full of Uni students celebrating the end of exams. Harry's just moved back to the palace a couple days ago, and finds it's much more bearable when everyone's too busy planning the wedding- which is going to be at the end of August. Too soon for Louis to make an appearance at, unfortunately, but it is going to be very low key. 

Well, as low key as a royal wedding can be. He's already not quite looking forward to the fallout from it, even though for once he’s got nothing to do with it. Priscilla made her first official appearance at Ascot, and was ripped apart. Harry thought he might feel happy or maybe a vengeful sort of righteousness- but all he felt was pity. Wanting to be with someone you shouldn't- Harry can't help but be understanding of her and his father, even if he’s still mad. 

Harry feels a familiar hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey" Louis says, looking concerned 

"I'm sure whatever it is, it's nothing-" Harry says, seeing the look on Louis' face. Harry's excited that people are more or less used to Louis by now- they no longer get strange looks being together, and Louis assures him that the 'Nurse Tomlinson' thing has stopped. Maybe it's because Max is afraid of him now- Harry's not sure he wants to dwell on it. 

"I've just watched Gemma down 4 shots in as many minutes" Louis says, frowning 

"Gemma can take care of herself" Harry sighs "it's just her usual thing" 

"What?" 

"Whenever the press starts up it's 'party princess' accusations, she does her damnedest to prove them right" 

"That's ridiculous" Louis says 

"She'll be fine" 

"The pair of you!" Louis says, tossing his hands up "you're both nutters" 

"You quite finished?" Harry grins 

"No" Louis sighs "But it doesn't matter. I thought your Dad was the villain of the month?" 

Harry shrugs 

"They probably want him to be, but weddings are supposed to be happy, I guess- Louis, _please_ stop thinking about all this, can't we enjoy ourselves for five minutes?" Louis glowers at him. 

"I'll give you three" 

"Excellent" Harry grins "let's go join Gemma with her shots, then?" 

Harry slings a casual, bro-y arm around Louis' shoulders and pushes through the crowd to Gemma, ready to be irresponsible for once in his life. 

Harry wakes up in Louis' bed, with no memory of how he got there. That's not alarming in of its self, but he _is_ alittle startled that he got to go with Louis out of the club. Harry suddenly feels his headache and groans. 

"Serves you right" Louis says, amused, and Harry opens one eye to see him standing in the doorway. "Never seen a pair of siblings more pissed- not even the Williams when they lost a doubles game" Louis chuckles at his own joke before handing Harry a glass with a tablet. 

"I thought you didn't watch Tennis" Harry mutters 

"I know who the Williams are" Louis clucks 

"You should come to Wimbledon with Niall and me. It starts next week" 

"I'll think about it" 

Harry grins at that victory, but then pauses. 

"How did you let them let me come home with you?" 

"You don't remember anything?" Louis asks, skeptically 

"No?" Harry says, dread creeping up on him 

"Paul dropped these off for you to read this morning" Louis says "I don't know if I like the fact that they know where I live- I suppose I do have your father's approval afterall, which I don't know what to think about" 

"He knows everything that goes on at Cambridge, somehow" Harry sighs "and all you do is look out for me, so why wouldn't he" 

"Oli tells his Dad who's in the same drinking club as your father, isn't he?" Louis says, dropping the papers in Harry's lap. 

"What? _Oli_?! How-" 

"Well, I don't know for sure, but it makes the most sense" Louis shrugs "If it helps, I don't think he means to be reporting on you, he's just the chatterbox type." 

"I guess" Harry says, and then winces at the headlines. 

They're all variations of 'Like Sister like Brother', how the Lancaster siblings are becoming quite the partyers. 

"At least I toe-d the line" Harry says, after reading a bit that said upon exiting the club, he told the paps he 'had never been happier for his father' and was 'over the moon for them'. 

"Almost got into 'the Prince doth protest to much' territory though" Louis snorts 

"Still doesn’t explain why I'm here" 

"Gemma bolted with the car that was supposed to take both of you, so Niall took us in his, except the paps were undoubtedly hanging out around Clarence house, and he understandably does not want a photo of his license plate in the hands of the Daily Fail." 

"Understandably" Harry repeats, laying back down. Louis snorts. 

"No one ever listens to Louis, and what happens to them? They get terrible hangovers." 

"Fuck off" 

"Yes, your Grace" Louis says, bowing mockingly. 

Harry, not for the first time, contemplates sending him to the tower. 

"Rescue me" Harry says into the phone and Louis snorts on the other end 

"Don't fancy going back to jail, actually" 

"Louiss" Harry whines "At least come visit me! I'm going out of my mind here" 

"Moreso than usual?" 

"Louis!" 

"That bad, eh?" 

"There's more tourists than usual so it's hard for me to leave the sectioned off part-" 

"It's easy to feel trapped in 20 rooms, I'm sure-" 

"Honestly though, Louis, every couple minutes there's another wedding briefing or another briefing about an event or another scolding about not being Gemma-" 

"Still going, is she?" 

"Yeah" 

"And- um" 

"And um what?" 

"My Dad asked me to be his best man" 

"He what?" 

"I mean, in order to paint the happy family narrative there's no other choice" Harry says "but what do I say in my speech? I've feared your opinions about me? I've started to resent you? I can't forgive what you did to my mother?" 

"So _that's_ it" Louis sighs and thinks. "I dunno Harry, what do you want to do?" 

"I just sat through Wimbledon and the boats and Ascot-" Louis snickers "Stop it" Harry says, though he's grinning. "I dunno, I'd like to do something normal. What do you lot do in the Summer?" 

" _Oh what do the simple folk do, to help them escape when they're blue_ " 

Harry ignores the _Camelot_ reference and thinks. 

"I suppose we can't really go to the beach- what did you do during the summer?" 

"Drink Strongbow in a Tesco parking lot" Louis says, dryly 

"You're joking" 

"Wish I was" 

"That's quite grim" Harry wrinkles his nose 

"It's the condition of the working class youth, Harry, you need to watch more tv, honestly" 

"What about a movie?" 

"I can see the headlines now- "Prince of Wales goes to see Cinderella- this a message to Priscilla?" 

"You're right" Harry deflates but then lights up "what about a drive in?" 

"A what?" 

"Drive in movie?" 

"Do they even still have those?" 

"Probably. We'll probably have to drive a bit, but-" 

"You're serious!" 

"No one will know, I don't even have to get out of the car!" 

"I don't know-" 

"Louuiiss-" 

"Alright, alright" Louis sighs "I'll have to pick up a car-" 

"Louis!" Harry says scandalized "I can just borrow Paul's, I'm sure-" 

"For some reason I don't think Paul would agree with this plan" Louis tsks "and I sincerely hope you weren't implying that I'd _steal_ a car, Harold, there are many ways to obtain vehicles other than theft" 

"Course not" Harry says 

"Ridiculous. I'll see you in a bit" 

Harry manages to sneak out with Paul's help, and thanks him as they near Louis' apartment. 

"My job, sir" 

"I thought your job was to keep me out of trouble" 

"It's my job to ensure your well being" Paul counters 

"And you think Louis is good for my well-being?" Harry asks, quietly 

"Yes, sir, I do" 

"Do you know why Dad likes him? I mean, I'm not complaining, but-" 

"I wouldn't say like-" Paul says "accepts, I think would be better" 

"What" 

"It's obvious he was a big part of your decision to stay at school, something that was very important for your image" 

"Course" 

"And PR sees the value of having your best friend being a good salt-of-the-earth type, grounds you. A lot of the fuss surrounding your father was that he was too much of a Prince Charming." 

"How do you know all this?" Harry says, getting a bitter taste in his mouth 

"I sit in on the PR briefings. No one notices security, sir" 

"But what good does Louis do when the press has never mentioned-" 

"They're going to start mentioning him when they start toting you out. They're getting your 'normal lad' image all ready" 

Harry huffs and turns and looks out the window. 

"Nice to have my personality decided for me" 

"Not really, sir. They've realized that you like to play pretend with Louis, and decided to capitalize on it" 

"That's not why I'm with- why I'm friends with Louis" Harry says, heart stuttering when he realizes his fatal error "I'm not just pretending to be a real boy with him" Paul either doesn't notice the error, or he's pretending not to. Harry doesn't ask. 

"I'm just telling you what they think, sir" 

"Thanks" Harry sighs "Do they ask you to report on me?" 

"Yes" 

"What do you say?" Harry asks, tentatively and Paul seems to mull over his answer. 

"What I think they need to hear" 

"What would be something they _don't_ need to hear?" Harry asks, challengingly 

"Truthfully, sir, not much" Paul snorts "you're a lot more well behaved than some of the celebrities I used to body guard for. A lot more well behaved than your sister" 

"That's not answering the question" Harry says and Paul huffs. 

"I don't tell them- how you get _touchy_ with certain people when you think no one's watching" 

"You have noticed, then" Harry says, flatly 

"Not hard to" 

"Does anyone else-?" 

"Other than Sara? I don't think so. I've been keeping an ear out" 

"You two've- discussed it?" 

"Other than acknowledging the other knew, no. You know better than anyone the palace is awful at keeping secrets" 

"What- what do you think?" Harry asks, fearfully 

"You could certainly do worse" Paul says and that startles a laugh out of Harry. 

"Not about them- about the whole thing" 

"I don't know what to think, sir" 

"I'm going to tell them about it soon" 

"Good luck with that" Paul mutters, blithely and Harry snorts, just as they pull up to Louis' apartment. 

"Thanks Paul, for everything" 

"Don't mention it" Paul says, as Louis comes out of the building, twirling keys in his hand. 

"Alright?" he asks, as he waves to Paul, eyes flashing to Harry, looking concerned. 

"Yeah" Harry smirks at Louis' disbelieving face "Tell you about it in your non-stolen vehicle" 

"It's too late to go back to Clarence House" Harry repeats as they get back to Louis' flat. He really enjoyed the whole drive in movie experience, especially with the fact that it was so dark and the Prius Louis rented had dark windows so they could snog without fear. "-with all the wedding stuff they won't even notice I'm gone" 

"As if" Louis snorts "I told Paul anyway" 

"When?" 

"I just texted him" 

"You-" Harry rolls his eyes and pauses "so you sure you're okay with him knowing?" 

"He was bound to figure it out sometime" Louis shrugs "not much I can do about it, otherwise" 

Harry grins and loops his arms around Louis. 

"I really enjoyed that movie" 

"Did you even see any of it?" Louis scoffs, but lets Harry kiss him anyway. 

Harry's awoken by the sound of his mobile. He blinks blearily at the clock displaying 0730 on Louis' bedside, and smirks at Louis as he pulls the covers over his head. Harry clears his throat to get ready to answer demanding Palace questions, but it's not the Palace. 

"Hello?" 

"Harry love, sorry for waking you" 

"Mum?" Harry asks, sitting up, pulling the cover off Louis who glowers at him, until he sees the look on Harry's face. "What's up?" 

"So you haven't been debriefed yet" she sighs 

"No? What's going on?" 

"They’ll explain it better than me, but love, maybe you should come visit me early" 

"Sure" Harry says, "Mum, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing terrible yet" she says "please come as soon as you can" she pauses "Bring your friend Louis, if you like. Your Uncle told me about the tongue lashing he gave him" 

"Oh?" Harry says, fearfully 

"He was quite impressed. _I'm_ impressed. It takes quite a bit of spirit to take that one down a peg" 

"I'll see what I can do. Love you" Harry says and Anne responds the same before hanging up. 

"What was that about?" "Everyone loves you" Harry snorts as he opens his phone's browser "I wonder if they'd love you if they knew- oh no" 

"Oh no what?" Louis asks and Harry wordlessly hands Louis his phone. 

"Oh no's a bloody understatement" Louis mutters, as he reads all the headlines detailing Gemma’s apparent drug problems. "What she gonna do when she reads this? Open a crack house?" 

"I dunno, but Mum just called me in to keep her in line" 

"You?" 

"She's better behaved when I'm around" Harry says "she knows how important it is for me to to be properly liked" 

"You guys don't stop" Louis sighs "at least with me, I just have the tragic childhood" 

"Mum invited you too" 

"Harry-" 

"Please? As a favour to the crown? I'll need all the help I can get" Harry sticks out his bottom lip and Louis falls back on the bed. 

"I better be bloody knighted after this I swear" 

"First thing I'll do as King" Harry grins, though he's hoping Louis will get his title much sooner. 

"It's so nice to see you again, Louis!" Anne says, enthusiastically, as she greets them in the VIP lounge of the airport 

"It's so nice to see you too, Mum, I really missed you-" 

"Oh shush" Anne grins at Harry "I'm being a nice host. And I have to thank the young man who's taking such good care of my baby" 

Louis snorts as Harry pouts 

"But _I'm_ your baby" 

"Obviously" Louis snorts and Harry glares at him 

"Oh, come here, then" Anne says, embracing him but then pulling away "let's go before the press gets ahold of us" 

"Brilliant idea" Louis says, picking up his bags, as they go out to the car. 

By the time they get to Robin's villa, Gemma has already left to go party. 

"I'm sure you got an earful from the palace" Anne says and Harry shrugs 

"Not as much as I feared. I mean, they're already putting out Dad's fire, so I think they're stretched pretty thin-" 

"They're not commenting?" Anne asks, frowning 

"No" Harry says 

"It's going to make it sound like she _does_ have a problem!" 

"Well, you know them-" Harry says, uneasily and Anne huffs 

"Do I ever-" 

"There's Robin!" Harry says quickly, running out to his step-father on the patio. 

"Quite the greeting, Harry, hello" Robin says, walking in with him "And Louis, too, hello" 

"Thanks for having me" Louis grins shaking Robin's hand 

"You sure this one's not posh, Harry?" Robin asks, as Harry eyes his mother carefully 

"He wishes" Harry grins and Louis rolls his eyes 

"I certainly do _not_ wish" 

"While you boys are bickering you can put your bags in your room, how about that? Louis is in the room beside yours, dear" 

"On it, Mum" Harry grins, kissing her cheek, picking up his bags and starting up the stairs 

"I don't think I've ever seen you carry anything heavier than 5lbs in your life" 

"Shut it" Harry says "Mum and Robin don't like to have staff around" 

"That's... nice" Louis says, warily, eyeing the look on Harry's face as they enter the joined rooms. 

"Sure is" Harry grins, kissing him "No one to spy on us" 

"Proper vacation, then?" 

"Proper" Harry grins but then sighs "except for Gemma" 

"Gemma" Louis agrees. 

"You didn’t have to come babysit me, brother dear" Gemma says, as the bass thumps through the club, as she downs another shot 

"That's not why I'm here" Harry says, eyeing her empty glass 

"It's why _I'm_ here" Louis says "Gemma, please be careful-" 

"Listen to him Harry, he sounds like a palace PR aide" 

"I don't give a shit about PR" Louis snaps "I don't want you dead in a ditch somewhere!" 

"Ah, Louis, Louis, rich young people have been doing stupid shit here forever, I'll be fine, now, if you'll excuse me, there's some champagne with my name on it" 

Harry and Louis exchange glances 

"Harry! I didn't know you'd be here" says a blonde and that's fair, since Harry can't remember who she is 

"Hanging out with Gemma-" Harry says, half-heartedly 

"You _must_ say hi to everyone" she says, as she tugs on him 

"Yes, you must" Louis repeats and Harry smirks at him 

"Oh! You must be Harry's Nurse friend!" she grins "nice to meet you!" 

"Pleasure" Louis says, "surprised you know about me" 

"Surprised" she repeats, laughing "Oh he _is_ funny, Harry" 

"And not actually a nurse" Harry says and she frowns, 

"Really?" she says, as she leads Harry to a group of people- and there's Earl Sutherland in the middle. "Matty! Look who's here!" the group pauses and start all 'nonchalantly' fawning over Harry "-and his friend!" Harry watches as all the curious eyes sweep over Louis "And he's not actually a nurse, you know" 

"Oh, could've sworn" Matty drawls, obviously disapproving 

"No bother. Maybe it's my real calling in life" Louis says 

"Champagne!" Gemma suddenly says, bursting in to the circle, waiters in tow. Louis looks at Harry and shrugs, before downing a glass. Harry knows the feeling. 

"I thought sun was something you didn't want when you had a hangover?" Louis muses, as he leans against the bow railing and Harry's eyes travel over the lines of his body before answering 

"Gemma says tanning helps or something" 

"You look ridiculous with that thing on, I hope you know" Louis says, eyeing the outlandishly printed Hawaiian shirt Harry’s got on to cover his tattoos 

"Well, whose fault is that?" Harry grins 

"I didn't force you to do anything" Louis says, and Harry crowds close to kiss him- but Louis pushes him away 

"What?" 

"I-" Louis clenches his jaw "there were telescopic lenses last time" 

"We're moored pretty far out, Lou, last time we were at a dock-" 

"Still" Louis frowns "I don't want to take any chances. You're wearing the shirt" 

Harry unbuttons the Hawaiian print. 

"There. I'm not wearing the shirt" Harry grins and Louis takes a step away 

"Below deck" Louis insists and looks out toward the shore. "I hate this feeling" 

"What feeling?" 

"Like I'm being watched" 

Harry doesn't know what to say to that. 

"How's Gemma's hangover faring?" Anne asks, as Harry ventures below deck for a drink. 

"As well as expected" Harry laughs and Anne laughs for a second, but then sighs. 

"Poor Gemma" Anne sighs "she's in such an odd spot- I wish she had someone like Louis" 

"What do you mean?" Harry asks, guiltily 

"Someone to ground her" Anne says "someone to give her reality checks from time to time and look out for her" 

"Mum" Harry says, taking a seat beside her "Louis is- well, Louis-" Harry huffs "Louis and I are together. Like, he's my boyfriend." 

Anne is silent for a moment. 

"I can't say I didn't suspect anything" she says, "I suppose you haven't told your father" 

"No" Harry says "Less than ten people know" 

"I'm so sorry, Harry" Anne says, and Harry hugs her 

"Don't be _sorry_ , Mum- like you said, he's good for me and I do love him" 

"I know, Harry, but you know they won't care. What are you going to do about them?" 

"I'm not totally sure yet" 

"Be careful" she says, and Harry promises to try his best, but he's pretty sure it's too late for that. 

"Everything ok? Your Mum seemed alittle off this afternoon" Louis asks, later that night as they get ready for bed. Harry looks toward the ocean through the linen curtains and sighs. 

"I told Mum about us" 

"She’s upset about it?" Louis asks, cautiously 

"Upset _for_ us" Harry clarifies "she doesn't have much faith in the palace for obvious reasons" he sighs "I'm worried that she's going to start fretting about us" 

"All Mums worry" 

"You- you don't know the whole thing" Harry says, sitting down on the bed, and Louis takes a seat beside him. 

"You don't have to-" 

"No, Lou, you need to know" Harru clenches his jaw "after- everything- with the scrutiny and being chased and basically spending 10 years alone- Mum was in pretty bad shape." Harry looks at his hands "that's why she moved out here. She suffered from anxiety for a long time. Stil suffers. That's why her and Robin don't have many staff members- she was worried that they were all spying on her. It's why Uncle's so defensive. He took care of her when it was really bad, Gemma and I were kept away from it and her" 

"That's- that's horrible" 

"Yeah. That's why I didn't tell her right away- I knew she'd be worried" 

"She’s got Robin now" 

"Yeah" Harry murmurs but smiles "she wasn't surprised, though" 

"Mother's intuition? Or the fact that though we try not to be, we're pretty obvious?" 

"Both" Harry laughs, leaning in to finally kiss him.


	10. Chapter 10

Of course, Louis is proven right when pictures of their vacation hit the French dailies, which are eagerly picked up by their British counterparts.

 _Punk Prince!_ screams the Fail and Harry reads them amusedly. 

"Look, you're even in this one!" Harry says gleefully, showing Louis the (admittedly blurry) picture of them on the yacht, Harry's butterfly on display, though Louis' back is to the camera. "You've even been upgraded to 'heavily tattooed' friend" 

There are more pictures of Harry at the various clubs with Gemma, though Louis isn't in any of those. 

"Did you get in a lot of shit? I'm surprised they even let you out of Clarence house" 

"Not as much as expected, really. PR's trying to spin it as my appreciation of all sorts of art forms" 

"Well, they're not wrong" 

"Dad's 'disappointed in me' and he 'expects this kind of behavior from my sister' but then I reminded him that no one's talking about Gemma’s supposed drug problem any more, so" 

"Has she calmed down a bit?" 

"I hope so" Harry says, looking down his shirt "I think I'm going to get some more" 

"What?" 

"Now that everyone knows I have them, I might as well add to my collection" 

"You weren't forbidden to get any more?" 

"I mean, as long as I can cover them up with shirts for formal stuff, how will they know?" 

"Punk Prince indeed" 

"Yeah" Harry says, trailing off and Louis raises an eyebrow 

"What?" 

"Did-um- has anyone recognized you from the pictures?" 

"No, not to my knowledge- I mean, the boys probably know it's me-" 

"No, I mean- did your family see?" 

"Oh, no, or at least if they did they haven't said anything- but Mum would never read the Fail in a million years, so, I figure we're safe." 

"Safe" Harry repeats and Louis squints at him 

"What now?" 

"Louis?" Harry asks and Louis rolls his eyes 

"You do that every time you have an issue!" 

"What?" 

"Repeats something I said or agree and then just sigh and trail off, making me ask if you're ok or whatever. If something's wrong, Harry, just bloody tell me" 

"Fine" Harry says, surprised at Louis' outburst "why haven't I met your mother yet?" 

"Because that would be a terrible idea" Louis says 

"Why?" 

"Because-" Louis flails alittle "you showing up in Doncaster would be suspicious-" 

"Bring her here!" 

"I- she would want the girls there, and the youngest are too small to keep a secret" 

"Then don't bring the youngest!" 

"Nothing stays a secret in my house" 

"Fine-" Harry begins to say, and then realizes Louis is right. He _does_ just kind of avoid being confrontational. Well. "How come I feel like those are just excuses?" 

"Harry-" 

"You don't want me to meet your family. And don't give me the 'we're breaking up soon anyway' crap either." 

Louis crosses his arms and looks away for a moment. 

"I just got them back, Harry" Louis says, sadly 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I'm just getting to know them again" Louis says "they're all different people now. The girls were so little when-" Louis swallows. "If I introduce you to them, love- please don't take this the wrong way. You're the Prince of Wales and you're handsome and charming and whatever room you're in revolves around you" 

Harry goes to argue, but Louis interrupts 

"Don't deny it, Harry. And I'm not mad or resentful or whatever- that's how it's supposed to be and how it needs to be but-" Louis shrugs "I'd just like my family to myself for a little bit." 

Harry looks at his feet and shakes his head. 

"I'm sorry, please, don't be mad-" 

"I'm not mad, Louis" Harry says "It's nice to have someone be so honest with me" 

"Never been a yes man" 

"Really? I hadn't noticed" Harry grins and Louis rolls his eyes. 

"I promise you'll meet them soon, H" 

"Take your time, love" 

Harry walks up to the chapel behind his father and Priscilla, trying to pretend not to notice the BBC news helicopter following them as they walk into the small chapel on the grounds of Windsor Castle where the ceremony will take place. 

They stop and wave to the crowds lined up behind the police gates before entering, and Harry takes off his top hat as he walks into the chapel. 

With only their families- it's a nice ceremony. 

It's odd, seeing his father like this, especially when he sees tears prick at the corner of his father's eyes. Harry suddenly feels for his father. Harry knows firsthand what it's like to have the weight of the crown looming over him- and now, Harry just feels sad for him. 

Still affected by that startling revelation, he manages to give the ring over, and they walk out of the church to go to the blessing. 

They have to submit their marriage first at a hall of register in the town just outside the Castle, which Harry finds endlessly amusing. 

He finds a moment to pull out his phone which has a text full of tophat emojis. 

He smirks as he heads into the larger church where the blessing will take place, and incidentally, the only time his grandmother has been present. 

He sits up in the front row, beside his Grandmother, and wonders what she'd think of Louis. 

The ceremony ends, and the guests start to file out, and Harry waves at Oli and Niall, who were invited with their families. 

"Hey Harry, congratulations" 

"Hi Paige" Harry grins "I like your hat" 

"Thanks" she says, "the blessing was lovely" 

"Mhmmn" Harry answers as they file out of the chapel together 

"When did you get the tattoos?" Paige blurts and then laughs "I'm sorry, I was thinking of how to bring it up subtly" 

"No bother" Harry grins "It's quite the hot topic. The one on my rib cage is over a year, and the one on my stomach is more recent" 

Harry puts his top hat back on as they walk out of the chapel, and down to the waiting cars. 

"I see" Paige says "and you just- decided?" 

"I've always wanted one" Harry says "Just got the courage to do it recently" 

"Ah" 

"I'm thinking of getting more. Any suggestions?" 

"No, I don't have any suggestions" Paige laughs incredulously, and Harry chuckles along with her, before helping her into the car. 

The contented mood Harry found himself in after the wedding quickly vanished when he read the papers the next day. 

His father and his new bride were relegated to an inset, as a photo of Harry and Paige laughing together made the front page. 

_Waity Paigey No More!_ say the headlines. Apparently, Harry has bought Paige a ring, having 'come to his senses' 

"Seeing his father so happy has really made Harry evaluate his choices and lifestyle" says a 'source' 'close' to him. 

Harry's in a rage, and it gets even worse when he sees the pictures of Paige being chased by paps in London. 

He marches down to the press secretary's office. 

"Deny it" he says 

"Sir, we shouldn't comment-" 

"I. Don't. Care." Harry says "Paige is getting harassed, and I won't stand for lies anymore. Deny it." 

"I don't know sir-" 

"Do you want me to call the Fail up myself? Because I will. I will march right into their offices and declare that I've never been engaged to Paige and never will be, so help me-" 

"Please calm down, sir" sighs the press secretary "Let me call Mr. McGee" 

"You do that" Harry says, and watches defiantly as the various personages assemble in a boardroom in Clarence house, including his father. 

"I'm sorry to drag you out a day after your wedding, father" says Harry "but they won't listen to a direct order" 

"And you won't listen to reason, sir-" says McGee, patronizingly and Harry's had enough. 

"It's my life, so I'm listening to my own reason, thanks" 

"Harry, we cannot comment on our personal lives-" 

"What about when you admitted to affairs on national television?!" Harry reminds him 

"That was about mitigating damage-" 

"And this is about mitigating damage to poor Paige! Her and I are only friends and she is starting to endure the levels of scrutiny mother did, or Priscilla has- and for no reason!" 

"Harry, it would look bad if we backtracked-" 

"Backtracked?" Harry says "what are you talking about?" 

"If, one day, you ever get married to Paige-" 

"I am _not_ getting married to Paige" Harry says "how many times do I have to say it?!" 

"Harry, she'd be a good choice-" 

"I don't love her! I don't even- don't you think I've considered it? I _know_ , Dad- and _you_ of all people should know what a bad idea it is to get married to someone you don't love" 

The room is silent. 

"You're right, son" says Des and Harry blinks at him for a second. "And you're right, it is unfair to Paige" Des turns to McGee "do as he says" 

"Sir-" 

"May I remind you, McGee, Harry is also a Prince of Wales, and you serve at the pleasure of her majesty" 

"Yes sir" McGee stutters, and Harry doesn't bother trying to hide his glee. 

"Sorry for dragging you away from Priscilla, Dad" 

"Cilla" Des says, standing "that's what she prefers. And it'd be a favour to me if you and your sister would take tea with her when we get back" 

"Okay" Harry says, after a beat "I'd like that." 

Harry walks out of the meeting, finally feeling like everything is going to plan. 

"Read this!" Harry says, shoving a piece of paper in Louis' face, as he answers the door to his apartment. 

"Get in, get in" Louis says, pulling him in, waving to Paul and shutting his door. "What are you doing here? And in that fancy car, Harry, what are you thinking-" 

"Read this!" Harry says, impatiently and Louis takes it from him. 

"Clarence house would like to clarify that Prince Harry is not engaged to be married. His highness also wishes that the press would respect the privacy of his friends, whom are private citizens." Louis reads aloud and he looks up at Harry. "That's nice? I don't understand why it's worth being spotted-" 

"Louis!" Harry says, exasperatedly "you don't understand! I never comment on my personal life" 

"So?" 

"I did it for you!" 

"What? Harry, I know-" 

"No, no- Louis, this is me taking control of _my_ life. I'm standing up to them, and father's even coming around- I'm going to tell them. As soon as the dust settles with Dad, and we get all set in our house, I'm going to tell them." 

"You're-" Louis sighs "so you _are_ serious about that." 

"Of course I am" Harry says, frowning when Louis looks- not happy. "What's wrong?" 

"I- it's a lot to think about" Louis says, running a hand through his hair. 

"I know it is" Harry says, taking his hands "And we'll go it one step at a time- and I won't make the same mistakes my father did" 

"Just be prepared, alright?" 

"Prepared for what?" 

"Things- things not going the way you plan" 

"Don't worry, love" Harry grins "I'm counting on it." 

"I don't bloody understand!" Harry frowns "I've gone two bloody years without private security and _now_ they're insisting to have some security officers live on the estate?" 

"Harry, I don't see what the big deal is" Louis says, "they're just living in houses on the edge of the estate, think of them like campus security" 

"They're punishing me for speaking out!" 

"Don't be dramatic" Louis scoffs "it'll just be like in Res" 

"At least I got to be free range on campus" Harry frowns "if anything a secluded estate is safer than campus, I don't know why I need the extra guards" 

"Extra- What are you talking about" 

"What do you mean what am I talking about?" 

"You literally have the same number as before-" 

"No" Harry says "I just had the extra campus security and police before, never the protection officers-" 

"They didn't tell you" Louis says, frowning 

"Tell me?" Harry says "tell me what?" 

"Harry, how have you not noticed the same three guys follow us everywhere?" 

"What?" 

"They stick out like a sore thumb, Harry, I thought you knew-" 

"What?" 

"Your bodyguards, Harry. Sometimes they're dressed like campus security, but sometimes they're dressed normally. They lived in the house across the street during the year" 

"You're not joking" Harry says 

"Of course I'm not" Louis says, eyes narrowing "they didn't bloody tell you- unfucking believable. I-" 

"Are you _sure_?" Harry asks, feeling sick 

"Harry, I can spot a cop a mile away, I had to. Besides, they carry themselves the same way as the prison guards" 

"I don't believe this" Harry says, sitting down "how long have you known?" 

"Well, I had suspicions pretty early, but it wasn't until they tried to follow us to that flea market in first year that I knew for sure" 

Harry feels sort of numb. 

"they said they'd leave me alone" 

"I'm sorry, Haz, I thought you knew" 

Harry turns to him suddenly thinking of something. 

"Do you think they know about us?" 

"No" Louis scoffs "don't you think that would be the first thing they'd report?" 

"Yeah" Harry sighs "Explains a lot of the stuff the palace knew, honestly." Harry shakes his head "Isn't it just like the palace. Give me the illusion of freedom, but I've been stuck in the cage the whole time" 

"Harry, they're just trying to keep you safe-" 

"And report my every move!" Harry frowns "No wonder you're so careful all the time" 

"And why you’re not" 

"Wait, how come you still came swimming with me when you realized that I'd be fine?" 

Louis looks at him incredulously 

"Because I'm in love with you, you idiot" Louis shakes his head "I happen to like spending time with you" 

"Good thing we're moving in together, then" Harry grins 

"Good thing" Louis snorts, and despite the security, Harry can't wait. 

Harry _knows_ why they have two separate bedrooms, but still. He can't help but think of the futility of it all- though maybe it's a good thing Louis' mess will (hopefully) be confined to one specific area. 

Harry's Dad has gone and come back from his honeymoon, and Gemma hasn't gone out to party in who know how long- quite the record for her, actually, so Harry figures now would be a good time to set up his meeting. 

_The_ meeting. 

Honestly, Harry's a bit terrified, but. He’s going to do it and he'll be damned if he doesn't face his fears. 

"I've done it" Harry grins, falling on Louis, who is in the midst of reading Christopher Marlowe for his Shakespeare's Contemporaries class. 

"Done what?" 

"Is it bad luck that when I tell you I've scheduled my coming out meeting you're reading _Edward II_?" 

"I wouldn't look too much into it" Louis sighs, closing his book. "When are you _coming out of your cage_ so to speak?" 

"Early November" Harry says "that way I'll have been at school for too long for them to yank me out of it, and it's just close enough to Christmas that they're going to start planning _those_ appearances so it'll keep them on edge" 

"Great scheming, Haz" Louis grins, pulling him into a sweet kiss, and Harry can't wait for them to be together in public. 

Harry shakes his hair out of his polo helmet and grins for a picture. The fall air is just starting to be crisp, and this should be the last charity match of the year. 

Louis is at this one, even though it took some convincing. Louis never missed any of Harry's Cambridge games, but was wary of joining in with 'the posh crowd' as he put it. However, Niall’s there with him, so he should be fine. 

Harry shakes hands and saunters over to Louis and Niall, who are far away from the masses, by the empty stands. They seem to be embroiled in a deep conversation- Harry doesn't like the look on Louis' face. Louis sees him coming, though, and grins easily. 

"Hey, have I ever told you how hot you look in those pants?" 

"Ugh" Niall says and Harry snorts 

"You hadn't mentioned it" Harry says, looking between them "what's up?" 

"Can't believe you had the nerve to win, mate" Louis says, jovially "all those crown jewels and now all the trophies, I mean, leave some for the other guys" 

"Haven't you read any English History, Lou, the monarchy takes what it wants" Harry jokes, looking at Niall, who looks effortlessly neutral. Uh oh. 

"Smile please, sirs" says the event photographer and Harry turns to the camera, trying to keep the worry out of his eyes. 

"What was that about yesterday?" 

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout mate" 

"Niall" Harry says "you know what I'm talking about" 

"Shouldn't you ask Louis?" 

"I tried, but he made up some bullshit excuse" 

"I dunno if I should tell-" 

"Niall!" 

"Alright, alright, I'll tell ya, only 'cause you two need to be a united front when you come out" 

"He told you about that?" 

"'Course. That's why he's worried" 

"He doesn't want-" 

"Will you let me finish? You asked me, remember?" 

"Sorry" 

"Anyway, he's just realizing he'll be expected to mesh with your world when you come out and he's worried about it" 

"He's never cared before-" 

"Yeah, 'cause he could hang out in the background and everyone could ignore him. Now, he's your significant other. Could be your husband-" Harry can't help but grin when Niall says it "-so he's afraid he'll fuck it up and doesn't know if he _can_ be the doting partner" 

"But I just want him to be him-" 

"But you're not even yourself all the time, Harry" 

"I- I hadn't thought of that-" 

"'Course not. So go sort yer shit out please" 

Harry's not sure he knows how. 

As the fall starts to really come in, and Harry's meeting looms, Harry tries to figure out a way to broach the subject with Louis. 

Harry doesn't want to mar their pleasant existence with something as annoying as reality though. The house is cozy, the grounds are lovely and he and Louis can act like themselves. 

With an eye out for prying protection officers, they enjoy long romantic walks, or if it was nice enough, they pack a picnic hamper and spend pleasant afternoons stretched out on a blanket. 

"Lou?" Harry asks, as they sit under a tree 

"Hmm?" 

"Niall told me what you told him" 

Louis sighs 

"Never trust an Irishman" 

"Louis" Harry puts his hand on Louis'. "Please talk to me. You've never cared about fitting in before" 

"I've never had to consider it before." 

"You won't be alone" Harry says "I'll make sure-" 

"How? You don't know how they’re going to react. You don't know what they're going to do. I think _you're_ going to need support more than I will" 

"Then we won't tell them about you at first" Harry says "I'll just tell them about me and they can fuss and we'll see where to go from there" 

"Alright" Louis sighs "one step at a time" 

"Harry" Louis says, coming into the cottage one day after class "what the hell is that in the driveway?" 

Harry stills. He _knew_ Louis would react like that, but. Harry ponders how to answer that. He decides on cheeky. 

"It's a motorbike, Louis. I know you were in prison, but I'm sure you've seen-" 

"I know what it is" Louis says "I just want to know what it's doing in our driveway" 

Harry grins at the 'our' bit. 

"Well?!" 

"It was a late birthday present" Harry shrugs "I guess my Uncle felt bad and I'm touched he remembered me talking about them when I was 10-" 

"You do _not_ own a motorbike-" 

"Apparently I do" 

"And you're going to ride it?" 

"That's the plan. I know I'm royalty, but I think guys who just collect old cars to sit in a garage-" 

"I won't allow it! It's already dangerous enough for you to be in a _car_ let alone-" 

"Oh, please, Louis, you can't stop me from doing anything-" 

"Try me" Louis says, arms crossed, and Harry will admit he's a little wary. 

"I've had lessons-" 

"You've what?!" 

"Please, Louis, I've driven them around Windsor's grounds-" 

"Why am I only finding out about this now?!" 

"Because I knew this-" their doorbell rings 

"This conversation isn't over" Louis says, turning around and going to the door. 

Harry huffs, but then starts when he hears who's at the door. 

"Gemma" Louis says, with surprise "what are you doing here?" 

"I need to see Harry" 

"Of course, come on in" Louis says, leading her into the living room, and Harry stands, worried. 

"Gemma?" 

"Hi H. Can we talk?" 

"Of course, have a seat" 

"I'll be in the kitchen making tea" Louis says, frowning "you're in luck, Gemma, it's the only thing I know how to make" 

Louis leaves and Harry watches as Gemma looks down at her lap. 

"Gems, what's wrong?" he asks, taking her hands 

"Nothing's _wrong_ " Gemma says "It's just- a surprise, that's all" 

Harry doesn't like where this is going. 

"Oh?"he asks and Gemma huffs. 

"I'm pregnant" 

"You're pregnant" Harry repeats, eyes wide "are you sure?" 

"Of course I am" 

"And you're-" 

"I'm keeping her" Gemma says, putting her arms protectively around her stomach 

"Her? You've been to the doctor?" 

"No, I- I just have a feeling" 

"Gemma-" Harry says, "I- who's the father?" 

"I don't know" 

"What do you mean, you don't know?" 

"I mean, Harry, that when I was partying I had a lot of-" 

"Ok, ok- forget it" 

"Better that way though, I think" 

"Yeah. Suppose you're right" Harry says, looking at Gemma’s 

stomach. "How far along are you?" 

"About 3 Months" 

"Wow" Harry says. He grins. "You're gonna be a mum" 

"I'm gonna be a Mum" she smiles 

"I'm going to be an Uncle" Harry says, and pulls her in for a hug. "Anything you need, Gems, you know-" 

"I know, darling brother" Gemma grins "but I'm running off to live with Mum until I start to really show, and then I'm telling the palace" 

"Good idea" Harry says but then pauses "are you happy?" 

"Yes" Gemma says, with finality "all this time, I've been trying to figure out what my purpose in life was, you know? It's weird being the oldest and not- well. But now I know. And now, H, think about all the work I can do running charities for single mums! I feel like I've found my mission in life, H" 

"I'm so glad" 

"I am sorry though" 

"Sorry?" 

"I know you had scheduled that meeting." 

"Meeting- oh." Harry realizes what she means and his stomach sinks a bit. "That's alright Gems. I have a lot of time. Probably better that I wait. Do you want me there when you tell them your big revelation?" 

"No" Gemma says "No offense, Harry, but I'm doing this for me" 

"Of course" Harry says "I'm so- I'm so proud, Gemma" 

"Thank you, Harry" she says, pulling him in for another hug. She stands. 

"Leaving already?" 

"My driver's waiting. I'm going to Mum's now" 

"Good luck" Harry says, and walks her to the door. He waves, and runs his hand through his hair. Louis comes loping down the stairs with a frown. 

"What was all that about? Is everything alright?" 

"Everything's fine. Just- unexpected" 

"Ok. Be needlessly cryptic" 

"Gemma’s pregnant" 

There's a long pause. 

"I didn't know what I expected" 

"That's why the partying's stopped" Harry sighs "help me think of a new meeting topic, would you? I don't want to arouse their suspicions until Gemma’s ready to tell them" 

"New meeting topic?" 

"I'm going to have to be the perfect Prince while Gemma does this, Louis. She'll need me to be supportive, with her every step of the way and I can't do that if I'm navigating coming out. Also imagine! The Princess Royal being pregnant- unwed _and_ a gay Prince of Wales _at the same time_ " 

Louis wrinkles his nose. 

"Sounds like an Enquirer headline. Or bad fanfiction" 

"Exactly" Harry sighs. "But I'm excited to be an Uncle" 

"Kids are the best" Louis agrees and Harry's stomach flip flops. 

Oh well, that's nothing new. 

Harry walked out of his meeting melancholic. By now, he was supposed to have told them everything- but instead, all he said was that he wants to be more involved with decision making regarding his image. They seemed to buy it, and Harry spent a nervous week waiting for the palace phone call that would mean that Gemma’s secret won't be a secret for much longer. 

He eventually got it, and you would think the world was ending by McGee's tone. 

They sit in the boardroom, him and Gemma, and Harry holds her hand under the table as a bunch of judgmental men stare down at her. Harry's just starting to grasp what this has been like for her, keeping her secret alone. At least he has Louis. 

"Alright" says McGee "the way I see it, we only have a couple options-" 

"You have no options" Harry says, angrily "you only get Gemma's option-" 

"This has nothing to do with you, your highness" sniffs McGee "this is a little more pressing than whether or not you're engaged" 

"It's Gemma's baby!" 

"I'm more than aware" McGee says, icily 

"But-" 

"Harry, enough" says Des "let them do their job" 

Gemma squeezes his hand underneath the table. 

"As I was saying" McGee says "We could do an elopement with someone suitable, but I know there's no way you would agree" 

"No, I wouldn't" Gemma says, with more poise than Harry has in his entire body 

"Then you're going away traveling for a few months. You can have the baby in secret and no one would be the wiser" 

"That's the stupidest thing i've ever heard!" Harry says "what happens to the baby?!" 

"Harry!" says Des 

"Well, it is!" 

"I am _not_ going away" Gemma says 

"What do you expect us to do" 

"Announce the pregnancy" Gemma says "that _is_ your job" 

"But- with no husband!" 

"I know" 

McGee looks over at Des, helplessly 

"Don't look at me, this is your job" 

"And how am I supposed to do my job, sir, if you veto my plans!" 

"Gemma, maybe you should consider-" 

"She's not going to be my dirty little secret!" 

"You've been to the doctor?!" McGee says, horrified 

"Yes, actually. Mum took me" 

"Oh god" McGee looks as if he's going to explode 

"Gemma!" Harry says, gleefully "you were right!" 

"Of course I was, H" 

"Your mother-" Des sputters 

"Of course Mum knows" Gemma says harshly 

"This could come out any minute now!" McGee says, shrilly 

"Then it would be best if I announced it" says another voice and the entire room stands as Harry's Gran walks in. 

"Your majesty" 

"Hi Gran" Gemma says, brightly 

"Thank you for inviting me, dear" says the Queen, and Harry grins wildly at Gemma. She brought in the big guns. 

"I'm sorry we started without you, but _they_ started without me" 

"Perfectly fine, dear" she says "I'll be short. My aides will take over Gemma's announcement, Desmond." 

"Of course, mother" Des says shocked, and Harry doesn't care anymore as he whoops. 

"Way to go, Gran!" 

"Thank you for your enthusiasm, Harry, but it is neither the time nor place" 

Gemma snickers at him as he sits down, chastised. But what's he gonna do? She's the Queen. 

"Pretend everything's normal when the world's upside down" Louis says, as Harry turns the telly on to Gemma’s prenatal care centre opening. "How British" 

"Keep Calm and Carry On" Harry grins. 

The Queen's representative had issued a statement saying Her Majesty is excited to announce the birth of her first Grandchild, and that Princess Gemma is excited to be a mother. That was it. That's all the press got. The press were- well, bewildered to say the least. And, it wasn't that bad. There were a few odd paternity claims, but the palace squashed those down pretty fast. Amazing what a team who doesn't fan the flames can do. 

Well, except for today, when Gemma opens a prenatal clinic in one of London's poorest areas. 

"I am extremely lucky and blessed to be so fortunate as to have access to the best care during my pregnancy" Gemma says, stoically and gracefully "and this clinic will help women who did not have the same fortunate birth as I" 

"I'm so proud of her" Harry gushes, and if Gemma can weather her storm, so will he. 

Surprisingly at school, people mostly skirt the subject of Gemma. Probably because they don't know what to say, honestly. His Dad and Priscilla are on Royal Variety duty this year, so he gets to spend more time with Louis. Christmas holidays are creeping up again, and Harry is determined to spend some of them with Louis. 

"There is no way in hell I am going to Sandringham with you" 

"Why not?" 

"I have my own Drama riddled family, thanks" 

"What drama?" 

"Lottie has a boyfriend" Louis frowns "and he's coming for Christmas" 

"That's nice!" 

"I don't know anything about this kid" Louis says "he's studying photography. Photography! What the hell is he supposed to do with that!" 

"You're doing drama" Harry grins 

"I want to become a teacher, Harold- and you're supposed to be on my side" 

"I just think you should give him a chance before you figure out where to bury his corpse, that's all" 

"You're one to talk! Don't you want to get Mi-6 to make whoever knocked Gemma up disappear forever?" 

"No" Harry says, honestly "I mean, if I ever meet him, I'll probably punch him-" 

"Get Paul to punch him, you mean" 

"Whatever. But still. Gemma's an adult" 

"Lottie is not" 

"She's 20, isn't she?" 

"Not an adult" Louis says 

"I was 20 when we started going out" 

"The Styles-Lancaster sibling I like the best changes almost hourly" 

"Gemma’s getting fat!" Harry grins "don't you want to help me feed her all the Christmas cookies I possibly can?" 

"Not particularly" 

"What about the footie match?" Harry asks, suddenly "Gems can't play this year! You could sub in! _Please-_ " 

"What about one of your cousins-" 

"Louis- I want to be with you on your birthday!" 

"It's impossible" 

"Please? Can't you spend part of your birthday with me?" 

"No, Haz, we have skype-" 

"Fine" Harry says, but then gets an idea "Make me a promise, then" 

"Depends" 

"If you won't spend your birthday with me, spend New Years" 

"I- alright, Harry. New Years it is." 

"Promise me" 

"I promise" 

"Good" Harry grins "'Cause I'm spending it in Monaco" 

Duping Louis into spending the New Year in Monaco with him is one of Harry's favourite schemes. He gleefully talks to Gemma about it as he stretches for the friendly footie game on Christmas eve. 

"He was still complaining about it when I called him this morning" Harry says, as Gemma’s all bundled up on the sidelines. "I can't wait" 

"I can't wait to ask him about it" Gemma grins "his commentary about Matt was spot on" 

"His Mum's bought you her favourite parenting book" Harry remembers, "she said it doesn't sugar coat things, and she gives it to all the single Mums she delivers babies from, 'cause she was one too" 

"She knows that we're-?" 

"No" Harry says "Louis' only told her we're posh. He thinks she suspects though, so hopefully I'll meet her soon" 

"She's giving me the book when she hasn't even met you yet?" 

"I know" Harry says, fondly "Who've you got to sub in, by the way?" 

"He didn't tell you?" 

"Who?" Harry asks, and Gemma nods towards the end of the field where Des is walking toward Harry and Gemma, carrying a football. "Dad?!" 

"He and I had a- well, I wouldn't call it a heart to heart, but a chat- and it was really good, Harry. I think- I think I'm starting to feel like he's my Dad. You should too." 

"Yeah" Harry ponders "Maybe I should" 

Harry watches as his Dad approaches and wonders if they all haven't got some growing up to do. 

The best thing about fancy dress parties, in Harry's opinion, is that if done correctly, people won't know who you are. 

Such is the case in Monaco, he and Louis are able to dance the night away, everyone else unawares. 

Well, Harry has acquaintances here, and he's pulled his mask off to talk to people, but then quickly put it back on and darted away, into another room, Louis in tow. 

Because this is Monaco, each room is more opulent then the last, and Harry's pretty sure he's on his eighth glass of champagne. 

"This is less fancy dress and more honest to God masquerade ball" Louis says, and even with the mask on, Harry can hear the worry 

"What's wrong?" Harry asks, dancing closer, hands brushing Louis' shoulders, gripping his shirt to pull him closer. 

"You can't tell who everyone is" 

"That's the point" Harry laughs, but even with disguises, they're being careful 

Harry admires Louis' lithe movements, and can't help it anymore. He grabs his hand and pulls him out of the crowd, out to the gardens. 

"It's like fucking Versailles" Louis says, in awe and Harry snorts, before pushing him behind a bush and snogging him. 

"That's what it was modeled after" 

"Oh" Louis says and Harry kisses his neck 

"Was having a pretty hard time keeping my hands to myself" 

"Okay, Selena Gomez" Louis snorts and just for that, Harry pinches his side, but then kisses him again. 

The countdown starts, and Louis pushes him away. 

"Bit premature" he says 

"I don't care" Harry says, going back, but Louis keeps him away 

"I want my New Years kiss to be with you- not whatever your mask is supposed to be" Louis says, tipping Harry's mask to the back of his head, before Harry does the same, and they get a second to grin at each other before fireworks go off, reflecting off the water and Harry kisses Louis soundly, pulling him as close as possible. 

"I didn't know you could wind-surf" Harry says, putting down his book as Louis comes back to shore. They're on the more or less secluded beach of the hotel, and it always amuses Harry when rich people pretend not to recognize him and then angle themselves to get a good view. 

"I can actually surf too" Louis says, unzipping his wetsuit, and Harry can't help but admire how it accentuates his curves 

"What? How did you learn?" 

"I was in Australia for awhile" 

"You were? What for?" 

"An exchange" 

"Oh" Harry says "you never told me" 

"Never came up" Louis says, sitting down on his beach towel, grabbing his sunglasses "now, when are we going back?" 

"Only you would be anxious to get back to England from Monaco" 

"What can I say" Louis grins "I'm very patriotic" 

"Oh?" 

"I'll show you just how patriotic later" 

"Good" Harry bites his lip, but then remembers Louis' question. "There's a Gala tomorrow night, the Prince and his wife will be there with a bunch of various other European nobility, that's why I'm here in the first place. Gran was invited, but she sent me instead" 

"What's the Gala for?" 

"Who knows, honestly" Harry says, leaning back "You're my plus one" 

"H-" 

"Don't H me, it's perfectly normal to bring mates to these things, and it's not like you'll walk the red carpet" "Good" Louis sighs "on a scale of one to ten, how bored will I be?" "Probably 25" Harry grins "you'll have to wear a tux" 

"Wonderful" Louis sighs, and lays down beside him. Harry reaches his pinky over and locks it with Louis'. It's good enough for now. 

Harry walks the red carpet into the concert hall, smiling his best. Louis is walking with Paul and the other body guards assigned to Harry, arms crossed as he eyes the photogs with some disdain. It's a pretty short red carpet, and he and Louis are reunited just inside the hall, surrounded by the usual glitz. 

"That wasn't so bad" Harry grins and Louis snorts as they're funneled into the entrance. 

"Sir, the VIP entrance is this way" says a man with an earpiece, taking them out of the security line. 

"I thought everyone's a bloody VIP" Louis mutters, and Harry snorts. 

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to register your weapons, sir" the man says, stopping Paul, and Paul frowns. 

"I have my ID right here-" 

"I'm sorry, sir, but that's an English ID, not ours" says the man with a French accent and Harry almost laughs 

"I assure you, he's fine-" Harry says, charmingly 

"I'm sorry, your highness, it's protocol" 

"I can tell you something about protocol" Paul says, but Harry interrupts 

"Paul, it's fine, don't cause an international incident, please" 

"Sir-" 

"Look at the escort I have" Harry says, gesturing to the men around him 

Paul begrudgingly lets himself be led away, as Harry and Louis are led by the concierge past a different security checkpoint. 

"The palace could learn something from these guys" Louis says, appreciatively and Harry snorts. 

"Big events are always like this" Harry says "Since everyone knows who'll be making an appearance at them" 

They're led into a small antechamber, and the doors close behind him, and Harry can hear the chatter from the ballroom behind the doors directly in front of him, with two additional men directly in front of them, wearing white gloves. Harry rolls his eyes. 

"I don't need to be announced, please, this isn't my show-" 

"Harry-" Louis grits, grabbing Harry's arm 

"What-" 

Just as he's said that, the man who led them into the room drops dead in front of him. 

"Oh my god" Harry says, heart racing as he watches the blood pool out on the floor, as another body drops to the floor, and he jumps out of the way, reaching for Louis- but he's not there. Harry spins around, to see one of the security guards holding a silencer to Louis' temple. 

"Come quietly, your highness, and your friend need not die" 

Harry looks around frantically at the guards in front of the door unsheathing silenced guns from their jackets, and feels numb. 

"Louis, I'm so sorry" Harry says, bringing his hands to his mouth, unable to do anything else. Louis looks- if he weren't terrified, Harry would be confused, because Louis just looks- resigned. 

"No, _I'm sorry_ " Louis says, mouth pressed into a thin line. "Get down" 

Harry doesn't have time to process a response to that, because things progress pretty quickly. 

Louis elbows the man holding him at gunpoint, twisting the gun out of his hand, and shoots the two guards in front of the doors. 

He spins around and dodges the bullet coming from the fourth guard, before ducking under a blow. Harry is pressed against the wall as Louis drops the gun and pulls a thin blade out of his lapel, swiping out at his attacker, as the other man gets up and lunges for him. 

Louis ducks his lunge and drops down, slicing the ankle of one of them, causing him to come crashing down, and Louis grabs the gun he'd dropped before and shoots them both, one after another. 

Harry can't breathe. He's in some sort of emotional void, as he observes Louis pull ID out of one of their pockets and swears, before pocketing it. Harry watches as he searches them for ammunition, before sliding the release back on the gun and reloading it. 

"Harry, we have to go, there's going to be more" 

Harry doesn't move. 

"For fuck's sake, Harry, _run_ " Louis says, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him away from the wall, and out the doors, running through the hallway, elbowing past staff. 

"Get out of the way!" Louis yells, in French, waving the gun around, and men duck, yelling, as Louis pulls them down into the service tunnels, through the kitchens, still yelling at staff to move. 

They burst out into an alley and Louis looks around, before pulling Harry out onto the street, slowing down. He spots something, and charges over to a cab parked on the side. 

"Get out of the car" he says, still in French, albeit dangerously, and the cabbie goes to argue and Louis flashes the gun at him "Get out of the fucking car" 

The cabbie scrambles out, and Louis goes to the driver's spot, but Harry's routed to the spot. 

"Get in the car, Harry" Louis says, flatly, and it's not until Harry opens the car door he realizes his hands are shaking. 

Louis pulls away from the curb abruptly, tires screeching, and Harry hears sirens coming from the opposite direction they're heading. Louis reaches down into the console and grabs the cabbie's discarded cell phone and dials a number, Harry gripping onto the car for dear life. 

"Who the fuck do you think it is" Louis snaps into the phone "what do you _think's_ happened, asshole" Louis pauses as he drives in between cars, horns blaring at him "- just get me to one of your bloody safe houses, Zayn, I know you have them every- we can't go back to the hotel, are you mad?!" Louis looks murderous "they were bloody legionaires, Zayn! Legionaires! Do you think I'm doing this for shits and giggles?" Louis rolls his eyes as he screeches to a halt and pauses for a minute or so "Yeah, fuck you too. I'll call you in 12 hours." Louis says, seemingly hanging up, pushing the door open. He stomps on it, smashing it into the pavement. "Harry" Louis barks, and Harry stumbles out of the car. "Give me your phone" 

"My-" 

"Give me your phone, Harry" Louis says, and Harry hands it over, as Louis starts dragging him down an alley, and pulls Harry's battery out. "Take off your suit jacket" 

Harry watches as Louis discards their jackets and loses the tux accessories, and does the same for Harry. 

Harry gets pulled along, and has no idea where on Earth they're going, as Louis pulls him along back alleys. 

They walk for about half an hour, Louis constantly watching their surroundings. He eventually starts climbing up a fire escape, and Harry follows suit. Louis locates a key, and unlocks the door, before pushing Harry inside. 

It's a bachelor apartment, barely furnished, though it's clean. Louis goes to the closet and pulls out a long box and sets it on the bed- and Harry watches as he assembles a sniper rifle smoothly before walking to the window and looking through the scope. He does this for all the windows in the apartment and exhales. 

"You should try to get some sleep, Harry" Louis murmurs, and it's the first thing Louis has said to him that doesn't sound cold or clipped. 

"Don't fucking call me that" Harry says, finally snapping. Everything is finally catching up to him, and he registers his hands shaking, tears threatening to fall. 

"Harry-" Louis says, despondent, taking a step towards him and Harry stumbles backward 

"Stay the fuck away from me" 

"I'm sorry-" 

"Who the hell are you?! What, Mi-6 can't be bothered-" 

"I'm not a bloody spy" Louis says, frowning, but sighs, before springing into a salute. "Captain Louis Austin, Special Arms Service, your highness" 

"You're SAS" Harry repeats "of fucking course you are" Harry laughs mirthlessly "your name _is_ Louis then? Was anything else the truth? Or did you lie back and think of England to keep me in line?" 

"Harry" Louis says, distraught "you have to- you have to know that I love you-" 

"How the hell should I know that! You lied to me about everything else! And I told you not to call me that." 

"Har-" Louis sighs "Sir, I never lied to you. I just- didn't tell you things" 

"Yeah, like why the hell a fucking SAS officer is my roommate in Cambridge-" Harry spits, and then pales "Oh God, they _know_ , don't they? You've been reporting-" 

"Were you not just there when you almost got fucking kidnapped?" Louis says "'Cause I'm pretty sure _that's_ why I'm here." 

"Oh really, 'cause you've told me fuck-all since we've been in this fucking room except for the fact that I'm supposed to believe you ever loved me!" 

"I- I _can't_ tell you-" 

"Why the hell not?!" 

"It's classified-" 

"I'm the bloody Prince of Wales!" 

"That doesn't mean shit to the actual government, Sir" Louis says 

"And Zayn? Is he SAS too? I heard you mention his name on the phone-" 

"Please, Har- sir, keep Zayn away from this, please" 

"Why should I?" 

"Because he’s the reason you're here and not with the armed escort we met earlier-" 

"The armed escort you _killed_ " Harry feels sick all of a sudden, and puts a hand over his mouth 

"Are you alright-" Louis says, taking a step forward 

"Don't fucking touch me again" Harry says 

"I'm sorry" 

"You're _sorry_ " Harry says, rolling his eyes. "Fine. Be sorry. I'm going to find someone I can actually fucking trust-" 

Louis steps in front of the door 

"Sir, I can't let you leave-" 

"Let me out or I'll start screaming-" 

"Sir, _please_ it's not safe-" 

"I don't even know who you are and you won't tell me a fucking thing-" 

"Alright" Louis sighs "if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, _please_ " 

"Why would I want to waste anymore breath on _you_?" 

There's a long pause. 

"I can never say no to you" Louis muses "The men, at the Gala. They're part of an international anarchist group. They fund terror, they proliferate arms, they start conflicts, you name it. They're a huge threat, but international intelligence is keeping them under wraps because they think we don't know the extent of their reach. They've been keeping a low profile too, and we know they've infiltrated some major agencies" Louis pulls out the id from the guard "this is proof of that. Zayn's the head of their portfolio in Mi-6, and his man on the inside of their organization got wind of their plans to come out to the world, so to say" Louis sighs "What better way to show off the futility of government by kidnapping a member of the most prominent Royal family and asking for a huge ransom- and have the country tear itself apart deciding whether or not to pay it?" Louis smiles sadly at Harry "and you're going off to Cambridge, after having demanded the lowest level of security possible. There's no way Zayn could have insisted on more security for you without outlying the nature of the threat to people who aren't supposed to know it exists, or tipping off the organization that we've infiltrated them. There's also the little matter of his idiotic superiors expressly telling him _not_ to have a man inside. So. He called me." 

"All that's fucking grand" Harry says, sourly "but I don't give a shit about the fucking _mission_. I want to know who the fuck the man I've been sharing a bed with for the past two years is!" 

"Oh" Louis says "I- I mean it when I said I never-" 

"Lied, I know" Harry frowns "but that's not true, Louis _Austin_ " 

"No, Tomlinson is the last name I've been going by for most of my life" Louis says "It's not legally changed, so Austin is what it says on my army papers." 

"How do you go from jeuvie to the army, then?" 

"They recruited me" Louis says "I told you- my sentence was the max they could give to a minor, but then the army told me I could go to Military school instead. It was a program designed to rehabilitate young offenders. Most just finish it and then leave. I went on." 

"To the fucking SAS" Harry clenches his jaw "So Mi-6 can't get it's own lackeys to do its dirty work-" 

"I _told_ you" Louis says, exasperated "I met Zayn in Jeuvie. We went through the program together. He transferred to spy school when I continued on in the army. He trusts me more-" 

"Must be nice. When were you going to tell me?" Harry asks, angrily "when we're buying a house together and you need a gun closet?" 

"I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier" Louis says, looking down "I was a coward." Louis looks at him "at first, I told myself if was about security- you might accidentally tell someone or they might overhear- like I said, Zayn brought me in partially because there's so few people he actually trusts." Louis exhales "But, obviously, I should have told you why I was here when I realized how I felt about you. You say that I make you feel less of a Prince- I was a teenager, then a soldier for so long- I'm sorry, I was selfish. I wanted you in my life a little longer." 

"If you just fucking told me about the whoever right from the get go I would have understood-" 

"I know, love, but at first I honestly thought telling you would compromise security- before I actually got to know you. I came close to telling you a couple times, but when we were just friends I figured I'd be out of your life soon, and when we were together I couldn't face losing you" 

There's a long stretch of silence. 

"You were always so certain we'd end badly. Guess I know why. And don't call me that either" Harry finally says, exhausted of everything. 

"Sorry" Louis says, glancing at his watch. Harry's heart lurches. "You should really get some sleep, sir. It's going to be a long 12 hours. Depending on what Zayn says, maybe even longer" 

"Ok" Harry says, sitting down on the bed, reluctantly, trying to settle into bed, as Louis picks up the rifle, and settles into a chair by the door. Eventually, he falls into a dreamless sleep. 

It's a dream. It has to be. One big fucked up dream. Harry blinks awake on the hard mattress, and knows it's not the case. 

He awakes to Louis still staring out the window. 

"How long have I been asleep?" Harry asks 

"About 8 hours" Louis replies, and it's the weirdest thing to be looking at him. He still sees his Louis, but now he still sees the other one too. 

"How come I still feel tired?" Harry sighs "did you sleep?" 

"No" 

"I suppose you're used to this sort of thing" 

"90 hours is my field record" Louis says "moreso training hours" 

"Good for you" Harry says, bitterly "Maybe Gemma can join the SAS once she's had her baby with all the sleep she'll- oh god" 

"What?" Louis says, standing 

"My family- Gemma, Mum- what do they think?" 

"Don't know" Louis shrugs "depends on if the palace is keeping it quiet they lost you or not" 

"They wouldn't even tell my family-" 

"It's been less than 12 hours, sir, they're probably not telling anyone anything. There's a radio in the closet if you want." 

Harry rushes over to the closet and pulls out the radio, and after a couple tries, tunes it to a news station. 

After a few minutes, it finally mentions the shooting. 

"- _Buckingham Palace confirms that Britain's Prince Harry was scheduled to appear at the Gala last night which was the scene of an attempted robbery gone wrong, resulting in 5 casualties. However, the Prince was removed from the premises shortly after shots were fired"_

"They're not wrong" Louis muses, and Harry glares at him. 

"If I could just text Mum-" 

"No" Louis says, sharply "they can track your phone, sir. I'm not equipped to take down a task force by myself." 

"Are we just stuck here then?!" 

"No, I'm going to call Zayn, he'll have an extraction for us" 

"And how are you going to do that?" 

"There's a payphone on the street corner" Louis looks at his watch again "I'll have to go soon. I need you to stay here. Please. Don't try anything" 

"I'm not an idiot" 

"Take this" Louis says, handing Harry a gun and Harry balks. 

"Why can't you just use my phone? Isn't there like, a time limit before they can trace?" 

"I can't use your phone to call Zayn!" Louis says, incredulously "They'll ask you about the number you called and first off, traces are faster than ever, and secondly, Zayn’s risking his entire career and going to prison in order to keep you safe" 

"You've given Zayn more thought in the past day than you've given to me our entire relationship" Harry complains, but Louis ignores him 

"You know your way around a gun" Louis says "If anyone-" 

"Holy shit!" Harry says "the target practice! You were pretending! How-" 

"I never said I couldn't do it" Louis says, impatiently "Just that I don't like it, which is true" 

"I can't believe-" 

"Look." Louis says, frustrated "You can yell at me later, alright? If anyone comes in that's not me, shoot first and ask questions later." 

"Might just shoot if anyone comes in" Harry huffs- but a flicker of a smile passes across Louis' face. Harry finds he missed it. Louis goes to the door, and Harry realizes he's unarmed. 

"What about you? What if they found us and have guns?" 

"I'll take them from them" Louis shrugs and closes the door behind him. 

It's an excruciating 15 minutes, and Harry startles when there's a soft knock on the door, before Louis lets himself back in, and he eyes Harry pointing the gun at him. 

"For fuck's sake, the safety's still on" Louis says, stalking over to him and taking the gun. 

"It's not my fault rifles and revolvers are so different from whatever this monster is" 

Again, Louis elects to ignore him. 

"Zayn's organizing a private plane to meet us at the army base in Nice. He's vetting the crew. He'll call us when he needs us to drive over" 

"So you're going to steal another car? And how is Zayn going to call us?" 

"Apparently Mi-6 stocks their safe houses with sat phones" Louis says, digging through some cabinets until he finds a tin box, opens it, and indeed pulls out a sat phone. Louis rolls his eyes. "Babies" he mutters. 

"If you're all about making Zayn stay out of this, how can he send a plane?" Harry asks and Louis huffs 

"I don't know, I don't ask about information that doesn't directly affect my missi-" Louis breaks off when he sees Harry's face "He's probably stepped into the investigation and offered his help. Zayn has a great track record, not that anyone would know, obviously. And the plane's transporting vetted protection service officers who are supposed to look for you. They just won't have to look far to find you, that's all." 

"Why didn’t Zayn ask one of them to be my 'secret friend'? Why _you_?" 

_Why did it have to be you?_ Harry thinks to himself as Louis shrugs. 

"I told you, Zayn has trust issues. And I think he was worried about me." 

"Wait," Harry suddenly thinks of something "Does Liam know? They're _married_ \- he _has_ to tell-" 

"Liam’s the head of Scotland Yard's anti terrorism unit." Louis says, impatiently, but grins "that's how they met, working on a joint taskforce. You should have heard Zayn going on and on about the stubborn, uptight Scotland Yard officer" Louis shakes his head, fondly "-then I was shipped off to, well, I can’t say but when I got back they were engaged. Never got the full story." 

"Classified?" Harry asks, dryly. Louis shrugs. Harry mulls over what Louis has said. "Why was he worried about you?" 

"He's Zayn" Louis says, walking around to the windows and checking them. "-and my last tour- it didn't go well, to put it lightly. It's why I can't run. I'm on recovery leave. Zayn was worried that I might go off the rails. He didn't say so, but that's what he thought." 

"Your scars" Harry says, in realization "they're-" 

"Shrapnel" Louis confirms 

"I- I should have asked about them" Harry sighs, running his hand down his face "I was going to ask about them. You couldn't've explained those away without lying-" 

"No, I couldn't've" Louis sighs 

"I should have asked you" Harry says, rubbing his eyes "I hate this. I hate feeling like this. I hate you" 

"Well if it makes you feel any better," Louis sighs "you'll never see me again" 

Harry lets that sink in and blinks at him. 

"What." 

"I'm compromised. You promised not to tell about Zayn, but in any event, the palace will need to know how you got away. They'll probably arrest me when I get to the airport" 

"For what?!" 

"It'll appear I had knowledge of the attack, first of all. Killing people, secondly. Honestly, sir, what did you think would happen?" 

"But- but- you won't let Zayn risk his life and career but you will?!" 

"My career might be over either way, with my injury. And my life's not much to lose. I don't have anyone counting on me and I certainly don't keep Mi-6 together." 

"But- wh-" Harry feels the blood drain from his face "I won't let you do this" 

"Don't have much of a choice, do you?" 

"But- why- why can't you just run? Like, drop me off at the base and take off-" 

"I could" Louis says "but I won't" 

"Why not?!" 

"I keep saying Zayn has trust issues, _I_ have trust issues. I don't trust anyone else to keep you safe. I'm not letting you walk into that air base by yourself" 

"But- you have to finish your degree!" Harry says, wildly, trying to process "you can't go to jail" 

"Zayn faked my transcripts and grades, sir" Louis says, wryly "I'm not losing hours of work" 

"Louis, you can't do this-" 

"You're not going to change my mind" 

"I'll be fine, if they've been vetted-" 

"Sir, I am getting you on that plane in one piece and into palace care if it's the last thing I do. I'm not going to let anything happen to you" 

"You just did your job, Louis, let someone else-" 

"Not because it's my job" Louis says, looking hurt "I'm doing it because I love you" 

"You're throwing your life away needlessly!" 

"This is going to sound overdramatic, but before you I didn't have a life. Well, one that was mine, anyway" 

"Lou-" Harry says, "please- don't-" Harry lets _that_ sink in. 

Right now, he just sees his Louis standing there. 

"You're so fucking stubborn" Harry says, wiping his eyes, and launches himself at Louis, kissing him soundly. 

Louis for his part, seems taken aback, but grips on to Harry tighter than normal. 

"You're not forgiven" Harry says, between kisses, as he tugs him toward the bed "not even close" 

"I'm so sorry" Louis murmurs, seemingly breathing Harry in. 

Harry's hands go under the hem of Louis' shirt before he remembers he's still in a button up, and he starts messily undoing buttons. Louis shrugs his off, lips still attached to Harry, and works on Harry's. Harry never noticed how much better Louis was at buttons before- maybe because he needs fast intricate fingers in his line of work. 

So many things make sense now. 

Harry's shirt joins Louis', and Louis kisses down Harry's chest, hands all over him. 

"It was the worst moment of my life" Louis says, "being in that room- I didn't know if I could win- I was so, so scared I couldn't protect you" Louis makes his way back up and cups Harry's face in his hands "I've never been so scared before" 

"Lou-" Harry says, as he leans up to kiss him again- but then suddenly Louis has dove off of him, grabbed the gun from the nightstand, and crouches by the window before peering out of it. 

He laughs and slides down the wall, knees bent. 

"False alarm". He continues chortling to himself, even as he slides a hand down his face and Harry watches him with a frown. 

"Louis-" 

"You know, here I am, in a bloody Mi-6 safe house, after being shot at, with you furious with me, and I just feel- I'm happy" Louis shakes his head "It feels good to be telling you everything." 

"I-" Harry says, at a loss for words "-are you coming back up here?" 

"Do you want me to?" Louis asks, quietly 

"Of course" Harry says, "of course I want you" 

Louis stares at him for a couple moments, before he gets into bed. 

"I won't let you go to jail again" Harry says, as Louis pulls him close and kisses him softly. 

"Ok, sir" Louis smiles, and Harry leans in to kiss him while he still can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of the reveal!


	11. Chapter 11

They get the call about an hour later. Harry pulls the sheets around him, as he sits up, listening to Louis answer the phone.

"What's the plan?" Louis asks "Ok. No, I'm bringing him right into the air base" Louis snorts "I know, I just want to make sure-" Louis pauses "I don't care if you've personally vetted them! If they were brazen enough-" Louis rolls his eyes "well, you can't make that decision for me. I'm not letting him out of my sight-" Louis smirks "I beg to differ, Zayn, this is the very first time I've done something stupid, actually. See you in a couple hours" Louis clicks off the sat phone. "The plane's landing in an hour. It's going to be at the military airfield" 

"Even Zayn agrees with me!" Harry thinks of something "Does he know we're together?" 

"Hell no. He'd kill me. He wouldn't even get one of his assassins to do it, either, he'd come to Cambridge and shoot me personally" Louis says, as he starts to dress, and Harry follows suit, while still arguing with him 

"But he knows what a risk your taking, and he's willing to risk the slight chance of me-" 

"That's because he's more fond of me than you. No offense. The only things he's more fond of than me are his family, Liam and National security. He knows there's no guarantee that once we get into the airport there won't be another attempt." 

"What was the point of sending you in the first place then? If he's just letting me get killed anyway?" 

"Well, it's unlikely that there will be another attempt, but there's still a chance, and I am not willing to take it" 

"Then- then-" Harry tries to think of a new solution "-why don't we just say we were saved by someone else?" Harry watches as Louis starts disassembling the rifle and scope before picking up extra clips for his handgun. 

"There's security cameras, sir. That taxi had a dash cam, undoubtedly saw us run up to it." 

"Ugh" Harry says "you _saved_ me-" 

"I know, sir, but they're going to need someone to blame-" 

"You can stop calling me that" Harry says, softly and Louis grins brilliantly 

"What do you mean, I always address you by your title, your Grace" 

Harry laughs and hugs him. He grins when he realizes he'll never get a better opportunity. 

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" 

Louis throws his head back and laughs before kissing him. 

"Both" he says, and Harry has an idea. 

"Why can't you be both?" 

"What?" 

"Be both my Louis and SAS Louis?" 

"I don't-" 

"Zayn did a good job faking your stuff, right?" 

"He is literally the best-" 

"Then why couldn't you, as a retired SAS officer, decide to go to Cambridge and end up rooming with me?" 

"I-" Louis blinks at him 

"And everything else is the same, and when we were attacked, you were just following instinct!" 

"And there's no safer place than a military base" Louis mutters. He thinks about it. "It's so crazy, it just might work" Louis shakes his head. "You- you're- I love you" 

Harry grins and kisses him soundly. 

"We have a plane to catch, don't we?" 

"Yes, we do" Louis muses, taking Harry by the hand and leading him out the door. 

Harry perhaps should be worried that he found how quickly Louis broke into and started a car hot, but he's more worried about getting Louis on the plane, not arrested. 

They drive to the gates, and an armed guard greets them. 

"You can't be here, sir, please turn the car around" 

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't have to be here if you lot weren't so lax with your security! The Prince of Wales almost got kidnapped on your watch, and this is the only bloody place I can think of that we might be ok at" 

The guard gapes as Harry waves. He recovers himself, and walks back to the booth to talk to the other guard. 

"That'll be the panic button they're pushing" Louis says, amused, and Harry tenses as the guard walks back over. 

"Get out of the car, please sir" 

"No, not quite yet I don't think" Louis says 

"Sir, get out of the car" the guard repeats, as jeeps come speeding down to the front gate. 

"Ah, there's back up" Louis says, pleasantly, as more officers spill out of military vehicles, armed. 

"Lou-" 

"Don't worry, Haz, they're making a big show of it 'cause they lost you in the first place" 

"Get out of the car, sir" the guard repeats 

"Ok" Louis says, cheerfully, opening the door, "I have my hands up" Louis holds out his hands, and Harry swallows as guards rush over to him. 

"Spread your legs" 

"I know, I know, not as if I haven't been arrested before" Louis looks around at the back-up as they go over to Harry's side of the car. "Harry, don't get out of the car until the protection officers get out here. What's taking so bloody long?" 

Harry frowns as he watches Louis be pushed onto his knees, folding his hands behind his head. 

"You're charged with the murder of foreign nationals on foreign soil" 

"Not like I haven't done that before either" 

"Louis, stop making inflammatory remarks!" Harry chides, rolling his eyes "honestly" 

"Sorry, love, can't help it" 

Black SUVs join the Jeeps, and Harry sees Louis light up. 

"Look who it is! Nice to see you, Paul" 

Harry looks up as Paul pushes his way through the French soldiers and opens Harry's door. 

"Alright, sir?" Paul asks, gruffly, and Harry smiles. 

"I'm totally fine" 

"Alright" Paul sighs, and as Harry gets out of the car he remembers something 

"Did they get our stuff from the hotel?" 

"'Course they did, Haz, they had to go through mine, not that they'd find anything" 

"You" Paul frowns at Louis 

"Paul, if it wasn't for him-" Harry starts to say 

"I watched the footage. What the hell's Mi-6 doing-" 

"I am _not_ a bloody spy!" Louis says, frustrated "for fuck's sake, why does everyone keeping assuming that?!" 

"This way please, sir-" says a protection officer, to Harry, but Harry crosses his arms and stays in place. 

"I'm not going anywhere without Louis. He protected me! I'm vouching for him-" 

"Careful Haz, they'll just think you've got Stockholm syndrome" Louis laughs to himself "I can see the fail headlines now-" 

"He can travel with me, can't he?" 

"He executed-" 

"He's a British citizen! Paul, get me the British Ambassador-" 

"Calm down, sir, please" says the head French officer "let's take this inside the base" 

"Louis comes with me" Harry says, firmly. 

"Sir-" says one of the officers 

"He's handcuffed!" Harry says "and Paul's here so. 

The officer sighs, and nods, and Harry, Paul and Louis pile into a SUV, with a guard. 

"Oh, Haz, you can use your phone now" Louis says, remembering and Harry turns it on before turning to Paul. 

"What's happening at the palace?" 

Paul sighs. 

"Well, we didn't realize about the attempt until some kitchen staff told a supervisor that there was a lunatic waving a gun around the kitchens." Paul glares at Louis, who shrugs "I realized the worst and found them in the antechamber, and the French took over-" 

"Bloody imbeciles" Louis mutters 

"Indeed" Paul says, amused. "The French tried to find you before they called Buckingham, trying to save face-" 

"Obviously" 

"But, by the time we found the cab, you two were long gone" 

"Obviously" Louis says "I'm not going to stay in the radius of our extraction vehicle" 

Paul frowns at Louis, but continues 

"So we called the palace- and I don't know what it's like over there, but it was bad-" 

"Made the decision to hush it up, though" Louis says 

"Yeah. Well. What a fire storm that would be. Then Mi-6 offered it's assistance when Harry's father called for the entire royal security team to step down for review-" 

"He what?" 

"Well, they did lose you, sir-" 

"But it wasn't their fault! The French are to blame, if anyone-" 

"Well, there were protection officers who came on the trip with you-." Harry rolls his eyes 

"What do people have against telling me about my security?!" Harry glares at Louis. 

"The palace wants to keep you happy" Paul says 

"Keep me in line, you mean" Harry huffs. 

"I'm sorry, sir-" 

"It's fine, Paul, you're not the one who told them not to tell me-" 

"No, sir, for yesterday" Paul says, and it takes Harry a second to realize what he means 

"Oh, Paul, please don't worry it! How on Earth could you have known- the French are supposed to be our Allies after all-" 

"How are you so calm about all this?" Paul asks, frowning 

"He wasn't yesterday" Louis says, "and rightly so" 

"And _you_ " Paul says "If you're not Mi-6-" Paul's cut off, though, as the SUV comes to a halt and someone pulls opens the door. Another protection officer stands there, though he's older than the ones who greeted them. 

"Please, follow me your highness, we have a plane waiting. I- Austin!" he exclaims, as he sets eyes on Louis "I thought it was you! But I couldn't be sure. We couldn't find an actual shot of your face, of course" 

"I was taught by the best, sir" Louis smirks as the older officer turns to the protection officer inside the car "let him go, he's one of ours" 

"Sir-" 

"They don't have the key, sir" Louis pipes up "the French have it" 

"Damn frogs" the officer says 

"Didn't know you up and joined the Protection circuit sir, thought you were retired" 

"You're one to talk, I'm going to have a helluva time getting you out of this mess, Austin. What the hell are you doing hanging out with the Prince of Wales?" 

"He's my room-mate at Cambridge" 

"He's your-" the officer blinks at him"You go to Cambridge" 

"Yep" 

"And you just happen to room with the Prince of Wales" 

"Happy accident" Louis says, and the officer narrows his eyes at him. 

"Well, it's a good thing you were there in any event. You know Malik, right, from Mi-6? You should see him, strutting around Buckingham all self righteous that he was right" 

"Been out of the game for awhile, sir, you're going to have to clarify what he wasn't wrong about" Louis says and the officer raises an eyebrow. 

"Well, I'll debrief you on the plane. Let's get going." 

The guard in the car gets out first, and Harry helps Louis out, followed by Paul. 

"Also, sir, where are your manners? You're in the company of royalty. Harry, I'd like you to meet Major Julian Bunetta. Sir, the Prince of Wales" 

"I gathered" Julian says, dryly "Someone get the key for Captain Austin, please" 

"Austin?" questions Paul 

"Yeah, my piece of shit father's last name. I use my step dad's when I can" 

"Captain?" Paul questions 

"SAS" Louis says and Paul folds his arms 

"You're kidding" 

"Very much not" Louis says, with a grin as he's uncuffed. He rubs his wrists. "Can't say I'm not glad to have those off" Louis eyes the French soldiers "they're just gonna let me walk away?" 

"They better" Harry says 

"And you're a member of the UK military protecting the Prince of Wales" Julian says 

Louis shrugs. 

"Fine with me." 

They board the military transport plane, and Harry looks around at it, grinning. 

"Never actually flown in one of these before" 

"Very smooth" Louis says, as he takes a seat in one of the chairs, as the rest of the protection officers board. "Easiest search and rescue ever, eh boys?" 

"By the way, how did you know to come to the air base?" Julian says, suspiciously and Harry's starting to realize that he's been lowkey interrogating Louis this whole time. Louis shrugs. 

"Waited around 14 hours to make sure the situation cooled off, figured the army base would be safest bet." 

"Hmm" says Julian 

"Has anyone actually informed Buckingham that Harry's alright?" Louis asks then "'cause I haven't seen someone talk frantically into a phone" 

Julian looks embarrassed. 

"Unless the frogs did, then no" Julian sighs "someone get me-" 

"Major?" Harry pipes up "I'd like to call my Mum first, if you don't mind. I don't want the palace forgetting about her" 

"They won't. Last I saw her, she's sitting with your other family members-" 

"She's in England?" 

"They flew her in as soon as they heard" Julian says, as he starts to dial. "Hello, sir? We've got him. Yes, everything's fine. Yes. Yes. Alright" Julian hands the phone to Harry. "They have you on the speaker" 

"Hi" Harry says, unsure what else to say 

"Oh, Harry, are you alright?" says his mother and Harry swallows back the tears he didn't expect. 

"Totally fine, Mum. Maybe alittle hungry, but other than that-" 

"And Louis, is he alright?" 

"Louis?" Harry says, eyes darting over to Louis, who raises a brow "he's fine too" Harry pauses 

"You're such a wanker!" comes Gemma’s voice, and Harry grins 

"I know, being a victim of an attempted kidnapping, how rude of me" 

"It was!" 

"I'm so glad you're alright, son" Des says, and Harry coughs, not expecting how emotional he is. 

"I'll see you guys when we land" Harry manages, before passing the sat phone back to Julian, who starts speaking into it. Harry gets up and sits beside Louis, starting to feel shaky as he no longer feels on edge. He rubs at his eyes, and Louis puts a hand on his knee. 

"You're alright, Haz" he says, lowly. Harry exhales. 

"How much do my family know?" 

"About?" Julian asks 

"I mean, did you tell them I just disappeared-?" 

"Well, we didn't know what we were dealing with at first. We told them there had been an attempt on your life, and that you were in the wind, and it wasn't until that we got a ransom note from the organization responsible we knew who was behind it" 

"But they don't have me?" 

"I know, they must have prematurely sent it before they picked you up" 

"Who _was_ behind it, by the way?" Louis asks, pulling the id out of his pocket, and tossing it to Julian. "This was in one of their jackets. I highly doubt the French foreign legion is behind this-" 

"No, it's a group we've been watching for awhile" 

"Not well enough, apparently" Louis says and Julian frowns. 

"Apparently" 

"Does my family know how we got away?" 

"I'm not sure. We left just as your mother was arriving, and I didn't see the footage until we arrived in France." 

"Ugh, I hate de-briefing" Louis says, slumping down a bit. 

"You're going to be in there for awhile" Julian says 

"I know" Louis sighs "as the frogs would say, c'est la vie" 

Harry shakes his head and smirks. Louis really isn't all that different after all. 

Harry barely has stepped off the plane when his mother and Gemma smother him. Well, as much as Gemma can being almost 5 months pregnant. 

"I was so worried" Anne says hugging him again. 

"I'm fine, Mum-" Harry says, as Anne abandons him and goes to hug Louis. Des comes up behind him and pats his shoulder. 

"I'm so glad you're alright too, dear" she says and Louis looks taken aback. 

"Um, thanks" Louis says, and he obviously looks uncomfortable 

"They said you guys escaped from those bastards and hid! Why didn’t you call us right away?" Gemma asks, as they all pile into a waiting SUV to take them to the palace. 

"Our attackers were men who were supposed to be our security" Louis says "didn't think it was a good idea" 

"Good thing Louis was with him" says Des, watching Louis with some interest "how did you manage to escape?" 

"Well they never captured us" Harry says, eyes darting over to Louis- he doesn't know if his father's seen the footage of their escape, so he's going to be as neutral as he can "We figured out they were up to no good-" 

"I'm SAS" Louis says, abruptly and the SUV's silent as the Royal family gapes at him. "Well, semi-retired SAS. Not really sure about my status actually, but-" Louis shrugs "glad I still remember it all" 

"What the hell are you doing at Cambridge?" Gemma says and Louis shrugs 

"I got injured pretty bad. Needed something to do other than sit in my apartment" 

"I was wondering how you took out 4 armed legionaires" Des says, lightly. Harry exhales. Once again, Louis' instincts are proven right. Gemma and Anne continue to gape. 

"Eh, they were second string legionaires" Louis says and Harry shakes his head. 

Harry and Louis walk into Clarence house, security and family in tow, and one of the many men in black suits came striding up to them. 

"You. Follow me. I hope you know what you've done." 

"Saved the Prince of Wales I think" Louis says 

"I need to know everything- how they were armed, how they fought, their descriptions- and what the hell an SAS officer is doing attending a Gala-" 

"As my guest" Harry says, frowning 

"I realize that, your highness, but it's odd he knows you in the first place, wouldn't you say?" 

"No" Harry says, narrowing his eyes 

"I hope you know how bloody irresponsible you were" the officer says, poking Louis' chest harshly 

"Hey" Harry says 

"Four bodies we have to deal with- and we're fucking lucky the press didn't get hold of the ransom note- which they only released because they thought they succeeded when no one could find the Prince! How could you be so bloody stupid-" 

"Excuse me-" Harry says, "if it wasn't for Louis-" 

"It's fine, Harry-" Louis says but he's interrupted 

"I want you to start de-briefing _now_ -" 

"He hasn't eaten or slept in 24 hours!" Harry says "and how _dare-_ " 

"Well, if Mi-6 ever actually did something rather than _think_ about doing something, then I wouldn't have had to step in" Louis says, crossing his arms "they all assumed that I was one of you lot, I'd never in a million years even dream-" 

"You? Mi-6?" asks the man, and the stern, harsh face melts off him and he starts laughing "You! Mi-6! You're about as subtle as Simon Cowell's yacht!" 

"Fuck off, Malik" Louis grins "at least I get shit done" 

"Malik?" Harry asks, as he takes in Louis' other best friend. Jealousy rears it's head again as they laugh. Harry concentrates on the wedding band on Zayn's finger. 

"Don't pull shit like that again, wanker" Zayn says, darkly, but smiles. "Go get something to eat." 

"You don't trust Julian?" Harry asks, softly, after Louis' had his de-briefing. They're together in Harry's bed, late at night, and Harry doesn't know if he'll be able to sleep for awhile. He'd texted Louis to come to him, and Louis had snuck in. 

"No, I do" Louis says "He was the one who plucked me out of jeuvie. I don't trust any of the others. He might object to Zayn going rogue though, so it's best to keep that between the three of us." 

Harry runs his fingers over Louis' tattoos on his arms, feeling their rough texture. 

"Tell me about all of them" 

"If I can remember, love, got quite a few" 

"What happened to make you retire?" Harry asks, tentatively 

"IED" Louis says, with a frown "I was lucky. I only got a bit of shrapnel, but the blast sent me flying. The way I landed dislocated my knee and popped a couple muscles in my calf. That's why I can't run." 

"Oh, Lou" Harry murmurs and Louis kisses his cheek 

"I'm so sorry" 

"I understand why" Harry sighs "but I'm still mad" 

"I know, darling, as you should be" 

"But saving my life helped your cause a bit" Harry grins 

"Very generous of you" Louis murmurs 

"Not that anyone will know" Harry says, frowning "I can't believe they're hushing the whole thing up" 

"It's better this way" Louis says "at the very least, it would have been an embarrassment, and at the very worst it would have been more ammunition for the anti-monarchists- look at how expensive ineffective security is" 

"I suppose" Harry thinks of something "But we're not paying you anything" Harry pauses "are we?" 

Louis laughs softly 

"No, you're not" 

"Is Zayn?" 

"Hell no, payroll is the easiest thing to track-" 

"Then how are you living?" 

"I still get my army wage, and it's not like I have a ton of expenses" 

Harry lays there with him, in his royal bedroom in Clarence house, feeling like everything and nothing has changed. 

"Where do we go from here?" Harry asks and Louis sighs. 

"Well, that's up to you" 

"I'm not the only one in this, Lou" Harry says, looking at him 

"You know how I feel" Louis says "I'd follow you anywhere, for as long as you want me" 

"But what about school?" 

"What about it?" 

"You're going to continue to pretend? I'm sure Zayn will be able to unsuspiciously get more security around me now, don't you want to go live your real life?" 

"This _is_ my real life" Louis says "and besides, I think I'm actually learning stuff" 

"One would hope" Harry smirks 

"Do you still want me there?" Louis asks, quietly, a beat later 

"Yes" Harry says "you better never utter another lie or half truth to me ever again, but I still love you" 

"Yes, your grace" Louis grins and Harry breathes him in. 

It seems like an accomplishment, going back to school in one piece, and according to Louis, they're already off to a great start. 

"Lou, what are you doing?" Harry asks, as he dresses. Louis usually just rolls out of bed and heads to his room to get dressed, but right now, he's pulling the pillows, top sheet and duvet off the bed. 

"Making the bed" Louis says, as he tightly folds the corners of the top sheet. They're perfect. Louis folds the duvet and starts putting pillows on and Harry frowns at him. 

"Why?" 

"Drives me nuts when it's not made" 

"But you've never-" 

"Harry, how many 20-somethings do you know that make their beds?" 

"None come to mind" 

"Exactly" 

"Why does it bug you?" 

"Had to do it every day in the army, or else you'd get disciplined" Louis puts his hands on his hips and looks at it, satisfied. "Finally, some order in this household" 

Harry starts snickering. 

"Keep that up and that's the only way I'll be grasping at your sheets" 

"Somehow, I feel like that's an empty threat" 

"You know me so well" Louis says, and Harry finally feels like that's true. 

Despite the progress with Louis, it takes Harry a good month and a half to not wake up every night with nightmares, but Louis is there, and he helps Harry through them. 

It's odd, living life like normal after everything that's happened. Listening to Niall’s detailing of his escapades, or listening to Max go on about whatever society gossip, or putting up with crown-chasers when he goes out. 

Everything seems sort of hollow, and Louis tells him it's just the PTSD. 

What's even weirder is that everyone treats Louis the same. Harry supposes he treats Louis the same, but he can see the change in Louis. Louis is no longer hiding behind his normal undergrad face- he holds himself differently, he openly clears rooms before he walks into them, he picks out all the additional security following them around, and tells Harry about it. He changed a lot of his mannerisms to fit in, and maybe Harry should feel unease around the new ones, but honestly, Harry finally has lost the sense that Louis is keeping something back. Looks like Louis isn't the only one whose instincts were right. 

Harry quietly celebrates his birthday with just the immediate boys, wary of public appearances for obvious reasons. 

If Niall's noticed Harry's sudden shyness, he doesn't mention it, but Max has no such filter. 

"I know it can't top last year" he says "but you should at least get a booth at a club" 

"I don't feel much like it, Max" Harry says, as he hangs out with them in his old house. 

He doesn't much like being alone in the cottage when Louis isn't there, so Louis dropped him off to hang out with Niall, Max and Stan when he went to his class. 

Louis had tried to insist that going to a class a he's fake enrolled in makes no sense, but Harry knows he actually enjoys it. 

Harry had told him he should at least be able to pass off having a degree later, so Louis reluctantly went. 

"You should have a real party" Stan agrees "the one last year was so royal- have a real rager-" 

"I'm fine" Harry says, a little frustrated, and that shuts them up. 

They stay in for their anniversary, as usual, and it prompts Harry to once again, reconsider their future. 

"I had originally planned to come out right after Gemma had her baby, so we could spend our last year out, together, but now-" Harry trails off 

"If it makes you feel any better, there's no way it would have happened" Louis sighs "I was going to tell you before your meeting. I mean, I was going to have to tell you then" 

"Saved by the baby?" Harry snorts and Louis laughs 

"You could say so" Louis purses his lips "I also have something to ask you" 

"Alright" 

"Feel free to say no" 

"Okay" 

"I mean, it's sort of a big thing-" Louis says, looking super nervous 

"Louis" Harry says, "what?" 

"Come to my house for break" 

"Sure" Harry laughs "is that all?" 

"No, I mean, not like my apartment, like my house. That I grew up in." 

"You mean that your Mum still lives in-?" Harry struggles to keep his face passive as not to spook an obviously flustered Louis. 

"Well, yeah and I mean, my sisters and brother will be home, and we'll have to cram into it, but I just figured it's time-" 

"About bloody time" Harry grins, surging forward to kiss him and Louis kisses him back before laughing. 

"Yeah, I guess." he still looks nervous. Harry is incredulous. 

"Hey, a bunch of anarchists want to kidnap your boyfriend by gunpoint, no big deal. Said boyfriend meeting your mother, and you're terrified." 

"My mother is the only person I'm afraid of" 

"At least I don't have to be worried about not being posh enough for you" Harry says, lightly 

"That's the problem!" Louis says "you're way out of my league and Mum's going to be on my case about not treating you proper" 

"I'm not out of your league" Harry says 

"We'll be arguing about that all night, so I won't bother with that one" 

"Lou! You can't possibly think-" Harry begins, but Louis shuts him up with a kiss and a hand trailing down his chest. 

It's very effective. 

Louis distracts himself from Harry and his mum's impending meeting by fussing over Harry more than usual. Harry would pretend to be cross, but he's still waking up in the middle of the night from dreams about looking down a barrel of a gun, so he doesn't mind so much. 

They're also dealing with the press suddenly starting to call bullshit on the 'attempted robbery' explanation. Coupled with new rumors about Harry's sudden aversion to public appearances ( _Prince Harry's quiet Birthday- maturity or security?_ ), speculation about what really happened is at an all time high. 

Harry drives the boys over to his and Louis' to watch some footie. The protection officers check the car and wave them through, and Harry can see their raised eyebrows. 

"More security, eh?" Max asks as Harry parks. 

"'bout time, really." 

"Tactic to get Louis to stop complaining?" Niall jokes 

"Sort of" Harry agrees as they walk in. 

"Extra security, staying in on your birthday, you'd almost believe the Mail" Max goads, and Harry ignores him. 

"Louis?" 

"I'm in here" Louis says, poking his head out of the kitchen "I'll be out in a minute" 

Harry and the boys set up in the living room, and Harry's just about to get drinks when Louis comes in sipping a mug of tea. 

He puts his mug on the coffee table, pulls out his handgun from his waistband, and starts pulling it apart as he sits down. 

Everyone gapes at him. 

Louis starts cleaning it, then, checking the mechanisms, before taking another sip of his tea. 

Harry's trying not to giggle. 

"Louis, what the hell are you doing?!" Max finally says, horrified, and Louis just looks confused. 

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm maintaining my weapon" Louis goes back to squinting at the barrel. 

"Why the hell do you have a weapon?!" 

"Oh. Harry didn't tell you?" Louis says, leaning back "I'm a Captain in the SAS" 

Harry can almost hear crickets 

"SAS?" Max repeats 

"Mhmm" Louis says, reassembling the gun "on a bit of a sabbatical. Now" Louis raises an eyebrow "What were you saying about believing the Fail?" 

"Erm-" 

"Can't believe some of the lies that rag comes up with" Louis takes another sip of tea "- and if they ever _did_ print something true, I'd want to have a word or two with who told them, teach them a thing or two about loyalty." 

Louis smiles saccharinely, and Harry covers up his snicker with a cough. 

"I thought we said no firearms on the table" Harry chides "honestly, Lou" 

"Sorry, Haz" Louis shrugs, picking up the gun and standing. "I'll put it away." 

"Thank you" Harry says, suddenly feeling a whole lot better. 

"Maybe you should have warned your Mum" Harry says, contemplatively, as they drive to Louis' house. He's starting to feel nervous now, and Louis hasn't told his Mum who exactly Harry is, for obvious reasons. 

Under the guise of Harry feeling claustrophobic amid all the new security, the Palace knows about their trip- and didn't send any protection officers. Louis doubled checked. Hopefully 'laying low in a small town' will help Harry's anxiety (or so they told the Palace, Harry wonders if he won't get more because of this). No one will look for him in Doncaster, or so he explained. And with Louis' military record out in front of them, the palace had agreed. 

Honestly, how they can be so blind as to the fact that Harry and Louis are together is incredible. Harry's tempted to kiss Louis in front of them, just to see what they'd say. 

Louis turns onto a street and starts slowing down, and Harry swallows. 

They're barely out of the car before the front door opens and kids come careening out of it. 

"Look out, it's an ambush!" Louis says, faux gasping, pretending to be tackled to the ground by a pair of twins, a boy and a girl, as another pair stand in the doorway, waving. 

Harry stands there, toque pulled down over his ears, aviators on, feeling all the feelings. 

"Doris, Ernest, let them come in!" calls a woman, and she must be Louis' Mum. The twins scramble off him and start talking about helping with bags. 

"Lookit this, Haz, valets" Louis grins as they pull out suitcases that the twins 'help' them pull. 

Harry suddenly feels self conscious as he looks at his expensive luggage compared to Louis' beat up adidas gym bag and battered suitcase. 

"About time, loser!" calls a blonde from the doorway, and as Louis yells back at her, Harry realizes all of Louis' family has congregated in the hall to meet him. 

Harry takes a deep breath. 

"Don't worry, she was calling Louis a loser, not you" says Doris, who is 'helping' Harry. Harry smiles at her. 

They get in, and everyone swarms Louis, and he takes turns hugging them and talking to them, and everyone is so loud- the exact opposite of Harry's life, really. Harry loves them already. 

"Oi, you gonna introduce us to your boyfriend or what?" 

"Well, Charlotte, I haven't got a chance, since I was overwhelmed by my family's genuine love and affection, but that feeling's dissipated" 

"I'm Jay, dear" says Louis' Mum, interrupting "It's so nice to finally meet you" 

Harry takes off his aviators and smiles. 

"Harry. I'm so glad to meet you too" he says, and waits for her reaction. 

"Let's all get out of the doorway" Jay smiles "how about some tea? I've put two pots on, since Louis will have one to himself, I'm sure" 

"Thanks Mum" Louis grins, unoffended, heading toward the kitchen "They didn't have Yorkshire in the Cambridge dining hall!" Louis suddenly says, picking up Doris "I'm still upset about it" 

"Clearly" Lottie says, following him. Harry just kind of stands there, confused. Louis said he didn't pre-warn them. Maybe he just looks super different in his normal clothes? 

"We're not going to all fit in the kitchen" says an older twin, tugging on Harry "Come and sit in the living room, Harry" 

"Um, ok" Harry says, pulling off his hat, letting himself be seated. 

It's a very odd afternoon. Louis comes in with a mug of tea for him after he's seated, and spends the afternoon catching up with his family, hand on Harry's knee. 

Louis' family more or less ignores him, too focused on Louis, but they do try to include him in on the conversation when they can. 

"- owns the Tesco now" Louis' mother is finishing saying and Louis snorts 

"No way" he says "well, I know not to go there for groceries" 

"Since when do you buy groceries?" Lottie asks 

"What do you mean?" Louis asks 

"Why would you buy groceries? You can't cook and you don't eat vegetables" 

"Excuse me, but even if those things were true, I'd have to buy milk and eggs-" 

"I was under the impression you lived off army rations and don't lie, Louis, you can't cook-" 

"He can, actually" Harry pipes up "he's cooked for me once or twice and I make him eat vegetables" 

"You're kidding" Lottie says 

"The love of a good man and all that" Louis says, and Harry glows a bit 

"Well, thank you, Harry" says Jay "you've succeeded where I've failed for the past 29 years" 

"It was quite the uphill battle" Harry agrees, solemnly and Lottie snickers. 

"You're all against me" Louis says, as the front door opens 

"Dad!" says the little twins, who run to greet him and tug him into the living room. 

"Hi Louis" says a pleasant looking man, 

"Dan" Louis greets, with a wave 

"Hi, I'm-" Dan begins to say, turning to Harry, but he stops and gapes at him. Finally. "What is the Prince of Wales doing in the living room?" 

"Call me Harry, please" he says, standing "- and I'm Louis' boyfriend" 

"No kidding" Dan says, shaking Harry's hand 

"I'd like to thank you, first of all" Harry says, with a slight laugh "I was wondering whether or not I really was the Prince for awhile there" 

"Oh, we've moved beyond being surprised by Louis" Lottie pipes up "we expect the unexpected with him" 

"Perhaps good advice" Harry grins, thinking that probably would have come in handy. 

Harry lingers in the hallway, after helping clear the table, observing the pictures hung up in the hallway. 

They range from baby pictures all the way up to Louis' induction to the SAS. 

Harry unhappily observes the difference in Louis' expression from when he was a teen to when he's dressed in his military uniform. 

Louis is very handsome in his uniform, Harry'll give him that, but although he's smiling, it doesn't reach his eyes. 

"That was an odd day" Jay says, beside him, and Harry blushes. 

"Oh, um, sorry-" 

"Go ahead, dear, that's why we have them on the wall" Jay smiles "he's had a rough go of things, Louis." 

"He told me" 

"There I thought I was finally getting him back- he just kept going farther away" Jay pauses and turns to Harry "until he emailed me to tell me he was heading to Cambridge, and then I get a call from him that Christmas" Jay hugs Harry. "Thank you" 

"He's helped me a lot too" Harry says and then pauses "sorry about the whole secretive thing" 

"I understand, dear" 

"What are you two chatting about?" Louis says, coming around the corner, eyeing them suspiciously "Just pointing out you in your _Grease_ costume" Jay says, brightly and Louis buries his face in his hands. Harry doesn't think he's ever been in a house full of so much laughter. It's a welcome change. 

"It would have been nice of Gemma’s baby to have waited for the term to be over" Louis says, as he mills around Clarence house as they wait for Gemma’s water to break. 

In lieu of a portrait of Gemma on the St Mary's hospital steps, by herself, the whole family is going to step out behind her in a show of solidarity. 

"She's already late as it is" 

"Royalty is never late, or so I'm told" Louis says 

"And why do you care? You don't have to worry about passing your classes" 

"Whatever" Louis says, and if there was one good thing about the whole kidnapping attempt, it's that they don't have to worry about anyone important questioning Louis' presence, as the palace more or less treated him like a palace body guard. Louis is even invited to security briefings (he doesn't attend them). 

He checks his phone. 

"Mum is texting me birthing advice" Louis rolls his eyes "like I'm going to be in the birthing room" 

"You never know" Harry says, as suddenly there's a flurry of PR people running around, and Louis stands. 

"Let's get this show on the road." 

"There is the internet" Louis says, in an incredulous whisper, as they stare at Harry's brand new niece "why the hell are they still announcing births on placards?" 

"Does it matter?" Harry asks, wistfully, grinning at the baby as she sleeps in a crib beside Gemma’s bed, Louis' Mum's book on Gemma’s bedside. 

Louis smiles alittle. 

"No, I suppose not" 

"She's going to be my heir" Harry murmurs 

"That's quite the statement" Louis says 

"She surprised everyone, made us all wait, and refused to sleep until she was brought into Gemma’s room. Queen material, right there" 

"Indeed" Louis smiles "speaking of sleep, maybe you should get some too. You've got a photo call too" 

"You're right" Harry sighs, finding he can't wait for kids of his own. 

The first time Harry ever frames a pap picture is the one of him, Gemma, his parents and baby Clare coming out of the hospital. 

He's got it framed on his desk and he moves it as he clears away his papers from studying for his last exam. 

It's his last year next year, and isn't that odd to think about. Originally, Harry thought he'd be dreading fourth year, consider it a countdown to being put back in his cage, but he finds he doesn't think like that any more. 

He wonders what Louis is going to do once he 'graduates'. In Harry's wildest dreams, he becomes an instructor at Sandhurst, but that's probably unlikely. It's more likely that Louis will get a desk job somewhere- hopefully in London. Harry doesn't want to think about Louis being shipped overseas to work in an embassy. 

If he even has a job. If they don't come out. 

"What are you doing over the summer?" 

"Whatever you're doing" Louis answers easily 

"I think I want to stay here. Not go back to London unless I have to. No season nonsense. Have Gemma and Clare over for a few weeks." 

"Sounds good" 

"I was talking to my father about Sandhurst" Harry says "he thinks it's a good idea" 

Louis looks skeptical. 

"It's not just running, Haz, it's regimented routine, discipline- not to mention the razzing you're going to get being the Prince" 

"I know" Harry says "I loved being on that military plane" 

"Alright" Louis shrugs "I think you'll do well" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I do" Louis smiles "and Sandhurt is all posh officer training. You won't be in with the low brow Mancs like me" 

Harry ignores him 

"Have you thought about what you're going to do after next year?" Harry asks, tentatively 

"Well, unless Zayn has another prince that I've gotta ingratiate myself with, I'm stuck with you" 

Harry kisses him quiet. 

As always, the summer starts out blissful. 

Harry rides his motorbike around the grounds, and Louis gets his own. Doesn't stop him from fussing. 

Gemma and Clare come to visit, and of course, Louis, the seasoned, grizzled ex-SAS officer is fantastic with babies. 

"Had a lot of practice" Louis shrugs. 

It was going too well, now that Harry thinks about it. 

One day, Louis, who actually automatically wakes up at 5 am and then spends the next 5 or so hours begrudgingly trying to get back to sleep is no where to be found when Harry wakes up. 

He trots out into the kitchen, and there Louis is, having made tea. 

"Good morning" Harry says, pulling him in "you're up early" 

"I thought we could go for a hike today" Louis grins "start getting you ready for Sandhurst" 

"Or we could stay in" Harry says, kissing his neck 

"Nope" Louis grins, wiggling out of his embrace "get dressed" 

"Yes, sir" Harry smirks 

"That's the spirit" Louis grins, though it looks a tad forced. Harry doesn't mention it. 

"Do you even know where we're going?" Harry huffs as Louis leads him through what seems like the middle of nowhere 

"Of course" 

"You don't even have a gps-" 

"Of course I don't. No technology!" 

"If you get us lost-" 

"Harry." Louis puts his hands on his hips "to even get _in_ to the SAS, I had to navigate a rainforest, travelling increasingly longer distances each day, carrying my pack, all with only a compass. I think I can handle a couple rolling hills" 

"Whatever" Harry says, and Louis just rolls his eyes. 

They get to the top of a hill, and Louis finally sits down. Harry all but collapses beside him, and Louis snorts. 

"Maybe joining the army is a bad idea" Harry says 

"You did well" Louis says "you'll be ahead of your class. Most blokes collapse halfway" 

"Lou!" Harry says, "why the hell-" 

"'Cause you can't give them an inch, Haz. If you show you're well disciplined, hardworking and don't show signs of fatigue, they can't say you're a spoiled Prince" 

"I am a spoiled prince, though" Harry says, thoughtfully and Louis chuckles 

"Well, it'll make me feel better if I know you can hold your own" 

"I wish you could be there with me" 

"They got me out of there as soon as they bloody well could" Louis laughs "they're not letting me in again" 

"You were there?" 

"Excuse me, I happen to be an officer, so yes, I went to the officer finishing school after completing my SAS training. Zayn actually went too, except he had just finished his military intelligence training rather than SAS" 

"Why could they not wait for you to get out?" 

"Zayn and I liked to get into a bit of trouble now and again" 

"Why does that not surprise me" 

"They never proved it was us" Louis says, thoughtfully "Zayn was in charge of all the cover-ups, which makes sense" 

"Or you forced him to cover up your shenanigans?" 

"Same difference" Louis grins and Harry leans over to kiss him. 

"Can I have my phone back now?" 

"It's at the house" 

"Looouuuu" Harry sighs "What if Gemma sent a new picture of Clare?" 

"It'll be there when we get back" Louis smiles and pauses "I love you" he says "and I'll always be here for you, you know that, right?" 

"Of course" Harry says, slightly taken aback "what's all this about, then?" 

"Just wanted you to know there's always going to be someone in your corner" Louis grins and Harry rolls his eyes, but kisses him anyway. 

By the time they get back, it's pretty late. Louis had plugged in his ipod in the car, and they sang along all the way home. 

Harry's exhausted. 

"Babe?" Harry calls "where'd you say my phone was?" 

"Dunno" Louis says "you should get to bed, you look exhausted" 

"Not too exhausted" Harry winks, as he looks in all the usual places. "That's odd, I can't find it anywhere" 

"It can wait until tomorrow" Louis says, tugging on him "come to bed" 

"I'll get to you in a second" Harry grins, kissing him "where's your phone? I want to see if Mum texted- she's been pretty worried since, well, you know" 

"Around" Louis shrugs "she knows you're with me, she'll be fine-" 

"Louis" Harry says, starting to get suspicious "where's my phone?" 

"Does it matter? We'll find it in the morning" 

"Well, I guess I can just email her in the meantime-" 

"She'll be fine-" Louis says and Harry huffs. 

"Louis. What's going on?" 

"I-" 

"And before you answer, remember you promised to never lie to me again" 

"I'm so sorry, love" Louis sighs, running a hand through his hair "I just wanted you to have a few more hours without-" Louis trails off "I don't know how to tell you" 

"Louis" Harry says, stomach sinking and Louis goes over and pulls out Harry's phone from a clever hiding spot, unlocks it, and seemingly pulls up a clip and sits down, patting the couch beside him. 

Harry sits down, warily as Louis hands him the phone. Harry presses play and the BBC reporter starts to talk. 

" _Now, in Royal News, a new report has come out alleging that negative stories about Princess Gemma and Prince Harry were circulated to the tabloid press by one of their father’s closest palace aides, in order improve his reputation. The report alleges that this behavior started not with his children, but their mother, in order for the Prince of Wales to save face during-_ " 

Harry feels sick. He exits out of the browser and ignores his unread messages, tears welling. 

"I can't watch any more" 

"I'm so sorry" Louis says, again, and Harry can't even be mad at him for keeping it from him. "It may not be true" 

Harry laughs humourlessly as he wipes his eyes 

"Yeah, might not. But what does it say that I wouldn't be surprised if it were?" 

"Well, there's nothing you can do now, save drive to London and demand an audience with your father" 

Harry doesn't answer. 

"Haz, you should perhaps cool down a tad-" 

"No. I'm so fucking sick of these games, Louis, I'm going now" 

"Paps are going to be outside Clarence house-" 

"I don't give a fuck" Harry says 

"I'll drive" Louis says, resigned "I have a feeling it's going to be a long night. 

All eyes are on Harry as he stalks into Clarence house, mouth pressed into a thin line. No one speaks a word to him, and really, that should tell Harry all he needs to know. 

He marches up to his father's study, and no one tries to stop him. Louis is probably to blame for that, as he stares down everyone who walks by. 

"I'll be out here" Louis murmurs and Harry takes a deep breath before pushing open the doors. 

His father is in there with McGee, and they both look up at him. 

"There you are- we've been trying to reach you-" 

"Is it true?" Harry asks, calm demeanor flickering "did you do this?" 

"Harry-" his father begins to say 

"Oh god" Harry says, bringing his hands to cover his mouth "You did" 

"Harry, how could you think-" 

"Because you should be insulted that I even considered it!" Harry says, growing more distraught "you should be furious at the notion! But you're not. I thought you were just apathetic about Mum- but you're _worse_ -" 

"Harry, you can't think I'd do anything to intentionally harm you-" 

"Just our reputations" Harry spits "Just so that-" Harry has a sinking realization "Gemma’s drug problem! Those rumours came out of nowhere- you know what she's like! If you hadn't-" 

Harry takes a step back. 

"Is this just some kind of sick popularity contest to you? Who gives a shit-" 

"You should!" his father says, angrily "what they think of us matters, Harry. I'm trying to preserve our family's position for the future" 

"How on Earth does that make sense-" 

"The monarchy is coasting on the goodwill cultivated by your grandmother. When she passes, and they don't like me, it's feasible they could put us out-" 

"Let them!" Harry says 

"And do what, exactly? You've never lived in the real world, Harry-" 

"Your cousins seem to be doing fine! And what about the nobility? Are they going to dismantle the whole class system overnight?" 

"Our image is vital to maintain and getting ahead of image crises-" 

"I'm gay" Harry says, angrily "I'm gay and Louis has been my boyfriend for two and a half years. How's that for an image crisis?" 

Des gapes at him as Harry stalks out, Louis greeting him with a concerned look and a raised eyebrow. 

"I can't stay here" Harry says and Louis nods, before leading him out of Clarence house. 

Louis flicks on the light in his apartment. Harry was silent during the drive, mulling things over, finally realizing the full extent of things. 

"Not sure what I have in way of food" Louis says, "since we're still living at the house, though Lottie stays here sometimes if she's down here." 

"Not particularly hungry" 

"Didn't think so" Louis sighs, as he turns on the kettle. Harry smiles at the predictability. There's silence for a bit until Louis snorts. 

"What?" 

"Nothing" 

"Louis." 

"Guess the only thing your father's good for is tea" Louis sighs, waving the package of Yorkshire with the Prince of Wales Royal Warrant on it. 

"He didn't even say sorry" Harry says, rubbing at his eyes "he just kept trying to explain himself" 

Louis looks like he doesn't know what else to say. 

"And I- I understand. I hate what he did, but I see what he thought he was doing. Or was told to do. And he hasn't thought for himself his whole life so he didn't think that he might be irreparably damaging our relationship" 

Harry takes a deep breath. 

"I don't care any more. All of this- media and image-" he waves a hand around. "I'm not ready to play nice with Dad. And I'm not ready to play games with the media, which I'm realizing is exactly what I'm going to have to do in the future" Harry purses his lips "but I'm not going to do it, just yet" Harry makes a decision "I'm just going to keep my head down and finish school. No appearances, no red carpet events, nothing. And then I'll enlist in Sandhurst. And then just live my life. I think- I think I deserve some calm. And then, after that, I'll step into the storm." 

"I'll be with you every step of the way" Louis says 

And Harry knows he will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel is being written as u read this!  
> Love u!! And many thanks!!

**Author's Note:**

> Vurdoc.tumblr.com


End file.
